


Hacía falta todo eso

by HaroldoAlfaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 93,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldoAlfaro/pseuds/HaroldoAlfaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de Il fallait bien ça de labulle. Un misterioso y oscuro ritual en medio de la noche, una atracción compulsiva e incontrolable, un Draco de comportamiento sobremanera equívoco, traiciones, tentativas de asesinato... Sí, hacia falta todo eso para reunirlos. HP/DM slash. Romance oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feliz cumpleaños Harry... o no

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il fallait bien ça](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11324) by labulle. 



**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 1 – Feliz cumpleaños, Harry… o no**

Esa noche la fiesta no estaba tan animada como debería haber sido. En efecto, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, alcanzar la mayoría de edad era siempre una ocasión más fausta que cualquier otro cumpleaños, pero no en este caso. En este caso el pasaje de la infancia a la edad adulta implicaba demasiadas otras cosas, y no precisamente positivas.

Harry permanecía en silencio pero tratando de sonreírles a todos. Respondiendo lo mejor posible a las sonrisas tristes, angustiadas y preocupadas que le dirigían los reunidos. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, hablaban. Sólo los mellizos festejaban ruidosamente, y Harry les estaba más que agradecido por eso. Sin sus bromas hubiera sido un cumpleaños aun más deprimente.

Había dejado para siempre el hogar de los Dursleys algunas horas antes. No había habido despedidas por la sencilla razón de que no había nadie en casa cuando los miembros de la Orden habían aparecido sorpresivamente para conducirlo a Grimmauld Place, la antigua mansión familiar de Sirius Black, su padrino. Quizá había sido mejor así, sus familiares nunca lo habían querido, los adioses podrían haber sido sumamente incómodos.

El que viniera toda una escuadra a escoltarlo lo había sorprendido, el ataque del que fueron objeto, no. Les habían tendido una emboscada. Había habido un combate muy violento, por fortuna ninguno había salido gravemente herido. Así y todo el clima del festejo era depresivo. La señora Weasley había insistido en la celebración a pesar de las protestas de Harry que lo único que hubiera querido era retirarse cuanto antes a la habitación que había sido de Sirius.

El ataque había confirmado lo que ya todos sospechaban, tenían un traidor en el círculo más cercano que le estaba pasando información al enemigo. Por eso la fiesta era tan triste. Harry ya no estaría nunca seguro, en ninguna parte, dondequiera que estuviere.

–Harry, ¿querés un pedazo de torta? –preguntó tímidamente Ginny.

Ginny tenía un carácter muy fuerte, sin embargo con él siempre se mostraba tímida, Harry se preguntaba por qué sería así. Él siempre la había considerado como una especie de hermana, y la trataba como a una amiga, igual que a Ron y a Hermione. Por eso su timidez se le hacía tan extraña.

–Gracias, Ginny. Pero no tengo hambre. Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar. Tuvimos un día muy duro.

Sonrió resignado, agradeció a la señora Weasley, saludó a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y subió a su habitación seguido por Ron.

–Ron, cambiá esa cara de velatorio. Ya sabíamos que una vez que ya no contara con la protección de mi tía, me iba a transformar en un blanco. Y por suerte no pasó nada grave y acá en los cuarteles de la Orden estoy seguro.

Tratar de levantarle el ánimo a Ron lo hacía sentir también mejor a él mismo.

–Ya sé, Harry, pero es más fuerte que yo. ¡Mierda! ¿cómo podés estar tan tranquilo! ¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en más? ¿en la escuela? Dumbledore quiere que vayas a Hogwarts porque es segura, pero acá también es seguro, ¿por qué no…?

–¿Quedarme escondido? ¿Es lo que me aconsejás? ¿Esconderme y que otros pierdan la vida en mi lugar? Gracias, ¡pero eso ya pasó demasiadas veces para mi gusto! Mirá cómo fue a terminar Sirius.

Ron se sintió culpable de dejarse llevar así por los miedos, en tanto que Harry se esforzaba tanto para resistir los suyos. No debería haberle suscitado esas ideas, sabía cuánto se culpaba Harry por la muerte de sus allegados y sobretodo por la muerte de Sirius. Se quedó con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada más, por miedo a empeorar aun más las cosas.

Harry le posó una mano sobre el hombro. –Perdoname, Ron, creo que me dejé llevar. Por mí todos se están poniendo en peligro. Dumbledore me dijo que habrá aurores montando guardia y patrullando en Hogwarts. Y que me van a asignar mi propia guardia personal, ¿podés creer?, ¡como si fuera una superestrella del rock! –diciéndole eso logró hacerlo sonreír.

 

oOo

 

–¡Arriba, chicos! ¡Levántense ya!

La irrupción violenta de Hermione en la habitación que compartían Ron y él no los sobresaltó, ya estaban acostumbrados. Todos los años, era el mismo ritual. Hermione estaba siempre súper ansiosa por el nuevo ciclo que comenzaba y no podía soportar verlos tan despreocupados, sin haber preparado nada durante la víspera y al punto de seguir durmiendo cuando faltaban apenas tres horas para que saliera el tren.

Todos los años llegaban muy cerca de la hora y con riesgo de perder el tren. Y en esta ocasión era peor. Hermione había recibido la carta con el nombramiento como Prefecta Mayor, debía por lo tanto dar el ejemplo. Y dos holgazanes medio dormidos como ellos no se lo impedirían.

–¡Vamos! Molly me encargó que les dijera que si en diez minutos no estaban abajo, ella misma iba a venir a levantarlos. ¡Y ya saben que no les conviene!

–¡Piedad Hermione! Y no nos vengas a asustar con mi mamá, te tenemos más miedo a vos que a ella. –masculló Ron.

Hermione lo perforó con la peor de sus miradas indignadas y sin agregar nada más dio media vuelta y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo.

–Esta mina me mata, Harry. –se quejó Ron– Es tan… sexy cuando está enojada.

Harry lo miró comprensivo y algo exasperado. Si los dos pusieran de su parte ya haría rato que serían felices, pero no, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, persistían en tratarse con hostilidad y como a punto de declararse la guerra.

–Ya sabés lo que yo pienso, Ron, y gran parte de la culpa es tuya. ¡Y movete de una buena vez!

A Ron lo aterrorizaba la idea de confesarle a Hermione cuánto lo atraía; no dijo nada y se apresuró a levantarse.

Harry tenía otras cosas que lo preocupaban. Esperaba que no los atacaran camino a la estación de Kings Cross. Y se puso a pensar en la guardia personal que iba a tener todo el tiempo en la escuela, ¿podría siquiera ir al baño solo?

oOo

 

–¿Están todos listos? –gritó la señora Weasley.

A Molly, Grimmauld Place no le gustaba, extrañaba su casa, pero por razones de seguridad se veían obligados a vivir allí. Y estaba siempre muy nerviosa, alterada. Como siempre, Harry se echaba la culpa también de eso. Miró a Molly a quien quería como si fuera su mamá y rogó interiormente que nunca le pasara nada malo.

En ese momento se oyó un doble _pop_ , los mellizos aparicionaron. Sobresaltando a su madre… como siempre.

–Ya estamos listos, mamá. –dijo Fred con una sonrisa angelical.

–¿Y estos dos por qué vienen con nosotros? –le susurró Harry a Ron al oído.

–Quieren ir a ver un negocio muggle cerca de Kings Cross que está a la venta. –respondió Ron revoleando los ojos– Dijeron que querían aprovechar el auto… pero bien podrían aparicionar.

Molly no iba a perder la oportunidad de sermonear a los mellizos. –¿Y ustedes dejaron la habitación ordenada?

–Por supuesto, –dijo George– pero…

–…mejor no vayas a ver como está en toda la mañana. –completó Fred.

Molly se aprestaba a darles una filípica pero en ese momento llegó Arthur y los instó a que partieran sin demora o perderían el tren.

oOo

 

Como la vez anterior, el Ministerio les había asignado un coche para llevarlos a la estación. Y aunque lo habían agrandado mágicamente, eran tantos que igual iban muy apretados. Los acompañaban tres aurores que al parecer se tomaban muy en serio su obligación porque se sentaron estrujando a Harry flanqueándolo durante todo el trayecto. Todo presagiaba que el año escolar iba a ser muy duro.

 

oOo

 

Como todos los años, la estación bullía de muggles y de magos, eso en general nunca lo había molestado. Pero a diferencia de otras veces Harry se sentía muy oprimido. Detrás de cada vendedor de revistas, de cada pasajero que caminaba apresurado, de cada mano que se metía en un bolsillo sospechaba un posible ataque para matarlo. Y aunque estaba rodeado de amigos se sentía solo.

–Acordate de mandarme a Pig, mamá. –dijo Ron antes de subir al tren.

–Perdé cuidado, te lo voy a mandar con algún postre. –replicó la señora Weasley despidiéndolo con un movimiento de la mano.

Finalmente estuvieron en el tren, pero como habían llegado sobre la hora, lo más probable era que casi todos los compartimentos ya estuvieran ocupados, les iba a ser difícil encontrar lugar. Y para peor, iban acompañados por los tres guardias.

–Chicos, yo tengo que dejarlos, voy al vagón de adelante. –dijo Hermione y partió por el pasillo.

–¡Ahí hay un compartimento vacío, Harry! –gritó Ron entusiasmado tirándole de la manga.

Uno de los aurores, que tenía aspecto de verdugo, los empujó a un lado para poder entrar primero y verificar que no hubiera ningún peligro. Harry revoleó los ojos, se sentía como en una película de gángsteres, rodeado de guardaespaldas armados hasta los dientes. ¡Recién empezaba y ya estaba harto! Después de todo ya se había enfrentado con Voldemort y con mortífagos en más de una ocasión. ¡Sabía bien cómo arreglarse solo! ¡Seguían tratándolo como a un chico!

–¿Ustedes van a viajar adentro con nosotros? – preguntó Harry ansiando una respuesta negativa.

–Por supuesto, muchacho. –dijo uno de los aurores, se llamaba Tom, parecía bastante afable pero no de muchas luces– Aunque no todos, también hay que cuidar el pasillo.

Les hizo una seña a los otros dos, que salieron y se quedaron de guardia afuera.

–Sus colegas no son muy agradables que digamos. –masculló Ron.

–Ah… ya saben… son jóvenes. Para Davis es la primera misión y se la toma muy en serio y Stanislas… bueh… no es de los divertidos precisamente… pero nadie mejor que él para sentirse seguro. –dijo Tom con una sonrisa y se repantingó en uno de los asientos.

Ron y Harry hubieran preferido estar solos, naturalmente, pero era mejor Tom que Stanislas con su cara de verdugo.

Media hora después Tom roncaba, los chicos se distendieron un poco, no habían hablado mucho, no que tuvieran nada que ocultar pero se sentían incómodos de conversar sobre cosas personales delante de un casi desconocido.

–¡Pero déjenme pasar!

Los gritos de Hermione les llegaron desde afuera. Tom siguió durmiendo como si nada, ¡buen guardia iba a resultar si ya empezaba así!

–¿Cómo puede probarnos que no es un mortífago que tomó polijugos? –demandó Stanislas con voz áspera.

–Bueno, les puedo decir quiénes son ustedes, y para qué están acá y les puedo dar cualquier otro detalle que se les ocurra. –replicó Hermione impaciente.

–De acuerdo, ¿cuál es…?

Harry abrió la puerta exasperado, agarró a Hermione de la manga y la metió adentro. Tom se despertó. –¿Qué pasa?

–Stanislas no quería dejar entrar a Hermione. –dijo Harry tratando de controlar la cólera.

–Ah… ya veo. Entiéndanlo… sólo hace su trabajo. –con eso dio por terminada la cuestión y volvió a tirarse en la butaca y empezó a roncar de nuevo.

–Esto va a ser duro. –bufó Ron, los otros dos asintieron. –¿Y al final quién fue el que acertó?

–Todos… o ninguno según se vea. –respondió Hermione– Hopkins Wayne es el segundo prefecto de Hufflepuff como había predicho Harry, Amelaïe Greengrass es la prefecta de Slytherin como habías dicho vos, Ron. Y como había dicho yo, Draco Malfoy es el prefecto de Slytherin.

Los chicos hicieron una cara cuando escucharon el nombre pero Hermione les recordó con una sonrisa que ella era la Prefecta Mayor y que por lo tanto lo iba a tener como subordinado.

Hubo risas de alivio.

oOo

Caía la tarde, ya estaban llegando.

Harry estaba ansioso de volver a Hogwarts, siempre la había considerado su hogar, pero también estaba muy inquieto por cómo irían a desarrollarse las cosas ese año. ¿Qué les depararía? ¿aventuras? ¿combates? ¿tristezas? 

Lo ignoraba, pero había algo que era seguro, los aurores que iba a tener pegados todo el tiempo no iban a pasar inadvertidos, sobretodo para algunos; como por  ejemplo para el chico de pelo rubio platinado que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos a grandes pasos.

oOo

 


	2. Retorno borrascoso

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

  **Capítulo 2 – Retorno borrascoso**

La oleada de alumnos se apresuraba para bajar del tren. Siempre había muchos empujones. Otras veces los tres chicos habían preferido esperar hasta casi lo último, pero esta vez los aurores los obligaron a marchar entre los primeros, sacaban del paso con malos modos a cualquiera que se les interpusiera. Hubo muchas protestas indignadas de alumnos zarandeados. Los tres estaban muy incómodos de que los pusieran en evidencia de esa forma.

Una risa socarrona se alzó por encima de los murmullos disgustados.

–¡Potter!, ya no sabés qué inventar para hacerte notar. Es realmente deplorable. –escupió Draco Malfoy.

–Retroceda. –ordenó Davis con voz insegura.

Draco miró al que le había hablado y dijo con una mueca altiva: –¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a matar? –fingió una expresión de extremo terror y luego soltó una carcajada.

–Podría… si fuera necesario. –respondió Davis con un tono incluso más inseguro, no sabía muy bien cómo ncarar a ese joven que lo desafiaba despreciándolo abiertamente con su actitud.

–¿Ah sí? –se mofó Draco– ¿Y si yo hago esto, por ejemplo? –sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia Harry.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo muy rápido. Tom y Stanislas se pusieron delante de Harry y sus amigos para protegerlos, Davis le lanzó a Draco un hechizo que lo arrojó violentamente contra la pared, todos los curiosos que contemplaban la escena se desbandaron corriendo y gritando enloquecidos. Las tres varitas de los aurores quedaron apuntando al Slytherin.

–¡Dementes! –aulló Pansy Parkinson corriendo a abrazar el cuerpo caído de Draco– ¡Lo mataron! ¡No saben la que les espera!

–¡Hagan algo! –intervino Hermione– Vayan a ayudarlo, ¿no se dan cuenta de que no es ninguna amenaza?

Los aurores no querían abandonar su posición, pero se daban cuenta de lo serio y comprometido de su situación. Finalmente Tom fue a atender al caído y les hizo una seña a los otros de que se retiraran de allí.

Harry fue escoltado rápidamente fuera de la estación. Estaba espantado. Dumbledore iba a tener que intervenir, ¡no podía dejarlo en manos de esos locos de la varita! ¿Cómo podía ser que siendo aurores se comportaran así?, ¿serían todos iguales? ¡Y él que tenía intenciones de estudiar para auror cuando terminara la escuela! Iba a tener que reconsiderarlo.

oOo

 

La efervescencia en el Gran Salón era diferente de la de otras ocasiones. Corrían los rumores escandalizados del ataque a un alumno, de la presencia de mercenarios, de la toma de rehenes… y si siempre pasa que se tiende a agrandar lo que se oye. Los murmullos recrudecieron cuando entró Draco Malfoy con evidentes magulladuras en la cara.

Cuando Harry entró con sus amigos y los guardaespaldas, se elevaron decenas de voces de reproche, que los acompañaron durante todo el camino hasta que tomaron asiento en sus lugares.

En ese momento se oyó el carraspeo de Dumbledore que se aprestaba a dar el discurso inaugural.

–Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a este nuevo período de clases que desgraciadamente comienza con un episodio muy lamentable.

Draco le lanzó una mirada al auror psicópata –así lo había catalogado él– y luego su ojos derivaron hacia aquél cuya sola presencia lo hacía estremecer de rencor, El Niño Que Sobrevivió, quien –si sus fuentes eran de fiar– no iba a sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo.

El tono del director se mantuvo relativamente calmo durante su alocución, pero Harry adivinaba que estaba esforzándose por contener la cólera sorda, fría y devastadora que lo inundaba. Una vez más, y por su culpa, se veía perturbada la atmósfera de Hogwarts. Eso lo hizo sentir mal, pero se le pasó un poco cuando vio que el hurón lo miraba con odio, algo compensaba… a Malfoy le había tocado pasar un muy mal rato.

Harry que había perdido el hilo del discurso, volvió a prestar atención cuando Dumbledore hizo referencia a los aurores que debían cuidarlo, dijo que en los tiempos que corrían, Harry estaba en peligro permanente y que por lo tanto se hacía necesaria esa ayuda. Pero les aseguró a todos que el triste incidente de esa tarde no volvería a repetirse.

Recibió una nueva andanada de miradas curiosas, burlonas y hostiles. Era muy violento para él que Dumbledore abordara el tema delante de todo el mundo, lo hacía sentir desnudo. Voldemort y los mortífagos lo querían muerto, pero eso era un asunto personal que no debería arrojarse así para alimentar el morbo de las masas como lo acababa de hacer el director. Desde el comienzo de la escuela él y sus dos amigos habían vivido muchas aventuras, pero siempre habían quedado más o menos ocultas, aunque rumores al respecto siempre se habían suscitado. ¿Por qué ahora lo había expuesto ante todos de esa forma?

 

–Debe de haber una buena razón. – le susurró Hermione como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

 

Harry le sonrió débilmente y le dio un ligero apretón de mano agradeciéndole el apoyo. Ron y Hermione eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, se lo decía a sí mismo siempre. Sin ellos no hubiera podido sobrevivir todos los peligros que le habían tocado pasar.

oOo

 

Terminado el banquete, los alumnos marcharon hacia sus respectivas Casas, comentando sobre lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones.

Harry no estaba muy entusiasmado de hablar de sus vacaciones. ¿Qué les diría a Seamus y a Dean cuando le preguntaran cómo había pasado el verano? ¿Que había ido todo muy bien, excepto que los mortífagos lo habían atacado para matarlo y que habían estado a punto de lograrlo? ¿Que había dejado atrás para siempre la única familia que le quedaba y que se sentía muy solo? ¿Que ya estaba cansado y con ganas de que todo terminara de una forma o de otra? No, no les iba decir nada de eso, como siempre, se limitaría a contarles alguna banalidad y luego cambiaría de tema.

Pero mucho se temía que esta vez iba a ser más difícil, no lo iban a dejar zafar tan fácilmente, no después de haber escuchado el discurso de Dumbledore. Bueno, menos mal que podía contar con Ron, que cuando se trataba de protegerlo, hacía callar enseguida a quien fuera con una sola mirada.

La lealtad de Ron lo emocionaba, Ron a veces no sabía defenderse él mismo, pero cuando se trataba de otros y sobretodo cuando se trataba de Harry, siempre estaba presto a todo. Eso era la verdadera amistad, la que sólo se puede encontrar una vez en la vida, temblaba de miedo de sólo pensar que alguna vez pudiera perderla. A veces se despertaba sobresaltado con la sensación de que les había pasado algo terrible. Si alguna vez llegara a pasarles algo por su culpa no podría perdonárselo nunca.

 

Ésa era la razón por la cual –a pesar de que le desgarraba el corazón– había decidido alejarse de sus amigos, para protegerlos. Pero, ¿podría sostenerse su fuerza moral sin ellos? Mucho lo dudaba…

oOo

 

Cierta consolación vino en forma de ausencia. Davis, después de la reunión que habían tenido en el despacho del director, no había vuelto. ¿Lo habrían expulsado del castillo o lo habrían mandado al exterior para montar guardia con los otros aurores? No lo sabía, ¡pero tampoco se iban a quejar al respecto!

Cuando los tres entraron en la sala común, se hizo de inmediato silencio, la presencia de los aurores era intimidante. Seamus se acercó a Harry para saludarlo como hacía siempre con una calurosa palmada sobre el hombro, pero no se animó, no fuera que desencadenara la ira de los guardianes. Tom les dirigió a todos una sonrisa cordial, lo cual ayudó a que se distendieran un poco, sin embargo la mirada desconfiada de Stanislas escrutándolos para detectar cualquier indicio amenazador, borró todo efecto positivo.

–Eh… bueno… yo me voy a acostar, chicos. –farfulló Hermione que lamentaba abandonarlos pero que al mismo tiempo quería huir de esa atmósfera agobiante lo antes posible.

–Ah, sí… buenas noches. –dijo Ron plácidamente y luego por lo bajo masculló: – _Cobarde_. 

Ella les dirigió una sonrisa culpable y partió veloz como una exhalación.

–Bueno, si te parece, yo me quedo montando guardia afuera, Stanislas. –propuso Tom alegremente.

Stanislas asintió con un gesto y se volvió hacia los chicos que no pudieron contener una mueca de disgusto.

–¿Creés que se va a quedar en el dormitorio? –preguntó Ron con aire espantado.

–Espero que no. –contestó Harry con el mismo tono.

–No, yo me quedo acá en la sala común. –dijo Stanislas con voz grave y fría.

Ron y Harry suspiraron aliviados. Y también Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Al escuchar el anuncio del auror la sala se empezó a vaciar rápidamente.

 _Bueno_ , pensó Harry con cierta alegría, _por lo menos en el dormitorio voy a poder hacer de cuenta que llevo una vida normal._ Estaba exhausto, había sido un día muy largo. Había una sola cosa que ansiaba en ese momento: la cama.

 

oOo

 

Era una noche plácida y serena. Iluminada por la brillante luna llena. Quizá demasiado iluminada para el gusto de la silueta embozada en una larga capa negra que a hurtadillas se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido.

De noche todos los ruidos son inquietantes. Y las sombras suelen transformarse fácilmente en monstruos para los espíritus fértiles. Pero la persona que se desplazaba tratando de no hacer ruido ya venía muy asustada, ruido o sombras nocturnas poco podían agregar al miedo que sentía. Miedo por lo que iba a hacer. Pero no podía detenerse, echarse atrás no era una opción.

Llegó a un claro. Sacó la varita y trazó una forma compleja sobre el suelo. Una vez concluida, se ubicó en el centro y se sentó. Sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño caldero, varios frascos, un rollo de pergamino muy antiguo y desgastado y un puñal de plata.

Mezcló el contenido de varios frascos y luego leyendo el pergamino entonó una letanía en latín. Mientras recitaba la fórmula, se hizo un corte en la mano y dejó caer varias gotas de sangre en la poción, que viró de inmediato al violeta y liberó un tenue vapor rosado. Todo había salido según estaba previsto.

Sonrió con satisfacción e hizo desaparecer todos los elementos con un _Evanesco_. Se puso de pie y volvió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

 

oOo

 

 


	3. Convocatoria

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 3 – Convocatoria**

Había pasado una noche excepcional. Sin pesadillas. Algo de lo que no había disfrutado en años.

Se desperezó lánguidamente sonriendo. Sacándole el jugo a ese momento que sabía que no podía durar. A su pesar y reticente optó por levantarse. Estaba decidido a no dejar que los aurores le arruinaran la vida.

Una vez listo bajó a la sala común, Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando… y Stanislas.

–Podemos ir cuando quieran. –dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más entusiasta posible.

–No, tenemos que esperar. –el verdugo lo había dicho con un tono que no admitía réplica. Pero Harry no era de los que se dejaran avasallar así porque sí.

–¿Y por qué tenemos que esperar?

El hombre lo miró muy renuente a darle ningún tipo de explicación, finalmente concedió: –Porque Tom todavía no volvió de su ronda.

Los tres chicos quedaron boquiabiertos.

–¿Y por qué es eso un problema? –sondeó Ron– Vamos a estar desayunando, que nos vaya a buscar allí cuando vuelva.

Stanislas lo miró como si fuera un insecto repugnante.

–No, tenemos que esperar, es el protocolo. El señor Potter debe ir flanqueado por dos aurores en todos los desplazamientos. –el tono que había empleado era inflexible… e irritado. Harry sentía crecer dentro de sí la exasperación, pero al mismo tiempo su resolución flaqueó.

–Está bien Ron, Hermione. Ustedes bajen… si no, van a llegar tarde. Yo me les reúno en el Gran Salón… o en clase si Tom demora mucho.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor, no quería llegar tarde a la clase de Herbología… y Ron no era de los que aceptaban así nomás saltearse el desayuno.

–Bueno, Harry, como quieras. Nos vemos después. –intervino Ron antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, y los dos salieron.

oOo

 

Llevaban ya quince minutos solos y sin hablarse, no era que Harry tuviera ganas de una charla banal con el auror pero el silencio se le hacía pesado.

–Stanislas, ¿Ud. eligió que lo asignaran como mi guardia personal? –Harry odiaba esa expresión, lo hacía sentir como un nene malcriado y consentido.

–No, me la impusieron. ¡No más hubiera faltado…!

Pareció que se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y cambió el tono.

–Lo que quiero decir… estaba trabajando en un caso de malversación de artefactos mágicos… artefactos oscuros… y me faltaba muy poco para atrapar a los culpables. Ahora voy a tener que empezar todo de nuevo… ocho meses de trabajo tirados a la basura…

–Ah… entiendo. ¿Es cierto que…?

–Perdón por la demora. –exclamó Tom con una sonrisa entrando por la puerta– no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Estaba haciendo una recorrida de los pasillos y estuve a punto de perderme. ¡Este castillo es inmenso!

Stanislas gruñó desaprobador e incluso Harry, que en general lo apreciaba, hubiera querido arrancarle los ojos. Había entrado lo más campante como si nada. 

Sin perder el entusiasmo, Tom les hizo seña para que se pusieran en marcha.

Stanislas revoleó los ojos ante tamaña falta de profesionalismo y Harry suspiró aliviado, al menos ahora iba a poder bajar a desayunar.

Como en la víspera, todos los alumnos con los que se cruzaron los miraron con desconfianza y muchos se apresuraban a apartarse de ellos de manera exagerada, como si temieran que los aurores pudieran confundirlos con una amenaza.

Harry iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Dumbledore, ¡no iba a poder soportar todo un año así! Pero interiormente sabía que Dumbledore no iba a hacer caso de ninguna de sus quejas.

oOo

 

Había gran bullicio en el Gran Salón, algo que no era muy normal porque en general por las mañanas los alumnos estaban todavía medio dormidos durante el desayuno.

–¡Harry! –lo urgió Hermione haciéndole señas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Leé! –lo instó Ron muy ansioso.

Harry tomó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que Ron le tendió y leyó el gran titular en primera plana.

_Lucius Malfoy, rico, seductor, famoso miembro del Consejo de administración de Hogwarts y benefactor de múltiples organizaciones caritativas ha sido juzgado y encontrado culpable de ser mortífago y brazo derecho de El Que No Debe Nombrarse._

_Así fue comunicado hoy por fuentes oficiales, el jefe de la muy noble familia Malfoy lleva ya tres semanas encerrado en la prisión de Azkaban._

_Esta reportera se pregunta, ¿por qué se ha guardado hasta ahora el secreto de su encarcelación? Podemos afirmar sin dudas que se trata de una seria pérdida para la aristocracia británica, como así también para sus allegados, a quienes les hacemos llegar nuestro sincero pesar, pues estamos convencidos de que se debe tratar de un error evidente de juicio. (Lea la continuación de la nota en la columna de Rita Skeeter de la página 11)_

 

Harry quedó perplejo, no se había filtrado hasta ese momento ningún rumor al respecto. ¿Le estarían ocultando cosas a propósito los miembros de la Orden del Fénix? Muchas dudas y preguntas le bullían en la cabeza pero iban a quedar para después, ya era hora de ir a clases. Dirigió una mirada furtiva a la mesa de los Slytherin, Malfoy no estaba.

 

Hermione lo notó. –No, se fue furioso poco después de que llegó el correo. No es de extrañar. Se debe de haber sentido muy mal de que todos se enteraran así del encarcelamiento de su padre. Vos ya sabés lo orgulloso que es.

Harry no dijo nada. Pero según su parecer debía de tratarse de algo más que lo que había dicho Hermione. Draco debía de ser también un mortífago… y Crabbe y Goyle… y quizá también otros Slytherins. Pero de nada valía especular si no tenía pruebas.

oOo

 

–¡Dije que trabajaran en silencio, señor Finnegan! –recriminó la profesora Sprout. La llamada al orden hizo que Hermione, Ron y Harry también bajaran el tono de sus voces.

–Lo que yo decía es que es casi seguro que tanto el Ministerio como la prisión están bajo el control de Vol…

–¡Harry! –lo cortó Ron.

–Oh bueno… de Ya sabés Quién… decía entonces… resulta extraño que Lucius esté en prisión. ¿Y por qué nos enteramos recién ahora? Ya pasaron tres semanas.

–No sé. –admitió Hermione dubitativa.

La profesora les lanzó una mirada impaciente y los hizo callar.

oOo

 

–Pero, ¿por qué planteaste la cuestión tan abiertamente delante de todos? ¡El pobre Potter no sabía donde meterse!

 

El hombre que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore reconoció la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

–Simplemente porque es la verdad, Minerva, y ya sé que a Harry no le gustó, pero lo hice por su bien. El discurso puede actuar de disuasivo para unos cuantos alumnos que podrían querer ganarse méritos a los ojos de Tom Riddle, si tienen miedo de lo que les pueda pasar lo van a pensar dos veces antes de actuar.

Snape golpeó la puerta y entró sin esperar a que lo autorizaran. –¿Usted me mandó llamar, director?

–Sí, Severus. Tenemos que hablar. –le hizo una seña a la profesora indicándole que se retirara.

Una vez solos, Dumbledore se sentó al escritorio y encaró directamente el asunto.

–Severus, Bane me informó hace unos minutos que anoche alguien practicó un ritual de magia oscura en el Bosque Prohibido. No me supo decir de qué se trataba, pero él y otros centauros percibieron las ondas negativas que se originaron. ¿Sabías algo al respecto?

–Por supuesto que no. De haber sabido algo no hubiera esperado a que me convocara.

–Perdón, reformulo la pregunta. ¿Qué te sugiere el hecho?

–No sabría qué decir… no creo que haya ningún alumno capaz de un ritual de esa especie… pero sospecho que Ud. no está de acuerdo con eso…

–Así es. Ciertos hechos que han ocurrido recientemente me llevan a pensar que…

–¡No! Ya le he dicho que eso no es posible. Draco Malfoy no ha recibido la Marca Oscura. Yo lo sabría. Todos estamos obligados a asistir a la ceremonia de aceptación de nuevos seguidores. Y además, Narcissa me lo habría informado, ella no está de acuerdo con que su hijo siga los mismos pasos del padre.

–Quisiera creerte Severus, pero lo que decís me inquieta aun más. ¿Cómo vas a poder controlarlo si ni siquiera sospechás de él?

Snape guardó silencio. Investigaría por su cuenta, como hacía siempre, y terminaría por descubrir a quienquiera que fuera que tenía deseos de cargarse a Potter… aparte de él mismo, claro.

oOo

 

Había estado dando tantas vueltas en la cama que tenía ya a esa altura las mantas todas enredadas. Necesitaba levantarse y salir a dar un paseo para tomar aire. Le encantaba recorrer los pasillos de noche, protegido bajo el manto de invisibilidad. Le gustaba ver a los fantasmas atravesar los muros, le gustaba oír los correteos de los roedores e incluso escuchar los pasos cansinos de Filch patrullando los pasillos incapaz de advertir su presencia. Ocasionalmente había presenciado los rituales amorosos de algunos estudiantes que se dispensaban besos y caricias en algún rincón oscuro.

Pero ahora había un gran problema, había dos aurores montando guardia todo el tiempo y no dejaban salir a nadie después del toque de queda. Y a él menos que a nadie.

 

oOo

 

 


	4. ¿Cómo puede pasar alago así?

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 4 – ¿Cómo puede pasar algo así?**

A pesar de los aurores haciendo guardia abajo no podía refrenar el deseo de salir a merodear. En ese momento Ron empezó a gimotear en sueños pronunciando a cada segundo el nombre de Hermione, era algo que se había vuelto harto frecuente durante la noche. No iba a poder soportarlo, prefería tener que enfrentar las iras de Stanislas.

Se levantó y rebuscó en su baúl. Se puso un encantamiento de mimetismo y se cubrió con el manto. Dumbledore le había pedido que no lo trajera para que no se viera tentado a usarlo para esquivar a los aurores, pero Harry no le había hecho caso y se había dado maña para esconderlo entre las ropas cuando Stanislas le había revisado el equipaje.

Ahora iba a tener que ingeniárselas para pasar por delante de los dos aurores sin que lo advirtieran. Como lo había sospechado, Stanislas marchaba de un lado a otro de la sala común. Iba a tener que desplazarse con cuidado hasta la puerta sin chocárselo.

Bajó y cruzó la sala sin hacer ningún ruido, por suerte el piso estaba alfombrado. Pudo llegar hasta el retrato de la señora gorda sin inconvenientes. La mitad del trabajo estaba completa. Ahora tenía que salir, rogaba que Tom estuviera dormido. Lo cual no sería nada raro considerando como había roncado en el tren.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, pero no pudo evitar que diera un chasquido sordo. Al parecer Stanislas lo había oído porque de golpe se había detenido. Harry esperó sin moverse, gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Luego de uno momento Stanislas retomó su marcha de un lado al otro. Espió el exterior, Tom estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared y durmiendo como un bendito.

Con mucha prevención salió lentamente, la señora gorda no se despertó. Se alejó por el corredor rápidamente hasta alcanzar el primer recodo. Allí se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento y para calmar la tensión. Partió luego por los corredores, tomó sus atajos preferidos, disfrutando de una libertad que extrañaba desde el día de su último cumpleaños. Se detuvo delante de un gran ventanal que daba sobre el parque y se quedó unos minutos disfrutando de la vista. Fue entonces que vio una silueta que abandonaba el lechucero y marchaba de retorno al castillo. No podía distinguirla bien, podía tratarse de uno de los aurores que hacían guardia en el exterior. Dirigió en ese momento la mirada hacia el lago y cuando volvió a mirar, la silueta ya había desaparecido. Probablemente había entrado en el castillo.

Se quedó un rato más junto a la ventana y le empezó a entrar sueño, iba a tener que emprender el regreso. Fue entonces que escuchó pasos que se aproximaban.

¡Era Draco Malfoy! Era él la silueta que había visto salir del lechucero. Sin que mediara ninguna razón y siguiendo un impulso se sacó el manto.

–¡Potter! ¿Qué carajo hacés acá? ¡Casi me mataste del susto! –exclamó Draco sin ocultar su enfado.

–¿Y vos, qué hacés tan lejos de los subsuelos?

Draco lo miró un instante decidiendo si se iba a dignar a contestarle o no. Finalmente dijo: –Potty, ¿no sabías que los prefectos pueden optar si así lo desean por tener un cuarto privado? Quizá tu amiguita no haga uso de ese privilegio, pero no es mi caso.

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta frente a la cual estaba y se dispuso a entrar.

–¿Qué hacías en el lechucero en medio de la noche? ¿Le mandaste una carta a tu padre? – dijo Harry aproximándosele.

Draco se dio vuelta al instante y lo apuntó con la varita.

–¡Cortala, Potter! Vos no sabés nada de mí ni de mi padre. Más te vale que te vayas ya antes de que te ataque con una Imperdonable, Merlín sabe que ganas no me faltan.

–¿Y a qué estás esperando? –susurró Harry desafiante y se le acercó hasta casi pegársele.

Draco frunció el ceño, retrocedió un poco y no acertó a decir nada.

Harry no comprendía qué le estaba pasando, las sensaciones que de golpe lo inundaban; así tan cerca de Malfoy, el corazón se le había acelerado y la sangre parecía hervirle en la venas. Un ansia impetuosa se apoderó de él y se lanzó sobre Malfoy buscándole los labios con voracidad.

Una ola pareció cubrirlos y Draco respondió con frenesí al beso. Harry lo empujó dentro de la habitación y luego sobre la cama y empezó a desvestirse a toda prisa. Draco hizo otro tanto, arrancándose la camisa para sacársela lo más pronto posible.

Mitad desnudo, Harry se le echó encima atacándole la boca ávida que lo mordía deseosa, las lenguas combatían encarnizadas con rudeza. Draco lo empujó al costado para rodar encima de él, los cuerpos parecieron adherirse y comenzaron a frotarse a la altura de las caderas. Harry gemía de deleite y le apretaba la espalda tratando de aproximarlo al máximo a su cuerpo tembloroso. Draco le mordió la clavícula, le desabotonó el pantalón y se lo sacó con un solo movimiento. Luego se sacó también el suyo observado por lo ojos afiebrados de Harry. Una vez libres de la ropa volvieron a juntarse fogosos como buscando en el otro el oxígeno que necesitaban. Todo se desarrollaba precipitadamente, como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, como dos amantes que se reencontraran después de una larga ausencia.

Las vergas endurecidas se frotaban una contra la otra, provocándoles potentes ondas placenteras, se las asieron mutuamente y empezaron a sacudírselas en violento vaivén al tiempo que seguían devorándose insaciables los labios, el cuello, los hombros.

Sintiéndose ya próximo al clímax, Harry lo rodeó con las piernas y Draco no se hizo rogar, lo penetró de inmediato, arrancándole un a exclamación dolorida, que se fue repitiendo con cada embestida; transportado en ese suplicio dichoso Harry le arañó la espalda hasta sacarle sangre. Los cuerpos bañados en sudor se fundían en uno y la mínima separación parecía ahogarlos. 

Harry no pudo aguantar más y acabó eyectando la pegajosa simiente entre los vientres, Draco no demoró mucho más y en violenta acometida se derramó dentro de Harry.

Exhaustos y sin aliento siguieron en esa misma posición temblando durante un largo momento. Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. Luego Draco rodó a un costado y los dos se hundieron en un sueño profundo.

oOo

 

Harry fue emergiendo poco a poco del sueño, su mente todavía no del todo alerta. ¡Se sentía terriblemente bien! Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan sereno y dichoso. Le parecía flotar en una nube. ¿Cuál era la razón de una sensación tan agradable?

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado la víspera. Había sido una jornada como cualquier otra, con los dos aurores que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, eso sí. Se había escapado a la noche bajo el manto de invisibilidad, pero no recordaba haber regresado a su dormitorio. Abrió los ojos y vio a Draco, de pie, mirándolo, pálido como una sábana.

Todas las imágenes le volvieron en tropel, se le escapó una exclamación contenida y se puso de pie, tambaleó, horrorizado de verse desnudo. ¡Entonces no había sido un sueño! O quizá debería llamarlo pesadilla.

Volvió a mirar a Draco que seguía allí delante de él como en shock, boquiabierto, la tez blanca como la muerte, rastros de lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

Parecía inconcebible. _¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto_? Tenía que haber alguna razón, tenía que encontrarle una razón.

–Yo… nosotros…

–¡Callate, Potter! ¡No hay y no va a haber ningún _nosotros_! Que te quede claro.

Draco había salido de su catatonia. Y su reacción violenta era legítima. Aparentemente él también había _sufrido_ lo que había pasado. Y curiosamente, para Harry eso era aun más inquietante. 

–¡Andate, ya! –gritó Draco haciendo la mirada a un lado– Y si llegaras a contarle a alguien… te mato. Te lo aseguro.

Harry seguía tratando de comprender. Draco parecía haber caído otra vez en un estado semicomatoso y con pasos lentos fue al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. 

Harry salió de su estupor, juntó su ropa y abandonó de prisa la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo se cubrió con el manto, fue caminando contra la pared hasta un recodo en el que había una estatua. Se sentó unos instantes. Tenía la cabeza hecha un remolino. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Y le venían un montón de otras preguntas para las que tampoco tenía respuesta. ¡Iba a volverse loco! ¿O acaso ya lo estaba? De otra manera, ¿cómo podía explicarse lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y él? ¿Estaban los dos locos… perdidamente locos… locos de atar?


	5. Alejamiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

 

**Capítulo 5 – Distanciamiento**

 

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que volver al dormitorio antes de que los aurores se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Pero a esa hora Tom debía de estar despierto ya e incluso sus compañeros ya estarían levantándose.

Tenía que pensar, pero seguía muy confundido. Iba a hacer falta que se cambiara de ropa, las que tenía parecían que les hubiera pasado un tren por encima. Y él se sentía igual, dolorido, particularmente en cierta parte. Ansiaba poder tomar una ducha para borrar todo rastro de lo que había pasado.

Resuelto, marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Tom no estaba a la puerta. Le entró pavor. ¿Ya se habrían dado cuenta y había ido a dar la voz de alerta? En ese momento se abrió la puerta retrato y salieron dos alumnos, Harry aprovechó para colarse en la sala común. Stanislas estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, Harry sintió alivio, no se habían dado cuenta, de lo contrario el auror no estaría así tan  tranquilo.

Subió a su dormitorio y se metió de inmediato en el baño.

–Harry, ¿sos vos? – preguntó Ron tamborileando la puerta.

–Naturalmente, ¿quién más podría estar escondido debajo de un manto de invisibilidad? –replicó Harry irritado.

–Tenés razón. –admitió Ron– ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Si los aurores te descubrían ibas  a tener un montón de problemas.

–Si, ya sé. No sigas con eso.

Ron retrocedió y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Harry se apoyó sobre el lavabo. Le costaba respirar. Se contempló en el espejo sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

¿Qué había hecho! Era la primera vez que se había acostado con alguien y… ¡había sido con un chico!... y no cualquier chico… ¡su peor enemigo! Era tan extraño. Y ahora le conocía el olor, el gusto de la piel y hasta los sitios más recónditos de la anatomía. Se puso colorado de vergüenza. ¡Malfoy también lo conocía así a él!

Se metió bajo la ducha caliente. Quería lavar todo lo que había pasado, quería borrar toda traza que probara que había sido real, aunque todavía no alcanzara a creerlo. Se sentó dejándose bañar por el agua, las piernas contra el pecho, la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Oyó la voz de Stanislas llamándolo. Había subido a ver qué pasaba que se estaban demorando tanto. Oyó que Ron le explicaba que Harry se había quedado dormido y que se estaba duchando pero que ya salía. El auror no quedó satisfecho, quería verificar por sí mismo.

–Potter, ¿está allí?

Harry ya se había puesto de pie y salido de la ducha. Se había secado a la rápida.

–Está todo bien, Stan. Perdón. Ya salgo.

No lo conformó el semblante que le devolvió el espejo, pero no podía hacer mucho más para acomodarlo. Se peinó un poco y se envolvió en una bata cuidando que no quedara expuesta ninguna de las marcas sobre la piel. Salió.

Tom se les había reunido a los otros dos que esperaban. Harry fue directo a buscar una muda y regresó a encerrarse en el baño para vestirse. 

Diez minutos después marchaban para el Gran Salón. Hermione ya estaba sentada a la mesa, se levantaba siempre muy temprano para hacer algún deber.

–Ah, ya están acá. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al ver las caras tensas.

–No, no pasa nada, no te inquietes. –replicó Harry.

Los aurores se alejaron para ir a dar el informe sobre la noche.

–¿Adónde fuiste anoche? –demandó Ron ansioso

Hermione levantó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa y de sospecha. –¿Qué, te escapaste? ¿Qué hiciste? –había hablado en voz demasiado alta.

–Shh… no tan fuerte.

–Bueno… contanos entonces. –se impacientó Ron.

–Salí. Quería tomar un poco de aire. No podía dormir. Vos, Ron, no dejabas de hablar en sueños.

Ron se sonrojó acordándose del sueño. Y de las imágenes que habían tenido como protagonista a Hermione.

–Ah, ya entiendo Harry, perdón. Últimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas… con arañas… vos sabés cómo me ponen… ¿me pasás las salchichas?

Hermione revoleó los ojos y volvió a ocuparse de su desayuno pero le recordó a Harry que le convenía no empezar a meterse en líos.

Harry suspiró interiormente, aliviado, había logrado zafar de más preguntas por el momento. Quería saber si Malfoy había venido pero no se animaba a levantar la vista por miedo a cruzarse con su mirada.

¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Cómo iba a poder superarlo? ¿Cómo iba a actuar cuando estuviera de nuevo frente a Malfoy?

Tantas malditas preguntas que lo trastornaban. Se ponía colorado cada vez que le volvían imágenes de la noche anterior, rogaba que nadie lo notara.

Finalmente, no aguantó más y elevó los ojos. El rubio no estaba. No sabía si eso lo hacía sentir mejor o no. En ese momento tocó la campana llamando a clases.

oOo

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la famosa noche. Harry no les había contado nada a sus amigos y tampoco había intentado otra excursión nocturna. Con Malfoy no había hablado en ninguna ocasión y ni siquiera habían cruzado miradas. Se evitaban al máximo, Malfoy, al parecer, incluso con más determinación que él. Desviaban el camino cuando se avistaban desde lejos. Lo mismo pasaba en las clases que compartían, se ubicaban lo más separados posible y nunca se buscaban los ojos. Y Malfoy no lo había provocado en ninguna ocasión, lo cual era inusitado si se tenía en cuenta la historia de los años anteriores.

Eso no se les pasó por alto a Hermione y Ron, pero no se quejaron, naturalmente. Atribuyeron su apatía a la encarcelación de su padre. Y quizá Harry hubiera pensado lo mismo si no hubiera conocido las otras razones que motivaban el silencio.

Durante todo ese tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que se debía de haber tratado de un hechizo que le habían lanzado. Pero, ¿quién? Malfoy parecía fuera de toda sospecha, dado que se lo veía tan consternado o más que a él. No sabía qué pensar. Que quisieran matarlo no lo sorprendía, ¡pero que le lanzaran un hechizo para hacerlo acostar con quien fuere! ¿quién querría hacer algo así? También se le había ocurrido que podría haber sido algo no intencionado, alguna poción que había salido mal y que a lo mejor ni siquiera estaba destinada a él, un filtro de amor que había ingerido al descuido o por error. Pero si se trataba de esto último, ¿por qué tenía que ser Malfoy el blanco de su compulsión?

Por más que pensara y se devanara los sesos, nunca iba a poder llegar a ninguna conclusión. Pero algo se le había hecho patente. Por muy poco que lo sedujera la idea, le gustara o no, iba a tener que hablar con Malfoy.

oOo


	6. Otra escapada nocturna

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

  **Capítulo 6 – Otra escapada nocturna**

 Ya no podía esperar más. Hacía tres días que había decidido que tenía que hablar con Malfoy pero todavía no se había animado. Lo aterrorizaba pensar que iba a tenerlo frente a sí, que iba a tener que mirarlo directo a los ojos después de lo que había pasado. Y sospechaba que Malfoy tampoco iba tener ganas de discutir nada con él, era claro que no lo iba a invitar graciosamente a tomar una taza de té para intercambiar opiniones e ideas.

Pero después de tres días de vacilaciones había tomado la determinación de encararlo. Una vez más se ocultó bajo el manto y descendió a la sala común. Para su sorpresa, Stanislas no estaba. Le venía perfecto, sin duda, pero lo intranquilizaba también, ¿qué habría pasado para que se viera obligado a abandonar su puesto?

Llegado al retrato lo abrió apenas una rendija con mucho cuidado y espió. ¡Tom tampoco estaba! ¿Cómo podía explicarse? Pero no podía detenerse a resolver el enigma sobre los aurores, no en ese momento, tenía una misión importante que cumplir.

oOo

A medida que se aproximaba a la puerta de Malfoy el corazón se le aceleraba. Se sentía acalorado y el tener que estar cubierto con el manto era un suplicio, se decidió a correr el riesgo y se lo sacó. Se sintió un poco mejor, pero el corazón en el pecho seguía latiendo desbocado. El miedo y los recuerdos lo inundaban y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y de pegar media vuelta. Y quizá lo hubiera hecho si la puerta no se hubiera abierto en ese momento, Malfoy salía para hacer su ronda de prefecto.

Los dos quedaron muy sorprendidos durante unos instantes y a continuación se lanzaron uno encima del otro igual que en la primera ocasión. Eran incapaces de controlar lo que pasaba. Sus cuerpos actuaban por ellos y las mentes no podían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el deseo y el placer que experimentaban.

Pronto estuvieron desnudos, saboreándose otra vez con la boca, combatiendo con los cuerpos, acariciándose y explorándose con dedos urgentes.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo poco después. Los dos quedaron jadeantes y bañados en sudor. Se tomaron unos momentos para recuperarse hasta que la realidad los golpeó y volvió a llenarlos de horror.

Harry se levantó de prisa, juntó sus ropas y salió sin demora. Una vez en el corredor se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Jadeaba, tratando de hacer un análisis de lo que venía de pasar, era inútil, sin embargo. No podía, no en ese estado cercano al shock. De lo único que podía estar seguro era de que la idea de venir a hablar con Draco había sido pésima.

Partió corriendo de vuelta a la torre, que por suerte seguía desierta de guardias. Llegado al dormitorio, se metió en el baño y abrió el agua de la ducha.

oOo

Draco también quedó allí apoyado contra la puerta, jadeando, podía oír del otro lado la respiración agitada de Potter. Todo eso era demasiado para él. Sentía ganas de llorar y también sentía gran furia. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a eso? Se dejó llevar por la ira y empezó a romper todo. Lámparas, mesas, sillas, todo lo que podía romperse. Cuando se le pasó la cólera la habitación parecía zona de guerra, un desastre total. El acolchado y las almohadas estaban destripados y volaban plumas por todo el cuarto. Iba tener que pasarse un buen rato arreglando y ordenando.

oOo

 –¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

–No… nada… pasé muy mala noche… –respondió. _Si vos supieras hasta que punto_ , pensó.

–¡No me digas que es de nuevo la cicatriz! Si es así tenés que decírselo a Dumbledore, Harry.

–Pero no… sólo fue una pesadilla… nada del otro mundo.

Hermione miró consternada a Ron que le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Cuando Harry estaba así era mejor no insistir demasiado porque se ponía de peor humor.

Harry lanzaba de tanto en tanto miradas furtivas en dirección a Malfoy. Se lo veía bastante normal, quizá menos locuaz que lo habitual, pero nada parecía indicar que se sintiera perturbado.

Tenía una sensación desagradable en el estómago, como si se lo apretaran. Podía tratarse en parte de vergüenza, pero había algo más. Nunca nadie antes lo habían hecho sentir así, y eran sensaciones que experimentaba por un chico, hasta ese momento nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que podía ser homosexual. Pero lo que sentía ahora por Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con el enojo que le había provocado siempre todos esos años.

Observándole así, sus gestos mesurados, la palidez de la piel, las hebras de platino cayéndole de la nuca, sentía una necesidad incoercible de tocarlo, de tenerlo junto a él, dentro de él.

Ron se había quedado observándolo y tratando de distender el clima comentó jocoso: –Yo sé lo que te pasa, Harry. Extrañás a Malfoy.

–¡Eh…! –exclamó Harry con un sobresalto. ¡Ron había descubierto todo!

–Y sí, –continuó Ron– ya van semanas que no nos insulta… 

Harry suspiró aliviado y le contestó con una débil sonrisa. Y se reconcentró en sus tostadas que de golpe parecían haberse transformado en la cosa más interesante del mundo.

oOo

El día transcurrió con una lentitud exasperante. Harry no podía concentrarse en clase y tampoco prestaba atención a las discusiones entre sus amigos, ni a nada…

Sólo podía pensar en Malfoy, en los cabellos rubios, en sus manos, en la piel dulce, en los ojos febriles…

La llegada de Colin Creevy lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, le traía un mensaje.

El malhadado fue recibido con una mirada asesina de Snape que no toleraba ningún tipo de interrupción durante sus clases, particularmente cuando la causa era, de nuevo y siempre, Harry Potter. Al pobre Colin no le alcanzaban las piernas para escapar de allí una vez que hubo entregado la misiva.

Hermione y Ron se inclinaron curiosos hacia él para saber de quién era la nota. Era de Dumbledore, lo citaba para esa noche en su despacho.

Sintió que se le humedecían las manos. ¿Sabría algo el director? ¿Sabría todo…?

oOo

Harry había pasado todo el resto del día muy angustiado. La hora de la cita se aproximaba y estaba muy nervioso. Trataba de disimularlo, sin demasiado éxito, no pudo terminar su plato.

–¿Después nos vemos en la sala común? –les preguntó levantándose.

–Claro… y nos contás todo.

Flanqueado por los dos aurores llegó hasta las gárgolas que guardaban la entrada del despacho del director. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña, y se quedó unos instantes parado allí sin moverse ni decir nada. Los aurores empezaban a impacientarse. Por suerte, Dumbledore mismo vino a recibirlo. Les dijo a los aurores que podían retirarse, que no hacía falta que estuvieran presentes durante la reunión.

oOo

 

–Tomá asiento, Harry. –lo invitó Dumbledore indicándole un sillón. Harry obedeció. Dumbledore lo observó en silencio, los ojos centellantes, como era habitual. Finalmente dijo: –¿Todo bien, Harry?

Contestó afirmativamente tratando de parecer lo más distendido y despreocupado posible.

–Bien. –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo– Me quedo más tranquilo. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Tom y Stanislas?

Aunque Harry había preparado una lista de reproches más larga que su brazo, en ese momento prefirió no plantearlos, el problema de los aurores había perdido importancia en las últimas semanas… desplazado por _el otro_ problema… y además la vigilancia no era tan estricta como Harry ya había tenido oportunidad de comprobar.

–¿Sí…Harry? –lo instó el director.

–No… nada importante. Pero todavía no termino de acostumbrarme a que me estén vigilando constantemente.

–Harry… vos me lo contarías… si pasara o hubiera pasado algo anormal…

–No profesor… no noté nada fuera de lo normal… ¿Debería haber notado algo? –lamentaba tener que mentirle, pero en definitiva lo que pasaba entre Malfoy y él era un asunto que les concernía sólo a ellos.

–Bueno, –dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie– si llegara a pasar algo, vení enseguida a contármelo, no dudes ni un instante. ¿De acuerdo? –le preguntó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Harry asintió con un gesto y salió aliviado del recinto.

Se reunió con sus guardianes al pie de la escalera. Emprendieron el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor pero en ese momento le entraron deseos irresistibles de ver a Malfoy. Era una inconsciencia dado que iba acompañado por los aurores pero al menos quería sentirlo en la proximidad. Pretextó tener que ir a la biblioteca en el quinto piso para de esa forma tener la oportunidad de pasar por lo menos delante de la puerta del Slytherin. 

Cuando estuvieron cerca, se oyeron risas que venían del otro lado de la puerta. Reconoció la voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson dando grititos que después se fundieron en suspiros de placer.

Tom le dio un suave codazo y le sonrió pícaro. –Esos no están haciendo los deberes precisamente.

Harry no respondió, había sufrido una sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Estaba celoso? ¡No podía ser! No sentía nada por Malfoy…

Les dijo que había cambiado de parecer, que prefería no ir a la biblioteca, que estaba demasiado cansado, que completaría el deber al día siguiente. Stanislas bufó un rezongo.

Cuando entró en la sala común divisó a sus amigos en su rincón habitual, pero no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento. Subió discretamente las escaleras y fue derecho a acostarse, ni se molestó en quitarse la ropa.

oOo

 


	7. ¿Qué te pasa?

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

 

**Capítulo 7 – ¿Qué te pasa?**

 

Marchaba por los pasillos. El calor que entraba por los grandes ventanales lo reconfortaba. Se sentía plácido. Oía las risas de los alumnos que se divertían despreocupados. A él también le hubiera gustado vivir así sin inquietudes, pero no podía… llevaba un gran peso sobre los hombros y no podría vivir tranquilo hasta que todo eso hubiera terminado, de una manera o de otra…

Dobló en el siguiente corredor. Malfoy venía en dirección a él. De golpe sintió seca la garganta y las manos húmedas.

–Draco, yo…

El Slytherin lo hizo callar poniéndole delicadamente el índice sobre los labios. Harry saboreó el contacto a pesar de lo incongruente de la escena.

–Harry, he reflexionado largamente y creo que me he estado negando a aceptar los sentimientos que me inspirás. Yo… yo te amo, Harry.

Lo miró, los ojos húmedos de felicidad, en ese momento nada más contaba. La guerra y sus problemas dejaban de tener importancia. Lo abrazó y le confió a su vez que él también lo amaba. Dócilmente se dejó acariciar los cabellos por el que había sido su peor enemigo, un gemido de placer se le escapó de los labios.

–¡Harry!

Pero no había sido la voz cálida y dulce de Draco la que había gritado su nombre. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenían que venir a interrumpirlos en un momento como ése?

–¡Harry, levantate!

El sol, los corredores, la silueta sonriente de Draco… todo se desvaneció. Y fue reemplazado por el dormitorio en penumbras y poco nítido, no tenía puestos los lentes. Gruñó, ¿por qué le cortaban un sueño tan lindo?

¿Un sueño tan lindo? Harry abrió los ojos, agarró los lentes y se los calzó. ¡Cómo era posible que soñara con Malfoy de esa forma!

Después de muchas noches de insomnio, la idea de dormir con otro chico ya no se le antojaba “repugnante”. Era más, hasta podía aceptar considerarlo “agradable”. ¡Pero de ahí a tener sueños de amor con Malfoy!

–Harry, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Ron tímidamente.

–Pero… ¡por qué todos me hacen siempre la misma pregunta?

–Quizá porque vos te estás haciendo el bocho todo el tiempo. –sugirió Dean divertido.

–¡Ay que gracioso, Dean! –dijo Harry y le arrojó una almohada.

Eso bastó para que se desatara una batalla general que se prolongó durante diez minutos. Terminaron todos jadeando y riendo tirados sobre las camas. A Harry le encantaban esos pequeños pero increíbles momentos de juego totalmente despreocupado.

–Hace buen tiempo. –dijo Ron– Va a ser un fin de semana fabuloso. ¿Qué les parece un partido de quidditch?

Todos aceptaron. Se vistieron para jugar y bajaron para buscar más voluntarios.

–Harry, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Hermione ansiosa cuando los vio aparecer.

Harry revoleó los ojos. Ron se echó a reír e imitando el tono de Harry a la perfección sentenció: –¡Por Merlín, Hermione, por qué todo el mundo le pregunta siempre lo mismo!

Hermione quedó desconcertada. Pero se distendió enseguida al ver que todos reían, Harry incluido. Era bueno verlo por una vez contento, para variar. Sin embargo, las sonrisas podían estar ocultando algo que callaba. Así que como su mejor amiga que era tenía que asegurarse, aunque aguara el clima de jolgorio.

–Harry, no nos contaste cómo te fue en la reunión con Dumbledore. Anoche volviste algo abatido…

Harry hubiera querido que no se lo preguntara. Por un lado, no podía decirles la causa de su abatimiento y por otro, lo que más quería era no tener que pensar en la causa de su abatimiento. Una vez más tendría que mentirles…

–Nada extraordinario, Hermione. Dumbledore sólo quería saber cómo la iba llevando.

–¿Y vos qué le dijiste?

–Que todo iba bien, naturalmente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle?

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así y no hizo caso de las miradas de Ron rogándole que no insistiera.

–¿Qué otra cosa podías decirle? ¡La verdad! Que estás todo el tiempo deprimido, pensando en vaya a saber qué y que, aunque afirmes lo contrario, algo te pasa. Tenés que hablar de eso, Harry. Estamos para escucharte, confiarte en nosotros te va a hacer bien.

–¿Y confiarles qué? – exclamó Harry con voz ronca y sin ocultar la cólera– ¿Que vivo cagado de miedo? ¿Que ya no aguanto más y que todo el tiempo estoy deseando morirme? ¿Que dentro de poco o me van a matar o me voy a tener que transformar en asesino? ¿Y ustedes qué van a hacer? ¿Vas a ser vos la que me sostenga la varita cuando tenga que usar Avada Kedavra? ¿Son ustedes los que van a tener que ver morir amigos por culpa mía? No, Hermione, lo lamento… ¡confiarme no serviría de nada!

Miró a todos alrededor y salió furioso de la sala común. Todos quedaron muy consternados.

oOo

 

–¡Harry!

¡Merlín! No iba a poder tener nunca siquiera un momento de respiro.

El auror venía a toda prisa hacia él. Bueno… a menos que se decidiera a escapar corriendo iba a tener que resignarse a que lo acompañara su guardián.

–Harry, –jadeó Tom cuando lo alcanzó– ¿qué te pasa?

De nuevo la sempiterna pregunta, al próximo que se la dirigiera lo iba a atacar con un hechizo.

–No escuché lo que estabas diciéndoles a tus amigos, pero la conversación parecía muy tensa. –continuó Tom– ¿Querés hablar al respecto?

Tom le caía bien, pero tampoco quería hablar con él.

–Perdón, Tom, pero no tengo ganas de hablar, lo que quiero es que me dejen solo.

–Te entiendo, muchacho. Debe de ser muy duro. –le dijo afectuosamente poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro– No debería… pero…

Harry lo miró con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

–Stanislas no está en el castillo. Tuvo que volver a su casa, su mujer está enferma. Si me prometés que no te vas a meter en problemas… podría cerrar los ojos unos instantes y perderte de vista. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry no podía creerlo. Iba a poder estar libre sin tener que recurrir a subterfugios. No sabía todavía cómo iba a emplear esos momentos de libertad, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

–Pero tenés que estar en el hall a las ocho, Harry. No quiero tener problemas.

–¡Por supuesto Tom! Te lo agradezco mucho.

–No tenés por qué. Es un placer. Andá nomás, yo me voy a ir a tomar unas cervezas en _Las Tres Escobas_. Si tuvieras algún problema contactame con tu _patronus._ Sabés cómo se hace, ¿no?

Harry no sabía. –Yo… este…

–No es grave, Harry. –dijo Tom sonriendo– Vas a aprender rápido. Si querés te puedo enseñar después de la cena.

–Eso estaría buenísimo, Tom. Gracias.

Harry había vuelto a recuperar el buen humor. El día ya no pintaba tan mal como momentos antes.

oOo

Una vez solo se empezó a sentir bien. Titubeó un instante, ¿debía ira a jugar quidditch con sus amigos? Después del arranque que había tenido no podía volver así como si nada. Y no quería pelearse otra vez con Hermione, él sabía que ella lo hacía porque lo quería, pero no se daba cuenta de lo triste que lo ponía con sus preguntas.

Decidió ir a pasear solo por el castillo. Le gustaba ver los rayos de sol que se filtraban por los ventanales e iluminaban los pasillos. Desde lejos les llegaban las voces de los alumnos que se divertían jugando. Quizá eso era lo que tenía que estar haciendo él también. Sí, quizá lo mejor era que fuera a jugar al quidditch. Giró en el siguiente corredor y se chocó con alguien que venía en dirección contraria.

La escena le recordó el sueño. Sintió la garganta seca y las manos húmedas. Pero Malfoy se había caído al suelo.

–Eh… perdón… –farfulló tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Malfoy no se la tomó, se puso de pie por su cuenta.

–Eh…¿Estás bien? 

–¿Si estoy bien? ¿Tenés más preguntas idiotas? ¿Te parece que puedo estar bien? ¡Por que no te fijás dónde vas, Potter!

–Lo lamento… no te vi…

–Obviamente. ¡Si lo único que faltaría sería que lo hubieras hecho a propósito! ¡Imbécil!

Harry quería pedirle perdón pero no iba a tolerar que lo insultara de esa forma.

–Bueno che, ¡tampoco es para tanto! ¿Qué querés… que te pida perdón de rodillas?

–No sé, vos sabrás. Pero si llegara a tenerte de rodillas frente a mí, es posible que no pudiera contenerme y te agarrara a patadas. Bueno, no importa… dejémoslo así…

Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Malfoy ya se había ido. Había sido como siempre, se habían gritado e insultado como de costumbre. ¡No se habían tirado uno encima del otro como bestias feroces y en celo! ¿Quería decir que la poción o el hechizo estaban perdiendo fuerza? Eso debería haberlo hecho sentir contento, aliviado… pero no… se sentía más bien como… decepcionado.

Se quedó allí parado unos instantes, tratando de analizar el regusto extraño que le había dejado el encuentro con Draco. Luego decidió que ése podía ser su único día libertad durante mucho tiempo, no podía desperdiciarlo. Con determinación dirigió sus pasos hacia el estadio de quidditch.


	8. ¿Día de libertad?

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca) ****

Autora:[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 8  – ¿Día de libertad?**

 Desde lejos distinguió a sus amigos en el aire. Sintió unos deseos tremendos de unírseles, ¡extrañaba tanto el quidditch! Hacía semanas que no volaba.

De repente lo interpeló una voz grave.

–¡Eh, Potter! ¿Paseando solito? ¿No les tenés miedo a los tan malvados Slytherins?

El tono de Crabbe había sido burlón y arrancó risas del grupo de Slytherins que lo acompañaban.

–Malvados sí, pero también cobardones en mi opinión. –replicó Harry con desdén.

–¡Ahora vas a ver! –escupió Crabbe. Sacó la varita con sorprendente rapidez y le disparó un _Petrificus totalus_.

Pero Harry tenía buenos reflejos y logró esquivar el ataque. Sacó a su vez la varita para defenderse. En ese momento apareció Snape e interrumpió el incipiente duelo.

–Debería darle vergüenza señor Crabbe, no es digno de un Slytherin aprovecharse de los más débiles… –cuando empleaba ese tono de suficiencia a Harry le entraban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, los duelos están prohibidos.

–Pero yo…

Harry sabía que era inútil protestar, el profesor no iba a reconsiderar su decisión y además de los puntos perdidos se iba a ganar una penitencia si se quejaba. Se limitó a perforar a Snape con ojos asesinos. Les dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a los Slytherins y partió con la cabeza en alto.

oOo

Estaba por entrar a los vestuarios para buscar su escoba, distinguió desde lejos a una figura sentada sola en las gradas. Debía de ser Hermione, sintió un ramalazo de culpa por el arranque que había tenido antes, iba ser mejor que hablara con ella y le pidiera perdón, de lo contrario se iba a sentir muy incómodo y no iba a poder volar bien.

Fue corriendo y subió las gradas, llegó casi sin aliento.

Hermione se volvió al oírlo llegar. Los ojos se le humedecieron al verlo.

–¡Oh Harry! –dijo abrazándolo– Lo siento tanto. No debería haber insistido de esa forma. Perdoname.

Harry se sintió fastidiado, había venido para disculparse y era ella la que le pedía perdón, y llorando para más. Lo hacía sentir peor.

–Hermione, fue mi culpa. No debí reaccionar así. Fue estúpido, yo sé que lo que vos querés es ayudarme…

–Pero nadie te puede ayudar… –completó ella conteniendo un sollozo– …es lo que más triste me pone, saber que estás mal y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte…

Les había dado esa impresión, evidentemente, pero no era cierto, no del todo… en sus amigos encontraba fuerza y consuelo… un poco al menos. Pero sabía que no iba a poder explicárselo. Decidió que era mejor pasar a otro tema.

–¿A qué no sabés lo que me pasó cuando venía para acá?

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. 

–No. Contame.

–Crabbe me atacó con un hechizo. Apareció Snape y nos contuvo, si no, no sé cómo habría terminado…

–¿Crabbe? ¡Qué raro! Generalmente es Malfoy el que hace esas cosas… y no le cede el gusto de fastidiarte a ninguno.

–Bueno… eso es lo más sorprendente. Malfoy ni siquiera estaba con ellos.

–Tenés razón… eso es incluso más extraño… Harry… ¿te parece que puede ser… que se lo haya ordenado Ya Sabés Quién?

–No sé… ¿vos creés? ¿Que podría valerse de Crabbe para eliminarme?

–Es algo que se me ocurrió… acordate de lo que dicen los mellizos _va_ _a resultar porque es increíblemente simple_ … y como nadie se lo esperaría de él… justamente por eso…

Harry tuvo que admitir que era posible… pero no a plena luz del día y rodeado de profesores… Los interrumpió la voz de Dean desde el aire. –¡Che Harry! ¿Te vas a quedar hablando o vas a venir a jugar?

–Andá Harry, yo me quedo acá mirando y aprovecho para adelantar el deber de Pociones.

Harry no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces, partió de inmediato para unirse al juego.

oOo

Harry voló hacia Ginny que en ese juego amistoso era la buscadora del equipo contrario.

–Hola, Ginny.

–Hola Harry, me alegra que hayas venido. –dijo ella tímidamente.

Charlaron un rato de cosas triviales hasta que un reflejo dorado cercano les recordó su función. Los dos partieron a toda velocidad tras la presa, pocos minutos después Harry la atrapó. Los miembros de su equipo: Dean, Neville, Ron y Seamus explotaron en gritería de victoria, los oponentes hicieron muecas pero finalmente también sonrieron, lo importante era haberse divertido.

–Bravo, Harry. – era la voz de Ginny, se volvió hacia ella. Las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, los cabellos rojos resplandecientes bajo el sol. Verla así… se le antojó un ángel. Y de pronto fue como si sólo estuvieran ellos en el mundo. Los ojos se cruzaron y compartieron juntos ese gran momento de felicidad. Hasta que vino a interrumpirlo Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

–¡Cumpa, una vez más, fuiste el mejor!

Ginny bajó los ojos como si la hubieran agarrado en flagrante delito. Harry quedó confundido, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Ron continuó sin darse cuenta de nada.

–Lo siento mucho, hermana, pero no tenías ni la más mínima posibilidad.

Ginny le contestó con un gesto obsceno y descendió en picada como si hubiera avistado otra snitch. Ron hizo una mueca disgustada, pero ya estaba habituado a ese tipo de desplantes.

–Buen partido, Harry.

–Gracias, aunque yo no hice demasiado. Y gracias por salvarme de esa bludger que me tiró Randall, no la hubiera podido esquivar. ¡Qué potencia tiene ese pibe!, y eso que es de tercero.

Bajaron juntos discutiendo el partido y estrategias. Ya en tierra, corrieron una carrera hasta los vestuarios, ganó Ron… o Harry lo dejó ganar. Ron entró. Harry se detuvo en la puerta. Escuchaba voces a la vuelta de la esquina…

–¡Pero sí!

–No, no podría…

–No seas tonta, yo vi todo… y con lo que vos me contás…

Harry caminó hasta el extremo y se topó con Ginny y Hermione en debate conspirador. La primera se puso roja como un tomate; la otra, pálida como papel.

–¿En qué andan ustedes?

–Eh… no, nada… ya me iba… –dijo Hermione y partió presta hacia el castillo.

Harry levantó las cejas inquisitivo. Ginny seguía muda, los ojos bajos.

–Ginny… ¿me querías decir algo?

Ella se puso aun más colorada, si cabe, y trató de levantar los ojos.

–Bueno… yo quería…

Le costaba continuar, Harry se empezó a impacientar.

–Ginny, ¿qué pasa? Se diría que de golpe me tenés miedo… No me digas que ahora vos también vas a intimidarte con lo de El Niño Que Sobrevivió…

–No… no… si no es eso. Vos para mí sos… Harry… ¿querés salir conmigo?

Harry creyó haber entendido mal. Sintió como si el suelo le temblara bajo los pies. Nunca se había puesto a considerarla desde ese ángulo. Siempre había sido la hermana de su mejor amigo… y un poco la suya. Y sin embargo ese instante en el aire… cuando las miradas se habían cruzado. Era todo tan repentino… no acertaba a decir nada… y el total desconcierto debía de reflejársele claramente en la cara…

–Harry… mejor olvidate de lo que te dije… –dijo ella, los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas, y salió disparada en dirección al castillo.

Harry quiso llamarla pero las palabras se resistieron a salirle. Había hecho llorar a otra de sus amigas.

Entró al vestuario, Ron ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Mejor sería que no le contara nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

–¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

–Eh… no… nada… Voy a darme una ducha… nos vemos después.

–Te espero si querés.

–No… andá nomás. Hoy me pude sacar de encima a Tom… quiero aprovechar el tiempo de libertad al máximo. –Ron se fue con la cabeza baja, decepcionado y herido por la pobre excusa.

Se metió bajo el chorro caliente de agua. Se sentía miserable. Se había enojado con Hermione, le había roto el corazón a Ginny y ahora había herido a Ron.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas. Primero el ataque de ira en la sala común, luego el extraño encuentro con Malfoy, y el ataque sorpresivo de Crabbe. Y después Ginny en el aire… como un ángel… y sin embargo cuando ella le había pedido… no había sabido qué contestarle. No estaba seguro de si se sentía atraído hacia ella o no… pero lo que sí sabía era que ya no podría volver a mirarla de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido el encuentro con Malfoy. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera imaginado todo? ¿Que lo hubiera soñado? ¿O acaso el hechizo había dejado de tener efecto y Malfoy se había olvidado de todo? ¿O se había decidido a pasar a otra cosa y por eso los retozos con Pansy que había oído cuando había pasado frente a su puerta? Quizá sería mejor si fuera así… pero la idea le producía una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Para cuando terminó de ducharse ya eran las siete, faltaba poco, pronto tendría que reunirse con Tom. ¿Qué podía hacer entretanto? De inmediato le vino la imagen de Malfoy.


	9. Atracción

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 9  – Atracción**

Quizá ir a ver a Malfoy no era la mejor de las ideas pero era la que se le había ocurrido y si se ponía a pensar… era lo que le importaba. El encuentro de horas antes en el pasillo había sido tan extraño. Tenía que saber si la atracción entre ellos se había apagado definitivamente.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Apretó el paso. Cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo volvió a titubear. ¿Sería más sensato ir a la torre de Gryffindor? Pero la necesidad de saber fue más fuerte. Y también tuvo que ver el hecho de que se le intensificaba la sensación de vacío cuando pensaba que quizá ya no podría besar de nuevos los labios de Malfoy.

Cruzó los corredores vacíos. Era mejor así, no hubiera sido conveniente que lo vieran rondando la habitación del prefecto de Slytherin y mucho menos que lo vieran colgándosele del cuello.

A medida que se acercaba al quinto piso la sensación de angustia se le intensificaba. Pero no sabía si era por miedo a que pasara algo o a que no pasara nada.

Minutos después llegó ante la puerta, no se oían ruidos que vinieran del interior. Tenía las manos húmedas y la respiración se le había acelerado. Golpeó.

Segundos después se abrió la puerta. Malfoy lo contempló perplejo.

–¿A que debo el disgusto? –preguntó Malfoy con voz chirriante y ojos burlones.

Harry sintió como si el cerebro se le hubiera detenido. Las palabras no le salían y tampoco se sentía capaz de escapar de esa situación tan humillante.

–Potter, tengo cosas que hacer. Si vas a jugar al rey del silencio, andá a buscarte a otro.

¡Hablar! Sí… tenía que hablar. No… _tenían_ que hablar. Eso era.

–Malfoy, yo… es preciso que hablemos. ¿Puedo pasar?

Malfoy lo estudió en silencio, una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Se tomó unos segundos como si estuviera sopesando los pros y los contras, finalmente se apartó hacia un lado y lo invitó a entrar con un gran gesto señorial.

Harry entró con pasos tímidos y oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí. Toda la situación le parecía tan retorcida, como si no pudiera ser real.

Y sin embargo… la cama grande de la que no podía apartar la vista estaba allí, enfrentándolo. Las dos veces anteriores que había estado en el aposento del Slytherin… desnudo…habían sido reales, no habían sido fruto de su imaginación. Y un simple gesto de Malfoy en ese momento habría bastado para que repitiera la experiencia gustoso y sin demora.

Oyó un carraspeo, se volvió algo sobresaltado. Los ojos acerados lo contemplaban fijos, la expresión del rostro seguía tan inescrutable como antes.

–Dijiste que querías hablarme. ¿Y bien? Adelante, te escucho.

No sabía cómo comenzar, cómo encarar el tema. Si le preguntaba _¿por qué ya no querés acostarte conmigo?,_ iba sin duda a provocar la hilaridad de Malfoy, y no era ése el efecto que intentaba conseguir.

Y el tono que había usado Malfoy incrementaba la sensación de extrañamiento que lo inundaba. Sentía la garganta seca y las palabras se resistían a salirle. En ese instante su mente sólo podía concentrarse en el ansía que sentía de tenerlo; ansia que, mal que le pesara, no parecía ser recíproca. Quizá si se le aproximaba y lo besaba… quizá Malfoy actuaría como en las oportunidades anteriores… pero ¿y si no?... ¡el papelón sería monumental!

–¡Vamos, Potter! –exclamó Malfoy arrancándolo de sus pensamientos– ¿Acaso no viniste porque querías pedirme perdón de rodillas por lo de esta tarde?

Harry lo miró sin comprender. Malfoy alzó ligeramente una comisura, se abrió la bragueta y sacó la verga, ya dura. Harry abrió grandes los ojos y se ruborizó furiosamente.

Fascinado, no podía quitarle la mirada al miembro turgente. Las manos de Malfoy se posaron sobre sus hombros presionando hacia abajo, dejó que lo guiaran hasta la posición de rodillas, hasta quedar de cara a la delicia tan codiciada.

Las manos, que de los hombros habían subido a entretejerse con los cabellos negros, le provocaban estremecimientos extáticos. Sin cuestionárselo un instante, tendió la mano para envolver el sexo que se le ofrecía y comenzó a prodigarle frotamientos de vaivén, embelesado por el contacto con esa piel dulce que se tornaba aun más tensa bajo su tacto.

Malfoy aproximó más la cadera, exigente, las caricias no eran suficientes. Harry puso a trabajar la boca lamiendo varias veces de abajo hacia arriba el vástago enhiesto, alternando con succiones y leves mordiscos. El sonido de los jadeos de Malfoy le exacerbaba sus propias sensaciones. Lo tomó por completo dentro de la boca aspirando y haciéndole cosquillas al glande con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la arrugada piel de los testículos. Malfoy suspiraba y le tironeaba los cabellos y aceleraba las sacudidas de las caderas.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que iba a estar en esa posición y haciendo eso, habría reído o hecho una mueca de disgusto, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que lo haría con fervor y con el propósito de brindarle el más sublime de los placeres… ¡a Malfoy!

No pudo prolongar demasiado las atenciones, no demoró en oír un gemido entrecortado casi un estertor de Malfoy y sintió el chorro potente de simiente impactándole la garganta. Casi sin aliento, Malfoy se retiró, Harry quedó de rodillas.

–Y bien, Potter, me confieso impresionado, se diría que no has hecho otra cosa en toda tu vida. Y ahora si te parece bien… hay otros asuntos de los que tengo que ocuparme…

Uniendo acción a la palabra, abrió la puerta y con un gesto de la mano y mirada imperiosa lo instó a que se retirara.

La actitud del Slytherin lo sacudió como el peor de los golpes.

Se alzó pesadamente, con las rodillas doloridas y su erección sin desahogo. Le buscó la mirada pero los ojos grises lo evitaron deliberadamente. Salió y oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

Se sentía desorientado, insultado, sucio… erró extraviado por los corredores. Se cruzó con un grupo de Hufflepuffs que lo miraron con desconfianza al pasar. Eso lo hizo retornar a la realidad. Todo eso no podía tratarse sino de una pesadilla, una pesadilla espantosa. Se lo repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez, pero no arribaba a convencerse.

Sonaron pesadas campanadas dando las ocho, tenía que ir a reunirse con Tom… pero no podía ir así. Entró en un baño del cuarto piso y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Sacó la verga y se masturbó para obtener alivio. Acabó rápidamente pero sin placer, sólo con pesar y lágrimas.

Salió y fue hasta los lavabos. Se contempló en el espejo, sintió unas ganas compulsivas de hacerlo añicos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llanto y el gusto de Malfoy en la boca. La rabia lo inundaba por la forma despreciable como lo había usado.

Se enjuagó la boca con jabón y con furia, para eliminar todo rastro. Sabía que los minutos pasaban pero no podía importarle menos… ¡al diablo Tom y cualquier otro que fuera a reprocharle el atraso!

Seguía sin comprender lo que había pasado. Malfoy había actuado totalmente diferente, controlando sus acciones a la perfección…¡no parecía tener sentido! Si había “entrado en razón” ¿por qué no lo había rechazado? ¿por qué se había avenido al contacto sexual? ¿Había encontrado la forma ideal de venganza?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas espantosas de vomitar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, tenía que calmarse. Volvió a contemplar el reflejo en el espejo, usó un encantamiento cosmético para disimular la congestión de los ojos y salió del baño.

Tom ya no estaba en el hall, seguramente lo estaba buscando por todos lados y cuando lo encontrara le iba a echar una bronca. Juntó coraje y se decidió a entrar en el Gran Salón. En ese momento Tom llegó desde afuera corriendo a su encuentro.

Harry se puso tenso, bajó la cabeza y se preparó para un sermón. Pero en lugar de eso, ¡Tom le pidió disculpas por haber llegado tarde! ¡No podía creerlo, el otro había llegado más tarde que él!

Levantó la cabeza para sonreírle afable, pero la sonrisa se le borró al verle la cara.

–¡Tom! ¿Qué te pasó?

El auror se acarició penosamente los cortes y las magulladuras que le cruzaban el rostro.

–Oh bueno… vos sabés. A veces pasa en los bares… tuve una gresca con uno que había bebido de más… pero no tiene importancia. Ya te he hecho esperar demasiado. Vamos a comer algo.

Harry se sorprendió que se mostrara tan jovial con lo golpeado que estaba, a Tom nada parecía hacerle mella.

Se reunió con sus amigos.

–¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupadísima.

–Mil perdones, señorita. Fue mi culpa, me demoré. –intervino Tom sonriendo antes de que Harry pudiera responder– le había indicado que me esperara en el hall.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora, no dijo nada pero era evidente que no le gustaba en absoluto la falta de profesionalismo del auror, algo que Ron y Harry ya  habían notado el primer día en el tren.

oOo

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y atacó con fruición el pollo a la menta ante las miradas sorprendida de Hermione y divertida de Ron. Trataba de no pensar en lo que venía de pasarle no fuera que le volvieran las ganas de llorar.

–Entonces… ¿pudiste disfrutar de tus horas de libertad? –preguntó Ron con un dejo de reproche en el tono.

Harry prefirió evitar la cuestión y cambió de tema.

–Tenía una reunión con Dumbledore.

–¡Y no nos habías dicho nada? –saltó Hermione sin ocultar su enfado.

Harry trató de pensar rápido para zafar del aprieto, y ya en tren de mentirles…

–No estaba autorizado a comentarles nada. –dijo bajando la voz hasta un susurro.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron y se sintieron heridos. Siempre habían estado juntos en todo, habían compartido todo y ahora resultaba que les ocultaban cosas. Se sentían traicionados, ¡y por el director!, que aparentemente no los juzgaba dignos de confianza… y también por Harry… en otras épocas no hubiera hecho caso de restricciones de esa naturaleza.

Ron le lanzó una mirada amarga y luego bajó los ojos y se dedicó a torturar a la salchicha que tenía servida. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y pretextó vagamente tener que ir a la biblioteca para consultar unos libros, salió disparada como una flecha. 

Harry sintió cierto remordimiento por la situación que había creado, pero cínicamente se dijo que al menos ya no era necesario que siguiera fingiendo buen humor.

Como una forma de autocastigo, levantó la vista para buscar a Malfoy. Estaba en su mesa rodeado de sus amigos. Se pavoneaba, hacía grandes gestos con los brazos contándoles algo que les arrancaba grandes risotadas.

Harry sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón. ¿Les estaría contando la forma en que lo había humillado? En un instante la mirada del Slytherin se cruzó con la suya, Malfoy sonrió con picardía, Harry apartó rápidamente los ojos. Un rato después se animó a mirar de nuevo en la misma dirección, pero comprobó que ya no le prestaba atención, había vuelto a enfrascarse en animada conversación con sus amigos.

 

oOo

 


	10. Terror nocturno

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 10  – Terror nocturno**

 –¿Estás listo para la lección, Harry?

Harry que estaba distraído, pensando, se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Tom. Primero no entendió de qué le hablaba, luego se acordó de la técnica del patronus parlante que el auror le había ofrecido enseñarle. No estaba con mucho ánimo para una clase, hubiera preferido ir a acostarse pero consideró que quizá eso no le viniera mal para despejarse un poco la cabeza.

Aceptó y se puso de pie, Ron se había ido un rato antes, aunque Harry no lo había notado. Tampoco se veía ninguna cabellera rubio platinada en el Gran Salón.

Estuvieron recorriendo pasillos durante varios minutos, parecía que el auror estaba buscando algo, sin resultado. –¡Pero no puede ser! Hubiera jurado que estaba acá. –Tom se había detenido de golpe y Harry casi se lo lleva por delante.

–¿Qué es lo que estás buscando precisamente?

–La Sala de los Pedidos, la encontré por casualidad el otro día. Sería perfecta para la práctica.

–Ah, ya veo. La Sala es un poco temperamental, cambia de localización según los días.

–Ah… –bufó Tom rascándose la cabeza– ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

–No te hagas tanto problema, hay aulas en desuso que podemos utilizar, siguiendo por este pasillo hay una… si te parece.

Tom asintió su acuerdo.

Un poco más allá llegaron ante una puerta que tenía un cartel algo desvaído ya: “Aula de Transfiguración”. Harry se acordaba de por qué se había dejado de usar. Un alumno de tercero se había equivocado de fórmula y en lugar de transformar un peine en arpa, terminó dándole vida a todos los muebles. La profesora McGonagall había quedado tan impresionada con el encantamiento que no había querido anularlo. Pero no se pudo seguir usando el aula para dar clases, porque los muebles tomaron la costumbre de burlarse de los alumnos cuando se equivocaban.

Harry esperaba que a esa altura los muebles ya se hubieran sosegado, ya era tarde y no quería seguir deambulando para buscar otro lugar. Tom examinó el recinto en el que todo parecía calmo y quieto.

–Sí, ésta nos viene bien. No necesitamos mucho espacio. Voy a correr los muebles contra la pared para que estemos más cómodos. –y uniendo la acción a la palabra, sacó la varita y así lo hizo.

–¿Qué cuernos te creés que estás haciendo, panzón?

Perplejo, Tom se volvió de inmediato hacia Harry. –¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

–No fui yo, –farfulló Harry– fue… –y señaló con el dedo una de las mesas.

Tom demoró unos segundos en caer, luego rompió a reír.

–Muebles parlantes. Hacía mucho que no me cruzaba con ninguno. Bueno, empecemos ya, si no, nos vamos a tener que quedar a pasar la noche.

Sacó la varita y apuntó a la mesa que había hablado, conjuró un patronus que resultó tener forma de jabalí. Un segundo después el patronus abrió la boca y con la voz de Tom insultó de arriba abajo a la mesa irrespetuosa. Siguió un florido duelo de malas palabras entre los dos maleducados. Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Ves? Es tan simple como eso.

Concluida la demostración, Tom guardó la varita y lo instó a que probara.

–Tu turno, vos sabés conjurar un patronus, ¿no?

–Sí. Y me sale muy bien.

–Bueno, es bien simple entonces. Una vez que visualices el patronus, tenés que concentrarte e imaginar que las palabras que querés pronunciar salen por la boca de él.

Harry asintió. Extendió la varita, cerró los ojos un instante, respiró hondo y exclamó: – _¡_ _Expecto Patronum!_

Un gran ciervo plateado brotó de la varita y fue iluminando todo a su paso. La luz era tan potente que hasta encandilaba.

Tom dejó escapar un silbido admirado. –Excepcional. Ya me habían anticipado lo bueno que eras, pero no hay como ver para creer. Impresionante.

Harry se sintió muy orgulloso, pero también un poco incómodo por los elogios. Esperaba no decepcionarlo. Se concentró en el ciervo que se desplazaba despreocupadamente por el cuarto. Cerró los ojos y trató de seguir las indicaciones de Tom. No sabía qué decir, lo que se le ocurría le parecían idioteces. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el ciervo movía los labios, parecía un dibujo animado sin sonido, le hizo mucha gracia y se echó a reír. El patronus se desvaneció.

–¿Y este infeliz de qué se ríe?

Harry trató de mantener la calma y de no responderle al armario que se mofaba de él. La ocurrencia del mueble hizo reír a Tom a carcajadas.

Molesto por la burla. Volvió a convocar el patronus y trató una vez más, podía oír su voz saliendo de la boca del ciervo, pero sólo en su cabeza. Trató de concentrarse más, frunció la frente y contuvo la respiración, pero no lo logró… segundos después resopló frustrado e hizo desvanecer el patronus.

No vio burla ni decepción en la mirada de Tom, el auror le dio una palmada en el hombro invitándolo a que siguiera probando. Harry trató de relajarse y se preparó para un nuevo intento.

–¡Atención todos! Prepárense para ver algo espectacularmente… deplorable. –exclamó una mesa con una risa chillona que halló de inmediato eco en el resto de sus congéneres.

Harry perforó a la insolente con una mirada furiosa. Intentó haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos, pero no consiguió que el ciervo emitiera ningún sonido. Era sumamente descorazonador, Tom había dicho que era algo simple. Sentía vergüenza.

–Visualizá bien, Harry. Pensá con precisión en lo que querés decir.

Quizá allí estaba el problema, no sabía bien qué decir…

–Ya te lo había dicho, que éste no tenía muchas luces.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas, se contuvo para no pulverizar a la mesa impertinente y trató de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

–Me parece que ahora se está poniendo azul. –acotó el perchero.

–Sí, tenés razón. Debería darse por vencido, es un inútil, nunca lo va a lograr. –agregó la mesa socarrona.

_–¡_ _Córtenla!_

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, la sonrisa de Tom se lo confirmó. Había conseguido hacer hablar a su patronus.

–Felicitaciones, Harry. Te salió muy bien. –lo congratuló Tom con una palmada en el hombro– Probá otra vez, vas a ver que ahora te va resultar natural.

Pero no fue así. Los siguientes intentos resultaron fallidos. Siguió probando durante una hora pero, para su gran pesar, el patronus siguió mudo.

–Bueno, pibe, por hoy demos por terminado. Probaremos otro día cuando estés más descansado, si te parece.

Harry asintió. Estaba exhausto y le había empezado a doler la cabeza. Volvería a intentarlo otro día pero se iba a asegurar de encontrar otra aula sin muebles bocones.

oOo

La hora de toque de queda ya había pasado hacía rato, los corredores estaban vacíos y silenciosos, sólo se dejaba oír el sonido de sus pasos, resonantes sobre el piso de piedra o amortiguados sobre las alfombras, según por donde pasaran.

Harry no habló en absoluto, rendido y desmoralizado como estaba. Tom que siempre se mostraba tan locuaz, decidió que lo más sensato en ese caso era hablar lo menos posible.

–Tengo que ir al baño. –dijo de pronto– Esperame acá, vuelvo enseguida.

Harry asintió y se apoyó contra un tapiz de la pared a esperarlo. En ese piso no había un baño cercano, sólo esperaba que el auror no se demorara mucho, tenía ganas de irse a dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos y se empezó a poner de muy mal humor. Para distraerse y no amargarse más probó de convocar un patronus, pero tampoco esa vez pudo hacerlo hablar. Oyó pasos que se aproximaban y se dio vuelta esperando ver a Tom de regreso.

Un _Expelliarmus_ le acertó de lleno y lo azotó contra la pared. Perdió la varita y los cristales de los anteojos se le quebraron. Tenía que actuar rápido y tratar de huir pero un segundo hechizo lo alcanzó, _Crucio_ , cayó al suelo estremeciéndose y aullando de dolor.

Su agresor, cuya voz Harry había reconocido, pareció darse cuenta entonces que los gritos iban a levantar a todo el castillo y que haber usado la Imperdonable no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Anuló la maldición y la reemplazó por un _Petrificus totalus_.

Harry quedó inmovilizado. No podía distinguir a su atacante pero sabía que era Crabbe.

Así, al parecer, todo iba a terminar esa noche. Y por mano de Crabbe al que siempre había subestimado… _va a resultar porque es increíblemente simple_ … Y si nadie venía a socorrerlo iba a resultar.

Crabbe se le acercó y le susurró al oído: –Y ahora Potter, ¿quién lleva las de perder? Te voy a matar. Voy a matar al Gran Potty. Te creés tan superior a todos que no te la viste venir. El Señor Oscuro me recibirá como a un héroe y me voy a ganar la admiración de todos. Despedite del mundo, Potter. –se le apoyó con todo el peso sobre el pecho, si no lo mataba con un hechizo lo iba a matar asfixiándolo o aplastándolo, lo apuntó con la varita y pronunció la maldición fatídica.

Harry cerró los ojos, su última imagen del mundo sería igual a la primera de la que tenía memoria: el resplandor verde de _Avada Kedavra_. 

oOo


	11. Un armario de escobas

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 11  – Un armario de escobas**

Pero la maldición nunca lo alcanzó. Harry abrió los ojos, apenas si podía distinguirlo, pero Crabbe yacía inconsciente a su lado.

–Harry, ¿estás bien? –Tom estaba junto a él y trataba de ayudarlo a incorporarse. Pero Harry estaba sin fuerzas y sentía como si se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro.

–Sería conveniente llevarlo al ala hospitalaria, ¿no le parece?

Harry giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde había venido la voz e hizo una mueca.

–Hágame el favor, Potter, no es preciso que muestre tanta alegría. –siseó Snape.

–Vamos, Harry, apoyate en mí.

Harry seguía desorientado, no sabía bien qué era lo que había pasado, pero una cosa era segura: le habían salvado la vida.

–Tom… gracias… me tomó por sorpresa…

El auror se puso pálido y se oyó un carraspeo. –No fui yo el te salvó, Harry… llegué un segundo después. Fue el profesor Snape el que redujo a tu atacante.

Harry volvió nuevamente la cabeza hacia Snape. –¿Por qué…? –alcanzó a articular antes de perder la consciencia.

oOo

–¡Pará Ron!

–¡Pero es que tengo hambre!

–Los mandó tu mamá pero para _Harry_.

Harry reconoció las voces de sus amigos en la nube de confusión que tenía en la cabeza. Trató de ir ordenando las ideas. Abrió lentamente los ojos pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, la luz ambiente lo había encandilado.

–¡Harry, cumpa! ¿Cómo estás?

–Harry, yo ya te lo había dicho que tuvieras cuidado, pero vos no…

–¡Dejalo en paz, Hermione! No ves el estado en que está. Dejá de atosigarlo. Ya tuvo demasiado anoche.

Recordó entonces el ataque. ¡El muy crápula de Crabbe había estado a punto de matarlo! Y si Snape no lo hubiera salvado…

–Tomá, Harry. –dijo Hermione alcanzándole los lentes que ella ya había arreglado.

–Gracias. –respondió con una mueca. Miró alrededor, estaba en el ala hospitalaria como era de esperar. Los olores le resultaban muy conocidos, habían sido muchísimas las veces que había terminado allí durante los últimos años. –Ya sé, Hermione, debería haberte hecho caso.

Sentía la boca pastosa. –Quisiera un poco de agua. Tengo la garganta seca.

–Voy a buscar y te la traigo enseguida. –dijo Hermione con gran urgencia en el tono.

–No hace falta exagerar tampoco, Harry no está moribundo. Y, ¿cómo te sentís, Harry? 

–No tan mal. ¿Vos sabés lo que pasó?

–Más o menos. Dumbledore pasó hace unos minutos para ver cómo seguías y nos contó.

–Entonces sabés de Crabbe… y de que Snape me salvó…

–¡Esa alimaña! ¡Me gustaría tenerlo entre las manos para hacerlo papilla!

–Yo todavía no puedo explicarme que Snape me haya salvado. Siempre estuve convencido de que no deseaba otra cosa que mi muerte.

–Mirá Harry, a nosotros no nos cae simpático pero Snape es miembro de la Orden, y si te ponés a pensarlo, si Snape hubiera querido matarte, podría haberlo hecho muchísimas veces en todos estos años.

Harry no dijo nada, Ron tenía razón, y aunque Snape no podía gustarle menos…

–Acá tenés, Harry. –dijo Hermione ya de vuelta y le tendió un vaso con agua. El agua lo hizo sentir mucho mejor y estar rodeado de sus amigos también lo hacía sentir muy bien.

–¿Y en cuanto a Crabbe…? – lo último que recordaba era haberlo visto tendido sobre el suelo.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, daba la impresión de que querían decirle algo pero que les costaba.

–¡Señor Potter! Tómese esta poción vigorizante. Le hará bien y se sentirá como nuevo en un periquete. –madame Pomfrey lo hizo beber la poción antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de decir nada, se atragantó un poco y tosió pero inmediatamente se empezó a sentir mejor.

–Por suerte no le pasó nada grave, fue un simple desmayo. Tantas emociones juntas no es algo normal, ahora descanse un rato, trate de calmarse y hoy mismo podrá retomar sus ocupaciones habituales.

La sanadora, que había llegado como un tornado, partió de la misma forma.

–Esta mujer tiene demasiada energía. –declaró Ron.

–No me cambies el tema, Ron, contestame.

Nuevo cruce de miradas entre los dos, habló Hermione.

–Para empezar… no está muerto. Cuando Tom te trajo para acá, al hospital, Snape fue a buscar a Dumbledore para interrogar juntos a Crabbe, pero…

–Pero… –la instó Harry impaciente.

–Pero cuando volvieron… ¡Crabbe había desaparecido! –completó Ron.

–¡Paren un poco! ¿Me están diciendo que Crabbe está suelto en el castillo y que podría volver a intentarlo en cualquier momento?

Harry había alzado la voz y empezó a mirar frenético alrededor como si temiera que de pronto el Slytherin pudiera aparecer de la nada para abalanzársele.

–No, Harry, tranquilizate. –dijo Hermione posándole suavemente una mano sobre el brazo– Desapareció del castillo, algo que por cierto es muy extraño. No pudo haber desaparicionado y con tantas defensas y tanto auror haciendo guardia debería de haberle resultado muy difícil abandonar el predio de la escuela.

–Pero parece que en los últimos tiempos Crabbe aprendió unos cuantos trucos, quizá fue el mismo Voldemort el que se los enseñó. Quizá usó un traslador.

Ni Hermione ni Ron contestaron nada.

–¡Esperen! ¿Y si fue Snape?

–¿Snape! –exclamaron los otros dos a coro, no entendían por qué salía con esa idea.

–Sí, Snape. Es posible. Mientras Tom me traía al hospital, Snape pudo haber reanimado a Crabbe y pudo haberle provisto un medio de escapar. Snape seguro que sabe cómo. Debe de conocer todas las barreras y….

–Pero… –dijo Ron dubitativo– …¿primero te salva la vida y después lo ayuda a escapar? No tiene sentido.

–Sí, puede ser. Porque Tom llegó en ese mismo momento. Snape pudo haberse visto obligado a disimular.

–Quizá… pero…

–Nada de peros Hermione, estoy seguro de que fue así.

–Decís eso porque lo detestás, Harry. No dejes que ese sentimiento te ofusque.

Harry no insistió, lo único que iba a conseguir era enojarse con sus amigos. Pero estaba convencido de que Snape estaba y siempre había estado del lado de Voldemort.

–Harry, ya estás despierto. Y al parecer ya te sentís mejor. –dijo Dumbledore que ese momento llegó junto a la cama.

–Nosotros mejor nos vamos… –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie– …nos vemos más tarde. –y se fue, seguida de cerca por Ron.

–Profesor… –saludó amablemente Harry.

–Como tus amigos ya te habrán informado, el señor Crabbe logró escaparse anoche. Me imagino que estarás muy inquieto por eso, pero tengo la convicción de que no hay razón para que te preocupes. –dijo el director.

–Profesor, sé que lo que le voy a decir no le va a gustar pero yo creo que Snape…

–Que el profesor Snape… –lo reconvino Dumbledore. 

–Bueno… que el profesor Snape… –repitió Harry con una mueca de disgusto– …que él fue el que ayudó a Crabbe a escapar.

–Harry… ya hemos hablado muchas veces al respecto…

–Sí, pero…

–Sin peros, Harry. Te agradecería que me dejaras completar la idea sin interrumpirme. El profesor Snape cuenta con mi total confianza. Yo estoy al tanto de que ustedes siempre se llevaron muy mal. Pero eso no debe interferir en un momento como éste. Están ocurriendo cosas muy graves y no podemos estar perdiendo energías sospechando unos de otros.

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su impertinencia, pero seguía pensando lo mismo. Y habían estado a punto de matarlo esa noche.

–¿Para qué me asignaros aurores de guardia? –preguntó, le hubiera gustado agregar “¿se cree que yo no puedo defenderme solo?”, pero le pareció más sensato callárselo.

–Para protegerte. –contestó dócilmente el director.

–¿Para protegerme? ¿Como anoche? Creo que me podría arreglar mucho mejor solo.

–Sí, es lamentable. Tom no estuvo a la altura de su deber. Tendré que hablar con él. En cuanto a la presencia de los aurores, prefiero no hablar al respecto… por el momento al menos.

–¿Y cuándo entonces?

–Pronto… espero. –Dumbledore se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo– Creo que ya podés levantarte y vestirte, Tom te está esperando afuera.

oOo

Harry masculló mientras se vestía todo su rencor contra todo el planeta. Tom lo estaba esperando afuera.

–Harry, muchacho, fue por mi culpa. No sabés cuánto lamento lo que pasó. –Harry observó que unos metros más allá el director y Snape conversaban en voz muy baja. Los ojos negros lo fulminaron con una mirada en ese momento.

Harry hubiera querido insultarlo pero se contuvo y dirigió toda su atención a Tom.

–No te hagas tanto problema, Tom. No es tu culpa que haya tantos que quieran matarme. –dijo Harry con tono sombrío– Y vos no podés estar en todas partes, aunque quisieras. Y si Stanislas tuvo que atender otros asuntos esta semana, deberían haberle buscado un reemplazante, ¿o acaso el protocolo no exige que siempre debe haber por lo menos dos guardias? –la culpa no era toda del auror, también había otros responsables.

–Harry, no sabés cuanto alivio me producen tus palabras. –dijo Tom posándole una mano sobre el hombro – Le voy a decir eso a Dumbledore cuando me llame más tarde para sermonearme. Pero vos debés estar con hambre… bajemos para comer algo.

Harry asintió, ya era la hora del almuerzo y el estómago le estaba reclamando sustento. 

Ya en camino, se cruzó con muchas insistentes miradas de los alumnos, la mayoría curiosas pero algunas, las de los Slytherins, indudablemente hostiles. Todo indicaba que la escuela en pleno estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado.

–¡Potter! Supongo que estarás muy contento, pero si tu intención es ir eliminándonos de a uno te vas a llevar una gran decepción, ya vas a…

–Si pronuncia una palabra más, señorita, no será Potter el responsable de su desaparición.

Harry miró a Tom, muy impresionado. Tan afable que se mostraba siempre, había hablado con un tono definitivamente intimidante, tenía apuntada la varita hacia Parkinson y su corrillo de seguidores y los ojos muy abiertos y amenazantes.

Parkinson se puso lívida pero trató de disimular su temor. Levantó el mentón con un gesto altanero y se retiró rápidamente con su grupito.

oOo

Ni Ron ni Hermione estaban en el Gran Salón, quizá vendrían después. Harry comía con la vista baja, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Le hubiera encantado poder quejárseles sobre Dumbledore; seguramente ellos habrían protestado, pensándolo bien quizá era mejor que no aparecieran.

Terminó de comer y salió con Tom al hall. No sabía muy bien qué quería hacer a continuación.

–Tengo algo para proponerte, pero no sé si te va a entusiasmar.

–Te escucho, Tom, la verdad es que no sé muy bien…

–¿Querés seguir con las prácticas del patronus… para hacerlo hablar?

A Harry no le pareció mal, asintió y partieron en busca de un lugar. ¿Sería conveniente cambiar? Los mejores resultados los había obtenido con la mesa burlona. Se decidió por la misma aula del día anterior.

oOo

Los muebles se mostraron tan groseros como el día previo pero eso lo ayudó, ahora podía dominar la técnica. Y era divertido contestar a los insultos con insultos proferidos por el ciervo plateado. No había resultado tan fácil. Había tenido que estar practicando casi durante todo el día. Pero el entrenamiento le había hecho bien, le había permitido desahogarse, distenderse. A esa hora le empezó a entrar sueño. Salieron del aula conversando animadamente.

–¡Ay mierda! –exclamó de pronto Tom– ¡La reunión con Dumbledore! Perdón Harry, pero ya estoy llegando tarde, si te acompaño hasta el dormitorio me voy a demorar todavía más… pero no puedo dejarte otra vez solo…

–Dumbledore mismo me dijo que no corría ningún riesgo. –dijo Harry, le entró como un capricho infantil de ponerse en peligro a propósito con tal de probar que el viejo director podía equivocarse– Andá nomás, no me va a pasar nada y me voy directo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Tom dudó un momento más pero la sonrisa confiada de Harry terminó por convencerlo.

–Está bien. Pero andá bien atento… y directo a los dormitorios, ¿eh?

–Perdé cuidado.

Tom partió sin decir más y Harry quedó solo. No necesitaba recomendaciones, sabía que tenía que ser prudente. Sacó la varita y aguzó la vista y el oído. Se puso a caminar bastante rápido, pero controlándose. No quería dar la impresión de que estaba corriendo.

Oyó pasos detrás de él, se detuvo de golpe, dio media vuelta y apuntó directo al intruso.

–Hola, Potter. No hace falta que te pongas así, tratá de calmarte o podrías llegar a lastimar a alguien.

Ocupado como había estado durante todo el día, había podido sacarse de la cabeza al que estaba delante de él con un rictus desdeñoso en el bello rostro.

–¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Malfoy?

–Cuidado con el tonito que usás, Potter. Y para que sepas, estoy trabajando, estoy cumpliendo con mis funciones. Yo no soy de los que no tienen nada que hacer y se pasean a la noche por los pasillos para levantar los niveles de adrenalina.

–¿Trabajando? ¡Sí claro! ¡Justo vos! ¿Y haciendo qué? ¿Viniste a matarme para ganarte un ascenso con Voldemort como hizo tu amiguito?

–Para tu información, estoy haciendo mis rondas de prefecto y la que se mostró muy insistente en que las intensificáramos fue justamente _tu amiguita_ , la sangresucia…

–¡Retirá ya mismo lo que dijiste!

Malfoy hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano indicándole que su airada protesta no le importaba en lo absoluto, continuó como si nada.

–…fue ella la que nos conminó a que hiciéramos rondas dobles, por si acaso Crabbe estuviera todavía escondido en algún rincón esperando una nueva oportunidad para cargarse al _Salvador del mundo_. –concluyó sarcástico.

–¿Y desde cuando vos hacés lo que ella te dice?

–Creeme que no es por arda de ganas de protegerte el culito… aunque es muy lindo por cierto. –Harry trató de que no se le notara la vergüenza pero el rubor que le subía a las mejillas lo traicionaba– Pero si estoy buscando a Crabbe como los otros es sólo para preguntarle cómo pudo ser tan imbécil de fallar en su intento.

–¡Sos un…!

–¿Te estás devanando los sesos para encontrar el insulto adecuado? –se burló Malfoy.

–No hace falta pensar tanto para decirte que sos lo más abyecto y arrastrado.

–Me destrozás el corazón, Potty. Que me digas…

La sonrisa socarrona del Slytherin le estaba suscitando instintos asesinos. Se puso a considerar si podría matarlo ahí mismo y alegar posteriormente legítima defensa.

–¡Andate a la concha de tu madre, Malfoy!

Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a grandes pasos. La furia le latía en las sienes, le zumbaba en los oídos. Cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro se dio vuelta con violencia. Lo apuntó directamente con la varita, pero Malfoy le retuvo la mano con un puño férreo.

–Potter, ya te dije que es peligroso jugar de esta forma. –el tono había sido jocoso, Harry pareció confundido y además la proximidad de la boca de Malfoy empezaba a hacerlo sudar.

–¿Qué es lo que querés, Malfoy? –se acordaba muy bien de la última vez que lo había dejado tan mal después, experimentaba un arisco resentimiento por Malfoy… y una gran atracción, que ya empezaba a manifestarse como una rigidez en su entrepierna.

–No sabría decirte bien… –admitió Malfoy con aire despreocupado– …no tuvimos tiempo de profundizar nuestra… conversación la última vez.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. No se había esperado esa respuesta y mucho menos la mano que lánguidamente le había empezado a acariciar la entrepierna tornándola aun más dolorosa.

–¡Oh… que casualidad! No había notado que estábamos justo al lado de este armario… ¿no te gustaría que lo visitemos juntos? –propuso Malfoy con una sonrisa pícara. Harry sintió que se mareaba, se sentía al borde del desmayo.

Malfoy no esperó la respuesta. Abrió la puerta del armario de escobas y lo empujó dentro. Harry trató de recobrar algo de lucidez. Lo apuntó con la varita.

–¿Te creés que te va a resultar tan fácil?

–Mmm… buena pregunta. Para serte sincero… sí. Como las veces anteriores. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Harry Potter había resultado ser un chico tan fácil.

–Yo… ¡no es eso lo que quise decir! –farfulló Harry– ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no sos un mortífago?

–¿Y eso por qué tendría que ser un problema, si se puede saber?

–Te estás riendo de mí…

–Obvio… con vos es imposible evitarlo.

Harry estaba cada vez más perplejo… y más excitado, lo que no mejoraba precisamente la situación. No lograba concentrarse y no deseaba sino una cosa, que lo tomara, ahí mismo, en ese instante, sin demora. Pero la maldita conciencia todavía logró interponerse.

–Probame que no sos un mortífago.

Malfoy bufó malhumorado pero se levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo. Le dejó ver la piel blanca, lisa, intacta, resplandeciente a la luz del _Lumos_ que Harry había conjurado.

–Bien, estás contento ahora. Pero no veo qué pueda probar esto. Yo siempre he tenido ganas de matarte, Potter, no preciso la Marca Oscura para eso. –dijo burlón.

Harry ya se estaba hartando del jueguito. No estaba seguro de qué lo satisfaría más si sentir al Slytherin dentro de él o debajo de él para darle de golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente…

–Bueno, Potter, bromeaba nada más… Y ya podríamos ir a lo nuestro… acordate de que estoy en servicio. –y sin darle tiempo para el asombro le hundió la cabeza en el cuello y se lo fue succionando suavemente hacia arriba y luego fue siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás olvidándose de todo. Fue como una señal puesto que las manos se activaron frenéticamente sobre los cuerpos y pasaron de la ropa al contacto directo con la piel, provocándoles a ambos una seguidilla de estremecimientos.

A Harry le encantaba olerlo, tenía un perfume muy singular que se intensificaba en los cabellos. Entretejió los dedos en ellos y atrajo los labios de Malfoy a los suyos. Las lenguas se mezclaron en lucha encarnizada, los dientes se entrechocaban por la precipitación, por el ansia de degustarse otra vez.

Harry contuvo una exclamación cuando la mano de Malfoy se metió en sus pantalones le aferró la verga y comenzó a prodigarle un movimiento de rápido vaivén.

Harry se mordió los labios para retener los gemidos de placer que se le escapaban. Malfoy lo hizo dar vuelta y lo aplastó con todo el cuerpo contra la pared. Le frotó las caderas contra las nalgas. Cada movimiento de fricción de la verga erecta de Malfoy le originaba una onda de sublime delicia.

Malfoy, que era un poco más alto, le agarró las manos y se las hizo apoyar por encima contra la pared y aprovechó para ir mordisqueándole los hombros desnudos.

La tensión fue creciendo, la provocación se volvía insoportable, Harry necesitaba más.

Recuperó una de sus manos y se desabotonó el pantalón y con meneos rápidos lo hizo caer al suelo. Volvió a apoyar la mano contra la pared. La de Draco había bajado para explorarlo.

Harry no pudo evitar más los gemidos. Contoneaba las caderas en una silenciosa súplica para que entrara en él.

La penetración actuó como detonante de una explosión de dicha. Todas las fibras sensitivas de su cuerpo se exacerbaron al máximo. El aliento de Malfoy en su cuello, la mano de Malfoy estimulándole la verga acompasando los movimientos con las acometidas dentro de él… no pudo resistir mucho más y acabó pronto en un orgasmo arrollador.

Malfoy se apretó más contra él al alcanzar el clímax y le fue recorriendo los brazos con las manos hasta que alcanzaron las de Harry contra la pared y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Lo sorprendió ese impulso casi romántico y el espíritu se le llenó de gozo. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible.

Malfoy elevó ligeramente el mentón y le susurró tiernamente unas palabras al oído. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

¿Acababa de agradecérselo? ¿Y por qué? ¿Llegaría algún día a comprenderlo?

–Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos pronto.

El tono había cambiado por completo. Ni palabras susurradas ni cadencia lánguida, más parecía el saludo de un viejo amigo despidiéndose. El romanticismo se había esfumado por completo. ¿Sería así lo normal para el Slytherin? ¡Demasiado poco tenía si era así!

Procedieron a vestirse en silencio. A pesar de todos los encuentros que habían tenido a Harry le volvía la pudicia cuando terminaban y se empezaba a sentir mal desnudo delante del otro.

–Y otra cosa, Potter, si hubiera querido matarte… este último tiempo tuve más de una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo –Malfoy había dicho eso con tono socarrón y luego había salido.

Quedó solo en la oscuridad, falto de aliento y sudoroso… pero feliz. Un relumbrar de esperanza iluminaba ese instante y eso lo hacía dichoso.

oOo


	12. Clases de duelo

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 12 – Clases de duelo**

Harry volvió a posar los pies sobre la tierra y se acordó de Tom. Abrió lentamente una rendija y espió que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, antes de salir rápidamente. Se suponía que ya estuviera de vuelta en su dormitorio, si la reunión de Tom con Dumbledore había sido corta, mejor que se preparara para un buen rapapolvo.

Tenía que pensar para encontrarse una excusa, pero ponerse a pensar lo hizo recordar el armario y Malfoy y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Llegó ante el retrato de la señora gorda, pero antes de que pudiera dar la contraseña, la puerta se abrió, era Tom, ¡volaba de furia!

–¿Pero dónde estabas! Creía que te había pasado algo serio. Dumbledore ya estuvo a punto de echarme por lo de ayer.

–Perdón Tom, –dijo Harry con el aire más culpable que pudo– Yo… me encontré con un amigo y nos pusimos a charlar y no me di cuenta de que pasaba la hora.

Tom aflojó un poco la expresión dura pero siguió reprochándole con la mirada la irresponsabilidad.

Bueno, está bien… andá a acostarte –refunfuñó Tom– No le voy a comunicar a Dumbledore nada de esto, pero sólo porque la excusa que me diste sirvió para que pudiera quedarme.

Harry asintió y entró sin decir nada más. La había sacado bastante barata dentro de todo, se había temido algo peor.

Entró en el dormitorio tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, pero Ron estaba despierto. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas habría estado ansioso de contarle todo, pero no con lo de esa noche. Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la cama, no quiso darse una ducha, deseaba conservar el olor de Malfoy el mayor tiempo posible.

–Harry, ¿dónde estabas?

–Estaba con Tom. Me enseñó hacerle hablar a mi patronus.

–Genial. ¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada? –no quiso que se le notara, pero era claro que Ron lamentaba sentirse excluido.

–Perdón, es que… vos sabés… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Y pasaron tantas cosas juntas estos días… se me pasó.

–Entiendo. ¿Y cómo te fue?

–Estupendo… me costó bastante pero ahora ya lo domino.

–Me vas a tener que mostrar.

–Claro.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

–¿Harry?

–¿Sí?

–Creo que le voy a pedir que salga conmigo. –Ron se incorporó en la cama temeroso, no podía creer que hubiera dicho lo que acababa de decir.

–Me parece muy bien, Ron. Ya era hora. – Harry también se incorporó un poco y le sonrió.

–Entendeme… ella es enérgica, apasionada, autoritaria… y preciosa, compasiva, valiente… y orgullosa y… me gusta a morir. Creo que hace mucho que lo sé y no quería reconocerlo… estoy enamorado de ella.

Había dicho todo en voz muy baja, para que sólo Harry escuchara. Harry sintió envidia. A él también le hubiera gustado hablar de Draco, de lo que sentía por él. Pero no podía ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre… eso sólo ya hubiera despertado sospechas.

–¿Vos creés que sea recíproco? Viste que nos peleamos mucho… quizá ella no sienta lo mismo.

–Por supuesto que sí, Ron. Y creeme cuando te lo digo.

Ron se sonrojó y sonrió. –Ahora sólo me queda juntar valor para decírselo. – no le iba a resultar fácil.

Los dos hicieron silencio disponiéndose a dormir. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, llenos de la persona que amaban.

oOo

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Los tres entraron acompañados por Tom al Gran Salón. Había una multitud aglutinándose frente a la pizarra de anuncios.  Harry pensó que en un momento así les habría venido bien Stanislas para dispersar a todos.

Ron logró abrirse camino y leyó en voz alta.

–El profesor Dumbledore anuncia que se reinstaurarán las clases de duelo.

Se oyeron murmullos ansiosos.

–La primera sesión tendrá lugar esta tarde a las cuatro. –continuó– Los alumnos que deseen asistir deberán presentarse en la oficina del profesor Snape (6º y 7º años), en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall (3º, 4º y 5º años) o en la del profesor Flitwick (1º y 2º años). Las clases sólo serán obligatorias para los alumnos de 6º y 7º.

Ron volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba muy entusiasmado. Harry también. Hermione, en cambio, hizo una cara. Le había venido el recuerdo de su duelo con Millicent Bullstrode en segundo año. Esperaba que esta vez le tocara un compañero menos agresivo que un bull dog y menos bestia que un troll.

oOo

El ambiente estaba muy animado, todos hablaban muy entusiasmados de los duelos durante las comidas, en los pasillos… y también en las clases, para gran pesar de los profesores.

–Tenemos una hora libre, podemos aprovechar para ir a la oficina de Snape a inscribirnos. –dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry intercambiaron muecas, no tenían ninguna gana de ver a Snape más de lo estrictamente necesario y las cuatro horas de clase que tenían con él a la semana les resultaban más que suficientes.

–Vamos de una vez, ni que fueran nenes. –agregó revoleando los ojos.

La siguieron arrastrando los pies. Era una suerte que tuvieran una hora libre, porque la fila frente a la oficina de Snape era larguísima. Parecía que todos habían elegido el mismo momento para ir a anotarse.

Después de más de media hora de espera, escuchando los rezongos de Ron y de Tom por la pérdida de tiempo, les tocó el turno.

–Entrá solo Harry, prefiero esperar afuera si no te molesta. –dijo Tom.

–No para nada. 

Tom respondió a la pregunta tácita. –El profesor Snape y yo no nos caemos simpáticos.

Harry y Ron se miraron con las cejas en alto, ¡sí que sería interesante saber más al respecto! Pero Hermione ya lo estaba empujando para que entrara.

–Señor Potter. –dijo Snape desdeñoso.

–Señor. –saludó Harry apretando los dientes, no quería ganarse una penitencia o que lo dejara sin participar en las clases de duelo, no iba a reaccionar ante ninguna provocación del profesor.

Snape anotó el nombre en una planilla. –Su compañero será el señor Malfoy. Ahora ya puede retirarse.

Harry hubiera querido protestar pero Snape ya no le prestaba ninguna atención. Salió sin saludar y entró Hermione.

–¿Hay algo mal, cumpa? ¿qué pasó? No me digas que no te dejó anotarte…

–No, no es eso. Pero el muy hijo de… ¿adiviná con quién me puso?

–No sé. Pero es claro que no te gusta…

¿Cómo explicarle que no era que lo hubieran puesto con Malfoy “el enemigo” lo que lo molestaba, sino con Draco “el amante”?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió Hermione, roja y más despeinada que nunca, cruzó los brazos cuando llegó junto a ellos.

–¡El muy…! ¡Mierd…!

–¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger! –exclamó la voz de Snape desde la puerta.

Harry y Ron, y muchos de los otros la miraron perplejos.

–¡Millicent Bullstrode! ¡Me puso con Millicent Bullstrode! Y cuando le dije que quería que me cambiara, se negó. Me dijo que ser la señorita Lo Sé Todo no me hacía también la señorita Lo Quiero Todo.

Harry y Ron apretaron los puños.

–¡Ahora va a ver!

–¡No, Ron… esperá!

Pero ya era tarde, Ron había entrado furioso a la oficina. Salió treinta segundos después, cabeza gacha, rojo como un tomate y muy tenso.

–Goyle… y tres penitencias.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. –¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que te pusiera tres penitencias?

–Yo… mejor no hablemos de eso… Vamos, ya tenemos que ir clase. –era claro que no estaba con ánimos para contarles… por el momento al menos.

Pero no cambió de talante las horas siguientes, pasaba del rojo al blanco, alternando con algunas variaciones de verde y mascullaba “¿pero cómo fui a hacer algo así?” Hermione y Harry intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, pero tenían por lo menos la seguridad de que Snape seguía vivo cuando Ron había salido de la oficina, había podido ponerle tres  penitencias.

oOo

–Bien… ¿ya estamos todos?

El profesor Timothy Mide trató de hablar en voz bien alta para que todos lo oyeran, pero no lo ayudaban, ni su voz endeble, ni su timidez natural.

Nadie se molestó en responder, quizá porque no lo habían oído, quizá porque nunca le prestaban atención a lo que decía. Hacía muy poco que enseñaba y todavía no sabía cómo imponerles respeto a los alumnos.

–Por favor. Silencio.

Había ahora amplificado la voz con un _Sonorus_ , y obtuvo el resultado buscado, poco a poco todos se fueron callando.

–Bien… tengo la lista que me entregó el profesor Snape con los pares de alumnos que se entrenarán juntos. A medida que los vaya nombrando, júntense con su pareja y vayan ubicándose con una separación de más de un metro.

–Hanna Abbot y Luna Lovegood.

–Dean Thomas y Cormac McLaggen.

–Pansy Parkinson y Padma Patil.

–Hermione Granger y Millicent Bullstrode.

Hermione se estremeció, les dirigió una última mirada desesperada y fue a ubicarse al lado de la otra chica que era grande como un ropero y que ya estaba haciendo crujir los puños.

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siguió leyendo los nombres de más parejas. Poco después Harry oyó su nombre.

–Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Harry sintió que se le comprimía el corazón en el pecho, había mantenido la vista gacha hasta ese momento para no tener que cruzar miradas con Malfoy. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreírle cuando Malfoy vino a su lado.

–Potter.

–Malfoy.

Luego de los saludos de forma se desplazaron juntos para ubicarse en uno de los rincones del salón. Harry no se animaba a mirarlo, temía delatarse con la mirada, mostrarse como perdidamente enamorado. Quería hablarle… se daba cuenta de que nunca habían hablado propiamente… ni antes… ni ahora que estaban más “próximos”… aparte de insultos y groserías. Se daba cuenta de que a pesar de los años pasados prácticamente sabía muy poco de Draco… aparte de presunciones.

–¿Todo bien?

–¿Y por qué tendría que ir algo mal?

No iba a ser fácil.

–No, por nada. Sólo intentaba una charla cortés…

Otra pareja vino a ubicarse al lado de ellos, bueno… quizá era mejor así, ¿para qué seguir poniéndose en ridículo?

–Bien, ya están todos en sus lugares. Pueden empezar. Los primeros tratarán de desarmar a su adversario. Los otros tratarán de evitarlo pero usando solamente hechizos de protección. Los duelos propiamente dichos quedarán para una clase posterior. Recuerden que esto es una práctica, nada de hechizos poderosos, no quiero que la mitad termine en el hospital.

Harry fue a ubicarse, enfrentado, a tres metros de Malfoy. Ambos levantaron las varitas a guisa de saludo, Harry esperó dos segundos para permitirle que se preparara y luego lanzó un _Expelliarmus_. Draco lo bloqueó con facilidad y respondió con el mismo hechizo. Harry, que no se lo esperaba, fue propulsado contra la pared.

–Señor Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que lo que había dicho? Sólo defensa, no ataque.

–Perdón, profesor. Fue un reflejo. –dijo Malfoy sarcástico.

–Está bien. Reinicien.

Harry se levantó con cierta dificultad. El impacto le había dejado la espalda dolorida. Volvió a tomar su posición. Malfoy lo observaba con una comisura en alto. ¿Acaso ésa era la forma que tenía Malfoy de divertirse con él de manera cómplice?

El profesor dio de nuevo la señal. Harry lanzó de nuevo el hechizo para desarmar, Malfoy lo esquivó, Harry se había preparado para una réplica pero en esta oportunidad Malfoy se atuvo a la consigna.

–¿Y éste resultó el gran Potter? ¿Incapaz de desarmar a alguien que no puede responder? – lo provocó Malfoy.

–Que no puede contraatacar, no que no puede defenderse, hay una diferencia de matiz. Y además esto es una práctica, no voy a agotar todas mis fuerzas por vos.

–Oh… se diría que Potty está fastidiado. –se burló el Slytherin.

Una vez más tomó su posición y decidió atacar con más decisión que las veces anteriores, lanzó un _Levicorpus_ que Malfoy pudo esquivar pero por muy poco.

–¡Oh qué decepción! Había pensado que serías mucho mejor…

Harry ya se estaba hartando. ¡Era siempre tan arrogante y detestable!

El profesor indicó que invirtieran los roles. Draco sonrió ampliamente y sin darle tiempo a que se preparara le lanzó un _Stupefy_ que Harry pudo esquivar, y seguidamente un _Repulso_ que lo azotó de nuevo contra la pared.

El profesor creyó que era el primer ataque y felicitó a Malfoy por haber hecho caer en tierra a su oponente.

El tobillo le dolía terriblemente, Harry trató de volver a su posición sin que se le notara la cojera, pero no alcanzó a llegar que recibió otro hechizo en pleno pecho que lo dejó sin aliento y lo hizo caer otra vez.

Yaciendo ahí, casi inconsciente, se dijo que había sido un error tratar de preservar a Malfoy usando sólo hechizos sencillos fáciles de bloquear. El Slytherin no estaba jugando… o tenía una forma muy retorcida de hacerlo.

–Harry… ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos, el profesor estaba a su lado.

–Sí, muy bien, profesor.

Naturalmente, no se sentía nada bien. Estaba casi a punto del desmayo.

–En ese caso, te ayudo a levantarte.

El profesor lo tomó de un brazo para hacerlo incorporar. Harry se sentía mareado y veía todo turbio. Había perdido los anteojos en la caída.

–¿Podés continuar? –inquirió el profesor.

Harry asintió rápidamente, no quería llamar más la atención. Trató de ubicar los lentes en el suelo. El profesor fue a atender a otros alumnos que habían caído.

–¿Es esto lo que buscás, Potter? –Malfoy le tendía la mano con los lentes.

Harry los tomó. Rozó brevemente la palma de Malfoy y eso le causó un estremecimiento, le agradeció con un dejo de rencor en el tono.

–¡Vamos, Potter! No me digas que no ansiás un duelo épico. Es una ocasión ideal para medirse uno contra el otro. ¿No te parece?

–Si vos estás en busca de  emociones fuertes, Malfoy, bien. Pero no es mi caso. De duelos épicos ya he tenido demasiados. Y creeme… hubiera preferido no haberlos tenido.

–Bueno… siendo así… creo que nos vamos a aburrir hasta el hastío.

El resto de la clase confirmó los dichos de Draco, fue extremadamente aburrido. Habían perdido todas las ganas. Se limitaron a hechizos de primer año que se podían bloquear muy fácilmente. Apenas el profesor dio por terminada la sesión, Malfoy se marchó rápidamente sin agregar nada más.

Se reunió con sus amigos. Hermione estaba radiante, Ron bostezaba.

–¿Y?

–Millicent ya no me asusta. Erró todos los ataques y no pudo parar nada. La hice morder el polvo. –estaba encantada y saltando de entusiasmo. Ron, en cambio, había estado todo el tiempo sin hacer nada. Goyle no sabía ningún hechizo de ataque ni de defensa.

–¿Pero vos Harry? Ese hurón rastrero seguro que hizo trampa. Si no, no creo que pudiera hacerte caer.

–No…no sé… creo que fue mi culpa… no estoy en mi mejor día. Tengo que reconocer que tiene muy buen nivel.

Ron pareció muy sorprendido. Harry no sabía por qué había salido a defender a Malfoy. Se sentía herido por lo que había pasado. Temía que el acercamiento que habían tenido el día anterior terminara quedando reducido a nada.

oOo


	13. Primer beso

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 13 – Primer beso**

–Dumbledore me dijo que estabas acá. Perdón por la demora.

Stanislas los estaba esperando a la salida de la clase de duelo. Tenía la expresión del rostro muy tensa y parecía más malhumorado que nunca.

–Espero que las cosas estén yendo mejor.

–Eso no es algo que deba importarle, Potter. –replicó bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Tom.

Harry lamentó de inmediato su arranque de cortesía. Sabía que la esposa del auror estaba enferma pero al parecer, no era un tema sobre el que quisiera hablar y no le había gustado para nada que Harry estuviera informado al respecto.

–Pasaron muchas cosas este fin de semana, y no precisamente buenas…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, la presencia de Stanislas introducía un factor de clara tensión y desánimo en el ambiente. Su fin de semana de “vacaciones” había terminado y difícilmente tendría la oportunidad de otro en mucho tiempo.

Se pusieron en marcha. Los aurores los seguían a corta distancia. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban en silencio.

–¿Hay alguna novedad respecto al señor Malfoy?

Los tres se pusieron alerta al escuchar el nombre. Quizá iban a poder enterarse de algo que arrojara algo de luz sobre el misterio de la encarcelación de Lucius.

–No Tom… –empezó a decir Stanislas, pero luego reparó en los chicos sospechosamente callados y agregó– Hablaremos más tarde.

El tono usado había sido categórico. Tom no insistió.

Harry contuvo una exclamación de frustración, se moría de ganas de saber. Pero Stanislas era casi tan exasperante como Snape. ¿Quizá pudiera enterarse de algo preguntándole al señor Weasley?

Y justo que pensaba en Weasley… Ginny entró en su campo visual. Tenía una expresión algo retraída y también…dolorida.

–Harry, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos?

Ron, que nunca se enteraba de nada, se sorprendió mucho con el pedido; en cambio Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa a Ginny instándola, animándola.

–Yo… –Harry iba a negarse pretextando que no iban a poder tener una conversación privada, pero la tristeza que veía en los ojos de Ginny lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

–Tom, Stan, tengo que hablar con Ginny en privado, no nos vamos a alejar demasiado.

–¡No!, después de todo lo que pasó, no lo podemos permitir.

–Vamos, Stan, es la hija de Arthur… ¿qué peligro puede significar?

Stanislas vaciló un instante sopesando los pros y los contras. Finalmente dio su aprobación con un corto gesto.

Salieron juntos al patio, los aurores se quedaron vigilándolos desde la galería. Cuando llegaron junto a un árbol, lo suficientemente alejado, se detuvieron.

–Harry, tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo de la última vez, no debería haber sido tan brusca. Perdí la cabeza, no sabía muy bien lo que decía.

–No hace falta que te disculpes, Ginny… confieso que me sorprendí… y no reaccioné como vos hubieras querido…

–Shh… –dijo Ginny y lo hizo callar poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios.

Las miradas se cruzaron, como en el aire después del partido, y de nuevo todo alrededor pareció desdibujarse. Como en un sueño, Harry vio aproximarse el bello rostro de Ginny y los labios cálidos y dulces reemplazaron a los dedos sobre sus labios.

Instintivamente, la boca de Harry se abrió ante la osada lengua de Ginny, que exigía más que un rápido beso. La lengua de Harry no demoró en unirse al juego y entre los dos se originaron vivas emociones. Las manos de Harry descendieron naturalmente a la curva de las caderas y animada por el gesto Ginny aproximó el cuerpo pegándose contra él. El beso se fue intensificando y Ginny fue entrelazando sus dedos en los desordenados cabellos negros. Había sido un error… Ginny lo notó, aunque no supo explicarse por qué. Harry se puso tenso y tembloroso y se separó de inmediato. Se le había hecho presente la imagen de Draco prodigándole las mismas atenciones.

Harry sintió que le faltaba el aliento y lo invadió una gran confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que experimentara sensaciones tan intensas estando con Ginny? ¿Y por qué había tenido que arruinar ese momento glorioso pensando en Draco? Levantó los ojos, los de Ginny empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Se sintió muy culpable, era indudable que con ella había cierta química… pero no era igual… no alcanzaba…

Ella lo aferró de la camisa, quería recomenzar a besarlo, quería repetir el sublime momento de segundos antes. Pero él la rechazó, no podía reiniciar el beso. La magia del momento se había hecho añicos cuando la imagen de Draco se había interpuesto en su cabeza.

Y de pronto el rostro de Ginny enrojeció de furia. Le había visto algo en el cuello.

–¡Era por eso! ¡Por eso que no querías tener nada conmigo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!

Harry no entendió de qué hablaba, podía entender que estuviera molesta por el rechazo, pero de ahí a gritar cosas sin sentido…

–¿Hermione y Ron saben? No,… me lo hubieran dicho…

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando! –intervino Harry impaciente, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Algunos curiosos empezaron a pararse y a mirarlos por los gritos que profería la pelirroja. ¿Y qué estaría pensado Ron que junto con Hermione y los aurores los observaban desde la galería?

–¡Eso! ¿O me vas a hacer creer que ocurrió por magia! –Ginny le abrió el cuello de la camisa y reveló una marca violácea de cuya presencia Harry no se había dado cuenta.

–¡Estás saliendo con otra! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Los chupones no aparecen del aire! –vociferó ella con furor.

Harry se llevó instintivamente los dedos al lugar que ella miraba fijamente. Se sintió perdido, no quería que todos se enteraran. –Ginny, pará… –casi suplicó– perdoname… no se lo digas a nadie… no quiero que… –las palabras le salían incoherentes, no sabía cómo hacerle entender… así y todo Ginny pareció calmarse un poco.

–¿Estás enamorado de ella? –demandó con hosquedad.

–Yo… no sé… no… o quizá sí… es muy complicado…

–¿Quién es? –preguntó ella con tono acusador.

–Yo… no te lo puedo decir…

–¡Por qué?

–Por favor, Ginny… por lo que más quieras… no sigas…

Harry se sentía miserable, sabía que la estaba hiriendo… y para él era casi como una media hermana… pero no tenía alternativa. No quería que Hermione y Ron se enteraran, le harían millones de preguntas y Hermione terminaría descubriendo todo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Ginny, pero no sollozaba. Pesar y gran decepción se leían en su cara. Un momento después salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la galería. Harry no sabía si se callaría su “descubrimiento”, pero lo deseaba con fervor; nomás le faltaba algo como eso para complicar aun más las cosas, como si ya no tuviera un montón de problemas. Antes de volver se tomó un instante para acomodarse el cuello, se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta de la marca.

–¿Así que Potty tiene una noviecita? ¡Qué tierno! –se oyó la voz socarrona de Malfoy.

Harry se sobresaltó. Malfoy que había estado todo el tiempo subido al árbol, saltó con elegancia a su lado.

Harry se sonrojó, no sabía si era por rabia o porque Malfoy había observado la escena y había escuchado toda la conversación.

–Yo creo que tu amiguita, la colorada, te la va a hacer pagar… ¿no te parece?

–¡Callate, Malfoy! Si no tenés nada inteligente que decir, mejor andate.

–¡Qué bonito que te ponés cuando estás enojado! –agregó Malfoy con un mohín burlón– ¿Les vas a contar a la comadreja y a la sangresucia lo que pasó?

–¡Ya te dije que no los llames así!

–Yo sólo te preguntaba porque si no pensás decírselo… más te vale que te inventes una buena excusa rápido porque vienen para acá. –Malfoy soltó una carcajada, se colgó el bolso al hombro y partió hacia el castillo.

–¡Harry!

–¡Harry! ¡Mi hermana! Ustedes…

–Ron, ¡ya sabemos! –lo interrumpió Hermione revoleando los ojos– Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¡La hiciste llorar de nuevo!

–No fue mi culpa, Hermione… yo…

–¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? ¿Y vos Hermione? ¿Y por qué te gritó y después salió corriendo llorando?

–Yo… es una historia larga. –dijo Harry llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz– Preferiría hablar de esto más tarde, si no les molesta.

–¡Claro que me molesta! ¡Quiero saber todo ahora!

–Ron, más tarde. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermana, pero te aseguro que no se trata de nada grave. Y ahora me gustaría que me dejaran solo… si no es mucho pedir.

Ron y Hermione no quedaron para nada conformes. Ron protestó: –Así que nos mandás amablemente a callar porque vos no querés abordar el asunto en este instante –el tono de Ron era muy airado– ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Ya no nos contás nada! Te guardás todo y cuando te preguntamos, te enojás y nos mandás a callar. ¿Somos tus amigos o no?

Ron había hablado duramente pero desde el corazón, Hermione básicamente estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho, aunque ella hubiera preferido expresarlo con más tacto.

Quizá en otro momento Harry hubiera podido comprenderlo, pero no en ése, no tenía más paciencia y las palabras y la actitud de Ron le habían caído pésimas. Dio media vuelta y marchó presto y furioso en dirección a los aurores.

–Perfecto, hacé como quieras, escapate una vez más. Andá a juntarte con tus nuevos amigos… como Malfoy, por ejemplo.

–¡Ron, por favor…! –lo instó Hermione tratando de hacerlo razonar.

–¿Qué Hermione! No nos dice nada pero hace tres minutos estaba de gran conversación con ese otro al que supuestamente siempre detestó. Ya no se pelean más… y por lo que sabemos bien podría habernos vuelto la espalda para ir a unirse a V…

–¡Ron! ¡Callate! Lo que estás diciendo es un disparate y una injusticia. Harry nunca haría nada así.

Ron observó a Harry alejarse flanqueado por los aurores, una idea se le fue formando en la cabeza, sin agregar nada más partió en dirección al castillo… y a los subsuelos.

oOo

 

 

 

 


	14. Corazón hecho pedazos

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 14 – Corazón hecho pedazos**

Harry estuvo recorriendo los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo, masticando su furia, seguido siempre de cerca por los aurores. La tercera vez que pasó frente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta decidió que más le valía calmarse y dejarse de dar un espectáculo tan triste. No sabía donde ir, no quería cruzarse ni con Ginny, ni con Draco… y mucho menos con Ron y Hermione.

En ese momento vio a Colin Creevey que venía de la biblioteca cargado con una pila de libros más alta y más pesada que él.

–¡Harry! ¿Cómo andás, macho? Te vi en el entrenamiento. Excepcional como siempre, si hubiera tenido la cámara…

Colin lo exasperaba, siempre hablando hasta por los codos y siempre tan obsesionado con él.

–¿Que estás haciendo? Si querés te acompaño, tengo que llevarle estos libros al profesor Snape. ¡Si tenés ganas podés venir conmigo!

–No, Colin, gracias… pero no estoy con ánimos … –haberle dicho “para aguantarte” hubiera sido la verdad pero innecesariamente cruel, aunque ganas no le faltaron de decírselo– …para ver al profesor Snape.

–Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me seduce la idea de tener que ir a verlo pero me sorprendió cuando… –Colin se interrumpió de golpe y se puso colorado– …bueno, no veo por qué tendría que ocultártelo, estaba mirando de nuevo las fotos que te tomé durante la última práctica de quidditch, son realmente…

–Perdón, Colin, pero me tengo que ir… nos vemos más tarde. –Harry escapó a grandes pasos, no quería saber los detalles sobre las fotos.

–Siento mucho tener que interrumpir su caminata por el castillo. Pero ya esta misión es muy fastidiosa, y esto de errar sin rumbo… –Stanislas había hablado con tono duro y lo miraba con manifiesta hostilidad.

Harry iba a replicarle de mal modo, pero se dio cuenta de que el auror tenía razón, al menos en parte, tenía que terminar con esa comedia ridícula… les dijo que iba a la biblioteca a terminar un deber de Pociones. Entró y cerró con un portazo, lo cual le ganó una reprimenda de madame Pince. 

oOo

Ron no sabía bien para qué había venido, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Marchaba por el pasillo de los subsuelos y Malfoy venía hacia él. Juntó valor y cubrió a grandes pasos el último trecho que lo separaba del Slytherin, quien lo contempló con una expresión entre impaciente y divertida.

–¡Malfoy! 

–¡Weasel! [comadreja]

No hizo caso del apelativo burlón, ya estaba habituado y no había venido para pelearse por algo así.

–¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Harry?

–¡Ah! ¡Si supieras…! Pero quizá convendría que precisaras más tu pregunta, es posible que estemos hablando de cosas distintas.

Ron se sintió de golpe muy torpe. Sí, había tratado de provocar a Harry diciéndole que hablaba más con el hurón que con ellos, y que parecía más amigo de él que de ellos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era todo tan ridículo.

–Yo… ¿de qué estaban hablando hace un rato? ¿Desde cuándo se hablan sin insultarse?

–No creo que sea asunto tuyo. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?

–¿Por qué estoy tan interesado? Me interesa porque Harry es mi mejor amigo… y a vos te odia… y habla más con vos que conmigo…

–Lo único que me faltaba, tener que soportar tu ataque de celos. ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer tu crisis existencial a otro lado? No tengo tiempo para perder con vos, Weasel.

–¡Basta de…! ¡No negás que mantenían una conversación normal! –Ron no cabía en su asombro, su peor pesadilla se confirmaba, Harry y Malfoy se hablaban… eso sólo podía significar una cosa… las presiones que Harry había tenido que soportar habían terminado por superarlo… y probablemente se había dado por vencido y había perdido toda voluntad de oponérsele a Voldemort…

–¡Ni te imaginás la de cosas que hacemos juntos!

–¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber qué, por ejemplo? –rugió Ron.

–¡Nos acostamos juntos, claro!

Ron, que ya estaba al borde de un ataque de apoplejía, se puso lívido… pero poco a poco fue recuperando el color… sintió cierto alivio… lo que Malfoy había dicho era ridículo.

–¡Será una expresión de deseos tuya! Sólo a vos se te puede ocurrir decir algo tan retorcido.

–Y yo que estaba convencido de que te lo ibas a creer al pie de la letra. Y ahora coloradito, te convendría dar media vuelta y escapar de acá lo antes posible, la varita se me salta en la mano; vos no llevás anteojitos, ni tenés cicatriz, ni aurores que te protejan. Más te vale no tentar al diablo. Estás solo en los subsuelos, territorio Slytherin, podría ocurrir un accidente.

–No creas que te tengo miedo, Malfoy. Pero ya me cansé de tener que respirar el mismo aire que vos. Me voy porque no quiero asfixiarme.

Ron dio media vuelta y partió, apretando fuertemente en el bolsillo la varita con la mano… por las dudas. Por alguna razón le había parecido que esa vez las amenazas de Malfoy no habían sido del todo vanas.

Iba a tener que plantearle a Hermione todo lo que pensaba, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que le tenía que decir.

oOo

Harry se había pasado varias horas garrapateando sobre un pergamino en la biblioteca, aguantándose los suspiros aburridos e impacientes de Stanislas. Tenía la intención de no bajar a comer para no tener que cruzarse con Ron y Hermione, pero eso había resultado demasiado para Stanislas, se había puesto a despotricar que una cosa era tener soportar el aburrimiento, pero encima que los obligara a ayunar…

No quería que se multiplicara la animadversión que ya le tenía el auror. Decidió bajar al Gran Salón, pero no se sentó en el lugar habitual sino en el otro extremo, junto a un grupo de alumnos de primer año. Cuando terminó de comer, los gruñidos del auror lo convencieron de que lo mejor era volver directamente a los dormitorios.

En la sala común no se cruzó con nadie. Cuando entró en la habitación Ron se estaba acostando, pero era claro que había decidido ignorarlo por completo, apenas lo vio entrar se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas alrededor de la cama.

oOo

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto, no podía conciliar el sueño. En parte por la luz, en parte porque estaba inquieto recordando el duelo con Draco y la pelea con Ron.

Quería creer que el Slytherin había tenido una especie de gesto hacia él, al haberle propuesto medirse como iguales. ¿Quizá era su forma de decirle que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos? ¿Que ya no lo consideraba más como un enemigo sino como un compañero de juegos?

Quería creerlo, eso lo llenaba de esperanza… y también le daba miedo… miedo de decepcionarse

Las campanadas de la Torre Norte dieron las cuatro. Seguía sin poder dormirse. Pensaba en Draco… en los brazos de Draco en los que podía acurrucarse… en los labios que quería picotear… en los cabellos que quería acariciar… cada pensamiento le agrandaba el ansia en el pecho.

Tenía necesidad de verlo. Sabía que una vez en sus brazos ya nada tendría importancia, era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de todos los pesares.

Sin detenerse a reflexionarlo, tomó el manto y bajó. No tuvo problemas para escabullirse. Ya aproximándose a la puerta del Slytherin le entraron algunas dudas. Quizá no le iba a gustar que lo despertara en medio de la noche. Pensó si no sería más sensato volver por donde había venido. Finalmente se decidió. Dio tres suaves golpes en la puerta y esperó ansioso. Le entraron dudas, ¿y si no estaba solo? ¿y si no estaba allí? ¿y si no había oído…? No era precisamente una hora normal…

Después de un rato cuando ya se decidía a irse, la puerta se abrió.

–Potter.

El corazón pareció enloquecérsele en el pecho. Draco estaba con el torso desnudo y los cabellos desordenados. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo y acariciárselos.

–Eh… perdón… ¿te molesto?

–No, claro que no… me paso toda la noche en vela esperándote.

Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír… había sido una ironía obviamente… pero le habría gustado pensar que era cierto.

–¿Supongo que querrás entrar? –el tono de Draco no era frío pero quizá tenía un dejo de fastidio.

–¿Estás solo?

–No, pero ya sabés… cuantos más seamos tanto más divertido… –dijo haciéndole un gesto para que entrara. No había nadie más en la habitación.

–¿Siempre contestás a las preguntas con una mentira?

–No siempre, solamente a las preguntas pelotudas.

La mano no parecía venir bien. No entendía qué era lo que lo impulsaba a permanecer allí, pero ni siquiera intentó resistirse. Entró y al pasar se frotó deliberadamente contra Draco.

Esperaba que Draco lo tocara, que lo besara… pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados. Draco se limitó a pararse frente a él… a la espera. ¿A la espera de qué? No hubiera sabido decirlo con certeza. Las veces anteriores la atracción había sido recíproca… habían empezado juntos o Draco había tomado la iniciativa. En ese momento no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, sentía cierta inquietud de que pudiera rechazarlo. Se le aproximó lentamente, tratando de controlarse y de no saltarle encima. Draco tenía los ojos fijos en él, la expresión en ellos era indescifrable podía bien tratarse de hastío… o de deseo… o de impaciencia… o de timidez… Pero las ansias que sentía por él eran lo único que le importaba en ese instante… las ansias y cómo satisfacerlas.

Harry le posó los labios sobre el cuello y las manos sobre las caderas. Multiplicó los besos pero el Slytherin no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, no lo rechazaba… pero tampoco lo animaba a seguir. Sintió que su decisión empezaba a flaquear, pero su deseo crecía… en tanto no lo rechazara no se echaría atrás. Le acarició los cabellos sedosos y le pareció detectar un imperceptible estremecimiento, eso le dio fuerzas para continuar. Jugó con la boca y con la lengua recorriéndole la mandíbula y los codiciados labios. Los frotó, los besó delicadamente, los lamió. Logró una brecha y se inmiscuyó en el interior.

No sabía si la falta de reacción era un juego o una forma de castigarlo por no haber querido que entablaran un duelo como debía ser. No le importaba, sin embargo, Harry estaba dispuesto a jugar.

Abandonó los labios y se arrodilló sin perder contacto visual. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que podía ser capaz de tamaña audacia, pero las sensaciones que se le suscitaban eran exquisitas. Frotó deliberadamente el género del boxer que cubría el bulto de la entrepierna y luego la boca ardiente subió y trazó sobre la piel desnuda una estela húmeda hasta el ombligo. Jugueteó concienzudamente explorándolo con la lengua. Sonrió al oír a Draco lanzar un gemido, su propia verga se le endureció aun más. Dejó atrás el ombligo y subió más, y fue el turno de las tetillas que mordisqueó y succionó delicadamente. Y finalmente volvió a la boca.

Miró directo a los ojos de Draco, desafiante, como diciéndole: “¿Vas a poder resistirte mucho más?” Todo indicaba que no, el deseo parecía haberse enseñoreado de los ojos grises.

Sonrió contra los labios, pero no trató de forzar el ingreso. Quería que fuera Draco el que lo buscara. Por una vez era él el que controlaba, él quien le hacía el amor; y la experiencia era increíblemente excitante.

La verga se le impacientaba dolorosa, la apretó contra Draco, el Slytherin finalmente cedió y abrió los labios recibiéndole la lengua juguetona. El aliento de Draco era fresco, sabía a menta. Quizá por eso había demorado en abrirle, quizá se había tomado un momento para prepararse…

Las lenguas batallaban rápidas y las caderas se frotaban urgentes. Harry le acariciaba la piel que parecía arder y se estremecía bajo su tacto. Finalizados los preliminares, la pasión decidió demandar sus fueros. Y todo pareció desencadenarse de golpe, como en las veces anteriores. Los movimientos se volvieron rápidos, desordenados, como si hubieran estado contenidos demasiado tiempo, ansiosos de mitigar un deseo que parecía inextinguible.

Se deshicieron en segundos de toda la ropa que se interponía. Lo importante era que cada centímetro de piel estuviera en contacto con la del otro, que pudiera ser besada, mordida, arañada por la pasión devoradora. La cama los había acogido abrazados, las piernas enredadas, las bocas sellándose una a la otra en un beso que parecía no tener fin.

Harry se le ubicó encima, la vista de Draco debajo de él, jadeante, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios congestivos se le antojaba la imagen más maravillosa y lo transportaba al borde del clímax. Le hundió la cabeza en el cuello al tiempo que le acariciaba el interior de los muslos.

Pero no pudo ir mucho más lejos, Draco pugnó con violencia para invertir las posiciones y un instante después, Harry se encontró debajo. No hizo falta que Draco dijera nada para indicarle que ésa era la única alternativa admisible. Harry la aceptó de buen grado y lo rodeó con las piernas ofreciéndosele sin restricciones.

Una sonrisa victoriosa y efímera flotó por un instante en los labios del Slytherin. En ese instante Harry tuvo la cierta convicción de que estaba enamorado de Draco.

Acabaron casi al mismo poco después, fue un orgasmo arrollador que los dejó casi sin aliento y temblorosos pero maravillosamente satisfechos. Luego de unos instantes, Draco rodó a uno de los costados.

oOo

Mas tarde la respiración se le había ya normalizado, había estado contemplando a Draco durante largos minutos. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía. Había entrelazado las manos detrás de la cabeza. Su cuerpo desnudo se ofrecía en todo su esplendor para delicia de los ojos de Harry.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino, Harry se le acurrucó bajo el brazo, le rodeo el torso y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro. Se sentía transportado de felicidad, así era como había soñado estar durante tantos días.

Draco no se movió ni dijo nada pero Harry lo sintió ponerse tenso. No entendía por qué ese cambio así de golpe, ¿había hecho algo mal? Draco se desprendió de él algo bruscamente y se levantó. Pretextó tener mucha sed.

Lo observó dirigirse al baño, oyó el agua que corría segundos después. Se incorporó un poco y estiró la mano para alcanzar la sábana que había quedado a los pies de la cama. Se cubrió.

La espera pareció prolongarse largamente. Finalmente Draco regresó, se había puesto una bata con la insignia de Slytherin.

–¿Qué pensás que estás haciendo, Potter?

Harry no se había esperado la pregunta, ni la dureza del tono.

–¿Qué historia te imaginaste? ¿La de dos tiernos enamorados intercambiando palabras melosas? ¡Ay, mi chupetín de frambuesa! ¡Ay, mi tartita de jalea!

Las palabras lo hirieron hondamente, sintió que lo inundaba la tristeza.

–Draco, yo…

–¿Draco yo qué? ¡Haceme el favor! Si pronunciás las palabras que me imagino ibas a decir te ataco con un Avada.

Harry sintió con vergüenza que las lágrimas se le escapaban. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel después de lo que habían compartido?

–Ah, no me vengas con ésas, Potty. Para aguantar lloriqueos hubiera preferido una Hufflepuff.

La pena y el dolor le abrieron paso a la ira y al rencor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usarlo de esa forma y a desecharlo como a un forro? Con rabia se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a juntar sus ropas desparramadas sobre el suelo.

Draco lo miraba sin decir nada. Con un gesto de suficiencia que le afeaba el rostro, un rostro que podía ser tan sublimemente bello cuando transparentaba placer.

Las lágrimas que le seguían brotando eran ahora de furor y de humillación. Lo invadían ideas de violencia, de atacarlo con todos y cada uno de los hechizos más agresivos que conocía.

–¿Pero qué carajo te esperabas! ¿Creíste seriamente que esto podía significar algo más que sexo? ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años que nos detestamos?

–¡Callate, Malfoy! ¡Y por mi barrio, los que se detestan no se acuestan juntos! Pero quedate tranquilo, no voy a volver a importunarte.

–¿Querés jugarte algo? –se burló cruel– Ah… y por favor, nada de poemas inflamados, ni kilométricas cartas de amor, ni cajas de bombones en mi puerta.

–¡Basura de mierda! Sos más rastrero de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Se vistió a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para escapar cuanto antes de ese antro de desdicha.

–¡Potty!

Estuvo a punto de no hacerle caso y de salir sin prestarle atención, pero fue más fuerte que él, se dio vuelta.

–Te agradecería que la próxima vez retengas a tu amigo con rienda más corta.

Lo miró sin entender de qué le hablaba.

–Me refiero al Weasel, que me vino a hacer planteos sobre nuestra “relación”.

–No tengo la menor idea de qué me estás hablando. Si tenés que decirle algo, decíselo vos directamente, ya sos grande.

–Me gustaría, Potty. Pero puede resultarle muy peligroso. Estuvo a punto de atacarme cuando le dije que nos acostábamos juntos. ¡Ya te podrás imaginar!

Harry sintió que se mareaba y que las piernas se le aflojaban. ¡No podía ser cierto!

–¡Estás mintiendo! – le volvían a brotar las lágrimas, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco se le tornaba poco nítida…

–Preguntale, él te va a saber decir… Aunque quizá esté demasiado enojado y se niegue a hablarte… quien sabe…

Le pareció que el suelo se le abría bajo los pies. Salió como un autómata y se fue sin el portazo que hasta un momento antes había tenido la intención de dar al irse.

oOo


	15. ¡Qué día de...!

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 15 – ¡Qué día de…!**

No supo cómo fue que logró reunir la suficiente presencia de espíritu para cubrirse con el manto y para recorrer la distancia de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Todo el trayecto le pareció una caída sin fin, poblada de imágenes confusas: Ron vomitando de asco al enterarse de que se estaba acostando con Malfoy, Hermione que se negaba a hablarle y lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo, los alumnos haciéndole el gesto obsceno del dedo medio en alto riéndose o haciendo muecas. Pero lo más hiriente eran las palabras de Draco, las miradas y visajes de aversión que le dirigía por momentos y las verdades que le había enrostrado y que hasta ese momento se había negado a reconocer. El odio que Draco le tenía, sus deseos de pasar un buen rato y nada más, el rictus desdeñoso cuando Harry hubiera necesitado un gesto de ternura de parte de él…

Las lágrimas no cesaban de brotarle, lágrimas de rabia, de tristeza, de vergüenza. Siempre le había hecho gracia la expresión “tener el corazón hecho añicos”, pero repentinamente tomaba una connotación muy distinta ahora que reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía.

Y para peor, Tom estaba despierto y caminaba de un lado al otro delante de la puerta retrato de la torre. Iba a tener que buscar un lugar para esconderse hasta la mañana. 

No pudo dormir nada, se quedó sentado en un recoveco sombrío de un pasillo cercano a la torre, un pasillo poco transitado. Los ojos le ardían por la fatiga y por las lágrimas que no cesaban. Ya de mañana se puso de pie y trató de estirar un poco los miembros acalambrados por la incómoda posición en la que habían estado durante tantas horas. Volvió a la torre y esperó. Cuando salió la primera persona, aprovechó para colarse dentro. Subió a su dormitorio.

Entró sin el manto, varios pares de cejas se alzaron al verlo.

–Harry, no sabía que habías salido. Te levantaste bien temprano.

–O quizá no se acostó, Neville. –dijo Dean con aire conspirador– Contanos, ¿dónde estuviste, Harry?

Todo parecía normal, un Gryffindor infringiendo las normas despertaba la complicidad de Dean o la inquietud de Neville.

–Yo…

–Si llegan a obtener una respuesta, van a tener mucha más suerte que yo. –intervino Ron con tono amargo– Estos últimos tiempos es muy difícil saber qué es lo que hace.

Dean y Neville se dieron cuenta de la tensión de la situación, prefirieron no insistir y pasaron discretamente a ocuparse de otras cosas.

–Tenemos que hablar. –habían pronunciado la frase al mismo tiempo, algo que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras los hubiera hecho reír, pero el momento no se prestaba para el buen humor.

oOo

Harry había pasado todo el día planteándose un montón de preguntas. Evidentemente Ron estaba al tanto e iba a querer explicaciones. Desgraciadamente, Draco le había contado.

Durante el desayuno los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo en reunirse esa tarde para hablar, lejos de los oídos de los aurores. Harry temía pero también esperaba que llegara el momento. Añoraba las épocas en las que no había habido secretos, en las que habían compartido todo. Pero, ¿podrían volver las cosas a ser como eran ahora que Ron y Hermione sabían?

Se aproximaba la hora del final de las clases, durante el día prácticamente no había cruzado palabra con sus amigos. Y tampoco había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En su mente se mezclaban las sensaciones inéditas que le producía el saberse enamorado de alguien y la gran desdicha por la certeza de que ese sentimiento no era recíproco, y peor aun, el objeto de sus devaneos se mofaba de esos sentimientos y los catalogaba como ridículos.

No se había cruzado con Draco durante la jornada. Había sido mejor así, no sabía si se hubiera podido contener. Quizá se habría puesto a sollozar como un bebé al verlo. Detestaba ser tan débil cuando los sentimientos se ponían en juego…

oOo

Tom hacía rato que estaba silbando, aparentemente muy aburrido. No era de extrañar, nadie había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido de la clase Transfiguración. Harry había notado que Ron y Hermione le dirigían de tanto en tanto miradas furtivas pero se había resistido a mirarlos a los ojos. No quería por el momento tener que aguantar miradas de asco o de lástima, seguramente habría muchas cuando hablaran más tarde…

oOo

Subían las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, Harry sentía como una bola creciéndole en el estómago, los otros dos lo seguían un poco más atrás, ninguno hablaba.

Entraron y se fueron a sentar a la cama de Harry. Pusieron un encantamiento de silencio.

–Harry, nosotros… –empezó Hermione insegura y se detuvo un instante como pidiéndole ayuda a Ron, no sabía bien cómo empezar, y no era para menos, pensó Harry, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado él si se hubiera enterado de que Hermione se acostaba con Parkinson o Ron con Neville?

–Harry, sé que nos peleamos la última vez, pero hay que comprender que… –Ron tampoco parecía saber como encarar el asunto.

Harry suspiró, hubiera preferido que lo acusaran de entrada –cuanto antes drenara el absceso mejor– pero los dos no hacían sino farfullar.

–Díganme con franqueza lo que tengan que decirme, va a ser más fácil así. –dijo Harry resignado.

–Después de que te fuiste… en el patio… yo le fui a pedir cuentas a Malfoy… –dijo Ron. 

–¿Y…?

–Y lo que me dijo me hizo pensar… Me di cuenta de que nos comportamos mal con vos como amigos, no estuvimos a la altura…

–¿Eh…? –dijo Harry sin ocultar su desconcierto.

–Harry, lo que Ron quiere decir es que vos nos importás y que realmente nos preocupamos por vos…

–Y me parece que es normal que reacciones así… con todos los problemas y los ataques…

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no le estaban enrostrando ser un monstruo depravado… ¡le estaban proporcionando excusas! ¿le iban a dar la bendición también?

–No sé que decir… yo pensé que ustedes iban a…

–Harry, vos sabés que con nosotros podés contar siempre. –era evidente que Hermione estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar las lágrimas. –La solución no es pasarte del lado de ellos… podemos buscar alternativas, la Orden del Fénix…

–¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?

Harry no entendía nada, ¿que tenía que ver la Orden del Fénix y cambiar de lado con el hecho de que él se estuviera acostando con Draco?

–Harry… sabemos… Vos y Malfoy ya no se pelean, te hemos visto hablándole en secreto, nos ocultás cosas y te aislás constantemente… y eso nos ha llevado a pensar que…

–¡Que ya no querés luchar contra el mal! –completó Ron.

Un silencio glacial se abatió sobre los tres.

Harry sintió ganas de echarse a reír… demencialmente, eso sí. Era todo un tremendo malentendido, pero que implicaba asimismo cosas duras… Sus mejores amigos, que lo conocían de años, que sabían de su aversión hacia el mal y sobretodo hacia Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres… ¡estaban convencidos de que se quería pasar al otro bando! ¡así como así! …¡porque en los últimos días había estado retraído! ¿Cómo podía ser que le tuvieran tan poca confianza!

Sentía ganas de gritarles, de pegarles, de arrojarse desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía… pero nada de eso serviría para aliviarle el peso del pecho… se sentía hondamente traicionado.

Hermione y Ron lo observaron cambiar de expresión de manera sucesiva del blanco al rojo y luego nuevamente pálido. En su fuero interno no podía concebir que se hubiera cambiado de bando… pero les parecía la única explicación plausible.

–Escúchenme bien… porque va a se la última vez que les hable. –la voz de Harry era dura y la mirada glacial y con un destello de ferocidad– ¡ _Jamás_ me voy a pasar del lado de ese _asesino_! El solo hecho de que ustedes hayan llegado a creer un despropósito como ése, es prueba de ya no nos podemos seguir hablando. Si no me tienen confianza… que así sea… ¡yo me las voy a arreglar solo para destruir a Voldemort!

Hermione y Ron quedaron anonadados por la declaración y por la culpa. En lugar de proporcionarle consuelo y apoyo, habían conseguido separarlo incluso más.

–Harry yo…

–¡No, no quiero oír más excusas! ¡Y de nada sirven! –Harry se levantó, furioso; Hermione rompió a llorar, Ron trataba de consolarla.

–¡Hablá con nosotros, Harry! –clamó Ron, la voz se le quebraba de emoción– ¡Queremos entender, queremos ayudarte!

–En cuanto a entender… es evidente que no pueden, y en cuanto a ayudar… la mejor manera de ayudarme es que se mantengan lo más lejos posible de mí.

Salió dando un portazo y bajó precipitadamente las escaleras, volaba de rabia. Se chocó violentamente con Tom y empezó a insultar incluso antes de darse cuenta de quién era.

–Harry… parece que hay algo que no anda bien. Venía a buscarte… Dumbledore quiere hablar con vos.

¡Merlín! ¿por qué todo junto! En ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo, desaparecer del planeta por varios días. ¡Lo último que quería era tener una charla amable con el director!

Todo el camino hasta el despacho de Dumbledore transcurrió casi en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los bufidos fastidiados de Harry. Caminaba a grandes pasos, demoraron en llegar la mitad del tiempo habitual. Tom le había pedido que caminara más lento pero Harry no había hecho caso. Ya nada parecía importarle. Quería que la batalla final fuera ya mismo. Quería que Dumbledore le dijera que tenía que enfrentar a Voldemort de inmediato, así por lo menos todo terminaría de una buena vez. Y se hizo la firme promesa de que si llegaba a salir vivo, desaparecería para siempre.

Dumbledore no estaba solo, lo acompañaban el profesor Snape, Shacklebolt y Remus. La presencia de éste último, al que tanto apreciaba, debería haber servido de bálsamo apaciguador, pero nada parecía suficiente para aplacarle la cólera.

–Harry, ¡qué pronto! –dijo Dumbledore asombrado.

–Por una vez que llega a horario… –dijo Snape sarcástico. Harry se limitó a lanzarle una mirada negra. 

–Buenas tardes. –saludó Harry, abarcando a todos con la vista excepto a Snape.

–Tomá asiento, Harry.

Dumbledore asumió enseguida su papel de perfecto anfitrión, como siempre, y le hizo seña hacia un sillón. Harry se sentó. Se empezó a preguntar para qué lo habían llamado, esperaba que no fuera por la misma razón que Ron y Hermione le habían pedido que hablaran, ¡lo único que faltaba era que Dumbledore y Lupin tampoco le tuvieran confianza!

–Harry, tengo una buena noticia que comunicarte… creo que podemos llamarla así…

–Lo escucho, profesor. –bueno, por lo menos no parecía tener nada que ver con la conversación en el dormitorio, sin embargo seguía todavía muy crispado.

–Remus y Kingsley estuvieron varias semanas en una misión… lograron encontrar un horcrux.

–¡Genial! ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde lo encontraron? –Harry empezó a recuperar cierto entusiasmo.

–Calma… el cómo y el dónde son de importancia secundaria. –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y observándolo por encima de sus anteojos de leer– Lo importante es que nos vamos acercando a la meta.

–Justamente, es hora de ahondar tu entrenamiento, Harry. –intervino Lupin con su tono sosegado.

–Las clases de duelo tienen por objetivo preparar a los alumnos para que sepan defenderse, pero vos estás más allá de eso, aunque continuarás asistiendo a ellas. Sin embargo, un entrenamiento suplementario no te va a venir mal. –dijo Dumbledore con un guiño.

–¿Y con quién voy a…?

–Conmigo. –graznó una voz detrás de él.

Harry sintió el ácido del estómago subírsele a la garganta, se volvió para mirar a Snape, que le regaló su habitual rictus cruel y desdeñoso.

–¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Yo… ¡No!

–Vamos, Harry… El profesor Snape está perfectamente calificado para la tarea. –dijo Dumbledore con sequedad en el tono.

Harry hizo una cara de disgusto y buscó el apoyo de Remus. –¿Y por qué no Remus? Está tanto o mejor calificado que Snape.

–Profesor Snape, Harry. No seas impertinente, por favor. Te prevengo que no toleraré insolencias en mi despacho. –Dumbledore no había levantado la voz pero Harry supo que tenía que refrenarse… ¡Pero _Snape_! ¡Era como si lo pusieran de pasto para las fieras! La rabia de Harry estaba alcanzando alturas siderales, tuvo que morderse para no empezar a denostar a insultos a todos.

–La primera lección será hoy mismo, Potter. A las nueve en mi oficina. No toleraré retrasos.

Snape había hablado con tono brusco y algo fastidiado por la reacción de Harry. ¿Y qué se esperaba? ¿Que saltara de alegría con la noticia? Snape saludó a Dumbledore, Lupin y Shacklebolt con un breve gesto y se retiró.

Harry no prestó atención al resto de la reunión. Habían destruido el horcrux ahí mismo delante de él, pero ni siquiera eso atrajo su interés. Lo único que le rondaba la cabeza eran las sesiones de tortura que le esperaban con Snape.

–Harry, ¿querés que hablemos?

La reunión había terminado y no lo había notado.

–No… no sé… ¡Snape!

–Sí, ya sé, Harry –sonrió Lupin– Pero pensá que va a ser muy positivo. Severus sabe mucho de defensa contra las fuerzas oscuras. Ánimo. Tratá de hacer todo lo mejor que puedas, cuánto antes aprendas más pronto te lo vas a sacar de encima…

Harry sonrió sin muchas ganas, Remus siempre trataba de levantarle la moral, pero en el estado en que se encontraba y con todo lo que le pasaba… no le quedaba voluntad para sonreír.

–Vos sabés que siempre podés contar conmigo para hablar, Harry. –Remus había retomado el tono serio.

Le sonrió agradecido, quizá si hubieran estado solos…

oOo

Cenó solo al lado de un grupo de primer año, no tenía hambre pero se obligó a comer algo, no sabía cuanto tiempo lo iba a tener Snape practicando; conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que no se la iba a hacer fácil. Terminó de deglutir un bollo y se puso de pie para ir a los subsuelos, ya eran casi las nueve. ¡Merlín, qué día de mierda!

oOo


	16. Clases particulares

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 16 – Clases particulares**

–¡Llega tarde, Potter!

Harry ya sabía que le iba a decir eso, había previsto incluso la entonación que iba a usar y la cantidad de puntos que le iba  a sacar; extrañamente, eso último no se registró. Snape siguió corrigiendo los trabajos que tenía sobre el escritorio como si él no estuviera ahí. Harry se quedó parado frente al profesor sin decir nada, recorrió con la vista el entorno, se preguntó cómo iba a poder aprender nuevos hechizos de ataque y defensa, rodeado de tantos frascos y brocales de formol con criaturas extrañas en su interior, sin hacer un desquicio terrible.

Quizá el profesor había cambiado de opinión y no le iba a dar las clases particulares, ojalá fuera así, era lo que más le convenía.

–Bien… –dijo finalmente Snape dejando la pluma y mirándolo si disimular su disgusto– Vamos a empezar con encantamientos de protección.

–Déjeme adivinar, me va a bombardear con todo tipo de hechizos sin enseñarme ninguno de protección y yo voy a tener que arreglármelas. Como con Oclumancia, ¿no?

–No intente hacerse el gracioso, Potter. No voy a tolerar insolencias de ninguna naturaleza, mucho menos durante estas clases particulares. –las mejillas de Snape habían ganado color y estaba apuntando a Harry con la varita. A Harry se le ocurrió que podía seguir provocándolo hasta hacerle perder la paciencia, si lo atacaba y lo lastimaba seriamente, Dumbledore iba tener que asignarle otro instructor. O el mismo Snape iría a quejarse para que lo relevaran de la obligación.

–¡Vaya al rincón!

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Acabo de llegar y ya me manda castigado? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa cándida que hizo estremecer de rabia al profesor.

–Sé perfectamente qué es lo que intenta conseguir, Potter. Le aseguro que está condenado al fracaso desde el inicio. Por cada insolencia a partir de ahora se ganará una penitencia, penitencia que se cumplirá con más entrenamiento. Y le puedo asegurar que se las voy a hacer pasar negras, nada de minucias como limpiar calderos a mano. Usted se cree por encima de todos, ¿no es verdad, Potter? Nunca se ha puesto a pensar que en realidad no es prácticamente nadie, apenas un nene que no sabe cómo arreglárselas solo.

Fue el turno de Harry de estremecerse de rabia. ¿Con qué derecho le hablaba así? Él no era sino un asesino a sueldo a las órdenes de un psicópata. Snape sonrió altanero, había conseguido exactamente la reacción que buscaba.

–Bien, ahora que las cosas están claras, podemos dar comienzo. –sin ningún tipo de anuncio le disparó un _Expelliarmus_ que lo proyectó violentamente contra una estantería que se sacudió peligrosamente y estuvo a punto de caérsele encima con todos los frascos y otros objetos que sostenía.

–Bien, tal como lo había presumido, está muy lejos del nivel requerido. Vamos a tener cambiar de localización, de lo contrario mi oficina quedará reducida a escombros.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado agarrar desprevenido de esa forma.

Tom y Stan se sorprendieron de verlo salir tan pronto y se pusieron de pie para acompañarlo de vuelta. Snape les hizo una seña en sentido contrario. –Se va a quedar conmigo, ustedes pueden retirarse.

–Oiga… nada de “ustedes pueden retirarse”. Harry es nuestra responsabilidad…

–Por el momento el señor Potter queda bajo _mi_ responsabilidad. No los quiero tener a ustedes pisándonos los talones. No sé si he sido claro. –la voz untuosa y amenazante de Snape hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera. Harry sabía que Tom y el profesor no se llevaban bien, desconocía las razones, pero tratándose de Snape debería de haber montones. ¿Se animaría el auror a plantársele? No parecía que fuera a ser así, Tom retrocedió ante la mirada glacial de los ojos negros.

–Snape, debe Ud. comprender que no podemos dejar al joven Potter sin vigilancia por la sola razón que alguien lo pida, sobretodo si se trata de alguien tan poco fiable.

Harry quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que Stan le hubiera dicho eso. Los ojos de Snape echaban chispas asesinas.

–¿Hay algún problema, caballeros?

Todos se volvieron hacia el director que acababa de aparecer detrás de ellos como si se hubiera materializado. Harry siempre se preguntaba cómo hacía para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo.

–Dumbledore. –saludó Stan– Simplemente le decía a Snape que nos negamos a dejar a Harry solo.

–Me complace que tome su obligación con tanta seriedad, Stanislas. Pero fui yo mismo quien le ordenó al profesor Snape que se ocupara de Harry. Debería habérselo anticipado, lo lamento muchísimo. Yo respondo totalmente por él, pueden ir a descansar por el momento; el profesor se encargará de conducir a Harry de vuelta a los dormitorios una vez que hayan concluido.

Snape dejó escapar un gruñido fastidiado, pero no dijo nada más para objetar.

–Si todo está en orden, permítanme que los deje, caballeros. Que pasen buenas noches. –Dumbledore se marchó.

–Bueno… si es lo que Dumbledore dispone… –dijo Tom refunfuñando.

–Así es, ya pueden retirarse caballeros. –concluyó Snape con suficiencia.

oOo

Harry no había esperado que tuvieran que ir tan lejos. Ya llevaban varios minutos de marcha y descenso. Y estaban en un nivel muy profundo de los subsuelos que le resultaba totalmente desconocido.

–¿Adonde vamos?

–…

–¿Por qué Stan y Tom no pudieron acompañarnos?

–…

Cansado de no obtener respuesta, Harry se detuvo de golpe. Dumbledore bien podía confiar en Snape, ¡ése no era su caso! ¿Y si lo estaba llevando a lo más hondo del castillo para matarlo?

–¡Potter, no tenemos toda la noche!

–¡Hasta tanto no obtenga respuestas, no pienso moverme!

–¿Ah, sí…? _¡Mobilicorpus!_

–¡Bájeme inmediatamente!

Harry intentaba sacar la varita, pero por más que se contorsionaba en el aire, no podía lograrlo.

–Potter, pongamos las cosas en claro. Tengo que enseñarle a defenderse y a batirse. Es evidente que a Ud. no le gusta, tenga la certeza de que a mí mucho menos. Cuanto más obedezca, tanto más rápido terminaremos. Y ahora déjese de berrear, ya hemos llegado.

Snape abrió la puerta de una habitación que parecía inmensa. Las paredes estaban acolchadas y el suelo parecía moverse. Entró flotando. Snape interrumpió el encantamiento de golpe, Harry pudo observar el suelo bien de cerca.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Harry frotándose el brazo, la caída había sido dura.

–Voy a contestarle, Potter. Pero después, basta de preguntas. No hemos venido para charlar. ¿Le queda claro?

Harry asintió, Snape continuó.

–Estamos en una antigua sala de entrenamiento. Está encantada para que ningún hechizo que se utilice, independientemente de cual sea, produzca heridas. El suelo, como podrá observar, se mueve, cambia de configuración. Puede ser un campo de hierbas y malezas altas, puede semejar un bosque con troncos muertos y hojas resbaladizas, un río y muchas otras alternativas. Supongo que puede captar el principio…

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo. Snape revoleó los ojos y prosiguió.

–Los duelos pueden tener lugar en cualquier entorno. Pueden ocurrir en un camino liso o en un terreno accidentado. Es de suma importancia saber dominar el espacio y el equilibrio, de allí las ventajas de esta habitación. Empezaremos de inmediato.

Harry sacó la varita y se alejó unos pasos. Caminar por el piso esponjoso era sumamente incómodo, esperaba que no permaneciera mucho tiempo de esa forma. Oyó que el profesor pronunciaba una fórmula desconocida y la habitación cobró vida. De pronto hubo un cambio, estaba en un campo de trigo, las espigas altas le dificultaban los movimientos, de las paredes parecían caer cascadas de agua, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos que parecían venir de ninguna parte. ¡Hogwarts estaba llena de sorpresas!

–¿Listo? –gritó Snape.

Harry levantó la varita y asintió con un gesto. Esperaba oír un hechizo, pero naturalmente Snape recurrió a uno no pronunciado, hubiera debido anticiparlo. Así y todo, pudo esquivar el haz rojo que venía en dirección a él. Pero inmediatamente vino otro, y otro más y otro… el ritmo era desenfrenado. Harry pudo esquivarlos a todos, por un pelo eso sí. El logro lo hizo sentirse orgulloso. Pero no iba durar. La sala volvió a cambiar.

El suelo pasó a ser una superficie helada que lo hizo caer, se desató una lluvia torrencial, la cortina de agua desdibujaba por completo la silueta de Snape. Pero para su gran asombro, ¡la lluvia no mojaba!

Pudo ver el chorro de un hechizo que le pasó a milímetros pero no lo tocó. No comprendió por qué de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Miró alrededor y vio que había infinidad de proyectiles desplazándose a gran velocidad y en todas direcciones. Tenía que moverse constantemente para evitar que lo alcanzaran y los hechizos de Snape seguían llegando incesantemente y en gran número. Los proyectiles evitaban al profesor.

Harry pronto se fue cansando y sus movimientos se iban tornando más lentos, los de Snape en cambio seguían siempre al mismo ritmo. Vio venir un hechizo azul hacia él y convocó de inmediato un escudo, pero no sirvió, el ataque le impactó de lleno en el pecho y lo hizo flotar en el aire, pero no lo azotó contra la pared ni le produjo ningún dolor. Como Snape había anticipado, los ataques en el recinto eran inofensivos.

_–¡_ _Finite_ _!_

Volvió el silencio y la habitación recuperó su aspecto inicial.

–Bueno… no está demasiado mal, Potter. –graznó Snape, pero con una mueca de disgusto en los labios, como si lo fastidiara verse obligado a reconocerlo.

Harry no pudo evitar levantar las cejas, sorprendido por esa especie de _cuasi_ elogio.

–Hay una buena base. Aunque hará falta mucha práctica, claro. –continuó con una sonrisa pérfida– Es preciso que aprenda a servirse mejor del espacio. Se mueve rápido pero muchos de sus movimientos son inútiles, y eso acelera la fatiga. Si el duelo llegara a prolongarse no le bastarían las energías para poder resistir.

–Entiendo. –Harry no había pensado que Snape se fuera a tomar la molestia de darle consejos tácticos, había creído que se limitaría a echarle un hechizo tras otro y a burlarse de él.

–Por esta noche es suficiente.

Para su sorpresa, Harry lamentó que ya terminaran. La práctica había durado una hora.

–¿Cuándo será la próxima, profesor?

Snape lo contempló un instante, quizá satisfecho de que hubiera cambiado el tono.

–Vendremos tres veces por semana. En la próxima sesión veremos algunos encantamientos de defensa que Ud. no conoce.

Harry recibió la información complacido, tenía muchas ansias de aprender cosas nuevas. Antes de salir Snape le advirtió: –Potter, en ningún caso debe volver a esta sala si no es acompañado conmigo, y no debe contarle a nadie, ¿le queda claro? –el tono de Snape había sido particularmente imperioso.

–Si, profesor… ¿pero por qué?

Snape sopesó una respuesta durante unos instantes, finalmente se volvió sin contestarle y salió.

oOo

Todo el camino de regreso a los dormitorios transcurrió en silencio. Harry aprovechó para repasar mentalmente la jornada.

 Después de mucho reflexionar había decidido ponerle fin a su relación con Draco. Era lo que cualquier persona sensata haría. ¿Y entonces por qué tal decisión le dolía tanto? Saber que ya no tendría ningún contacto con Draco lo hacía sentir vacío y más aún sabiendo que ya no volvería a hablar con Ron y Hermione. Se preguntaba si podría vivir así… y por cuanto tiempo… Todo estaba tan confuso en su cabeza.

oOo

Había poca gente en la sala común. Algunos hacían los deberes, otros charlaban junto al fuego. Stan no estaba, Tom sí.

–Harry, ¿qué tal estuvo?

–Mejor de lo que había esperado.

–Me alegro… Snape no es precisamente de los simpáticos…

Harry sonrió. Cualquiera que criticara a Snape no podía sino caerle bien.

–¿Dónde estuvieron y qué hicieron?

Harry recordó la advertencia. –Vimos algo de defensa básica en una vieja aula en desuso.

–Ah… –Tom pareció algo decepcionado con la respuesta. Harry miró alrededor, ni Ron ni Hermione estaban. No era tan tarde… seguramente se habían retirado temprano… ¿para no tener que excusarse?

–¿Jugás al ajedrez, Tom?

Tom contestó afirmativamente con una sonrisa.

–Todavía no quiero ir a acostarme, ¿jugamos una partida?

–Claro, te confieso que me aburro bastante, Stan no es un gran conversador…

–Sí, ya lo había notado. ¿Y dónde está?

–No sé. Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer. ¿Jugamos entonces?

Jugaron durante un par de horas. Harry tuvo la posibilidad de ganar, algo que con Ron era casi imposible. La compañía de Tom le hizo mucho bien, se sentía tan solo.

Sólo habían quedado ellos dos en la sala común cuando decidió irse a dormir. ¿Quizá Ron lo estaría esperando despierto? No fue así, roncaba ruidosamente. Aparentemente no lo había preocupado demasiado el altercado de horas antes.

oOo


	17. ¡Sectumsempra!

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 17 – _¡Sectumsempra!_**

Los días se transformaron en semanas, todos iguales. Harry, abrumado en su desconsuelo.

Extrañaba a sus amigos aunque seguía guardándoles rencor por la falta de confianza que le habían demostrado. Y en cuanto a Draco, pensaba en él constantemente al punto que ya no podía concentrarse en las clases. Trataba de resistir pero se le hacía sumamente difícil, todas las fibras de su cuerpo se lo reclamaban a gritos, le eran precisos esfuerzos sobrehumanos de voluntad para no escabullirse de sus guardianes para ir a visitarlo en medio de la noche.

Draco lo ignoraba completamente. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo cuando coincidían en algún pasillo, y ni hablar de dirigirle la palabra, aunque más no fuera para insultarlo. Todo indicaba que para Draco era como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Y tenía permanentemente a Parkinson pegada y no era raro verlos besándose.

Los celos le hacían arder el corazón y poco podía hacer para mitigar el dolor.

Sólo hallaba cierto alivio en los momentos que pasaba con Tom, que siempre se mostraba tan agradable. Le recordaba a Ron en ciertos aspectos, por su buen trato, sus bromas y su buen humor. Estaban solos muchas veces, la salud de la mujer de Stan había empeorado. Se ausentaba del castillo con mucha frecuencia y cuando estaba, hacía gala de mal genio, totalmente intratable.

oOo

Un día, volvía de un paseo con Tom por el parque, Ron parecía estar esperándolo, ruborizado e incómodo. Tom estaba al tanto de la situación entre ellos, con diplomacia se alejó para que pudieran conversar en privado.

–Harry… ¿qué tal? –Ron tenía la vista gacha y culpa en el tono.

–No tan mal, Ron.

–Yo no sé si… no estamos en buenos términos… mi mamá no está al tanto, sabés… y pronto son las vacaciones de navidad…

Harry sintió una chispa de entusiasmo. Ya había pensado cómo iba a pasar la navidad ese año, solo, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo casi desierto y sin ningún regalo para abrir el 25 de diciembre. Había añorado anticipadamente las celebraciones con la familia de Ron… y ahí se le estaba presentando la posibilidad… Pero tenía que estar seguro.

–No sé. La invitación de tu mamá me conmueve. No quiero ir si Hermione y vos no…

–Ah, pero…

No lo dejó continuar y prosiguió. –Sé que no estuve muy agradable este último tiempo… y entendería si ustedes…

–Oíme, Harry. Creo que todos estuvimos mal, que nos equivocamos. Y está muy mal que nos hayamos imaginado cosas tan disparatadas… –Ron había esperado que eso sirviera de pie para que Harry se explicara sobre su comportamiento, pero Harry permaneció sin decir nada con la vista baja mirándose la punta de los zapatos. Se produjo un silencio durante un instante, pero no tan denso.

–¿Ya comiste, Harry?

–No, fui a dar un paseo. Volvía justo para eso.

–Nosotros estábamos en el comedor… bueno… fue cuando llegó la carta… y vine a buscarte porque quería…

Harry se sintió muy conmovido y le sonrió amistoso. Le parecía que hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía. Y en el espacio de un segundo fue como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

Entraron juntos al Gran Salón y fueron a sentarse con Hermione, a la que ya se le habían humedecido los ojos de verlos acercarse.

–Te guardamos un lugar. –Ron dio unas palmaditas en el asiento a su lado.

–Ron siempre te guarda un lugar en todas las comidas. –intervino Dean, contento de que las cosas parecieran haberse arreglado.

Harry sintió una agradable sensación en el pecho. Sí, los había extrañado mucho.

oOo

–Todo bien, Harry.

–Sí, más o menos. La sala es “antiheridas” pero después de una sesión siempre quedo algo dolorido. –le había contado a sus amigos sobre las clases de entrenamiento con Snape. Quería que entre ellos hubiera la menor cantidad de secretos posibles. Ron se había mostrado muy sorprendido cuando les dijo que las disfrutaba y que le resultaban sumamente útiles e instructivas. Por supuesto Snape seguía siendo tan odioso como siempre, pero Harry trataba de restarle importancia a eso. Del otro asunto, no les había contado nada.

–Espero que no estés demasiado dolorido para darle una tunda a Malfoy. –acotó Ron jocoso.

Harry se detuvo de golpe. Tom que venía un poco más atrás casi que se lo choca.

–Harry, ¿que te pasa? De golpe te pusiste pálido. –Hermione lo sacudió levemente, se había quedado con la vista perdida y había sentido de golpe una gran angustia. Le tomó unos segundos recomponerse.

–Estoy bien, Hermione, me había olvidado de que teníamos clase de duelo y…

–No me digas que tenés miedo de no estar a la altura. Lo vas a dar vuelta con los ojos cerrados. Vamos. –Ron lo miraba sonriente. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros para acompañarlo a lo que para Harry sería una sesión de tortura. Pero Ron no sabía nada al respecto, ¿cómo podría saber? Iba a ser el primer encuentro directo con Draco desde esa noche terrible, la clase de duelo de la semana anterior se había suspendido. Pero quizá se estaba haciendo demasiado problema sin razón, era posible que el profesor Mide conformara parejas distintas.

oOo

–¿Ya estamos todos? –como la vez anterior nadie pareció prestarle demasiada atención a la voz aflautada e insegura del profesor– Bueno… seguro que se acuerdan de su compañero asignado… distribúyanse de a pares.

Harry vio pasar a Draco en dirección al rincón donde se habían ubicado la última vez, respiró hondo y fue a unírsele. Le hubiera gustado mostrarse fuerte y mirarlo directo a los ojos, pero no podía, no pudo levantar la mirada, se le detenía a la altura de las rodillas de su oponente.

–Si te vas a quedar con la vista gacha, va a ser muy fácil vencerte. –escupió Draco.

–¡Ni aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados me podrías vencer, Malfoy! –lo empezaba a invadir la ira, fulminó con una mirada feroz a los ojos grises insondables.

–Será… pero nunca lo vamos a saber porque el señorito Potty se atiene a las consignas y sigue al pie de la letra todas las órdenes como un perrito amaestrado. Y sin embargo… Potty no es tan virtuoso como aparenta…

Harry hubiera querido borrarle la sonrisa socarrona. ¿Y quién se creía que era para hacer ese tipo de alusiones? No era precisamente quién para hablar de virtud.

–¡Atención todo el mundo! comenzarán a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno!... ¡Dos!...

–¡Tres! –Harry pronunció la palabra con rabia y disparó un _Expelliarmus_ poderoso. Draco fue proyectado violentamente contra la pared. Se levantó lentamente mirándolo con odio y luego una sonrisa sádica le brotó en los labios. No hizo caso alguno de las recriminaciones del profesor ni de las miradas atónitas de los otros alumnos.

–Ah Potter, parece que me vas a dar el duelo como se debe que te reclamaba. Muy amable de tu parte. _¡Avis!_

Harry se vio venir una bandada agresiva dispuesta a atacarlo. La hizo desaparecer con un flamear de la varita y respondió con otro hechizo.

Todos los demás alumnos se apartaron de inmediato, boquiabiertos. El profesor empezó a gritarles que se detuvieran, pero como nadie le hacía caso salió corriendo del salón para ir a buscar ayuda.

Los hechizos arreciaban de los dos lados pero casi ninguno lograba impacto. Los dos se las arreglaban para esquivarlos o neutralizarlos. Y cada vez iban creciendo en agresividad. Draco acertó con uno y lo azotó contra la pared, los labios se le contrajeron en un rictus desdeñoso. Harry se recuperó de inmediato. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba observando la escena desde afuera. Todo parecía desarrollarse ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse para dejar escapar la palabra que le brotaba de toda la rabia acumulada. No hubiera podido explicar qué era lo que se había apoderado de él, y se arrepintió incluso antes de haber completado la fórmula… pero ya era tarde. Había usado un hechizo de magia oscura que había encontrado en un viejo texto de pociones. – _¡_ _Sectumsempra!_

Draco yacía en un charco de su sangre.

Hubo algunos gritos, pero casi todos estaban demasiado aterrorizados y quedaron mudos. Harry quedó petrificado en su posición como si le hubiese acertado un hechizo paralizante.

–Ah bueno… parece que ya terminó todo.

El profesor Mide había regresado acompañado por Snape. Pensaba que ya se habían calmado pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando advirtió a Draco caído y cubierto de sangre.

–¡Salgan! ¡AFUERA TODOS! –Snape fue corriendo a arrodillarse junto a Draco y empezó a pronunciar una letanía en voz baja. Todos salieron de prisa.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, ella también estaba espantada, pero no sólo por lo que le había pasado a Malfoy. Estaba espantada por Harry, no podía entender que hubiera podido llegar a tal extremo. Lo tomó suavemente del brazo y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, pero era inútil, Harry tenía los ojos clavados en Draco con una expresión de horror que le deformaba las facciones del rostro.

Luego de insistir varias veces, lo rodeó con un brazo y lo condujo hacia la puerta llevándolo casi a la rastra. Ella, Ron y Harry se quedaron en el pasillo, esperando. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas cargadas de sobreentendidos, había perplejidad y miedo en ellas. Harry parecía destrozado, lo cual era al menos un índice de que le quedaba conciencia… pero lo que había pasado era tan terrible… ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?

oOo

Pasó un cuarto de hora. Aunque les pareció una eternidad. Los profesores salieron levitando el cuerpo de Malfoy. Cuando Harry observó el rostro inerte estuvo a punto de explotar en sollozos. ¿Qué había hecho! En ese momento una ira indecible lo había dominado y había querido verlo sufrir… ¡había querido matarlo! Y tomando real consciencia de lo que había hecho, ya no pudo evitar que le fluyeran las lágrimas.

–Yo me ocupo, Severus… –dijo el profesor Mide y partió con Draco hacia el ala hospitalaria.

–¡Potter! Al despacho del director, ¡ya mismo! Ustedes dos vayan a atender sus ocupaciones.

Ron y Hermione no intentaron negociar, le lanzaron una última mirada a Harry y se eclipsaron de inmediato. Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero Harry casi que no lo notaba, nada podía hacerlo sentir peor.

–Su comportamiento ha sido incalificable. ¿Acaso se llega a dar cuenta? No, claro que no. ¡Ud. no es sino…!

–Lo sé, profesor.

–¡Cállese, Potter! Guárdese la saliva para darle explicaciones al director.

oOo


	18. Disculpas

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 18 – Disculpas**

Harry siguió a Snape en silencio. Temía lo que podía pasarle. El director seguramente estaría fuera de sí. Lo expulsaría con toda certeza y quizá también lo haría meter preso. Era lo que se merecía, después de todo, había usado un hechizo de magia oscura contra un alumno.

Las gárgolas rotaron abriéndoles acceso, Harry sintió que lo abandonaban los últimos vestigios de valor que le quedaban. No se había puesto a pensar en excusas, lo que había hecho era inexcusable.

oOo

–Harry. –había cólera helada en la mirada del director. Harry sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban– Gracias, Severus. –agregó despidiéndolo. Snape se retiró.

–Tomá asiento, Harry. –de cara a Dumbledore se empezó a sentir incluso más culpable, si cabía, todo lo terrible de lo que había hecho se le presentó más claro en la mente.

–No me voy a extender demasiado sobre lo que has hecho, Harry. Imagino… espero sinceramente que te des cuenta de lo grave de tus actos.

–Sí, profesor.

–¿Y por qué fue que lo hiciste?

Harry levantó la vista para mirarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que odiaba tanto a Malfoy que había sentido la compulsión de matarlo? ¿Que al parecer estaba tan desequilibrado mentalmente como el psicópata contra el que estaba destinado a luchar?

–Yo… no sé, señor. No sé qué fue lo que me agarró…

–No soy ajeno a la animosidad que existe entre Malfoy y vos… Pero debo confesar que estoy terriblemente decepcionado, y contrariado, por tu actitud.

–Puedo imaginarlo, señor… y pido sincera y profundamente disculpas… –se sentía muy angustiado y miserable. Tenía ganas de llorar, casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Lo que había hecho y la decepción que le había causado a la persona que más admiraba lo hacían sentir enfermo.

–No es conmigo con quien tenés que disculparte. ¿Sos consciente de que corresponde la expulsión?

–Sí, señor. –sentía una opresión en la garganta, le resultaba muy difícil articular las palabras.

–¿Por qué no me contás qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

Eran tantas las cosas que estaban mal… ¿Por qué nunca había podido tener una vida normal? Eso quizá podía resumir todo lo que estaba mal.

–Creo que es demasiado… una carga demasiado pesada para soportar… eso de ser El Elegido…

–Comprendo, Harry. Sabés que podés confiarte conmigo. Mis puertas siempre están abiertas para contestar tus preguntas, para aclarar tus dudas. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me contaras…

Harry guardó silencio, se sentía demasiado culpable, en ese momento lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle ya no le importaba tanto.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego, Dumbledore lo mandó a que fuera a buscar al profesor Snape. –Y otra cosa, Harry. Mientras el profesor y yo mantenemos una reunión, deberías aprovechar para ir a presentarle tus disculpas a Draco. Esperemos que ya esté mejor y que haya recuperado la consciencia.

Harry asintió con un gesto y salió.

oOo

Llevaba ya cinco minutos frente a la puerta del hospital. No se animaba a entrar. La culpa, obviamente, y el miedo. Sin embargo, era preciso que entrara a verlo, tenía que saber si estaba mejor.

¿Cómo iría a reaccionar Draco? Lo fulminaría con la mirada, le gritaría, lo insultaría. Lo que fuera que hiciera, se lo merecía. Había estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa.

Respiró hondo, se armó de valor y empujó la puerta. 

La sala estaba bañada por una luz tenue que se filtraba a través de las cortinas beige. La fila de camas y el silencio eran algo intimidantes. Había una sola cama ocupada, rodeada de cortinas. Harry se aproximó, miró para ver si madame Pomfrey estaba en las cercanías, no vio a nadie, estaban solos.

¿Debería anunciarse? Si Draco dormía, despertarlo no parecía apropiado. Y entrar sin ningún tipo de aviso podía empeorar más aun las cosas. Se detuvo frente al cortinado. Decidió espiar. Draco yacía acostado con los ojos cerrados. La cara estaba contraída como si estuviera fastidiado en su sueño o como si sufriera. La respiración era apenas aparente.

Harry sintió que lo invadía un nuevo y más potente ramalazo de culpa. Verlo así tornaba mucho más real lo que había pasado. Se acercó a la cabecera. No pudo reprimir el impulso, le posó una mano en los cabellos y se los acarició. Lágrimas silenciosas le corrían por las mejillas, pero no le importaba no poder contenerlas, lo único que le importaba era que Draco recuperara la consciencia y que se sintiera mejor.

Le acercó los labios al oído y con dificultad para articular le susurró unas palabras. Luego sacó un trozo de pergamino y garrapateó unas líneas. Le deslizó la nota en el puño cerrado y le posó tiernamente un beso sobre los labios. Luego, con renuencia, se marchó.

Cuando salió del hospital se topó con Snape. –Potter, venía a buscarlo, venga conmigo.

Se preguntó para qué lo había venido a buscar. ¿Era el que se iba a encargar de expulsarlo?

–Veo que después de su pequeña hazaña de hace un rato todavía no ha encontrado la forma de hacer una apropiada catarsis, yo me voy a encargar de eso. –Snape volaba de furia, las aletas de la nariz le vibraban amenazantes, la voz de ordinario untuosa y aterciopelada, había sonado seca y hosca.

Harry lo siguió en silencio, era claro que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo serviría para empeorar aun más la situación.

oOo

Draco sufría un martirio. La poción que le había suministrado madame Pomfrey no debía de haber sido lo suficientemente potente, no lo había hecho dormir como le había asegurado. Hubiera querido levantarse, pero le dolía mucho y además no tenía fuerzas. Se veía obligado a permanecer acostado y eso lo fastidiaba sobremanera.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y que alguien entraba. Esperaba que no fueran de nuevo sus amigos que se venían a lamentar de su suerte, se había hecho el dormido para que se fueran cuanto antes. Quienquiera que fuera que había entrado se acercó a su cama y se quedó de pie allí esperando, sólo Merlín sabría esperando qué. Draco observó la silueta a través de la cortina, lo reconoció de inmediato, nadie más podía tener los cabellos tan desordenados. Debía de sentirse muy culpable por lo que había hecho, ¡y con toda razón!

Draco no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle. No quería tener que escuchar una serie de disculpas ni tampoco quería ver esos ojos lacrimosos de perrito mojado. Como había hecho antes, cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

Lo sintió aproximarse. Estuvo a punto de sacudirse cuando sintió que le posaba una mano sobre los cabellos, pero estaba como curarizado. Harry se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, una mejilla húmeda se frotó fugazmente contra la suya. Ya lo había anticipado, estaba llorando.

–Perdón, lo siento mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginarte, Draco. No debí nunca haber llegado tan lejos, ¡me siento tan mal! Sé que nunca me vas a amar como yo te amo… y es tan duro, tan doloroso…

Quizá en ese momento hubiera tenido que abrir los ojos y decirle claramente que por cierto nunca iba a amarlo y que por el contrario, nada lo haría sentir más dichoso que el poder destruirlo. ¿Y ese beso? ¡El muy descarado se aprovechaba de su inconsciencia y se arrogaba el derecho de besarlo!

Cuando Harry se hubo ido, abrió el puño que encerraba el trozo de pergamino y furioso lo rasgó en pedazos. Apretando los dientes se hizo la firme promesa de que se las iba a hacer pagar… y muy caras.

oOo


	19. Descubierto

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 19 – Descubierto**

Snape lo estaba conduciendo al salón de entrenamiento. A Harry le parecía muy extraño  que el profesor quisiera continuar con las sesiones después de lo que había pasado en la clase de duelo. Por lo menos sabía que en el salón no se producían lesiones graves, algo le decía que Snape no lo iba a tratar precisamente con dulzura.

–Entre.

Harry pasó seguido por Snape quien luego de entrar cerró la puerta y le puso un encantamiento. Harry se empezó a preocupar. Sacó la varita y se puso en guardia.

–Tome su posición.

Harry fue a ubicarse marchando de costado y reculando, de ninguna manera iba a darle la espalda.

–¿El profesor Dumbledore sabe que estamos acá?

–¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Tiene miedo, Potter? –el tono de Snape era particularmente amenazante.

Harry trató de no transparentar ningún sentimiento. Se posicionó y levantó la varita con dignidad y miró directamente a los ojos del profesor.

–¿Así que había sido afecto a la magia oscura? Lamentable, tratándose de El Elegido. –dijo Snape con sorna desdeñosa.

–¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo! Lamento mucho haberlo usado.

–Sea… voy a aceptar su alegación de que desconocía la potencia real de la maldición. –la concesión del profesor había sonado como un chirrido. Acto seguido le empezó a disparar sin cuartel con una andanada graneada de hechizos. 

Harry no sabía en qué pie pararse, Snape lo estaba haciendo bailar de un lado a otro y los hechizos se sucedían en seguidilla y sin tregua. ¿Estaría Dumbledore al tanto de este “zarandeo” que le estaba dando? ¿Habría sido el mismo director el que le había dado luz verde? Y más importante, ¿la sala también neutralizaría hechizos oscuros e Imperdonables?

–¿Y bien, Potter? ¿No le entran ganas de atacar violentamente a otro?

Haberle dicho la verdad, que _se moría_ de ganas, no hubiera contribuido a mejorar su imagen, por lo tanto prefirió callárselo.

–Estoy seguro de que arde en deseos, Potter.

–¿Y Ud.? ¿No se muere acaso por lanzarme una maldición mortal?

Snape pareció descolocado por un segundo, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

–Ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es si _Ud_. quiere volver a usarlo.

–¿Y por qué no es ésa la cuestión? Ah… ya entiendo, porque Ud. es un mortífago y por lo tanto se descuenta, matar a un chico de diecisiete años para Ud. es algo normal, ¿no? Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿para qué me salvó la última vez? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que dejara que Crabbe me matara? ¿O acaso no quería que otro le arrebatara la gloria y que ya no pudiera jugar el papel de perrito faldero favorito de Voldemort?

–¡Basta Potter! ¡No se pase de la raya… todo tiene un límite!

–¡Ah claro! ¿Y terminaría siendo Ud. el que no pase la prueba? Porque de eso se trata, ¿no? Dumbledore le pidió que me probara, sabe que lo detesto y le indicó que me presionara al límite para ver si yo reincidía. Y bueno, no… lo siento, no pienso seguirle el juego. –Harry dejó caer la varita al suelo.

–Muy sagaz, Potter… ¡pero desarmado! _¡Legilimens!_

Harry nunca había podido resistir esos embates, y menos con Snape que era un experto en Legilimancia. Lo sintió penetrarle el cerebro, sus pensamientos y no pudo rechazarlo. Lo sintió revisándole el pasado y el presente, Sabía que no demoraría en descubrir todo. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, pero igual era inútil. Y no tenía la varita para atacarlo con un hechizo.

Todos los momentos con Draco volvieron a desfilar por su cabeza. Desde la primera vez hasta la última… todo. Y luego se sintió como si lo hubieran vaciado de todo, las piernas le flaquearon, cayó de rodillas al suelo. No se animó a levantar la vista para mirar a Snape, no hubiera podido soportar su expresión de repugnancia o su sonrisa cruel después de haber visto la forma humillante como había sido tratado…

–Es necesario…

Harry levantó los ojos, Snape parecía en estado de shock.

–Póngase de pie, Potter. Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore de inmediato.

Era lo que Harry más había temido, pronto todos se enterarían.

–Yo… ¡no!... –por una vez Snape lo observaba sin animosidad, eso le dio fuerzas para proseguir– ¡Lo que pase entre él y yo sólo es asunto nuestro, nadie tiene por qué meterse!

–Potter, no sea imbécil… –pero Snape no pudo continuar, de repente se agarró con el puño el antebrazo izquierdo.

–Tengo que… ¡Vaya a ver a Dumbledore y cuéntele todo! Será mejor así, igual yo tendré que decírselo cuando regrese de… –no terminó la frase, levantó el encantamiento de la puerta y salió a paso raudo.

Harry observó el flamear tan característico de la capa negra alejándose. Se sentía totalmente desamparado, todos iban a enterarse. ¿Y por qué tenía que contarle a Dumbledore? El director había sido quien había comisionado a Snape para que lo sometiera a una prueba como a un cobayo, ¡y lo había autorizado para que le violara la mente! Si Snape quería que Dumbledore supiera todo, iba a tener que decírselo él mismo. Harry no iba a ir a contarle nada. Decidido, salió de la sala y enfiló hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

oOo

Voldemort lo había convocado. No sabía cuál podía ser el motivo, pero dada la intensidad del dolor, se trataba de una cuestión muy urgente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir, ahora podía hacerse una idea del tipo de sortilegio que habían usado, en ese ritual de magia oscura que había tenido lugar en el Bosque Prohibido a principios de ese período. Pero seguía sin saber quién había sido el responsable. No podía tratarse de Draco, Draco había sido una víctima inocente. Tenía que averiguar quién había sido… alguna sospecha tenía…

Esperaba que el Señor Oscuro no lo retuviera prolongadamente, tenía que volver cuanto antes para informarle sin demora todo a Dumbledore, sabía que Potter no iría a verlo.

Una vez fuera del predio de la escuela apuntó la varita a la Marca Oscura y pronunció la fórmula que lo trasladaría donde el señor Oscuro. Un segundo después se encontró en un recinto en tinieblas, el aire estaba saturado de humedad, podía oír un sonido de goteo, había charcos agua lodosa sobre el suelo. Pronunció un _Lumos_ y se hicieron visibles las paredes de piedra.

Snape no sabía dónde se encontraba. Era el procedimiento habitual. Por razones de seguridad, el Señor Oscuro había implementado ese sistema para que sus mortífagos pudieran trasladarse ante él en cualquier momento que se los convocara y dondequiera que él se encontrara. De esa forma no tenía que revelarle su paradero a nadie y prevenía cualquier posibilidad de “sorpresas desagradables”.

Sólo había una puerta, Snape la atravesó y accedió a un corredor amplio y muy deteriorado que lo condujo hasta el pie de una escalera de piedra. Subió y desembocó  en otro corredor de paredes cubiertas con tapices; avanzó con prudencia hasta que oyó una voz helada que pronunciaba su nombre. 

–Severus, amigo.

–Mi Señor. –Snape sacó a relucir inmediatamente su expresión de fiel servidor.

–Necesitaba hablarte con urgencia. Has hecho bien en presentarte sin demora.

Snape inclinó humildemente la cabeza, sabía cómo debía actuar ante cualquier elogio de su Señor, un movimiento en falso, una actitud equivocada bastarían para irritarlo.

–¿Sobre qué me quería interpelar, mi Señor?

–¿Noto acaso cierta prisa y precipitación en tu tono, Severus? –dijo el Señor Oscuro con un acento de fastidio.

–No, mi Señor. No quería ocuparle de su tiempo sino lo estrictamente necesario, es todo. –cada vez le resultaba más duro poder conservar su actitud servil ante ese hombre, si era que todavía podía llamárselo así.

–Bien… –Voldemort tomó asiento en un gran sillón, aparentemente la respuesta lo había conformado.

–Quería hablarte sobre la próxima semana. MacNair, Goyle, Nott y otros llevaran a cabo una misión que les he asignado, cuento con vos para que los acompañes.

–Por supuesto, mi Señor. ¿De qué misión se trata?

Voldemort lo observó en silencio y con mirada insondable durante varios segundos, como si lo estuviera evaluando.

–Te lo comunicaré a su debido tiempo. Ahora quiero que me informes sobre lo que ocurre en el castillo.

Snape titubeó un instante. El Señor Oscuro no le había comunicado en su oportunidad sobre el ritual del bosque. ¿Debería mencionárselo? Los hechos que había visto en la mente de Harry seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, inquietantes, no podía concentrarse.

–¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¿Acaso me ocultas cosas?

–No, por supuesto que no…

– _¡_ _Legilimens!_

El momento de distracción había sido mínimo pero suficiente, le iba a costar caro. Se esforzó para rechazar la intrusión pero ya era tarde, Voldemort había logrado horadar una brecha. Al mismo tiempo, Snape sintió el cuerpo descomunal de Nagini, enrollándosele alrededor y ascendiendo.

–Así que has podido acceder a nuestro pequeño secreto según veo. –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel– No era lo que yo tenía planeado, pero no significaría inconveniente alguno… excepto por ese consejo tan encantador que le diste a Potter… ¿Era tu intención delatar todo? ¿A riesgo de exponer mis planes? Me has decepcionado hondamente, Severus.

La serpiente debía de estar conectada de algún modo con el Señor Oscuro puesto que con cada elevación del tono de voz lo constreñía más apretadamente. No tenía forma de poder alcanzar la varita. Y si la serpiente seguía con ese mismo ritmo iba a terminar matándolo de asfixia.

Voldemort se desplazaba de un lado al otro como un demente, sólo se detenía por momentos para dejar que su furia estallara, los _Cruciatus_ se sucedían uno detrás del otro.

Snape conocía bien a su Señor, podía pasarse días torturando a alguien que lo hubiera traicionado, y precisamente ése era su caso.

La serpiente ya no estaba enrollada a su alrededor pero igual no podía moverse. El suplicio se volvía intolerable. La tortura prolongada ya le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

–¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con vos, Severus? –y a continuación le lanzó un poderoso hechizo que lo azotó contra una de las paredes, Snape gimió, el impacto le había roto varios huesos. –Seguramente estarás deseando que te mate y que todo termine ya. Es lo que merecerías. Pero creo que con la edad me estoy volviendo sentimental. Porque voy a guardarte cerca, ¡para poder torturarte cuanto me plazca! –acompañó sus últimos dichos con una risa sádica.

–¡Wormtail!

El aludido vino de inmediato, corriendo.

–¿Mi Señor?

–Llevátelo a los calabozos. En este momento ya no lo quiero en mi presencia.

–Como mi Señor mande. –dijo Wormtail haciendo una profunda reverencia. Sacó la varita y se volvió hacia Snape. Lo hizo levitar y se lo llevó.

Una vez en uno de los calabozos del subsuelo, anuló el encantamiento de golpe. El cuerpo de Snape cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo mojado. Hubo más ruido de huesos que se quebraban.

–Aquí te dejo en tu nidito acogedor. –Wormtail le levantó violentamente la cabeza tironeándole los cabellos– ¿Y Snape, que se siente al no ser ya el brazo derecho del Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué se siente, traidor?

Snape estaba al borde de la inconsciencia pero logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para contestarle.

–¿Y por qué me lo preguntás a mí? Vos debés saberlo mejor que yo. No sos el brazo derecho del Señor Oscuro… y para traidor, nadie mejor que vos.

Pettigrew le soltó de golpe los cabellos y la cabeza de Snape golpeó contra el piso de piedra. Se hundió en la inconsciencia… una especie de bendición en el estado en que se encontraba.

oOo


	20. Explicaciones e incertidumbre

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 20 – Explicaciones e incertidumbre**

Apenas entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, se hizo silencio. Los que habían estado en la clase de duelo miraron para otro lado, los que se había enterado por rumores lo miraron temerosos. Harry ya se lo había esperado, pero no por eso si sintió mejor. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá junto a la chimenea, fue a unírseles.

–Harry, ¿querés hablar de lo que pasó? –Hermione se lo había preguntado con voz muy queda, quizá para que nadie la escuchara, quizá para no hacerlo enojar. En realidad no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de eso, pero no quería volver a enojarse con ellos. Les hizo un breve gesto, dándoles a entender que quería hablar en privado. Subieron al dormitorio de los chicos.

Neville estaba leyendo tirado sobre la cama, se incorporó cuando los vio entrar. –Mejor los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilos. –dijo y salió disparado como un relámpago.

Harry no sabía cómo empezar, porque él mismo no sabía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

–Escuchen, yo sé que ustedes llegaron a pensar que por las presiones yo me había cambiado de lado… y lo que pasó hoy les debe de haber creado nuevas dudas…

Ron y Hermione lo escucharon atentos sin decir nada, todo parecía indicar que Harry finalmente se había decidido a confiárseles.

–Les aseguro que yo no sabía que se trataba de un hechizo de magia oscura, Snape fue el que lo hizo saber después, y tampoco sabía qué era lo que hacía.

–¿Y de dónde lo habías sacado? –inquirió Ron.

–De un viejo libro de pociones, tenía una indicación que decía “contra los enemigos”, y Malfoy me había hecho poner furioso, y nos estábamos tirando sin parar con hechizos cada vez más violentos y ahí me vino a la mente usarlo… no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo…

–¿Contra los enemigos? –Ron parecía esta desinflándose de alivio– Entonces quiere decir… –sonrió entre dientes, ¡Harry seguía detestando a Malfoy!

–¡Ron! –lo reconvino Hermione con un codazo– No hay nada de qué reírse, Malfoy está en el hospital… ¡y estuvo a punto de morir! –Ron bajó los ojos, culpable, y las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

–Harry, fue un accidente, lamentable eso sí, pero un accidente –dijo Hermione con voz suave y posándole una mano sobre el brazo– Malfoy pudo zafar, por suerte, y aparentemente no van a quedar secuelas. McGonagall nos lo informó hace una hora en una reunión de prefectos. Ya recuperó la consciencia y si bien lo van a tener en observación unos días… todo indica que se va a poner bien.

Harry se empezó a sentir mejor, sus amigos lo comprendían y Draco se iba a curar.

–Y Dumbledore… ¿qué te dijo? –inquirió Ron.

–Que lo había decepcionado… y que lo corresponde es la expulsión…

–¿Y Snape? Debe de haber estado furioso por lo que le habías hecho a su protegido.

Snape… ¡Snape sabía todo! Y se lo iba a decir a Dumbledore… y después todos terminarían enterándose… ¿Sus amigos se mostrarían tan comprensivos cuando lo supieran?

–Bueno, sí… es natural… y se mostró tan desagradable como era de esperar…

Y de esa forma dio por terminada la discusión… no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema.

oOo

Harry miró con ansiedad hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape no estaba. ¿Habría vuelto? Siguió controlando de a momentos pero no lo vio aparecer, estaba muy nervioso y apenas prestaba atención a la conversación, sus amigos atribuían la ausencia del profesor a lo que le había pasado a Malfoy.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Gryffindor tenía clase doble de Pociones, pero Snape no se hizo presente. ¡Él, que era siempre tan puntual! Hermione fue a averiguar qué pasaba, volvió poco después con la novedad de que Snape estaba enfermo. La mayoría de los alumnos sonrió al escuchar la noticia, algunos preguntaron si les iban a asignar un reemplazante. Hermione les dijo que no, faltaban muy pocos días para las vacaciones de navidad, el director le había dicho que eso no sería necesario.

oOo

 

–¿A ustedes que les parece? –preguntó Ron.

–No creo que Dumbledore haya mentido, Ron. El profesor Snape tiene derecho a estar enfermo alguna vez, no recuerdo que se haya excusado por enfermedad en todos estos años.

–¡Justamente! A mí me parece muy extraño… ¡decile, Harry!

Harry no había hablado hasta ese momento. En efecto, no era normal. ¿Debía contarles lo que había pasado? ¿La forma precipitada de irse? ¿Dumbledore sabría que el profesor se había ido así tan de repente? ¿Debería ir a hablarle?

–¿Harry?

–Pienso como Ron. Me parece extraño. Quizá debería ir a hablar con Dumbledore, quizá a mí…

–Me parece una buena idea. –apuntó Hermione– A lo mejor a vos te dice algo más…

Harry se decidió y enfiló hacia el despacho del director.

oOo

–Pase.

Harry empujó la puerta con cierta aprehensión. ¿Snape habría tenido oportunidad de informarle antes de desaparecer?

–¿Harry! ¿A qué debo esta visita?

Harry lo vio muy abatido. el profesor parecía haber envejecido muchos años durante la noche.

–Eh… es respecto al profesor Snape…

–¿Y qué querías decirme?

–No sé si Ud. lo sabe… pero el profesor interrumpió la sesión ayer y tuvo que partir de inmediato…

–¿Y te preguntabas si eso tiene alguna relación con su ausencia de hoy? Mucho me temo que sí, Harry. Ciertamente estaba al tanto de que Voldemort lo había convocado con urgencia, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para informármelo con su patronus antes de partir. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te parece que deberías decirme, Harry?

–Eh… no profesor. Yo vine porque no sabía si Ud…

–Gracias, Harry. ¿Hay algo más que quieras pedirme? ¿O algo que quieras discutir respecto de la sesión de entrenamiento de ayer con el profesor Snape?

–Yo… no… bueno… si Ud quiere saber… creo que pasé la prueba… –dijo Harry con tono amargo.

–Sé que debés sentirte traicionado, Harry. Pero quisiera que entiendas, no podíamos…

–Que no podían correr riesgos con alguien… inestable –lo cortó Harry alzando el tono de voz.

Dumbledore hizo un instante de silencio, luego le dio una suave palmada en el hombro. –Te agradezco que hayas venido a prevenirme Harry. Y te deseo que pases unas vacaciones agradables, pero no abuses de los postres de Molly, sé muy bien lo tentadores que son.

Harry sonrió débilmente y salió del despacho.

oOo

Los últimos días pasaron muy rápido. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con las vacaciones. La verdad sobre el profesor Snape no había sido revelada, sólo ellos tres estaban al tanto y no tan alegres en consecuencia.

Harry sabía que a Draco le habían dado el alta y esperaba poder verlo cuando subieran al tren. Los alumnos ya no lo miraban con tanto miedo pero la hostilidad de los Slytherins seguía siendo tan marcada o más que lo habitual. Las rencillas entre las Casas se habían vuelto muy frecuentes y más violentas, el clima era bastante pesado.

–No te hagas tanto problema, Harry. Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones ya va a estar todo más o menos olvidado. –un grupo de Slytherins acababa de agredirlos con insultos.

–Vamos a buscar los baúles, Harry. Ginny nos espera en el hall.

No había pensado en Ginny desde el beso y la pelea subsiguiente en el patio. Esperaba que no siguiera guardándole rencor. Por lo menos Ginny no le había contado nada a nadie, Harry no podía sino estarle agradecido por eso.

oOo

Trató de demorarse lo más que pudo para subir al tren, quería ver a Draco, pero la cabellera platinada no se hizo visible. Se dio por vencido finalmente y fue al compartimento de sus amigos para unírseles. Ginny le dirigió una mirada seria y fastidiada y luego le volvió el rostro. Ron y Hermione lo notaron pero trataron de hacer como si nada, no querían que la atmósfera resultara más incómoda aun.

Hermione finalmente le había confiado a Ron que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry pero que no era correspondida. Ron primero se había enojado, pero se le había pasado. Era mejor así, consideraba, le hubiera resultado muy raro saberlos juntos. Y a Ginny ya se le pasaría, no era más que un deslumbramiento de adolescente, se decía.

Harry fue a sentarse junto a la ventana, le gusta mirar el paisaje mientras viajaban. Lo percibió antes de verlo propiamente, Draco estaba del otro lado de la puerta del compartimiento, incluso en el tenue reflejo en el vidrio de la ventanilla pudo discernir su mirada llena de rencor.

Volvió la cabeza… pero ya había desaparecido.

–Menos mal… –dijo Ron con alivio, tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada en el puño– …por un momento me inquieté.

–Yo también, Ron. Pensé por un instante que iba a entrar a armar un escándalo. Se lo veía de muy mal talante. –dijo Hermione.

–Quizá tendría que ir a disculparme… ahora que está consciente…

–Soy siempre la primera en apoyar cualquier intención de pedir disculpas, Harry. Pero sinceramente… no creo que sea el momento oportuno, podría terminar en otro enfrentamiento violento…

–Creo que la señorita tiene razón, Harry. Es mejor esperar a que se le pase un poco… –era la primera intervención de Tom desde que el tren había partido.

Harry reconoció la sensatez del consejo. Pero lo que lo impulsaba eran sus ganas de verlo, de hablarle, de tocarlo… Se avino, sin embargo, y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el paisaje. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Draco.

oOo

–¡Harry querido! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! –como siempre, Molly lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo como para ahogarlo. ¡Cómo le gustaban esos abrazos!

–¡Y a vos también, Hermione! Vamos ya, Arthur nos está esperando con un coche que le prestó el Ministerio.

–Bueno, Harry. Nos reencontraremos dentro de dos semanas. –saludó Tom.

–Que pases una feliz navidad, Tom.

Tom le dio un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda, saludó a todos y partió.

–¡Ya era hora de que se fuera!

–¡Ron! –lo reconvino su mamá con una palmada en la espalda… bastante menos amistosa.

–Pero mamá… no es que no me guste… pero es que es bueno poder estar solos aunque sea unos días. –rezongó Ron.

Todos mostraron su acuerdo y Molly dulcificó la expresión.

–Bueno… vamos chicos… ¡a La Madriguera!

Harry había alcanzado a ver a Draco salir solo de la estación, su madre no había venido a recibirlo… y el padre estaba preso.

oOo


	21. Vacaciones en La Madriguera

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 21 – Vacaciones en _La Madriguera_**

_La Madriguera_ estaba como la recordaba. Y era mucho mejor para pasar la navidad que Grimmauld Place. La Orden del Fénix había instalado una plétora de protecciones en la casa y los alrededores para que los Weasleys pudieran alojar a Harry. Molly era la que más había insistido en que se hiciera así, no quería saber nada con pasar la navidad en la deteriorada casa de los Black. Harry tenía otro motivo para estar contento, las protecciones seguirían incluso una vez que se él hubiese ido, la familia de Ron estaría a mejor resguardo.

–Ginny, Hermione, ¿me ayudan a poner la mesa, por favor? –Hermione dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el sofá junto a Ron y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

–Parece que vamos a recibir visitas, así se lo escuché decir a mi mamá. Pero no sé si serán sólo de cortesía o si hay alguna otra razón.

–Espero que venga Remus, la última vez que lo vi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar.

–¿Y de qué le querés hablar, Harry?

–De nada en particular, me gusta hablar con él. Me gustaría tanto ir con ellos en las misiones, me sentiría más útil que en la escuela.

–Sí a mí también me gustaría, pero en el verano fueron bien claros, nada de misiones peligrosas para nosotros.

Se oyeron unos _plops_ en el exterior y segundos después unos golpes en la puerta. Harry y Ron interrumpieron la partida de ajedrez y se pusieron de pie para ir a atender.

–¡Un momento, chicos! –Molly había entrado casi corriendo, secándose las manos con el delantal– no se acerquen a la puerta.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y dieron un paso atrás.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

–Soy yo, Molly. Estoy con Tonks, Remus y Shacklebolt.

–¿Y…?

–¡Ah cierto! Si no sacamos a los gnomos del jardín lo van a dejar lleno de pozos.

Era la contraseña acordada. Molly suspiró aliviada y abrió la puerta.

–Finalmente llegaron, Arthur. Ya empezaba a inquietarme. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, bienvenidos, adelante. –todos entraron frotándose las manos, era un día muy frío.

–¡Remus, me alegro tanto de verte! –exclamó Harry y fue a abrazarlo.

–Yo también, Harry. –dijo Remus sacudiéndole los cabellos afectuosamente, sonreía pero Harry notó que estaba algo inquieto.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hablaremos después de la comida, Harry.

–Así es, –se apresuró a decir Molly–  y ya está lista. ¡Todos a la mesa!

Todos tomaron asiento a la mesa. Molly hizo venir las bandejas de la cocina, el aspecto y el aroma de los platos era muy tentador.

Harry había quedado sentado frente a Ginny. Y por la forma en que lo miraba en las ocasiones en que sus ojos se cruzaban se dio cuenta de que no lo había perdonado. Eso lo apenaba mucho, apreciaba mucho a Ginny y más… la quería. Se acordó del beso y de lo que había sentido en ese momento y el recuerdo le produjo un hormigueo en el estómago.

–¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio, señor Weasley? –se trataba de una pregunta más bien anodina, pero la atmósfera pareció ponerse densa de inmediato.

–Y bien… –empezó a decir Arthur, claramente molesto– tenemos muy buenas razones para sospechar que muchos en el Ministerio están del lado de Ya Sabés Quién. El clima es muy tenso, no sabemos en quién podemos confiar, y eso es muy agotador. Y en lugar de poder unir fuerzas entre los que pensamos igual, cada vez nos separamos más.

–Me imagino… ¿y con respecto al espía en la Orden?

Hubo muchos cruces de miradas preocupadas. Habló finalmente Kingsley.

–Seguimos sin saber con certeza de quién se trata… pero hay algunos indicios.

–¿Y…?

–¿Quién quiere más postre? –interrumpió Molly.

Harry sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, para que la conversación no siguiera. Era evidente que le ocultaban cosas.

oOo

–¿Ninguna novedad de él? –le preguntó Molly a Lupin. Ya habían terminado de comer.

–Desgraciadamente no, Molly.

–¿Hablan del profesor Snape? –quiso saber Harry.

–Sí, Harry. Sabemos con seguridad que se fue respondiendo a la convocatoria de Voldemort. Tememos lo peor…

Ron, Hermione y Harry bajaron los ojos. Snape nunca les había caído bien y en muchas oportunidades habían estado convencidos de que era un espía de Voldemort. Pero los últimos acontecimientos les habían hecho ver que habían estado equivocados.

–¿Tienen alguna pista?

–Lamentablemente no. –dijo Tonks– Conocemos algunos de los lugares que ha usado Voldemort para esconderse, pero la gente que tenemos vigilándolos no ha notado ningún tipo de actividad en los últimos tiempos.

–¿Y Malfoy? –preguntó Ron de improviso, hubo varios que se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre, Harry entre ellos.

–¿Querés decir Lucius? –inquirió Arthur.

–Sí, tanto a mí como a Hermione y a Harry, siempre nos pareció muy raro que hubieran demorado en comunicar la noticia de su encarcelamiento. Y en alguna oportunidad Stanislas y Tom que estaban hablando de eso se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta que estábamos escuchando… no mamá, no es que _quisiéramos_ escuchar conversaciones ajenas… pero es que estábamos cerca y de casualidad… –Ron se había adelantado a la mirada de reproche de Molly.

–No sabemos gran cosa sobre eso, es todo muy misterioso. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que todo lo que tiene que ver con la prisión de Azkaban está controlado por gente de Voldemort. Y eso es lo más extraño, uno pensaría que Voldemort haría todo lo que fuera necesario para liberar a Lucius.

–¿Piensan que Lucius pudo haber hecho algo que causó el enojo de Voldemort?

–No lo sabemos con certeza, Harry. Pero parece algo muy plausible.

–Y no hay que olvidarse de los secuestros… –acotó Tonks.

–Tonks… – la reconvino Remus, pero Harry no iba a permitir que le ocultaran cosas.

–¿A que se refiere Tonks, Remus? –el tono de Harry había sido duro.

–No es algo agradable… vos ya sabés que es una de las tácticas de Voldemort, sembrar el terror para minar la moral y que la gente tenga miedo de oponérsele. Hubo varios ataques de los mortífagos, secuestraron a muchas personas… magos y también muggles.

–¡Qué terrible! –exclamó Hermione tapándose la boca con una mano.

–Efectivamente, Hermione. –prosiguió Remus con una gran tristeza en el tono– Resulta que una de estas misiones de los mortífagos fracasó, habíamos obtenido información de antemano gracias a Severus y pudimos impedir que se salieran con la suya…

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Lucius? –preguntó Ron.

–Lucius era el responsable de ese ataque y creemos que terminó en Azkaban como una forma de castigo por haber fracasado.

oOo

–¿Harry?

Harry estaba sentado pensativo junto a la chimenea, no había oído a Remus acercársele.

–Harry, sé que quizá no quieras revivirlo… pero me preocupo por vos… me enteré de lo que pasó con el joven Malfoy… ¿querés hablar al respecto?

Harry hubiera preferido que no saliera a relucir ese tema. –No… bueno… es algo que me hace sentir muy culpable… se me hace difícil hablar…

–Yo estoy a tu disposición para cualquier cosa que quieras hablar… cualquier problema… o cualquier preocupación…

Sí, Harry lo sabía. Y lo agradecía, como a todos los que le ofrecían ayuda, pero… ¿comprenderían? ¿qué pensarían si les contaba la verdad? ¿era mejor pasar por loco peligroso que por un enamorado transido de pena que no había podido soportar que para aquél al que amaba no era más que un simple pasatiempo? Ninguna de las dos situaciones lo dejaba muy bien emplazado.

Tal como había hecho con Dumbledore recurrió a la excusa del _surménage_. 

oOo

Los invitados ya se habían ido, Molly estaba en la cocina ocupándose de los platos y Arthur se había retirado discretamente a su cabaña del jardín para lidiar con sus artefactos muggles.

–Ginny, chicos, yo me voy a acostar, estoy exhausta.

–Eh… esperame Hermione, subo con vos… –farfulló Ron.

Hermione sonrió discretamente y los dos subieron juntos.

Harry quedó solo con Ginny. El silencio se empezaba a prolongar y ya estaba resultando incómodo. Harry no sabía si convenía quedarse callado o si sería mejor tratar de iniciar una charla. Ginny decidió por él y habló primero.

–No es de los más sagaces, ¿no te parece?

–¿A qué te referís?

–A Ron, por supuesto. Y el metejón que tiene con Hermione. Y a lo único que atina es a ir a acostarse al mismo tiempo que ella para estar un ratito más a su lado. Es bastante risible, ¿no?

–En realidad no me había puesto a pensar en eso… –volvió a hacerse silencio.

El intento, algo torpe, de Ginny para romper el hielo no había dado resultado, unos minutos después ella le deseó buenas noches y subió a acostarse.

Todo parecía indicar que esas vacaciones iban a resultar muy largas…

oOo

Harry se había quedado un rato más en la sala y finalmente decidió subir también para ir a dormir. Cuando pasó delante de la puerta de Ginny, vio por debajo que tenía todavía la luz encendida. Tenía que hablarle, no iba a poder pasarse todas las vacaciones con ese foco de tensión entre ellos.

Golpeó suavemente. La voz de Ginny lo invitó a entrar.

–¡Harry?… creí que era… –Ginny se ruborizó, estaba de pie junto a la cama, vestía un camisón corto.

Harry bajó los ojos recatadamente y empezó a darse vuelta para salir.

–¡No, no te vayas! Yo… este… quiero decir… ¿Necesitabas algo?

Harry se detuvo. Ella se metió rápidamente en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

–Quería hablarte. Pero podemos dejarlo para mañana. Es lo mismo.

–No, no… pasá. Tenés razón… tenemos que hablar. –Harry sonrió tímidamente y entró.

–Vení a sentarte. –invitó ella dando unas palmaditas en la cama.

Harry se sentó, algo incómodo. No sabía cómo empezar. Era una cuestión delicada y no quería hacerla llorar, y mucho menos hacerla enojar… los ataques de furia de Ginny podían ser…

–Yo quería pedirte disculpas por la última vez.

Ginny se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, como temerosa. –¿Vos querés hablar del beso y de la forma en que yo me puse en ridículo o de la chica con la que estabas saliendo?

–No, no… te juro que yo nunca pensé que fuera ridículo… pero es que es muy complicado…

–¿Quién es? Quiero saber.

–No tiene importancia, Ginny, te lo aseguro.

–¿Querés decir que a vos no te importa?

–Sí… bueno… no… te repito, es complicado.

Ginny apartó la vista, Harry notó que los ojos se le habían humedecido. No soportaba verla sufrir. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo doloroso que era tener sentimientos por alguien y saberse no correspondido. Instintivamente estiró una mano y se la pasó por los cabellos cobrizos, al tiempo que con el pulgar le acarició una mejilla. Ella lo miró y las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar. Necesitaba que él la consolara y se refugió en sus brazos. Él le acarició la espalda. Ella sollozó en su pecho y apretó el abrazo.

Luego de unos momentos ella recuperó algo de calma  y se separó un poco, pero las caras quedaron muy próximas. Harry no se atrevía a respirar. Ella le tomó las mejillas con las manos y lo miró directamente con un fulgor de deseo en los ojos. Tiernamente, aproximó los labios y los posó sobre los de Harry. Le acarició los negros cabellos y de repente lo hizo acostar y se le encaramó encima a horcajadas. La boca exigió mucho más que un beso casto… Harry cedió.

Se besaron con pasión creciente, Ginny no dejaba de acariciarlo febrilmente. Temblaba contra él, ondulaba contra él reclamando más contacto. Harry se dejó llevar por el frenesí que parecía haberse apoderado de Ginny, la hizo girar y se le posicionó encima. Era tan bella, así. Los cabellos conformando una magnífica corola tornasolada alrededor del rostro, con esos increíbles ojos azules y los labios encarnados. Podía ver, podía sentir todo el deseo que él le suscitaba… y sucumbió.

La besó con fogosidad y su mano bajo a acariciarle los muslos desnudos. Ella se contorsionaba suavemente y lanzaba suspiros de dicha que se aceleraban hasta transformarse en jadeos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole gustosa el cuello a los afiebrados labios de Harry. El perfume era embriagador, sublime. Harry quería más.

Le deslizó suavemente la mano bajo el camisón y lo colmó el comprobar que no llevaba nada puesto. Alcanzó su intimidad húmeda, la acarició frotando delicadamente y luego los dedos atrevidos empezaron a explorar penetrando. Ginny se mordió los labios tratando de retener los gemidos de placer que querían escapársele…

–Haceme el amor, ¡por favor!

La súplica de Ginny lo retrotrajo a la realidad. No podía hacer eso. No podía aprovecharse de ella de esa forma. Sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella. Acostarse con ella hubiera estado mal. Se incorporó de repente y se alejó de la cama.

–Ginny… yo… no puedo.

–¡Pero por qué no! –clamó ella desesperada– Tenés deseos de mí, yo lo sentí.

–Sí, es cierto. Pero no está bien, Ginny.

–¿Y por qué no está bien? Completá la idea… ¡Decí que no está bien porque no me amás! –Ginny había levantado mucho la voz, alguien podía haber oído. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta porque prosiguió en un tono mucho más suave: –Te das cuenta de que ahora que estamos solos no nos podemos refrenar… entonces… ¿por qué no? –la voz se le quebraba de emoción.

Harry sintió mucha lástima. Odiaba hacerla sufrir así.

–Ginny… yo te aprecio muchísimo, y siento una atracción innegable por vos… pero esto tiene que parar acá. No quiero aprovecharme de vos. Y creo que en el futuro sería mejor que evitáramos estar solos. –dijo Harry con voz suave y con una sonrisa triste.

Ginny bajó los ojos y se enrolló en las mantas. Pero no lloraba.

–Me duele muchísimo lo que decís, Harry. Pero te lo agradezco… igual… que no quieras aprovecharte…

Harry le dio un casto beso en la frente, le sonrió melancólico una vez más y salió del cuarto.

oOo


	22. Final de las vacaciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 22 – Final de las vacaciones**

Al día siguiente, tanto él como Ginny se ruborizaron al cruzar miradas durante el desayuno, por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sin embargo se había establecido una especie de paz entre ellos. Ella ya no le guardaba rencor y volvió a su actitud habitual cuando estaba cerca de él, algo retraída y tímida. 

Así y todo, Harry captaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada furtiva que transparentaba cierto dolor de amor no correspondido, pero Ginny se recomponía de inmediato cuando notaba que él la miraba.

Tras una semana de vacaciones, Harry se sentía mejor. Su responsabilidad como adalid de la lucha contra el mal sólo muy ocasionalmente le cruzaba los pensamientos. Y ver a Ron y Hermione rondarse el uno a la otra ajenos la mayor parte del tiempo a todo lo que ocurría alrededor lo ponía contento, aunque también le inspiraba una cierta melancolía. Pero Ron no se decidía a confesarle su amor, a pesar de que Harry y Ginny los instaban a que se animaran, tanto a él como a Hermione que parecía hacer gala de extrema pudibundez.

oOo

–¡No, Ron! – Molly le dio una palmada en la mano para que no hundiera otra vez el dedo en la crema de chocolate que iba a servir de baño para la torta de Navidad.

–¡Pero es que tengo hambre! – se quejó él.

–¡Andá a ayudar a poner la mesa! Y acuérdense que vienen Fred y George, pongan también cubiertos para ellos.

–¡Sí, ya sé! Lo estuviste repitiendo todo el día. –rezongó Ron.

La razón por la que Molly se mostraba tan ansiosa por los mellizos era que el recientemente inaugurado negocio en Diagon había sufrido un atentado de los mortífagos el día anterior. Por fortuna, no habían salido gravemente heridos.

–¡Ya llegaron! –Molly dejó la masa que estaba sobando, se limpió rápidamente las manos en el delantal y corrió a recibirlos. –¡Mis queridos! ¡Oh! ¡Mírenlos en el estado en que están! –agregó secándose una lágrima que se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Fred había sufrido varias quemaduras y presentaba múltiples vendajes. George se había quebrado una pierna y se desplazaba con muletas.

Harry corrió también a saludarlos; a pesar de estar bastante maltrechos, los mellizos enseguida se encargaron de alegrar el ambiente con sus eternas bromas.

oOo

–Pasame las papas, Ginny.

–¿Y qué se dice, Roniquito? –se burló ella alejándole la bandeja.

–¡Ay que graciosa! Me las vas a pasar o no…

Fred sonrió por la broma de Ginny y se volvió a su mamá que todavía tenía cierta angustia dibujada en la cara. –Tranquilizate, mamá, que no fue para tanto. Obviamente fue para intimidarnos, saben bien de qué lado estamos; pero no les vamos a dar el gusto.

–¡Pero es que pudo haber sido peor! Y yo tengo tanto miedo por ustedes, tienen que venir a vivir acá.

–Lo siento, mamá, pero opino como Fred, –acotó George– y además, en ningún lado es seguro. Incluso la casa de Sirius… desde que desapareció Snape…

–No es seguro que Severus esté muerto. –intervino Remus que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio. –Lamentablemente no tenemos pistas pero tampoco ha aparecido el cadáver… 

–Conociendo los métodos de Voldemort, –dijo Arthur con voz sombría– es probable que lo retenga cautivo… para torturarlo. Es una forma de meterles miedo a los otros para que ninguno lo traicione.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Snape les caía antipático a todos, pero era injusto lo que le había pasado.

–¡Este budín está fabuloso, Molly! –exclamó Tonks para animar la atmósfera– Vas a tener que darme la receta, me va a venir bien ahora que voy a ser una mujer casada.

Remus les había anunciado poco antes que le había propuesto matrimonio y que ella había aceptado. Todos se habían puesto muy contentos y había habido múltiples y prolongadas felicitaciones.

Molly sonrió y le empezó a dictar los ingredientes. Era mejor dejar los temas tristes para otro momento que no fuera la mesa de Navidad. La cena trascurrió de ahí en más en un clima más festivo. Luego pasaron a la sala a abrir los regalos.

Mas tarde, cuando los invitados y los mellizos se retiraban, Molly empezó de nuevo a lamentarse, Harry y Ron decidieron que era mejor subir a su cuarto, no querían oír la misma cantinela.

oOo

Ron ya se había dormido. Harry no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en Draco. Siempre le pasaba a la noche, la falta se le ahondaba, daba vueltas y vueltas presa de un deseo doloroso, insatisfecho. No sabía explicarse el por qué de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Por suerte, de día era distinto, gracias a sus amigos podía olvidarse, pensar en otras cosas.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Draco en ese momento. ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Cómo habría pasado la Navidad? ¿Habrían sido sólo él y su mamá? ¿O habrían ido a algún restaurante elegante? Harry sabía que hasta hacía poco Draco no era un mortífago, le había mostrado la piel blanca libre de tatuaje. ¿Habría recibido la Marca durante esas semanas de vacaciones? No iba a poder pedirle pruebas de nuevo, después de lo que había pasado… Draco no iba a querer saber nada con él…

oOo

Era la última tarde de vacaciones, todos tenían caras amargadas. Al día siguiente a esa hora estarían en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se terminaban los días de libertad, Tom y Stan volverían a pegársele como sombras. Cuando pensaba en el regreso sentía una constricción en el estómago. Por un lado tenía muchos deseos de ver a Draco… pero también temía el reencuentro.

oOo

–Ron, ¿no te habrás olvidado del manual de Herbología que estaba sobre tu cama?

–Claro que no, mamá. –la tranquilizó Ron. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y lo interrogó sin palabras levantando las cejas, Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros, él tampoco estaba seguro de que lo hubiera guardado en el baúl.

Sonó el silbido de la locomotora y los rezagados se dieron prisa para subir. Por una vez no habían llegado tarde y ya estaban instalados, Ron se asomó a la ventanilla para un último saludo de despedida.

Durante la primera hora de viaje, los ojos de Harry derivaban constantemente hacia el corredor, ¿vendría Draco a fanfarronear y provocarlos como hacía siempre? Probablemente no, las cosas habían cambiado…

Tom y Stan se les habían unido en la estación, Tom se mostró muy locuaz como siempre y los bombardeó a preguntas sobre las vacaciones. Stan, por su parte, permaneció en silencio y con expresión torva… como era de esperar.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, descendieron entre el río de estudiantes, no hubo tantas miradas curiosas, temerosas o desconfiadas… ya casi todos se habían acostumbrado a los guardias y el incidente de antes de las vacaciones ya era agua pasada. Con disimulo Harry miraba alrededor tratando de localizar la cabellera platinada. No pudo ubicarla. ¿Y si no había vuelto? Se le intensificó la constricción en el estómago. ¿Y si se había vuelto mortífago y en lugar de retornar a la escuela se había unido a los que se dedicaban a poner bombas en los negocios de los que estaban en contra de Voldemort?

–Pfff… miralo… haciéndose el lindo. –Harry siguió la dirección que indicaba el dedo de Ron y fue presa de vértigo. Draco estaba allí, más bello que nunca, ¡angélico! sonriendo, saludando a sus amigos. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo e ir a abrazarlo.

Ron seguía haciendo comentarios burlones pero Harry lo había desintonizado por completo. Todo parecía haberse eclipsado. Sólo existían esos cabellos rubios, esa sonrisa, esas manos distinguidas de finos dedos largos…

–Harry, ¿qué te pasa? –Hermione lo sacudió levemente, lo había visto ponerse pálido con la vista fija en Malfoy. Harry sacudió la cabeza y salió del trance como de una nube de bruma. –No… nada… –logró farfullar

Obviamente ella no le creyó, pero ya estaba acostumbrada; siempre era igual, no sabía para qué se molestaba en preguntar.

oOo

Ya en el Gran Salón, Hermione lo tenía bajo estricta vigilancia sin apartar los ojos de él ni por un segundo, no se animaba a regalarse los ojos mirando a Draco como hubiera querido… y no hubiera sido aconsejable tampoco. Pero el saberlo tan cerca… la sensación de opresión en las entrañas se le volvía insoportable… se puso de pie, se excusó torpemente y se retiró.

oOo

Pasaron varios días, sólo lo había visto de lejos y no había podido hablarle. Dormía mal y le costaba concentrarse en clase e incluso en las conversaciones con sus amigos. Todos se habían dado cuenta, pero cuando le preguntaban se excusaba diciendo que era porque estaba de nuevo bajo la estrecha vigilancia de los aurores.

–Harry, ¿vos creés que vamos a tener dos horas libres hoy? –preguntó Ron.

–No sé. –contestó distraído.

–Yo tampoco sé, –intervino Hermione– pero me parece que correspondería que les informaran a todos los alumnos. No entiendo cómo es que Dumbledore todavía no dijo nada. Supongo que antes de las vacaciones se lo calló porque tenía la esperanza de que reapareciera durante estas dos últimas semanas. Pero dado que ése no fue el caso…

Los tres entraron en el Gran Salón para el almuerzo. A la tarde tenían asignadas dos horas pociones, Harry no había estado pensando en Snape precisamente, lo único que le había estado rondando la cabeza había sido que era una clase que compartían con Slytherin.

oOo


	23. Reencuentro en Pociones

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 23 – Rencuentro en Pociones**

–¡Atiendan todos, por favor! –se hizo silencio de inmediato, Dumbledore se había puesto dignamente de pie para hacer uso de la palabra. Tenía una expresión muy sombría, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Tengo que anunciarles una terrible noticia. –todos contuvieron la respiración, muchos sospechaban que se trataba sobre el profesor de Pociones– Tenemos muchas razones que nos llevan a pensar que el profesor Snape ha sido secuestrado por Aquel Cuyo Nombre No Ha De Pronunciarse.

Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas por todo el salón, la mayoría de los rostros dejaban translucir horror aunque había algunos pocos que dejaron ver una mueca burlona. Y entre los Slytherin hubo algunas expresiones de fastidio. ¿Acaso estaban al tanto? ¿Acaso tenían más información que la Orden del Fénix? Harry se permitió una mirada hacia Draco, estaba en su asiento con la espalda erguida, los ojos bajos, la expresión inescrutable.

–Sí, estamos muy angustiados por su desaparición, –continuó el director– esperemos que pronto podamos informarles que se encuentra sano y salvo. Mientras tanto las clases serán dictadas por el profesor K. T. Stroff. –Dumbledore se volvió hacia un hombre de contextura menuda sentado en la mesa de profesores, había pasado inadvertido para la mayoría hasta ese instante. 

El aludido se levantó para saludar brevemente pero en su precipitación volcó un vaso de jugo sobre su vecina, quien reaccionó con una exclamación sorprendida. Para tratar de arreglarla tomó una servilleta para secarle la pechera mojada, la profesora McGonagall hizo retroceder su silla, indignada. Rojo de vergüenza, el nuevo profesor volvió a tomar asiento entre múltiples risitas de los alumnos.

–Espero que no sea tan torpe con las Pociones, –comentó Ron– de lo contrario, ¡Merlín nos libre del desastre! –Hermione y Harry sonrieron divertidos.

oOo

–Bien, entren en orden.

De lejos Harry le había calculado una treintena de años, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca se dio cuenta de que era más joven. Seguramente era por su corta estatura y las espaldas tan encorvadas que tenía ese aspecto tan canijo. Todo parecía indicar que no tenía demasiada experiencia, quizá era su primer trabajo enseñando.

–Bien, ahora que ya se han ubicado todos, procederé a presentarme. Soy el profesor K.T. Stroff y hasta tanto no se resuelva la penosa situación que mencionó el director, me ocuparé de dictar las clases de Pociones. Dado que todavía no los conozco les agradecería que me anotaran su nombre y apellido en un trozo de pergamino.

Los alumnos siguieron la indicación, les resultaba inusitado el método. Los profesores nuevos solían usar un encantamiento que hacía aparecer el nombre del alumno en letras doradas sobre su cabeza.

–Disculpe, profesor. Quizá no debería preguntarle… ¿éste es su primer trabajo como profesor? –preguntó Seamus levantando en alto el trozo de pergamino con su nombre.

–Y bien señor… Finnegan. No, he sido profesor durante dos años… pero enseñaba Química.

La mayoría intercambió miradas extrañadas, no sabían de qué materia se trataba. Los de ascendencia muggle se sorprendieron mucho.

–Para aquellos que no lo saben, la Química es una disciplina muggle análoga a Pociones. Podríamos decir que es “la Pociones” de los muggles.

–¿Quiere decir que Ud. es muggle? –exclamó un Slytherin.

–No, claro que no. –replicó el profesor algo incómodo por la reacción algo violenta del alumno– Pero en Francia, que es de donde provengo, debemos validar el diploma con dos años de enseñanza en escuelas muggles. Las costumbres son diferentes, más… Bueno dejémoslo ahí… Vamos específicamente a la clase… estoy al tanto de las rivalidades entre las diferentes Casas, los otros profesores me lo han comentado… y me gustaría implementar alguna forma para hallarle remedio.

–Pfff… _Monsieur, le français_ llegó hace diez minutos y quiere cambiar algo que lleva mil años de establecido. ¡No le falta audacia… o descaro!

La acotación había venido desde el fondo pero todos, el profesor incluido, la habían oído claramente. Hubo unas discretas risas de los Slytherin.

–Bien… procedamos –continuó el profesor con dignidad– Póngase todos de pie y desplácense a uno de los lados del aula. Con cierta reticencia siguieron las indicaciones y se separaron automáticamente en dos grupos, Gryffindors de un lado, Slytherins del otro.

–Los voy a ir llamando de a pares y van a ir tomando lugar en las mesas.

_Brown y Bulstrode_

_Goyle y Granger_

Les quedó claro de inmediato cuál era la intención, el nuevo profesor de Pociones podía rivalizar en sadismo con Snape. Las últimas tres parejas mencionadas fueron:

_Parkinson y Patil_

_Potter y Malfoy_

_Weasley y Zabini_

–Todos a sus lugares, en orden.

Draco ya se había ubicado en una mesa, Harry fue caminando lentamente. A cada paso que daba le parecía que se estaba cayendo en un pozo. No podía quitar los ojos de la nuca de Draco, claramente expuesta puesto que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. ¿Habría escuchado Draco con quién le tocaba? Parecía tan tranquilo.

Harry se le sentó al lado, lo más separado posible, que no era mucho puesto que el banco era bastante estrecho. No se animaba ni a respirar, lo tenía demasiado cerca. Percibía el perfume y el calor que emanaba de él. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. La colocó atrapadas entre las piernas. Si no, no iba a poder contenerse. Quería acariciarle las mejillas, recorrerle con el pulgar la pequeña cicatriz que tenía encima del labio superior, un rastro del hechizo que le había lanzado Harry.

–Es de mala educación mirar de esa forma, Potter. ¿Estás admirando las cicatrices que me dejaste?

Harry se sobresaltó al oírlo, por suerte había hablado en voz baja. Seguramente nadie más había oído. Se sentía culpable por las cicatrices, pero filosofó cínicamente, Draco también le había dejado algunas, invisibles, en el corazón.

–Perdón. –Draco se volvió a mirarlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por haber tratado de matarme?

–No… no fue mi intención…

–Sí, ya sabía. –lo interrumpió– Cuando me desperté en el hospital tenía un pedazo de papel mugriento en la mano. Supuse que lo habías dejado vos.

Harry no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajó los ojos.

–Yo…

–¿Vos qué? Lo sentís muchísimo… ¿cuántas veces lo vas a repetir? Mejor guardate la saliva, no vale la pena.

–Hasta que me perdones…

–Para eso tendrías que esperar demasiado. Así que terminala de una vez, ¿para qué perder el tiempo?

Harry ya se había esperado tal tipo de respuesta pero no por eso le dolió menos.

Ya no se dirigieron la palabra el resto de la clase. La poción de Harry salió mal, no se había podido concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo. La de Draco, en cambio, resultó perfecta. Era claro que a él todo el asunto lo afectaba de manera muy distinta, y le daba igual si lo tenía al lado o no…

oOo

–¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? ¿Qué tal es el nuevo profesor?

Los tres estaban sentados en un sofá junto a chimenea en la sala común, y Tom estaba con ellos. El auror había hecho la pregunta que Harry temía. No quería hablar de la clase de Pociones. El “caso Malfoy” era tabú después de la última disputa. A Ron le había caído muy mal que lo hubieran puesto con Malfoy, aunque Harry no había tenido la culpa, y se la había pasado bufando todo el tiempo. Y Hermione lo había estado mirando sospechosamente toda la noche.

–Nada demasiado fuera de lo normal, Tom. Y el profesor… es un poco torpe.

–Y de ideas disparatadas. –refunfuñó Ron– Me pasé las dos horas controlando a Zabini que tenía la varita preparada en la mano para atacarme en cualquier momento.

Hermione elevó los ojos al cielo por enésima vez, como cada vez que lo había repetido. Les deseó las buenas noches a todos y subió a acostarse.

Los chicos se quedaron una media hora más para terminar un deber y después enfilaron ellos también a su dormitorio.

oOo

Las ganas de hacer una excursión nocturna lo atenazaban. Pero Harry se había hecho la firme promesa de no ceder al impulso. Draco había sido muy claro. De nada valía arriesgarse a que los aurores lo descubrieran escapándose. Seguramente Draco no le iba a abrir la puerta.

oOo


	24. El traidor

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 24 – El traidor**

Había pasado más de un mes pero su deseo de Draco no mermaba, todo lo contrario. Pensaba en él a cada segundo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Nada más parecía importarle. Ni siquiera la relación cada vez más estrecha entre Hermione y Ron, quienes a pesar de su idilio naciente, seguían preocupándose por él.

Ellos trataban de acercársele, de preguntarle, pero él se empecinaba en su silencio y cuando se cansaba de sus miradas ansiosas y perdía la paciencia terminaba mandándolos a pasear.

Una vez más en la cama no cesaba de pensar en una sola cosa, esconderse bajo el manto, escabullirse e ir a verlo. Pero sabía que esa compulsión no podía ser algo normal y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para resistir. Pero, ¿podría aguantarse indefinidamente?

Un ruido como de algo que se caía lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y aguzó el oído, pero parecía estar todo en silencio. Iba a volver a acostarse pero fue cuando sintió un grito ahogado. Saltó de la cama, tomó la varita y salió del cuarto, no había alcanzado a dar unos pasos cuando un relámpago rojo le pasó rozando la oreja y fue a impactar en la puerta detrás de él. Se agachó y se arrastró un poco y se estiró lo más que pudo. ¡Tom y Stan estaban batiéndose a duelo!

–¡Sé en que andas! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! – las palabras le habían llegado muy amortiguadas no sabía quién las había pronunciado.

¡Qué estaba pasando? Juntó valor, se incorporó y se precipitó escaleras abajo para detenerlos. Pero cuando llegó al pie lo deslumbró un relámpago verde. ¡Y Stan se desplomó, muerto! Se le desorbitaron los ojos, fijos en el cuerpo inerte del auror. Tom se volvió hacia él, Harry reaccionó de inmediato apuntándolo.

–¡Pero qué hiciste? ¡Por qué lo mataste? ¡Soltá inmediatamente la varita! –Harry gritaba, muchos alumnos se habían levantado y observaban la escena desde arriba, horrorizados. Ron y Hermione bajaron rápidamente y se ubicaron a su lado, también ellos apuntando a Tom.

Tom jadeaba, tenía un tajo profundo en una mejilla y múltiples magulladuras. Dejó caer la varita y levantó las manos como indicándoles que el peligro ya había pasado.

–Harry, yo… no es lo que te pareció… ya hacía rato que sospechaba de Stan… y esta noche tuve la prueba de que estaba a las órdenes de Ya Sabés Quién. Entré un momento para controlar que todo estuviera bien y lo sorprendí tratando de romper la defensa que te impide salir del castillo.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, Tom siempre había sido un buen tipo. ¿Estaría mintiendo? ¿Y qué era esa historia de la defensa? ¡Nadie le había dicho nada!

–No pude hacer otra cosa. Me estaba por lanzar la Maldición Mortal. –agachó la cabeza– Antes siempre había sido muy bueno… nunca habría imaginado que llegaría hasta tal extremo. –Tom estalló en sollozos.

–¡Todos a sus dormitorios! –intimó Hermione a los alumnos que seguían curioseando y cuchicheando– Voy a ir a buscar a Dumbledore, Harry, ustedes dos vigílenlo y tengan cuidado.

Los dos se quedaron en guardia con las varitas preparadas. Tom se desplomó en un sillón, se cubrió la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar a lágrima viva.

oOo

Dumbledore llegó con una expresión muy seria unos minutos después. Tom se puso de pie sobresaltado cuando lo oyó entrar. Los estigmas del combate en la cara, pero también los de la pena. Los ojos enrojecidos e irritados por el llanto.

–Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, ya pueden volver a sus dormitorios, muchas gracias. –dijo Dumbledore con el tono más amable que pudo.

Los dos le apretaron brevemente un hombro a Harry y subieron según les había indicado el director.

–Harry, ¿vos fuiste testigo de lo que pasó? –demandó Dumbledore con calma, Harry seguía en estado de shock.

–Eh… sí… es decir… no realmente… oí voces y el resplandor rojo de un hechizo… y después el relámpago de la Maldición Mortal. –dijo Harry angustiado por no poder ser más preciso.

–Está bien, Harry, no te inquietes, es comprensible. –Dumbledore se volvió hacia Tom y le preguntó qué había pasado. Repitió lo que le había dicho a Harry. Que sospechaba de Stan desde hacía algún tiempo, que había tenido actitudes extrañas. En una oportunidad había abandonado su puesto y había ido al lechucero en mitad de la noche.

Harry se acordaba de esa ocasión, había sido la segunda vez que había ido a ver a Draco. Le había llamado mucho la atención que ninguno de los aurores estuviera en su puesto. Si en esa instancia se hubiera preocupado de investigar la irregularidad quizá Stan no estaría muerto.

–¿Y para quién era la carta? –inquirió Dumbledore. 

–Lo único que pude oír fue “ a la Mansión Malfoy”. Pero Ud. sabe de las conexiones de esa familia.

–¿Y por qué no vino a comunicármelo? –lo increpó Dumbledore amenazador.

–No…sé. Quería estar seguro. Stan había sido auror durante veinte años… No sé cómo pudo llegar a esto… –los sollozos volvieron a atacarlo. Daba pena verlo.

Entraron dos aurores, que siguieron las indicaciones de Dumbledore y se llevaron el cuerpo de Stan. Una vez que se hubieron ido, el director le hizo una seña a Tom para que lo siguiera. –Venga conmigo a mi despacho, tendremos que darle aviso a sus superiores… y a la pobre Alicia… Harry vos podés ir a dormir, mañana hablaremos.

Pero Harry no tenía deseos de ir a acostarse, seguía muy convulsionado por lo que había pasado. Las piernas le temblaban. Se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones. Se quedó con la vista perdida frente a los troncos que terminaban de consumirse en la chimenea.

Hermione y Ron debían de estar esperándolo, pero no sentía ganas de hablarles. Al parecer, Stan había estado por matarlo. Era el segundo atentado ese año. ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado tanto? ¿Estaba tan preocupado, obsesionado, pensando todo el tiempo en Draco que se olvidaba por completo de las amenazas que se cernían constantemente sobre él? ¿Se había vuelto tan confiado debido a que sabía que había aurores cuidándolo? Sonrió amargamente… ¡cuidándolo! ¡uno de sus “cuidadores” había estado a punto de matarlo!

¿Y lo de la defensa? ¿A qué se había referido Tom? ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera una defensa que le impidiera salir del castillo? Tom debía de haber estado bajo los efectos del shock para decir un despropósito como ése. Él podía salir sin ningún problema del castillo y lo hacía a diario sin que nada se le interpusiera. Iba a tener que preguntarle al día siguiente al respecto.

Las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Las noches de enero eran muy frías. Decidió que lo mejor sería subir, aunque la idea de aguantar un interrogatorio no lo seducía. No… lo que necesitaba en ese momento era ternura, consuelo, calor, amor… A pesar de que con Draco sólo había intercambiado unas pocas palabras en las últimas semanas y con mucha acritud de por medio además, se le presentó en ese instante una imagen idílica de ellos dos abrazados tiernamente en la cama. Esa imagen… eso era lo que necesitaba… Y desechadas quedaron en un segundo todas las firmes resoluciones de no volver a caer nunca más en la tentación. Como si fuera otra voluntad distinta de la suya la que controlara sus acciones, salió de la Torre en dirección al quinto piso.

No sabía lo que le iba a decir, no sabía si Draco se iba a avenir a escucharlo, pero necesitaba ir a verlo. Había estado a punto de morir poco antes y necesitaba lo que le había mostrado esa imagen… el abrazo confortable de Draco.

oOo

Tuvo que esconderse varias veces durante el trayecto, había muchos aurores patrullando los pasillos debido a los sucesos de esa noche, y no tenía el manto para hacerse invisible. Pero se las arregló para llegar sin que lo descubrieran.

Golpeó a la puerta. Segundos después sintió a Draco del otro lado, el pomo de la puerta se había movido casi imperceptiblemente. Lo empezó a invadir el temor, Draco demoraba en abrirle… no se decidía… y la espera se le hacía eterna. Finalmente la puerta se entreabrió y apareció la cara de Draco con expresión fastidiada, Harry no lo pudo soportar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le pidió, con un tono de súplica que le permitiera entrar. Draco lo estudió unos momentos con el ceño siempre fruncido y luego suspirando exasperado le franqueó el paso.

Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro en silencio, Harry con la mirada baja sentía, no obstante, los ojos de Draco clavados en él. Pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista, no quería verle el gesto desdeñoso. La razón le gritaba que lo más sensato era irse de allí pero los pies se negaban a moverse.

Sin decir nada Draco se dirigió al baño. Harry decidió que no tenía sentido quedarse, visto el recibimiento, era claro que no iba a obtener el abrazo acogedor que necesitaba. Con pasos pesados y lentos enfiló hacia la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Draco había vuelto y Harry pudo percibir el aroma a menta…

La menta… que en la mente de Harry se identificaba con que iban a acostarse juntos. ¿Era eso lo que le estaba diciendo Draco? Se moría de ganas… aunque había venido buscando otra cosa. Pero un momento de comunión… quizá… Miró a Draco con una expresión interrogativa.

Draco se le aproximó, sin pronunciar palabra y le partió la boca con un beso… brutal… doloroso… Las sensaciones se desataron salvajes, las pulsiones reprimidas durante tantas semanas afluyeron torrentosas y Harry se dejó arrastrar por el llamado imperioso de los sentidos.

De un empujón Draco lo tendió sobre la cama y se le encaramó encima a horcajadas, y procedió a desnudarlo con urgencia, Harry hubiera querido hacer otro tanto pero la potencia férrea de Draco no le permitía movimientos, Draco dominaba, Draco estaba a cargo y él no era sino un muñeco de trapo que Draco manejaba a su arbitrio. Todo rápido y con rudeza.

Lo invadía una pasión arrolladora y sin embargo… se empezó a sentir mal. No era eso lo que necesitaba… lo que quería era simplemente refugiarse en los brazos de su amante… y en lugar de eso sentía que lo estaba tratando como un vulgar objeto sexual.

Todo terminó enseguida, Harry ni siquiera había alcanzado el clímax.

Draco se puso de pie y se volvió a poner la bata. Retrocedió un paso y con un gesto le indicó la salida. Era un actitud que no había esperado, pero igual Harry sólo quería escapar de allí cuanto antes. Se reacomodó rápidamente las ropas, no dijo nada ni levantó los ojos para mirarlo, una vez más Draco lo estaba echando de manera brutal.

–La próxima vez que necesites consuelo, acordate que no es acá donde tenés que venir a buscarlo. Que te quede bien claro, Potter, yo no soy ni tu amigo, ni tu amante, ni tu paño de lágrimas.

¿En qué había estado pensando? ¡Cómo podía haberse imaginado siquiera por un segundo que Malfoy podía llegar a mostrarse tierno, que pudiera sentir afecto por él, que quisiera mimarlo! ¡La sola idea era tan ridícula!

Harry le lanzó una última mirada amarga y salió de la habitación prometiéndose firmemente que esa vez sí, todo había definitivamente y para siempre concluido. ¡Así tuviera que atarse a la cama para no ceder al impulso, nunca más volvería a buscar a ese ser bestial desdeñoso y desdeñable!

En ese momento se sentía mucho peor que antes. ¡Como había podido caer tan bajo!

oOo

 


	25. ¿Alguien más que quiera matarme?

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 25 – ¿Alguien más que quiera matarme?**

Cuando Harry entró al dormitorio, Ron lo estaba esperando despierto.

–¿Hermione no está con vos? –Harry se había hecho a la idea de hablar con sus amigos, a como estaban las cosas ¡qué más daba!...

–No, te estuvo esperando un buen rato pero se fue a dormir hace unos quince minutos. ¿Dónde estabas?

Ron había formulado la pregunta con aprensión, como si temiera que Harry pudiera explotar, lo cual no era algo tan descabellado. Pero Harry no tenía energías para enojarse. Y no le gustaba que sus amigos tuvieran miedo de decirle o preguntarle cosas, pero reconocía que la culpa era sólo de él, de que hubieran llegado a esa situación.

–Estaba abajo.

–Bajé hace un rato, vos no estabas.

–Había salido a dar una vuelta, después de lo que pasó, se supone que no debería haber ninguna amenaza al acecho. –replicó algo irritado.

–Presumo que no querés hablar de lo que pasó.

–Exactamente, Ron. Estoy cansado y es tarde. Y además, no puedo contarte mucho más de lo que le dije a Dumbledore. Oí que Tom le decía a Stan que sabía lo que se proponía y nada más, el resto vos ya lo conocés.

–¿Cómo puede Dumbledore haber confiado en un tipo así? Desde el principio se comportó… –Ron se interrumpió, se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no le prestaba atención, tenía la mirada extraviada y pesarosa. Ron se lamentó en silencio no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo…– Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Buenas noches, cumpa. –le dio una palmadita en la pierna y se acostó. Harry le deseó también buenas noches y se metió en la cama también, pero sabía que difícilmente iba a poder dormir.

Apenas si pudo pegar un ojo. Ya de nuevo levantado, se contempló en el espejo del baño. Tenía unas ojeras inmensas y muy marcadas. Daba pavor verlo. Pero bueno… después de la noche que le había tocado su aspecto no iba a sorprender a nadie, aunque sólo supieran una parte de la causa de sus desdichas…

Una curiosidad mórbida reinaba en los corredores. Todos parecían estar al corriente de lo que había pasado, los rumores corrían rápidos en la escuela. Todos lo miraban como a un bicho raro… bueno no era precisamente algo novedoso para Harry. Pero veía una especie de alegría salvaje en muchas de las miradas, aunque no sabía si estaban contentos porque se había salvado o porque los alegraban de que hubiese quienes quisieran matarlo…

Le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño y verse así tan expuesto a todas las miradas le había quitado el apetito. Jugueteaba con los huevos revueltos que tenía en el plato pero no probaba bocado.

–Deberías comer, Harry. –aconsejó Hermione.

–Gracias, Hermione. Pero no tengo hambre. Los espero en la puerta de clase. –sin esperar a que Hermione pudiera replicar, se levantó y salió del Salón. Casualmente… o no, su salida precipitada había coincidido con la entrada de Malfoy que venía a desayunar.

oOo

Llevaba ya diez minutos esperando frente al invernadero 7. No era precisamente el mejor día para haberse pasado la noche sin dormir, saltearse el desayuno y correr el riesgo de morir congelado en la nieve sin guantes y sin bufanda. Un grueso manto blanco cubría el parque y el castillo. Tenía los dedos azules y doloridos, le goteaba la nariz y las orejas se le habían puesto duras y amenazaban pulverizársele ante el mínimo impacto. El aliento se le condensaba en espesa nube alrededor.

–Perdón por haber demorado tanto, Harry, pero te traje algo. –Ron le tendió la bufanda y los guantes, había subido al dormitorio a buscarlos para traérselos. Harry se lo agradeció infinitamente, le estaban haciendo mucha falta.

–Oh, no es nada… agradecéselo a Hermione… se dio cuenta de que habías salido mal equipado y me conminó a que subiera a buscarlos.

Harry sonrió conmovido. Minutos después llegó la profesora Sprout y les abrió la puerta.

oOo

Tal como era habitual últimamente Harry no prestó demasiada atención a las charlas durante el almuerzo. Algo se comentó sobre Hogsmeade y por supuesto se habló de quidditch y del partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor que estaba muy próximo. No veía la hora de completar las clases del día para ir a descansar solo.

oOo

–Vas a llegar tarde, Ron.

–Ya sé, Hermione. Pero dame al menos un minuto para que deje los útiles.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Había ido a recostarse apenas habían terminado las clases del día.

–¿Tarde para qué?

–Lo comenté durante el almuerzo, Harry. Charlie está de paso en Hogsmeade, vino de Rumania para entrevistarse con un experto en el cuidado de dragones. Vamos a ir a verlo.

–Ah… cierto… me había olvidado. –dijo para disimular, en realidad no había prestado atención al comentario durante el almuerzo– Me parece que hace siglos que no vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, pero ustedes al menos pueden ir.

–Harry, no es preciso que yo vaya, me puedo quedar con vos. –ofreció Hermione.

–Gracias, Hermione. Pero andá nomás, después de la mala noche que pasé, quiero dormir un poco.

Hermione no insistió. Se despidió con un beso y partió para acompañar a Ron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

oOo

Harry estuvo dando vueltas durante media hora, estaba exhausto pero no podía dormirse. Y de repente le entraron ganas de salir, de correr, de volar. Se levantó, se abrigó bien y bajó.

Al salir por la puerta retrato se topó con Tom. Tenía muy mal aspecto, lo cual no era de extrañar.

–Harry, justo quería verte –se lo veía muy ansioso, estrujaba en las manos su gorro de lana –Todavía no sé si me voy a quedar, Dumbledore lo está considerando. En este momento está reunido con el ministro. De más está decir que he pasado un día espantoso.

–Lo lamento mucho, Tom. –no sabía qué decir para animarlo un poco –¿No querés venir conmigo? Justo salía para dar un paseo alrededor del lago.

–¡Con gusto!

Salieron al parque, no había nadie a la vista, con el frío que hacía todos habían buscado el refugio de las cálidas y acogedoras salas comunes. Caminaron un poco en silencio. Harry tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle pero no se animaba. Pensó entonces que era posible que relevaran al auror de sus funciones y que quizá ya no tendría otra oportunidad para obtener respuestas. Fue Tom el que habló primero.

–¿Y dónde están Ron y Hermione?

–Fueron a Hogsmeade a ver al Charlie, el hermano mayor de Ron, el que es cuidador de dragones. –Harry no pudo evitar un cierto tono de desilusión, Tom lo notó.

–¿A vos te hubiera gustado ir también, supongo? Con todas las limitaciones que te han puesto para salir este año…

–Podés decirlo. –dijo Harry con un suspiro.

–¿Querés ir?

–Sí, ¡más bien!... pero…

–Sí, ya sé que no deberías. Pero yo te acompaño. Y probablemente nadie se va a enterar.

Harry lo consideró unos momentos. Era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. –Bueno ¡dale! –dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa. Se desviaron hacia el portón de entrada. Cuando llegaron a la reja, Harry se acordó de lo que había dicho Tom: “la defensa que te impide salir de Hogwarts”.

–Tom, ¿qué es eso que me dijiste de la defensa? –Harry se empezaba a imaginar una fuerza invisible impidiéndole salir o una alarma estruendosa denunciando que intentaba escapar.

–Por eso no te preocupes, Harry. Pero es algo que yo no puedo decirte, vas a tener que preguntárselo a Dumbledore.

Harry no ocultó su decepción por la respuesta. Y cruzó el portón con mucha aprensión, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Sonrió aliviado.

Tom le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. –¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar unas buenas cervezas de manteca?

Harry aceptó de buen grado y pensó que un poco de alcohol vendría bien para soltarle la lengua Tom, sería más fácil así obtener respuestas para las preguntas que quería plantearle.

oOo

– _Las Tres Escobas_ está en esta otra dirección, Tom.

–Sí, ya sé. Pero quiero ir a un bar nuevo que está en el extremo este del pueblo. La última vez tuve una pelea en _Las Tres Escobas_ , no creo que me dejen entrar de nuevo.

Caminaron unos minutos en dirección este. Harry nunca había transitado por esa zona, las calles eran angostas, en muy pobre condición, con gran cantidad de nieve acumulada, desiertas y muy poco acogedoras.

–¿Estás seguro de dónde queda ese bar?

–¡Claro! No te inquietes tanto por el barrio sé que es un poco lóbrego pero te aseguro que es un bar muy tranquilo… Mirá, es allí.

Harry observó el edificio vetusto que le señalaba Tom, de afuera no parecía que fuese un bar. Se acercaron a la puerta, Tom la empujó y le cedió el paso. 

Una mano se proyectó desde el interior, lo agarró del abrigo, lo arrastró con violencia y lo hizo caer al suelo, el lugar esta a oscuras y apestaba. Harry rodó sobre el suelo y sacó la varita, pero se la arrancaron con un _Expelliarmus_.  Tom lo estaba apuntando.

–¿Lo tenés?

–Sí, se va a activar dentro de diez minutos.

Harry volvió la cabeza a un lado, era poca la luz que se filtraba por la puerta, distinguió mal a un hombre de aspecto enclenque, encorvado, de cabellos grises escasos y  desordenados, en las manos artríticas sostenía un objeto redondo.

–Ponelo ahí y salí a hacer guardia.

El hombre obedeció y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La oscuridad era casi total.

Tom se le aproximó. –Dentro de diez minutos vas a reunirte con tu destino, Harry. Eso nos deja unos momentos para poder conversar. ¿Qué te parece? –Tom dejó escapar una carcajada demencial, –Querías saber sobre la defensa, ¿no? Bueno… era la última protección que me impedía hacer esto… –Tom le lanzó un _Crucio_ que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo –Para poder usar el traslador tenía que sacarte del castillo. –Tom hizo una seña hacía el objeto redondeado sobre la mesa– La defensa es una protección que hubiera impedido que salieras del predio contra tu voluntad. Si no hubiese aceptado acompañarme, mi misión habría fracasado. Y creeme, la pagué cara la última vez cuando fracasé. ¡Snape siempre metido en donde no lo llaman! Pero a él también le llegó su merecido, lo vi ayer, su estado no podría ser más lamentable.

–Actuaste en complicidad con Crabbe, me dejaste solo y fuiste a avisarle.

–Obviamente. Pero Snape lo vigilaba muy de cerca desde que el muy imbécil te había atacado en el patio. ¡El muy tarado! ¡Quería matarte él mismo! ¡Y el Señor Oscuro lo tiene específicamente prohibido! ¡Él mismo quiere matarte!

–¿Y Stan? Él no tenía nada que ver con esto. ¡Lo mataste!

–Y sí, el valiente Stan, siempre metiendo la nariz donde no debía. Me estuvo vigilando de cerca desde el principio. Fue él el que me sorprendió mandándole una carta al Señor Oscuro. Después ya no había forma de sacármelo de encima. Tuve que envenenar a su mujer. Pensé que de esa forma lo iba a sacar del paso, pero no… tuvo que volver. Por suerte para mí no le comunicó sus sospechas ni a Dumbledore ni a nuestro superior. Pero anoche me sorprendió cuando trataba de romper la defensa y tuve que matarlo.

Un relumbrar peligroso le cruzó la mirada, Tom había desplegado muy bien su juego, Harry nunca había sospechado de él. Preso de un nuevo arranque de locura, volvió a atacarlo con _Crucio_ , Harry gritó y se contorsionó de dolor. Arañó el suelo, sentía como si se estuviera quemando desde adentro. La maldición parecía prolongarse eternamente… y de repente cesó. Se oyó un gran estruendo. Tom lanzó una palabrota y se desplomó al suelo. Una ráfaga helada había entrado en el recinto. Harry perdió la consciencia, lo último que su mente había registrado había sido un susurro de palabras amables en su oído.

oOo

 


	26. En St. Mungo

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 26 – En St. Mungo**

–Molly, tenés que volver a casa. Llevás acá más de diez horas.

La señora Weasley se volvió con cara preocupada hacia su marido. – Ya sé, Arthur, pero si él…

–No va a estar solo. Quedate tranquila. Ron y Hermione acaban de llegar, con Remus.

Molly no quería irse. Miró a Arthur con cara implorante, pero su marido se mostró inflexible. La tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera de la habitación. Hermione, Ron y Remus esperaban a la puerta y le preguntaron cómo seguía. Según los sanadores, desmejoraba. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Dumbledore lo había salvado de Tom, pero todo indicaba que había llegado demasiado tarde. Harry había estado desde entonces sumido en un coma profundo y ninguno de los tratamientos que habían intentado parecía haber dado resultado. Por el contrario, su salud parecía estar declinando. Según los sanadores quizá lo hubiera soportado mejor si no hubiera estado tan desnutrido cuando se había producido el ataque.

Ron y Hermione se habían sentido muy mal cuando se enteraron del informe, ellos habían notado que Harry estaba comiendo muy mal, pero nunca se habían imaginado que pudiera haberlo estado afectando tanto físicamente.

–Ustedes pasen, yo tengo que hablar un minuto con Arthur. –dijo Remus.

Asintieron y entraron. A pesar de la luz tenue, el rostro de Harry contrastaba de manera macabra en el blanco de la cama. Venían casi a diario a verlo pero Hermione se desarmaba todas las veces, se acurrucó en los brazos de Ron buscando refugio. Ron la acompañó a sentarse al lado de la cama. Ella tomó la mano de Harry en las suyas. Estaba como siempre, fría, húmeda y flácida como si la vida ya la hubiera abandonado, las lágrimas humedecían los ojos de Hermione. 

Todos en Hogwarts sabían lo que había pasado y eran muchos los que ya anticipaban la muerte de El Que Sobrevivió. Ellos siempre replicaban con irritación que Harry se recuperaría, pero a medida que pasaban los días sus esperanzas mermaban. 

El rostro de Harry estaba muy pálido, grandes y oscuras ojeras le ocupaban casi la mitad de la cara, los labios estaban agrietados. Ella le acarició una mejilla y trató de acomodarle los cabellos que seguían como siempre erizados e indómitos. Soltó una risita, Ron la abrazó. –Te das cuenta un poco, ¡está al borde de la muerte pero el pelo sigue tan rebelde como siempre! –se empezó a reír más fuerte, una risa que era fruto de la desesperación y que terminó transformándose en sollozos. Ron apretó el abrazo, el llanto de Hermione le hacía patente la realidad, Harry se iba a morir… las lágrimas también se le escapaban a él, no podía imaginar una vida sin Harry, ni un mundo sin el que debía salvarlo…

El momento depresivo pasó, Hermione se recompuso y se secó las lágrimas. –Bueno Ron, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, hay un deber de Pociones que tenemos que completar. – era la forma que tenía ella de desdramatizar la situación.

–¡Hermione! ¡Vinimos a ver a Harry, no a hacer deberes! –pero Hermione no iba a aceptar quejas, y sin decir más le pasó un libro que, según Ron, debía de pesar una tonelada.

oOo

Hermione seguía con sus deberes. Ron, por su parte, se había decidido por la conversación con el yaciente, que además estaba en coma profundo. Le estaba contando a Harry el desarrollo del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin hasta el mínimo detalle.

–…pero ahora viene lo mejor, hubo un accidente…

–¡Ron! No me parece que eso tenga nada de gracioso.

Ron se volvió y observó el pergamino en el que ella estaba escribiendo. ­–Hermione, me parece que hay un error en esas runas que escribiste…

–¡Y qué podrás saber vos si nunca estudiaste runas…!

–Pero hasta yo sé que “Historia” no se escribe así…

Hermione se empezó a preocupar, ¡y no tenía un diccionario! Se apresuró a sacar y revisar algunos deberes anteriores para ver si podía constatar en alguno de ellos la ortografía correcta.

Ron sonrió para sus adentros, eso la iba a mantener ocupada un rato para que pudiera seguir tranquilo y sin interrupciones con su relato.

–Te decía entonces, Harry, lo mejor fue la caída de Malfoy. Y eso que era su oportunidad para hacerse con la snitch, porque vos no jugabas. ¡Lo hubieras visto! ¡Fue espectacular! Y lo más llamativo es que no se sabe bien cómo fue que pudo pasar. Se distrajo, probablemente, y… ¡paf! ¡Le pegó la bludger y se cayó de la escoba! No cayó desde muy alto, estuvo un día en el ala del hospital y se recuperó. Pero queda como una anécdota para recordar.

–No veo que sea algo bueno para recordar, –intervino Hermione que ya había podido resolver su duda ortográfica– Para mí es un asunto serio, se lo ve muy mal últimamente, el otro día en la reunión de prefectos estaba callado y muy retraído… parecía enfermo.

–No debe de ser nada, Hermione. Debe de ser que no le regalaron lo que había pedido para Navidad. Tampoco hay que escandalizar tanto porque un día parece no tener buen aspecto.

–Quizá si nos hubiéramos preocupado un poco más por Harry cuando lo veíamos mal, no estaría como está ahora.

Ron se sonrojó de vergüenza y Hermione volvió a deprimirse.

–Eh… voy a buscar algo para tomar… ¿querés que te traiga algo?

–Bueno… cualquier cosa que traigas me va a venir bien.

oOo

Oía voces… pero todo sonaba muy confuso. Un chico y una chica… más que eso no hubiera sabido decir. No llegaba a entender de qué hablaban. Algunas palabras le despertaban más la atención que otras, pero le resultaba difícil mantener la concentración. Se sentía como suspendido en una bruma densa. Le hubiera gustado moverse pero los músculos no le respondían. Sentía mucha sed pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer para remediarlo. En ese momento Harry no se acordaba de su vida ni de quién era, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo era que había llegado allí, ni por qué se encontraba en esa situación.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, una eternidad quizá, pasaba de un estado a otro, a veces en silenciosas y oscuras profundidades, a veces emergiendo a la superficie… oía ruidos… y luego volvía a abismarse. A veces tenía sensaciones de inquietud… y a veces de regocijo. Ocasionalmente lo invadía el terror, sentía la urgencia de despertarse, de volver a vivir. pero no lo lograba; en otros momentos se deleitaba en una sensación de serenidad, de gran comodidad encerrado en su capullo, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba y sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero en ese instante le resultaba difícil no prestarle atención a su entorno, algo le decía que las personas que estaban a su alrededor eran muy importantes para él. No podía volver a alejarse, extrañaba… y el distanciamiento se tornaba doloroso.

–Hermione, ¡sólo quedaban de chocolate a la menta!

El nombre le trajo claras imágenes, una chica sonriente de cabellos castaños despeinados y con muchos libros entre los brazos. Y las imágenes se fueron multiplicando y empezaron a volver una detrás de la otra. Un grito y un relámpago verde, su madre… Voldemort… Hagrid… un mundo de magia… Ron… Draco…

Abrió los ojos… había demasiada luz… veía todo turbio… necesitaba anteojos… un par de figuras… Hermione… Ron… quería tender las manos hacia ellos pero su cerebro parecía haberse olvidado de cómo coordinar los movimientos.

La silueta de Ron se inclinó hacia Hermione y la besó en la boca.

–¿Desde cuándo se besan ustedes? –la voz le había salido muy cascada, parecía que hubiera hablado otra persona.

–¡Harry! –gritaron los dos al unísono con gran alegría. Remus, que estaba en el pasillo, entró corriendo. Los ojos se le humedecieron de inmediato al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes… abiertos.

Hermione se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. –¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sentís?

–No tan mal. –alcanzó a articular, moviendo los labios para dibujar lo que quiso ser una sonrisa pero terminó saliendo como una mueca.

–Voy a buscar a un sanador. –dijo Ron y salió corriendo.

–Tengo mucha sed…

Hermione se apresuró a llenar un vaso con la jarra que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. Lo ayudó a beber.

–Harry, ¿te acordás de lo que pasó?

Miró a Remus y asintió. Una vez más habían querido matarlo y habían fracasado. El ataque había venido de una persona en la que confiaba. ¿Habría alguien más de entre los que le estaban próximos que fuera también un espía de Voldemort y que tuviera deseos de matarlo?

–Buen día, señor Potter. Qué alegría me da que ya esté despierto. – una sanadora de unos cuarenta años había entrado a la habitación– Voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren por un momento, para que pueda revisarlo.

Todos obedecieron y salieron.

oOo

Llevaba ya tres días privado de sus amigos. La sanadora había prohibido las visitas hasta tanto quedaran definitivamente descartadas las posibilidades de recaía. La decisión lo había fastidiado bastante pero había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, en particular sobre las cosas que le había confesado Tom. Tenía que averiguar todos los detalles ocultos de la historia, tenía la cruel impresión de que Dumbledore lo había estado engañando, las verdades ocultas tenían que aflorar.

oOo

–Tiene un visitante, señor Potter, ¿se siente en buena condición para recibirlo?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a alguien conocido. La enfermera hizo pasar a la visita y se retiró.

–Profesor.

–¡Harry, muchacho! Estoy tan contento de que ya estés despierto. Nos diste un buen susto… Me hubiera gustado venir antes a verte pero los sanadores se mostraron inflexibles. No sólo madame Pomfrey se muestra tan celosa de sus pacientes, los de aquí le pueden hacer una buena competencia. –Dumbledore hablaba muy desenfadado pero Harry estaba decidido a no dejarse engatusar fácilmente. Y el director pareció advertirlo puesto que su expresión cambió casi de inmediato y se puso más seria.

–Presumo que tendrás muchas preguntas… ¿puedo sentarme? –Harry asintió y el director tomó asiento sobre la cama. –Y bien… adelante, te escucho.

Harry no estaba seguro de por dónde sería conveniente empezar. –¿Fue Ud. el que llegó para salvarme?

–Así es, Harry. Kingsley y yo llegamos a tiempo, por suerte.

–¿Y cómo supieron donde encontrarme?

Dumbledore demoró unos segundos para contestar, parecía estar eligiendo las palabras más apropiadas. –Lo supe porque me lo informaron, Harry. Lamentablemente con más demora de lo conveniente.

–¿Quién fue el que se lo informó… y por qué?

–La persona asignada para vigilar a Tom… por desgracia yo estaba en ese momento reunido con el ministro y eso originó un retraso, la información no me llegó de inmediato.

–Y Ud…. ¿por qué lo tenía vigilado? ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo?

–Es preciso que entiendas, Harry, que todas las decisiones que tomé fueron por tu propio bien, –el director se mostraba renuente a contestar de forma directa, era consciente de que a Harry no le iba a gustar en absoluto lo que iba a decirle– pedí que se lo vigilara desde el ataque, el día de tu cumpleaños.

Harry levantó las cejas, muy sorprendido. –Pero…

–Te ruego me permitas continuar…

Harry accedió y se calló por el momento, pero las preguntas ya empezaban a multiplicársele en la cabeza.

–Recordarás que se había hecho mención a la posibilidad de que tuviéramos un espía dentro del grupo que había ido a buscarte para escoltarte. Pero a pesar de las minuciosas investigaciones que hicimos nos fue imposible determinar con precisión de quién se trataba. Pero logramos estrechar mucho el número de sospechosos… a tres. Davis, Tom y…

–¡Stan! –exclamó Harry atónito.

–En efecto…

–¡Me está Ud diciendo que _le confió mi vida_ a tres personas sospechosas, una de las cuáles estaba al servicio de Voldemort?... ¿Y que hizo eso _a sabiendas_! –el tono de Harry había ido creciendo en intensidad, acompañando a su asombro y a su cólera. ¡No había tenido ningún reparo en usarlo de carnada! ¡Lo había arrojado en medio de una jauría de bestias feroces!

–Ya sé que esto te puede parecer…

–¡No, Ud. no sabe nada de nada! ¡Ud. me puso en manos de un asesino! ¡Por su culpa estuvieron en dos oportunidades a punto de matarme! ¡Y Stan está muerto…! ¡Había descubierto todo y fue por eso que Tom lo mató! –Harry volaba de furia. El hombre en el que más confiaba lo había engañado, lo había puesto en serio peligro… ¡intencionalmente! –¡Así que si él hubiera logrado matarme Ud. podría haberse sentido muy orgulloso de los resultados porque de esa forma hubiera puesto en evidencia al espía!

–Entiendo tu cólera… está justificada. Y deploro profundamente el hecho de que las cosas tomaran un curso tan alejado de la forma en que habían sido planeadas.

Dumbledore parecía muy abatido. Harry no obstante, no tenía ningún deseo de calmarse. Urdían planes maquiavélicos poniendo en peligro la vida de las personas, sin mayores problemas de conciencia aparentemente… ¡y encima eran ineficientes para llevarlos a cabo! Se obligó a mantener un silencio obstinado… si abría la boca terminaría insultándolo a él y varias generaciones de sus antepasados.

–Soy consciente de que me guardás un gran rencor, Harry, pero… ¿me harías el favor de contestar a algunas preguntas? Veamos… ¿Cómo…?

–¿Y sobre la defensa? –interrumpió Harry– ¿Por qué no me informó sobre la defensa?

–No creí que fuera necesario…

–¡Justamente ése es el problema! ¡Ya estoy harto de sean siempre otros los que determinen qué es necesario y qué no lo es… y que decidan mantenerme en la ignorancia de los hechos!

–Lo lamento, Harry, tengo tendencia a protegerte de todo…

¡Protegerlo!¡El descaro…! Harry iba a lanzarle una andanada de improperios pero en ese momento entró una enfermera muy sonriente. –Tiene más visitas, señor Potter.

Hermione y Ron entraron, Harry se alegró mucho de verlos. Pero lamentablemente la serenidad no le había vuelto todavía a la expresión. Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que algo estaba mal.

–Bueno, chicos, es mejor que los deje solos, seguramente tendrán muchas cosas que contarse. –dijo el director poniéndose de pie. El tono jovial no logró, sin embargo, sonar muy convincente. Apenas hubo salido se precipitaron sobre Harry para que les contara lo que había pasado. Harry les hizo un resumen de la conversación, quedaron boquiabiertos.

–¡No puedo creer que pudieran llegar a tanto! –exclamó Ron– ¡Y lo de Tom también… todavía no puedo creerlo!

–Sí, ya sé. Yo igual. –replicó Harry con amargura.

Hermione no estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo del auror, a ella siempre le había despertado cierta suspicacia… ¡pero la temeridad irracional de haber puesto a Harry en peligro! Eso la había escandalizado.

–Bueno, hay que tratar de ver el lado positivo. –dijo Ron.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál sería?

–A partir de ahora vas a poder desplazarte con libertad. –ciertamente no era una ventaja menor, Harry sonrió contento.

–¿Ya te dijeron cuándo te van a dar el alta, Harry?

–No, Hermione. Pero no creo que me tengan internado mucho más, la sanadora me dijo que me estoy recuperando bien y aceleradamente.

Siguieron charlando animadamente durante buena parte de la tarde, había muchas novedades que contar y comentar, duró hasta que la sanadora vino a echar a los visitantes, adujo que ya era tarde y que el paciente necesitaba descansar.

Harry quedó solo y volvió a repasar todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde. La vuelta a la escuela lo inquietaba un poco, pensaba en cómo lo recibirían los alumnos y los profesores… pero sobretodo pensaba en Draco…

oOo


	27. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 27 – Regreso a Hogwarts**

–¡Qué bueno, Harry! Me alegra tanto que te den el alta.

–Gracias, Hermione.

–Tomá, cielo.

Ron, que acababa de entrar trayendo un chocolate caliente para Hermione, se ruborizó furiosamente por el apelativo cariñoso que se le había escapado. Ella también se había sonrojado un poco, pero sonrió contenta y los ojos le brillaban de dicha, le había encantado.

Harry todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a este nuevo estado de la situación pero se sentía muy feliz por sus amigos. Ya había sido hora de que se dieran cuenta de cuánto se atraían y de que se lo confesaran uno al otro.

–Hasta ahora no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre eso, pero ¿cómo fue que ustedes finalmente…?

–¿… finalmente tomamos conciencia de cuánto nos atraíamos mutuamente? –completó Hermione.

–Mirá, Harry… fue lo más natural del mundo.

Se habían tomado de la mano y se miraban como si tan sólo ellos dos importaran. Había tanto amor en las miradas que Harry se sintió algo incómodo, como un intruso siendo testigo de un momento tan íntimo. Se sentía de más y con ganas de levantarse e irse, pero no podía… no quería interrumpir…y además el enfermo era él. Ellos se dieron cuenta y volvieron a concentrar la atención en Harry con un mohín mezcla de timidez y orgullo.

–Como Ron te decía, todo se desarrolló naturalmente. –retomó Hermione– Estábamos muy sacudidos por lo que te había pasado, y aterrorizados por la posibilidad de que pudiéramos perderte. –Hermione hizo una pausa, los momentos de honda emoción que habían vivido se le habían hecho presentes de repente– Yo estaba pues… ya te imaginarás… necesitaba que me confortaran, y en los brazos de Ron encontraba ese consuelo… a pesar de que él también estaba igual de herido por la pena y…

–…y un día yo me di cuenta de que hacía falta más, y tuve la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía. –intervino Ron sonrojándose.

–Y fue entonces que me dijo: “Vos sabés Hermione… yo… en fin… vos sabés que…” –imitó Hermione y se echó a reír seguida de inmediato por los otros dos.

–Para hacerla corta, –siguió Ron– visto que tenía serias dificultades para expresarme… junté todo el coraje que pude ¡y la besé! –se volvieron a mirar con ternura reviviendo el momento.

–¿Y cómo vas a volver a Hogwarts?

–Todavía no sé. Lo único que me dijeron es que iba a ser después de la cena.

–Bueno, te vamos a estar esperando en la sala común entonces.

oOo

No recibió más visitas el resto del día. Estaba esperando que de un momento a otro llegara la persona asignada para llevarlo de vuelta a la escuela. Revisó la habitación que había estado ocupando durante un mes para verificar que no se estuviera olvidando de nada.

Estaba muy ansioso de volver y de reencontrarse con sus otros amigos. La única cosa que lo preocupaba era cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se reencontrara con Draco.

Quien fuera que tenía que venirlo a buscar, estaba demorando más de lo que había anticipado. Se recostó y se quedó esperando con la mirada extraviada. No registró cuánto tiempo había pasado pero en un momento alguien abrió la puerta.

–Harry, ¡perdón por la demora! Veo que ya estás listo. –dijo Remus.

Harry se levantó, no se esperaba verlo en un estado tan terrible. Tenía los pómulos violáceos, los labios tajeados y la ropa toda rota, mucho más astrosa que lo habitual.

–¡Pero qué te pasó?

Remus cerró la puerta, se le aproximó y le dijo en voz baja: –Estaba cumpliendo una misión para la Orden y tuve un pequeño problema…

–¡Contame!

Remus pensó un par de segundos y luego prosiguió. –Estábamos tras un horcrux y nos atacó un grupo de mortífagos.

–¿Voldemort sabe que estamos buscando los horcruxes para destruirlos!

–No sabemos. Es posible que el ataque haya sido casual, una coincidencia… pero pronto lo vamos a averiguar.

Lo que acababa de decirle Remus era muy preocupante. Si Voldemort sospechaba lo que estaban haciendo, todo podría estar perdido. Escondería los horcruxes restantes en otra parte y pasaría al ataque.

–Aprovechemos que estás en el hospital, que te curen antes de irnos, yo te espero.

–De eso me voy a ocupar una vez que te haya dejado en Hogwarts. Ya es muy tarde, tus amigos ya deben de estar por acostarse. 

oOo

Harry todavía no tenía licencia para aparicionar, Remus lo aparicionó adosado. Era una forma de trasladarse que definitivamente no le gustaba y no podía habituarse a esa medio de translocación. Estaban ya ante el gran portón de ingreso, Harry, algo tambaleante. Remus sacó la varita y pronunció una fórmula ante las colosales rejas, que se abrieron con un intenso chirriar. A pesar de que hacía tantos años que estaba en contacto con la magia, Harry seguía sorprendiéndose en algunas ocasiones, como en ésa, por ejemplo.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, el castillo estaba en silencio. Sólo los fantasmas recorrían los pasillos. En el tercer piso se cruzaron con Filch y Mrs. Norris, el mayordomo protestó, según le habían informado Potter debería haber llegado varias horas antes; dado que lo acompañaba Lupin, con renuencia se avino a no hacer mayores problemas.

Remus lo dejó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se quejó de que la despertaran a esa hora pero igual le abrió paso, con una mueca de disgusto, eso sí.

La sala común estaba desierta y silenciosa. Harry experimentó una sensación de angustia creciente, algo le decía que tenía que ponerse en guardia y prepararse para defenderse ante un eventual peligro. ¡Él era capaz de hacerlo! ¡Estaba entrenado para eso! ¡Él era El Elegido! 

Empuñando firmemente la varita, subió las escaleras con precaución. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio. La sensación de que había algo fuera de lo normal se le intensificó. Juntando valor se decidió a abrirla… ¡y lo recibieron con una explosión de gritos de hurras y de sorpresa! ¡Parecía que todo Gryffindor se había congregado en el cuarto!

Hermione se adelantó y vino a abrazarlo. Y a continuación todos los otros y uno a uno fueron haciendo lo mismo. Los saludos se prolongaron una eternidad. Estaban muy amontonados en el cuarto que les quedaba chico para tantos. Habían contrabandeado cerveza de manteca a raudales… y bocadillos.

Por suerte nadie le hizo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Quizá porque ya estaban todos al tanto, quizá porque Ron y Hermione los habían prevenido en contrario. Hacía rato que no pasaba un momento tan agradable pero estaba muy cansado y los ojos se le cerraban. Hermione no tardó en notarlo y amablemente fue despidiendo a todos. Hermione, Jefa de Prefectos, había violado deliberadamente los reglamentos para organizarle esa fiestita de recepción, Harry iba a tener que agregar eso a la lista de agradecimientos.

Tras una nueva ronda de saludos y abrazos la habitación quedó casi vacía, sólo Hermione y los residentes habituales. Ella también se despidió abrazando y besando a Harry… y luego a Ron (se oyeron agudos silbidos de los otros).

Los chicos siguieron charlando y bromeando un rato más mientras se iban acostando. Harry se sentía muy feliz, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Durmió profundamente esa noche… y sin sueños.

oOo

Muchos de los Gryffindors sufrieron a la mañana siguiente las consecuencias de las muy abundantes cervezas bebidas. Harry recibió saludos de bienvenida de los alumnos de las otras Casas, no de los Slytherin, pero tampoco hubo provocaciones de los que se cruzaron con él.

Las clases se desarrollaron bien… hasta la hora de Pociones. Obviamente no iba a tener que oír los sarcasmos de Snape… Harry no le había contado a Dumbledore lo que le había dicho Tom durante el ataque en Hogsmeade; en ese momento –un mes antes– Snape seguía vivo.

Recordó entonces que tenían un profesor reemplazante que estaba empecinado en mejorar las relaciones entre las Casas. Fue con cierta aprensión que entró al laboratorio de Pociones. Ron fue a sentarse al lado de Zabini. Él enfiló hacia el pupitre que ocupaba con Draco. Empezó a sacar sus útiles, hacer algo con las manos lo ayudaba a calmar un poco la tensión.

Segundos después recibió una palmada en la espalda, bastante más violenta de lo que podría haberse considerado afectuoso.

–Potter… así que estuviste ausente según pude notar.

Harry apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse y no ceder al impulso de borrarle con una trompada la sonrisa desdeñosa.

–Sabés… ahora que lo pienso… he podido dormir muy bien estos últimos tiempos y sin inoportunas interrupciones… ¡qué mejor prueba de que vos no andabas en los alrededores!

Harry apretó los puños. Quería gritarle, quería pegarle. Pero más que nada quería preguntarle ¿por qué…? ¿por qué se empecinaba en torturarlo así? ¿por qué seguía acostándose con él si tanto lo despreciaba? Y a sí mismo también se preguntaba… ¿por qué le resultaba imposible poder mandar al diablo a ese pelotudo arrogante?

–Te ruego que me hagas un gran favor. ¡Andate bien a la mierda! No quiero tener nada más que ver con vos.

–¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es que acaso no te causa placer? Siendo así, me voy a ver en la obligación de no acceder a dejarte entrar la próxima vez que vengas a pedírmelo.

–Hacé lo que se te cante… ¡no podría importarme menos!

–¿Ah sí? Parece que Potter ha logrado hacerse con un poco de entereza y resolución… ¡Bravo! ¿Cuánto querés jugarte a que no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vengas a suplicarme que te preste un poco de… atención?

Harry se ruborizó, las ironías burlonas de Draco se le hacían inaguantables. Había decidido guardar silencio y no prestarle atención. Pero ardía de ganas de preguntarle por qué lo admitía en su habitación de noche, ¿era para poder herirlo y satisfacer de esa forma un placer malicioso? Quizá era precisamente eso. ¡Se complacía al verlo rogando por algo que lo hacía sentir miserable e infeliz! Visto desde ese ángulo, terminaba siendo algo doblemente retorcido.

Las dos horas de clase transcurrieron como un martirio para Harry pero no hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Salió lo más pronto que pudo cuando sonó la campana y fue presto a reunirse con sus amigos.

–Dejame adivinar… al hurón albino le resulta sumamente fastidioso que hayas vuelto y te lo dijo claramente y sin vueltas… ¿no?

–Diste justo en el clavo, Ron. –confirmó Harry con tono sombrío. Pero no les participó los detalles.

–¡Todos los Slytherins son infectos! Si vieras como se comporta Zabini. Siempre con la nariz levantada y mirando con altanería o burlándose si me equivoco con algún ingrediente.

–Ese tipo de actitudes de superioridad,  –intervino Hermione con su tono pedagógico– suele enmascarar claros sentimientos de inseguridad… y quizá también de envidia.

Si lo decía Hermione seguramente tendría fundamento. Pero el concepto también podía aplicárseles a ellos, pensó Ron, quizá él mismo le prestaba demasiada atención a las actitudes de Zabini porque en el fondo le envidiaba el dinero que tenía su familia… ¿qué podría ser lo que Harry le pudiera envidiar a Malfoy?

oOo

–Creen que debería ir a hablar con Dumbledore?

–Sí, Harry. Me parece que corresponde. –respondió Hermione.

Harry hubiera querido que le dijeran que no valía la pena. Ya había pasado un mes. Y Harry no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con el director.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir entonces. –dijo desganado; trató de consolarse pensando que dado que Dumbledore no lo esperaba quizá tendría la fortuna de que las gárgolas no lo dejaran pasar.

–Te acompañamos, si querés… –ofreció Ron. Harry aceptó gustoso.

Las gárgolas le pidieron la contraseña. Por más que Harry trató de explicarles que el director no los esperaba pero que era muy importante lo que tenían que comunicarle, se mostraron inflexibles, sin contraseña no les permitirían el acceso.

–Hermione, vos que sos Jefa de Prefectos, ¿no tenés derecho de paso?

Ella se mordió el labio. –Sólo para cuestiones graves… y me parece que no es el caso…

–Bueno… no te hagas problema… podemos venir más tarde. –dijo Harry sin disimular su contento y aprestándose para partir.

–El director ha autorizado el acceso para Ud. en toda circunstancia. –había sido una de las gárgolas la que había hablado.

–Sí, es cierto. –exclamó Harry, y dirigiéndose a los guardianes: –Y si saben eso, ¿por qué no me dejan entrar?

–Porque, joven insolente, se supone que Ud. debería conocer la contraseña. –replicó indignada una de las gárgolas.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ¡Quién las entendía? Estuvo varios minutos mencionando nombres de golosinas sin ningún resultado.

–Harry, –intervino Hermione– ¿estás seguro que no te dio la contraseña?

–Lo único que me dijo fue que yo podía venir en cualquier momento si tenía necesidad de ayuda… y nada más.

–Justamente jovencito… entonces, ¿cuál es la contraseña?

Le entraron deseos de derribar a los pajarracos a hachazos… o a hechizos. ¿Estaría la respuesta en las palabras que había dicho? –¿Ayuda? –pronunció tentativamente.

–Y bien no… no exactamente.

–¿Necesito ayuda? –las gárgolas empezaron a girar. ¡Merlín, qué manera de hacerle perder el tiempo!

Golpeó a la puerta. –Podés entrar, Harry. –los tres entrecruzaron miradas fastidiadas, Dumbledore siempre sabía de antemano.

–Me alegra muchísimo verte, Harry. Y a ustedes dos también, de más está decirlo. ¿Has pasado una buena jornada? 

–Muy buena, gracias. –Harry estaba algo crispado, seguía sin perdonarle muchas cosas a Dumbledore, que lo tratara siempre como a un nene, que le hubiera ocultado la verdad y sobretodo que lo hubiera puesto en peligro a sabiendas.

–¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablarme?

–Así es, tiene que ver con Snape.

–Con el profesor Snape, Harry. –corrigió Dumbledore automáticamente– Por desgracia, al respecto no tenemos ninguna nueva información.

–Lo lamento. Yo… lo que le puedo decir es que hace un mes estaba vivo.

–No entiendo… ¿cómo te enteraste? –Dumbledore lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió ansioso.

–Lo sé porque Tom me lo dijo el día… bueno el día que me atacó. Me dijo que Snape la estaba pasando pésimo, que lo había visto el día anterior y que su condición era terrible.

Dumbledore reflexionó unos segundos sobre la información. Debía de estar pensando lo mismo que él, consideró Harry, si un mes antes la condición de Snape ya era crítica, ¿qué podía esperarse al día de hoy?

–¿Eso es todo? ¿No te dijo nada más?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore lo soltó, dio media vuelta y fue hasta su escritorio. –Te agradezco mucho, Harry. Si no tenés nada más que decirme voy a pedirte que me disculpes, hay otros asuntos que requieren de mi atención…

Harry asintió en silencio y los tres se dispusieron a salir. 

–¡Ah y otra cosa Harry! Quiero que me prometas que, sin importar lo que pase, en ningún momento vas a abandonar el predio de Hogwarts.

–Prometido, señor.

Dumbledore lo estudió un par de segundos como considerando si podía creerle, luego sonrió y los despidió con un gesto de la cabeza.

oOo

–Pobre… por un momento se lo vio muy alterado.

–Es natural, Ron. Snape es una persona que él estima y que cumpliendo funciones para Orden fue torturado hasta dejarlo en muy mala condición. Y que podría estar muerto…

–Yo no estoy tan seguro de que sea por eso… para mi, lo que más le fastidia son las cosas que podría llegar a revelarle bajo tortura Snape al enemigo.

–¡Harry! No podés decir una cosa así. Dumbledore no podría mostrar tamaña indeferencia por una persona a la que mandó a una muerte segura…

–Será… si vos lo decís… yo tengo muy serias dudas al respecto.

Se hizo un silencio. Los tres evaluaban pros y contras. ¿Dumbledore se preocupaba realmente por los individuos? ¿O acaso no sentía ningún resquemor en sacrificarlos como peones alegando como excusa el “bien mayor”?

Harry estaba convencido de lo segundo. Y de que, desde la perspectiva de Dumbledore, él era el más “peón” de todos.

oOo

A mitad del trayecto hacia la Torre de Gryffindor los interrumpió el sonido de una voz suave y burlona de entre un grupo de Slytherins.

–¡El trío de retardados! No sólo tenemos que aguantarlos al lado en las clases, también tenemos que sufrir la desgracia de cruzárnoslos en los pasillos.

–¡Callate Malfoy! Si tanto te fastidia, ¿para qué venís a hablarnos? Hacé de cuenta que no existimos, ¡y todos felices!

–No me hables en ese tono, pelo de zanahoria.

Malfoy había sacado la varita y tenía una expresión amenazadora. Un segundo después todos estaban armados y prontos para defenderse o a atacar. Se medían unos a otros, con tensión los Gryffindors, con malicia los Slytherins.

–Pero es que acaso se creen que tienen alguna posibilidad contra nosotros. –dijo Draco con desafiante desdén.

–Vos lo sabrás mejor que nadie, la última vez que nos batimos tuviste que pasarte varios días en cama, si mal no recuerdo. –Harry no había podido contenerse, aunque era consciente de los potenciales peligros de su bravata.

La expresión de Draco se volvió aun más amenazante, si cabe. Abrió la mitad de la boca en una mueca sádica. –A ver que hago memoria, Potter… por más que me esfuerzo de lo único que puedo acordarme es de alguien que vino a lloriquear a la cabecera de mi cama… y creo que también me susurró algo al oído… ¿qué era lo que me dijo?

Todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Cuán lejos estaría dispuesto a llegar el Slytherin?

–No sé cuál será tu juego, Malfoy. Pero no creo que a nadie le interese quién te visitó o qué te dijo.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron. Había una súplica tácita de Harry para que Draco no se aventurara más allá; Draco por su parte reflejaba una malicia divertida y levantó las cejas como inquiriendo: “¿hasta donde creés que puedo llegar?

Pero Harry no se arredró, estaban entrando en un terreno resbaladizo y no era Harry el único que llevaba las de perder si el secreto llegaba a revelarse. Era un nuevo duelo, verbal, y lo ganaría el que se atreviera a decir lo más atrevido,  lo que más se acercara a que todo se descubriera.

–¿Y por qué volviste a empezar, ahora? Estuvimos tan tranquilos todo este último tiempo que parecías haberte olvidado de nuestra existencia. ¿A qué se debe este cambio repentino? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? –la sonrisa de Harry chocó contra las chispas que brotaban de los ojos grises.

–Me temo que estás confundiendo deseos con realidad, Potter.

–Ya que no nos toleramos, ¿por qué no nos dejás tranquilos de una vez por todas?

–Nada me haría más dichoso, pero ¿qué querés que le haga? Tengo un gran corazón, considero mi deber alegrar la miserable y deplorable vida de ustedes.

–Nuestra vida nunca es mejor que cuando vos no estás cerca, Malfoy.

Todos los demás los observaban tirarse y devolverse la pelota cada vez con más brusquedad. Nadie entendía bien de qué la iba ese asunto. Era como si estuvieran arreglando cuentas en una forma que sólo ellos comprendían. Tanto uno como el otro elegían bien las palabras, podría haberse considerado la primera “conversación” que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, y naturalmente debía desarrollarse con insultos.

De repente, Draco se volvió hacia Goyle y Zabini. –Ahora me doy cuenta de que no se los había mencionado. Ya son varias las veces que he tenido que levantarme en mitad de la noche, ¿y a que no se imaginan quién me viene a visitar? –sus amigos no entendieron hacia dónde apuntaba, pero adoptaron un aire interesado. Harry sintió un estremecimiento por dentro, Draco había vuelto los ojos de nuevo hacia él y sonreía cínicamente. –Una rata… miserable, infeliz, hambrienta. Me dio la lástima una vez y le di de comer. Y desde entonces vuelve seguido. Tendría que haberla echado a patadas el primer día, no tendría que pasarme horas desinfectando la habitación cada vez que viene. –hubo muchos que se empezaron a preguntar si Draco estaría borracho o si había perdido el juicio. Todo lo que decía sonaba tan disparatado.

–Quizá si se lo hubieras explicado la primera vez, la rata no habría vuelto. Parece que es una rata inteligente… quizá oyó lo que acabás de decir y ya se decidió a no volver más.

–Sería sin dudas lo mejor para ella. Por desgracia, tengo muy serias dudas de que así vaya a ser. Te podría apostar lo que quisieras a que voy a tenerla a la puerta de nuevo… y más pronto que tarde.

La discusión había tomado un rumbo demasiado extraño. Hermione perdió la paciencia, tomó a Harry de un brazo y se lo llevó a la rastra. Más tarde lo interrogaron sobre el insólito intercambio de palabras y todas esas frases enigmáticas, pero por más que insistieron, Harry se negó a soltar prenda.

oOo

 

 

 

 


	28. Descenso a los infiernos

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 28 – Descenso a los infiernos**

El buen humor que había prevalecido la mayor parte de la víspera, se esfumó. Harry se reencontró con la melancolía, esa vieja amiga que raramente lo abandonaba. Y nuevamente perdió todo interés en las conversaciones con sus amigos. Había sido demasiado bueno como para que le durara, no cesaba de repetirse. ¡Y otra vez y siempre por causa de Malfoy! Volvía a repasar una y otra vez en la mente el altercado que había tenido con Draco el día anterior. Lo que sacaba en limpio del críptico intercambio era en resumen: Draco no lo amaba, nunca lo había amado y nunca lo amaría. Más aun, Draco lo detestaba y lo único que quería era que no fuera nunca más a importunarlo.

Visto desde lejos, era mejor que así fuera, ¿acaso no era ésa la determinación que había tomado? Pero en su fuero interno sabía que flaquearía… No sabía por qué le pasaba algo así y se reprochaba su propia debilidad.

De nuevo había perdido el apetito, sus amigos lo miraban angustiados juguetear con la comida sin probar bocado. Ya se habían dado por vencidos de preguntarle sobre el extraño cruce con Malfoy, estaban mucho más preocupados por lo mal que lo veían en ese momento.

–Harry, tenés que comer.

–No tengo hambre, Hermione.

–¿Querés hablar?

Harry la miró un instante. Le entraron unas ganas locas de contarles todo. De liberarse de ese peso que lo asfixiaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Hermione seguramente no podría entenderlo… y ni hablar de Ron. ¿Como podrían ellos comprender si él mismo no podía?

–Te lo agradezco pero… Es cierto que estoy un poco “depre”, por todo lo que ocurrió… ya se me va a pasar… dentro de unos días… –y empezaba nuevamente a mentirles.

Hermione no se tragó la excusa pero prefirió no insistir, quizá para que no se ensimismara aun más, quizá para que no tuviera otro arranque de enojo…

oOo

Los días pasaban y Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que para lograr una paz relativa tenía que fingir, aparecer ante todos como si no hubiera ningún problema. Era lo que se había forzado a hacer durante los diez últimos días. Se obligaba a tomar parte en las conversaciones, a sonreír de tanto en tanto y a fingir que le despertaban interés. Le resultaba una tarea titánica. Era mucho más difícil aparecer de buen humor y ánimo cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era acurrucarse solo y deprimido en un rincón.

Curiosamente, los únicos momentos en los que no representaba ningún papel y se mostraba tal cual se sentía era cuando estaba solo con Ginny, pero esos momentos eran muy, muy raros.

Cuando veía a Draco en clase, sentía la falta de él aun más cruel. La sentía aun más profunda en su carne. Se sentía como un adicto privado de heroína, y al igual que un adicto, esclavo de una droga que no hacía sino causarle infelicidad. Día tras día su resolución se debilitaba más y más. Y llegó una noche en que claudicó por completo…

Esperó a que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, se cubrió con el manto de invisibilidad y escapó de la atmósfera del dormitorio que sentía que lo asfixiaba. Con paso resignado marchó hacia la habitación de Draco. Se observaba una línea de luz por debajo de la puerta. Dio unos golpes discretos y esperó. Se había transformado casi en un ritual, parecía que la intención de Draco era hacerse desear, lo que desde la óptica de Harry era totalmente innecesario, él lo deseaba más allá de toda razón. Momentos después la puerta se abrió.

–¡Potter! Ya lo sabía yo y te lo había anticipado, que ibas a terminar viniendo a rascarme la puerta. –Draco ostentaba su habitual sonrisa despectiva y altanera, Harry cerró los ojos, se tragó la nada de orgullo que aún le quedaba y entró.

Como la vez anterior el coito fue brutal y breve, pero en esta ocasión Harry no esperó a que lo echara, una vez concluido, se vistió rápidamente y marchó hacia la puerta.

–Así me gusta, veo que ya has aprendido cómo son las cosas. – alcanzó a oír que Draco decía sarcástico a sus espaldas.

A Harry ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Estaba como más allá de su conciencia. Y a partir de esa noche la misma escena se reprodujo a menudo. Todas las veces que podía.

oOo

En algunas oportunidades Ron estaba despierto cuando regresaba y le preguntaba adónde había estado. Harry siempre respondía con la misma excusa, que había salido a dar una vuelta, buscando un poco de libertad. Una libertad espuria que encontraba únicamente, tan sólo y por unos pocos instantes, en los brazos de un Draco que lo despreciaba.

Los días se fueron sucediendo y como la droga al adicto, Draco lo iba destruyendo poco a poco. Su orgullo había sido el primero en abandonarlo y luego su autoestima siguió el mismo camino. El placer que obtenía era fugaz, y el resto del tiempo vivía sumergido en la vergüenza. Y cuanto peor se sentía tanto más buscaba ese contacto que lo iba empujando a la autodestrucción. Había entrado en un círculo vicioso del que era incapaz de salir. Tampoco le restaba esperanza, sabía que el amor no tenía lugar en la relación –nunca lo había tenido y a esa altura ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que lo tuviera– lo único que quería era saciar su incontrolable sed de Draco, todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Y para coronar todo, se había alejado otra vez de sus amigos. Se decía a sí mismo que era mejor así, no quería verlos sufrir por su culpa.

oOo

Había asistido en varias ocasiones a reuniones de la Orden del Fénix en el despacho de Dumbledore. Y si bien todos habían notado lo delgado que estaba y lo enfermizo de su aspecto ninguno había hecho alusión alguna al respecto. Sentía un placer secreto y malsano de autodestruirse como una forma de probarles que la supuesta bonhomía de ellos era inexistente, que para ellos no era más que un instrumento y que su salud poco les importaba, que bastaba que les dijera que se encontraba bien y que eso era suficiente para que le creyeran. Obviamente eso no era cierto, la mayoría de ellos estaban muy preocupados, pero no sabían qué hacer al respecto. Cualquier intento de acercamiento era abortado por Harry incluso antes de hacerse netamente manifiesto.

Lo que Harry había notado además era que la salud de Draco se deterioraba de la misma manera y al mismo ritmo que la suya.

Los días en que su depresión aflojaba un poco, se ponía a soñar con la posibilidad de un amor que pudiera unirlos. Trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de inmediato. Era muy doloroso verlos hacerse trizas en el siguiente “encuentro” compartido. Ocurría a veces que Draco le negaba incluso ese mínimo que tanto ansiaba, en esas ocasiones se sentía completamente destruido. Draco era su obsesión, una obsesión que lo iba carcomiendo lenta pero irremediablemente.

oOo

Dumbledore lo había convocado a su despacho. Harry concurrió reticente. Todo lo que no tenía que ver con Draco lo hastiaba y aburría. Ya ni el asunto de los horcruxes le despertaba interés. Esperaba que no fuera por algo que tuviera que ver con eso que lo habían convocado. Se decía que si tenía que asistir a otra de esas reuniones interminables, terminaría poniéndose a vociferar. En todas esas reuniones había dejado de prestar atención a lo que se discutía. Evidentemente le debía salir muy bien la pose de “parecer normal”, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no escuchaba nada de lo que se decía.

–Según mis cálculos, sólo queda uno, Harry.

Harry salió de su estado semicatatónico y puso cara jovial, como reflejo ante la sonrisa que le dirigía Dumbledore, aunque la información no había llegado a absorberse del todo en su cerebro.

–Estupendo, señor ¿y él nunca se dio cuenta de nada? – la pregunta hacía referencia a lo que le había dicho Lupin la noche en que lo había ido a buscar al hospital.

–No, por suerte. La presencia de los mortífagos en ese lugar esa vez fue puramente casual. Voldemort no debe de confiar en ninguno de ellos lo suficiente como para revelarles la existencia de sus pedazos de alma, ni de los escondites. Para nosotros es una gran ventaja.

El resto de la reunión se desarrolló en un clima de impaciencia eufórica y de toma de conciencia colectiva. El final estaba cercano. Sin embargo a Harry le seguía pareciendo algo muy lejano, extraño a él, como si él no fuera un elemento fundamental. Lo único que le importaba era Draco. La batalla final y lo que pudiera pasarle quedaban en un plano secundario.

oOo

La reunión se había prolongado hasta tarde. Como todas las noches Harry fue a la habitación de Draco, ya hacía rato que no intentaba siquiera resistir al llamado de los sentidos. Golpeó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Draco demoraba más de lo habitual. Quizá no estaba, quizá había decidido no abrirle.

Dio medía vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y chocó contra una persona, no hizo falta que lo mirara para reconocerlo, el olor de Draco era único e irrepetible. Tenía la impresión de que lo conocía de memoria, su imagen estaba constantemente presente en su cabeza, por eso se sorprendió al verlo tan distinto. Estaba adelgazado, los ojos habían perdido todo brillo y la piel se veía gris en lugar de blanca. ¡Cómo era posible que no hubiera advertido esos cambios antes! Ni siquiera se veía la insolencia habitual en su mirada, parecía consumido.

–Potter, esta noche no. Estoy reventado. –Harry no le podía sacar los ojos de encima, ése era el ser que significaba para él más que nada o nadie sobre la Tierra– Compadecete de mí, olvidame por un tiempo, ¿te parece?

Como cada vez que Draco le negaba el fugaz momento de alivio que vivía anhelando, el corazón de Harry pareció desgarrársele en el pecho. Pero nunca antes Draco se había dirigido a él con un tono tan abatido. Sabía que suplicar no serviría de nada, nunca servía con Draco.

Como un autómata, pero con corazón sangrante de desilusión, emprendió el camino de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor.

oOo


	29. Punto de no retorno

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 29 – Punto de no retorno**

Harry, Hermione y Ron habían sido convocados de urgencia al despacho del director. Creían saber cuál era la razón, Ron y Hermione estaban aterrorizados. Cuando entraron se encontraron con muchos aurores y casi todos los miembros de La Orden. Sus sospechas habían estado fundadas. El último horcrux había sido encontrado y destruido. Había llegado el momento de Harry, el momento de hacer cumplir la profecía…

Harry sintió como si lo hubieran hundido en una profundidad acuosa, oscura y helada. Sentía los miembros transidos de frío y los pulmones petrificados por ese hielo que no tenía existencia real, sino sólo en su cabeza.

Finalmente tomaba consciencia de algo capital, iba a morir. Pero no era sólo ese hecho inexorable lo que le congelaba la sangre, sino también la certeza de que nunca más volvería a ver a Draco. Por primera vez en una eternidad, sintió deseos de huir, de escapar con Draco a su lado de su funesto sino, para nunca más volver.

oOo

Durante largas horas los reunidos en el despacho trabajaron urdiendo planes para vencer a Voldemort con el menor número de bajas y protegiendo a El Elegido –así era como a él se referían– al máximo.

Imaginaban un primer escenario con la victoria de El Elegido y un ataque masivo posterior a todos los escondrijos conocidos de los mortífagos para acabarlos definidamente. Había otra posibilidad que sólo se mencionaba a media voz –Harry se hallaba presente después de todo– era el caso contrario, que El Elegido sucumbiera. Para esa eventualidad proponían un atrincheramiento en Hogwarts y la convocatoria a todos los aliados para que se les unieran en la resistencia…

Harry no estaba para escuchar planes, su vida tomaba un nuevo y crítico giro, no podía concentrarse y le empezaba doler terriblemente la cabeza. Formuló la pregunta que estaba en labios de todos pero que no había sido pronunciada hasta el momento.

–¿Cuándo atacamos?

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. Después de unos segundos, Dumbledore tomó la palabra:

–Creo que lo más sensato es actuar rápidamente pero sin precipitación. El último horcrux fue destruido hace tres horas, todo indica que Voldemort no está al tanto. Confieso que tenía mis temores de lo que podría llegar a pasar cuando todos hubieran sido destruidos; por fortuna, parece que mis temores eran infundados. Sin embargo, no podemos permitirnos esperar demasiado, sería correr un serio riesgo, darle tiempo para que pueda organizar sus filas, que –hemos de reconocerlo– son más consecuentes que las nuestras.

Se oyeron varios carraspeos.

–Partiremos mañana, al alba, rumbo al château de Rent. En este momento sirve de cuartel general de Voldemort. Pero, naturalmente, no atacaremos hasta estar seguros con total certeza de que él se encuentra allí. Será entonces que escoltaremos a Harry a…

–…mi destino.

La palabra venía rodeada de un aura de conclusión definitiva que ponía la piel de gallina. Convulsionó a todos, Harry la había evocado casi como una fatalidad. Pero ese tono, definitivamente derrotista, lo interpretaron como una reacción natural de saber que el duelo final se hallaba tan cercano.

–Sé que todo parece irreal, Harry, y tan próximo. Siento mucho que no hayas podido tener más tiempo para prepararte. Pero, creeme, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que todo ocurra según nuestras expectativas.

Harry hubiera querido preguntar si esas expectativas incluían que él venciera a Voldemort sin secuelas nefastas para él o si esa última parte era sólo un detalle de menor relevancia a los ojos de ellos. Si uno se ponía a pensarlo, lo que se espera de un “Salvador” es que salve… y el resto es de importancia secundaria. ¿Pero para qué preguntar algo que pondría incómodos a todos los presentes y les haría desear tener un salvador distinto, más compenetrado y convencido de su función primordial?

En eso momento lo único que quería era que la reunión terminara de una vez, pero hubo de pasar todavía otra hora antes de que Dumbledore los autorizara a retirarse.

Hermione y Ron permanecieron callados y tomados de la mano durante todo el tiempo, el pesimismo dibujado en los rostros. Hermione había estado al borde las lágrimas, pero era fuerte y valiente, había logrado contenerse. Harry la admiraba por eso.

No había pensado mucho en sus amigos los días previos. Asumía que su fin era “muy probable” y que ya no los vería más, pero no se había puesto a reflexionar que a ellos también podía llegarles a pasar algo, ellos también iban a ponerse en peligro de muerte. Y elevó una súplica silenciosa a cualquiera fuera el Ser Superior que todo lo arbitraba para que a ellos no les pasara nada malo.

–Harry… –había pena y dilema en la cara de Hermione. Ellos querían pasar esos momentos juntos y solos, lo que implicaba que no iban a estar junto a Harry para apuntalarle la moral. Harry no podía privarlos de lo que deseaban en ese instante, de hecho los había evitado todas esas semanas… y el tenía además sus propios proyectos.

–Lo lamento, Ron, Hermione… pero preferiría estar solo… entiéndalo, por favor.

Hermione ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y le tiró los brazos al cuello y otro tanto hizo Ron. Permanecieron así un largo momento, sin moverse, sin hablar, saboreando el contacto, tristemente conscientes de que quizá fuera ése el último abrazo. Durante esos instantes Harry se sintió seguro, libre de todas las preocupaciones, como si hubieran vuelto a la época de primer año. Imágenes de los tres, felices, sonriendo y disfrutando las cosas simples volvieron a su mente y a su corazón. ¡Si tan sólo pudieran volver a aquellas épocas! ¡Si pudiera combatir a Voldemort con la misma llama que tenía entonces! ¡Si aun conservara la misma esperanza! Si no hubiera estado sumido en la más honda desilusión quizá entonces hubiera podido obtener gran energía al estrecharlos, y en cambio parecía que sólo obtenía mayor pesar, pesar por haber desperdiciado, arruinado esa amistad, pesar que lo hacía desear no haber existido nunca;

que de haber sido así hubiera sido mejor para todos.

Finalmente se soltaron, el calor de los cuerpos fue reemplazado por el aire helado del entorno, como una especie de mal presagio. Se separaron en silencio, las palabras se negaban a salir de las gargantas, y en realidad no hacían falta puesto que las miradas eran por demás de elocuentes.

Una vez solo, no tuvo que pensar en lo que haría a continuación, ya lo había decidido con mucha anticipación. Había recorrido el mismo trayecto innumerables veces antes, sus pasos lo conocían de memoria, no hacía falta que los condujera. Lo cual era una ventaja puesto que podía olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en la que sería su última noche con Draco. Que sería igual que las otras, por desgracia, sólo le dejaría tristeza y frustración. Pero eso poco importaba, soportaría el desprecio una vez más… la última vez.

oOo

Estaba determinado a mostrarse digno, no habría lágrimas reclamando ternura. 

Si alguien hubiera sido testigo de sus encuentros con Draco, no hubiera podido creerlo, no hubiera podido reconocerlo. Él mismo no entendía qué era lo que lo empujaba a actuar de esa forma, totalmente contraria a su personalidad. Pero ya era muy tarde, no era momento para preguntas…

Golpeó a la puerta y esperó. Tuvo de repente la sensación de que estaba a punto de entrar al matadero… extraño, era la primera vez que le pasaba…

Draco abrió, tenía los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos. Cualquiera que no lo conociera habría presumido que había estado llorando…

–¿No te había pedido un tiempo de respiro? –Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y el tono había sido duro.

–Ya sé. Perdón, pero es imprescindible que entre.

Draco suspiró exasperado pero igual se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar.

El procedimiento habitual era que Draco iba al baño, él se desvestía mientras tanto y se acostaba a esperarlo. Harry se empezó a sacar la ropa, pero Draco no se había movido, lo observaba.

–Andate, estoy ocupado.

–¡Por favor, teneme lástima! –se oyó clamar Harry.

Si siquiera le hubiera quedado un vestigio de orgullo quizá no hubiera llegado a rogarle de esa forma que se acostara con él, pero todo el orgullo lo había perdido ya hacía mucho tiempo.

–Lástima… sí, Potter, me das lástima…

“Sé fuerte, no llores… sé fuerte, no llores” –Harry se repetía la frase en la mente de manera continua para no quebrarse.

Curiosamente le vinieron al pensamiento Hermione y Ron. ¿Estarían abrazados en silencio? ¿Estarían repasando recuerdos comunes? ¿Estarían haciendo el amor con toda la pasión que ardía entre ellos? Los envidiaba tanto… a él le tocaba estar allí mendigándole migajas a un ser que lo detestaba…

–Es la última vez… nunca más volveré a molestarte.

Draco suspiró y fue a sentarse a la cama. –Sabés muy bien que siempre volvés.

–No después de hoy. Parto. Voy a enfrentar a Voldemort.

Se dio cuenta de que no había sido sensato haberle revelado eso, Draco podría ir a prevenir al Señor Oscuro. Pero lo único que le importaba era que Draco accediera a su ruego. Draco no hizo siquiera un gesto, no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil. Después de un largo momento Harry tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia, no le iba a dar lo que tanto ansiaba. Se vistió y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo un instante esperando un milagro… la abrió… se volvió una última vez… Draco estaba a su lado, no lo había oído levantarse de la cama y desplazarse hasta donde estaba él.

–No te vayas… perdón.

El corazón le saltó en el pecho. Los labios de Draco vinieron a posarse sobre los suyos. Tuvo la sensación de ingresar a un sueño maravilloso, un sueño que quería prolongar indefinidamente. Harry no se animaba a respirar, no fuera que Draco tomara consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo; pero Draco parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estrechó en sus brazos apretándolo contra sí y le estaba acariciando la nuca. 

Harry sentía ganas de llorar, pero a diferencia de otras veces, serían lágrimas de felicidad. No se atrevía a creerlo, ¿acaso todo eso era real? Era lo que había deseado y esperado durante meses.

–Lo siento tanto… si vos supieras… –las palabras habían sido susurradas, a los oídos de Harry sonaron como la más dulce melodía de amor escrita sólo para él.

–Me negaba a aceptarlo… pero ahora sé… no quiero perderte…

Harry se separó un poco, le hubiera gustado seguir acurrucado en ese abrazo, pero quería mirarlo a los ojos… tenía que comprobar que era sincero. Lo impresionó el remordimiento que vio en los ojos grises. Fue el momento más bello de su vida. Arrebatado de dicha lo besó y se sintió colmado cuando Draco respondió a su beso con infinita dulzura.

–Esperá.

Harry se sintió muy frustrado de que le pediera esperar justo en ese momento, tan bien encaminados que estaban, pero no quería arriesgarse a arruinar todo, obedeció.

–He reflexionado mucho… vos sabés al igual que yo que nunca vamos a poder estar juntos.

Fue como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Así era como iba a terminar todo el romance? ¡Draco le confesaba que lo amaba pero al mismo tiempo le decía que nunca iban a poder estar juntos! Tenía ganas de chillar, tenía ganas de pegarle por haberlo hecho ilusionar con un alegría falsa. ¡Habría sido mejor que todo hubiera quedado como antes!

Draco continuó: –Lo que quiero decir, es que no hay lugar para un “nosotros” acá. ¡Vayámonos! ¡Vení conmigo y huyamos de todo! De esta guerra, de la gente que no nos comprendería, de mi familia que jamás lo aceptaría…

¿Entonces sí quería que estuvieran juntos? ¡Y entonces qué había que pensar? ¡Él lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo… y más allá también!

–Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos más tiempo. Pero ya hemos demorado demasiado.

Harry lo observó, hablando solo y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo. Lo vio abrir un cajón del escritorio y rebuscar dentro. Sacó la varita y un objeto redondo.

–Hace mucho que estoy experimentando y te puedo asegurar que me siento muy orgulloso de los resultados que he obtenido. –dijo Draco ostentando una sonrisa sincera que Harry jamás antes le había visto, ¡y se la estaba dirigiendo a él!

–¿Que es eso?

–Una especie de traslador. Basta que uno se concentre en un destino preciso… y nos llevará allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry tenía serias dudas de que un traslador funcionara, ¡estaban en Hogwarts! Pero no quería poner en tela de juicio las habilidades de Draco.

–¿Juntos? –propuso Draco y le tendió la mano izquierda que sostenía el objeto redondo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y le estrechó la mano que le tendía. Draco le sonrió. Alzó la varita y comenzó a pronunciar la fórmula que los llevaría a algún lugar paradisíaco. La varita trazó un arco en el aire y su punta fue a aplastarse contra el antebrazo de Draco. Lo último que Harry vio antes de ser transportado fue la Marca Oscura, hasta ese mismo momento inaparente, contrastando nítidamente con la blancura de la piel…

oOo


	30. Esclarecimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 30 – Esclarecimiento**

No sabía qué lo había lastimado más, el dolor por haberse desplomado en el suelo duro y helado o el que había sentido por sus ilusiones destrozadas. Draco, el ser que más amaba, en el que había depositado una confianza ciega, lo había traicionado.

Debería haberlo anticipado… pero no. Quien fuera que había dicho alguna vez que el amor es ciego… seguramente también había sido víctima de la traición.

Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor intensísimo en las costillas se lo impidió y le arrancó un grito. Miró alrededor, no alcanzaba a distinguir prácticamente nada, el lugar estaba sumido en tinieblas y para peor, con la caída había perdido los anteojos. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que el lugar apestaba a podrido al punto de darle arcadas.

Rebuscó la varita en los bolsillos. No la tenía. Draco se la había sacado. Quizá cuando lo había abrazado.

Sintió ruido de pasos que se aproximaban.

–¡Potter! ¡Mirá donde nos volvemos a encontrar!

Un halo de luz repentino lo encandiló, no era muy potente… pero después de la oscuridad total…; vino acompañado de una fuerte risotada.

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor y de asco. Hasta ese momento había tratado de hacer abstracción de la Marca Oscura que había visto en el último instante, y trataba de aferrarse a una vana esperanza de que Draco se hubiera equivocado de destino. Sin embargo debió finalmente rendirse ante la evidencia: Draco era un mortífago y su misión había sido traerlo a ese preciso lugar en el que se encontraba. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan boludo? Se había creído que no estaba marcado, debía de haber usado un encantamiento de simulación… tan simple como eso.

–Sí que te has hecho desear, Potter. –Crabbe le escupía el desprecio en la cara, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Hasta ese instante su silueta seguía desdibujada en la penumbra, la luz conjurada no alcanzaba a iluminar bien. Volvió a lanzar un _Lumos_ que esta vez fue más potente.

–Veo que ya podés lograr encantamientos de primer año… al segundo intento por lo menos.

Crabbe estaba a punto de responder dándole una bofetada pero en ese momento se oyó el chirrido de una puerta que se abría y un ruido de pasos precipitados.

– _Luminare._

El pulso de Harry se aceleró. Había sido la voz de Draco. El recinto desbordó de luz. Draco llevaba puesta la toga negra característica de los mortífagos. Estaban en una pieza de 3x3, de paredes musgosas y suelo lodoso.

–¿Tu mamá no te enseñó a conjurar una luz como la gente, Crabbe?

–¡Anda a cagar, Malfoy! ¡Y a vos tu mamá no te enseñó que no hay que meter el pito en cualquier agujero roñoso que encuentres?

Draco levantó la varita amenazante. –¡Retirá lo que dijiste!

–Sólo digo la verdad, Malfoy. ¡Sos igual que una puta!

Draco lo atacó con un hechizo que lo azotó contra la pared y lo hizo caer al suelo.

–¿No sabés aceptar la verdad? –replicó Crabbe poniéndose dolorosamente de pie y tratando de aparecer digno– Es asqueroso que hayas llegado a tal extremo para quedar como el perfecto lameculos del Señor Oscuro.

–¡Que acaso te creés que para mí no fue repugnante? ¡Ni te imaginás la cantidad de veces que vomité de sólo acordarme! ¡Y todo lo que tenía que hacer para sacarme su olor de encima! ¡Tuve que tomar tanta poción de lascivia que llegué a cobrarle aversión a la menta! ¡Te creés que para mí era un placer? ¡Que no me daba asco? ¡Que no me moría de vergüenza cada vez que me miraba al espejo? ¡Pero yo hice todo lo necesario para alcanzar el objetivo… y soy yo el que trajo a Potter para entregarlo! –los ojos de Draco echaban chispas, Crabbe lo miraba con asco.

Draco jadeaba después del arranque. Tenía los rasgos desfigurados. Se podía adivinar vergüenza en su expresión. ¿Pero qué clase de vergüenza? ¿Vergüenza de lo que había tenido que hacer para cumplir con su “misión”? ¿O vergüenza de haber confesado lo que había sentido delante de Crabbe, vergüenza de haberse liberado de un gran peso que le carcomía la conciencia a riesgo de quedar como deplorable y lastimoso delante de un ser al que despreciaba?

A Harry lo había hecho añicos, lo que Draco acababa de confesar era más de lo que podía soportar. ¡Y de eso se había tratado el olor a menta! ¡Y él que ingenuamente había creído que trataba de componerse para él! ¡Cuantas más cosas por el estilo podría soportar sin perderse en los abismos de la locura? Pero lo peor de todo era que a pesar de los horrores que había dicho sobre él… ¡así y todo le despertaba compasión!

–¿Vos te vas a encargar de encadenar a tu novio? –dijo Crabbe socarrón.

–¡Una palabra más y te mato!

–Vamos, vamos… caballeros. No empañemos un dia de gloriosa victoria con rencillas menores. –la voz helada de Voldemort parecía haber brotado de ninguna parte, una bruma espesa pareció condensarse en el cuarto y de ella surgió el Señor Oscuro.

–Draco, te felicito. Si bien te tomó un largo tiempo, has logrado llevar a cabo con éxito tu misión. Veo que mi carta de esta mañana debe de haber sido muy motivadora. De más está decir que tu padre estará de nuevo entre nosotros esta misma noche.

–Gracias, mi Señor. –Draco agachó la cabeza con humildad, Harry creyó percibir un muy tenue estremecimiento de los hombros. Lo que acababa de oír quizá explicara por qué lo había encontrado con los ojos enrojecidos de llanto, quien sabe con qué lo habría amenazado Voldemort si no cumplía con su misión en el menor plazo posible.

Voldemort se volvió hacia Harry y lo contempló de arriba abajo con una sonrisa indulgente.

–Harry Potter, hete aquí finalmente ante mí. Imagino que te gustaría poder comprender todo lo que ha pasado.

–No hay nada que comprender. Draco es un mortífago y su misión era entregarme a Ud. Lo consiguió. No tengo necesidad de saber nada más. –Harry había intentado poner odio y rencor en el tono, pero no le había salido. Crabbe se escondió detrás de una sonrisa pérfida, Voldemort fingió un mohín enternecido.

–Mi querido Harry. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo te morís de ganas de conocer el mínimo detalle. Te lo voy a contar todo.

Voldemort parecía inundado por una alegría casi infantil, lo que lo hacía parecer aun más loco de atar que lo habitual. Daba la impresión de que había esperado ese momento con gran impaciencia y ardía por poder exponer todo su diabólico plan.

–Veo que no me va a quedar otra opción, visto que a Ud. lo fascina el sonido de su voz.

–Cuidado Harry, sos mi “invitado”, pero no estoy dispuesto a tolerar impertinencias. –Voldemor había hablado con voz suave pero el tono había sido claramente amenazante. Harry no replicó, quizá lo mejor era dejarlo hablar, podría ser una forma de ganar tiempo.

–Espero que estés cómodo. Se trata de una historia bastante larga. –se rió de su propia broma y prosiguió.

–Hace algunos meses, poco antes del comienzo del período escolar, Tom me informó que una vez en Hogwarts, vos estarías protegido por dos defensas de extraordinario poder. La primera, un sortilegio que impediría que abandonaras el predio en contra de tu voluntad; y la segunda, un sortilegio de magia milenaria que impediría a cualquier individuo causarte un daño que vos no quisieras que te hiciera, y naturalmente, vos nunca ibas a desear que te hicieran daño. Esta magia antiquísima brota de Hogwarts misma, había rumores sobre una sala que podía originar este tipo de defensa, por desgracia yo nunca la pude localizar durante mi estancia en la escuela.

A Harry se le hizo presente la sala en la que había entrenado con Snape, en la que no podía sufrir heridas, ahora comprendía un poco más.

El Señor Oscuro se desplazaba de un lado al otro del recinto mientras hablaba, haciendo grandes ademanes, por momentos se acercaba a Harry y lo miraba de cerca y luego volvía a alejarse. 

–Como es natural yo estaba muy molesto. Era imposible sacarte del castillo y dentro de él no se te podía lastimar. ¡Como iba a hacer para matarte? –Voldemort seguía con su relato como si tratara de una agradable charla de té –Incluso Snape, ¡el muy traidor! –escupió de repente– me había asegurado que mientras estuvieses en Hogwarts serías intocable. No obstante, yo animé a tus compañeros, aquellos que quisieran obtener méritos ante mí, podían tratar de encontrar un modo de entregarte. Crabbe fracasó, Draco, en cambio, tuvo éxito. Y ya iba siendo hora, puesto que ya estaba a punto de convencerme de que estaba rodeado de incapaces. 

Voldemort pareció pensar unos segundos y luego retomó su discurso.

–Pero en cierto momento los planes empezaron a desarrollarse por un derrotero distinto. ¿No es así, Draco? –Draco se limitó a asentir con un gesto.

–¿Podrás creer, Harry, lo que hizo Draco? Estaba determinado a hacerme cambiar la decisión que había tomado respecto de la vida de su padre, ¿cómo? Entregándome a El Que Sobrevivió. Me dejé convencer; después de todo, los Malfoys me habían resultado muy útiles en otros tiempos. Una semana después vino a mí, rebosando orgullo. Había puesto en marcha un plan que no podía fallar, me dijo. Pero si él me lo hubiera comunicado con anterioridad yo le hubiera advertido que estaba por cometer una tremenda equivocación. Este jovencito inconsciente –Draco apretó las mandíbulas– había recurrido a un ritual de magia oscura, y no a uno cualquiera. A un antiquísimo y poderosísimo sortilegio de amor.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron.

–Su intención era que cayeras perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Parkinson y aprovecharse luego de eso para entregarte a mí. ¡Pero el hechizo le salió mal, vos no terminaste enamorado de Pansy sino de él! ¿No es así, Harry? Pero no todo estaba perdido, vos respondiste rápidamente al hechizo y él supo manipularte bien y por eso hoy estás aquí. Pero antes de su éxito, que por entonces parecía muy improbable, ¡no podés imaginarte la cólera que había desatado en mí! ¡Podría haberlo matado por lo que había hecho! ¡Un rito de magia oscura como ése, en Hogwarts! ¡Era un riesgo descomunal, que podía poner en evidencia a los elementos fieles a mí que tenía actuando en el castillo! Luego reconsideré la situación, el plan todavía podía llevarse a cabo, él debía hacerse responsable de cumplir la misión, y los” inconvenientes” que implicara para él le servirían de castigo.

Voldemort y Crabbe dejaron ver muecas burlonas. Harry parecía a punto de explotar de ira. Draco agachó aun más la cabeza.

–Si acaso te estás haciendo la pregunta, puedo asegurarte que no estás enamorado de él. Supongo que te habrán enseñado que no hay magia que pueda crear amor. Lo máximo que se puede lograr es un sentimiento alterno, un sucedáneo, la obsesión. Pero a diferencia del amor, la obsesión es un sentimiento negativo que con frecuencia desencadena consecuencias terribles, fatales incluso. Ésa es la razón por la que este tipo de magia está prohibido.

Todo parecía ir encajando en la cabeza de Harry. Sus reacciones que nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a tener, sentimientos irracionales en relación a Malfoy, toda la desesperación que le había destrozado el orgullo, toda su resistencia minada hasta la sumisión completa. Ahora podía ver claramente que durante esos meses había sido lo contrario de lo que realmente era y la obsesión que sentía por Draco le había impedido darse cuenta.

–Ahora que estoy acá y que pronto me va a matar debería por lo menos liberarme de este malsano simulacro de amor por este imbécil. –Harry sentía los efectos del ritual con la misma potencia que antes, pero ahora que comprendía de dónde venían esos sentimientos podía obligarse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Malfoy, ¡rastrera basura abyecta!

–Desgraciadamente, mi querido Harry, Draco no eligió el sortilegio a la ligera. Es el más poderoso que se haya creado jamás y no existe antídoto o contra conjuro. Y todos los que son victimas de él terminan mal tarde o temprano…. –Voldemort hizo una pausa dramática y luego prosiguió con grandilocuencia– Algunos pierden la razón, algunos se dejan morir de pena, o se suicidan… éstas últimas podrían haber sido alternativas que habrían servido para eliminarte en el caso de que te hubieras negado a abandonar el castillo. Draco me había mencionado que te estabas deteriorando paulatinamente, eso hubiera sido una manera de vencer la defensa de protección.

Harry no había asimilado del todo lo que Voldemort acababa de decir, no era posible, tenía que haber una forma de neutralizar el sortilegio. No podía quedar a merced de sentimientos que execraba desde el mismo momento en que había sabido de dónde provenían. Debería bastar que se concentrara un poco para vencerlo. De sólo pensar en todo lo que había llegado a hacer bajo los efectos de esa maldición, empezaba a sentir arcadas.

–Tengo la impresión de que esto que te dije te ha perturbado sobremanera, Harry. ¿Acaso me equivoco? –preguntó Voldemort con tono de fingida compasión– No creo que tengas que preocuparte tanto, yo voy a matarte antes y te liberaré del martirio. –Voldemort dio rienda suelta a su sadismo y festejó la ocurrencia con una ruidosa carcajada.

oOo

Un mago que Harry no conocía había venido corriendo.

–Mi Señor, perdón por la interrupción. Tenemos un problema…

Los ojos de Voldemort se enrojecieron más y las ranuras que le servían de ventanas de la nariz se dilataron y se contrajeron de manera repetida.

–Había ordenado explícitamente que no se me molestara. ¿Qué pasa? Más te vale que se trate de una muy buena razón.

El mago empezó a susurrarle algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír.

–¡Encárguense de él! –ordenó Voldemort y se retiró seguido por el mago que había entrado momentos antes.

–Si quieren los dejo solos. ¿Querrán darse un beso de despedida quizá?

–Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a empezar, Crabbe. No creo que el Señor Oscuro me vaya a castigar duramente si te mato, ¡para lo que vos servís!

Crabbe escupió al suelo. –Tengo otras cosas que hacer, y dado que se trata de tu prisionero… ocupate vos solo de él.

–Eso… andá a atiborrarte de comida y reventá.

Crabbe le hizo un gesto obsceno y salió.

–Qué retardado… –murmuró Draco.

–No esperes que te compadezca… no es mi culpa que estés rodeado de idiotas.

Draco lo miró a los ojos por primera vez.

–No te pongas cargoso. Hablaba para mis adentros… _¡Carcerato!_ –unos pesados grilletes aparecieron en la pared.

–Ponete de pie.

–Ni pienses que voy a obedecerte.

–Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que soy yo el que tiene la varita.

–Y bien, usala. Demostrame cómo hace un soldadito mortífago para encadenar a un prisionero.

– _¡_ _Maleabilis_ _!_

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se ablandó. Los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas dejaron de responderle. Draco se arrodilló a su lado. Le tomó una muñeca y la encerró con uno de los grilletes. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, pero para hacerlo tuvo que cruzarse hacia el otro costado. Las caras quedaron muy próximas una de la otra.

–No te me acerques, Malfoy. –Harry apretó las mandíbulas y trató de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero la proximidad de Draco era un estímulo demasiado poderoso para que pudiera contenerse. Sentía que el deseo lo invadía y eso lo volvía loco de rabia.

–¿Qué te estás imaginando? ¿Que te voy a dejar que me beses a tu antojo? Lo lamento mucho, Potter, pero no tomé poción de lascivia, por tanto no existe ni la mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurra. ¡Y gracias a Merlín, jamás volverá a ocurrir!

–Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrías rebajarte a tanto. Sos más digno de compasión que yo. Al menos yo soy la víctima del sortilegio. Y los sentimientos que tenía los creía sinceros… en cambio vos… Más lo pienso y más me convenzo de que Crabbe tiene razón no sos más que una p…

–En tu lugar, Potter, yo no incursionaría en ese terreno. ¿Querés que te recuerde algunas de las cosas que hiciste?

Harry hubiera querido desfigurarlo a golpes pero estaba encadenado y los músculos no le respondían.

–Lo que puedas recordarme no te hace menos vil, venderte de esa forma ¿para lograr qué? ¿para transformarte en el perrito faldero de un enajenado? Miralo a Crabbe, siempre fue tu lacayo y ahora te desprecia.

–¡Vos porque nunca tuviste padres, Potter! Reflexioná y preguntate que no estarías dispuesto a hacer para impedir que uno de ellos muriera. ¡Y no me vengas con lecciones de moral!

–Si esperás que te compadezca vas muerto… tus padres eligieron su camino, ahora que asuman las consecuencias.

–¡No necesito tu lástima, Potter! ¡No te sientas en la obligación! ¡Yo no te voy a tener ninguna cuando el Señor Oscuro te mate!

Draco parecía a punto de explotar. Harry no agregó más. Todavía estaba muy afectado por el lo que acababa de oír. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que Draco se hubiera puesto a las órdenes de Voldemort por otra razón que no fuera su propia gloria personal. Empezó a sentirse culpable por lo que le había dicho, pero una vocecita en la cabeza le susurraba que esa culpa que sentía era debida al sortilegio. Y pensar en eso le renovó la rabia y las ganas de provocar a Draco.

–Ahora que lo pienso… no recuerdo haberte sentido olor a menta hoy.

–Para que lo sepas… se me había terminado. No había calculado que fueras a venir tan seguido. Y te puedo garantizar que era atroz incluso con la poción, porque cuando salía del trance me acordaba de todo. No quisiera imaginar lo horrible que hubiera sido si me hubiera tocado hacerlo sin tomarla. Gracias a Merlín ya me libré de eso para siempre. – _¡_ _Finite_ _!_

Recuperó el control muscular y volvieron los dolores de la caída.

Draco se puso de pie y marchó hacia la puerta, antes de salir se dio vuelta. –Si llegaras a necesitar algo… ¡ah si seré tarado! ¡Sos un prisionero! Adiós Potter y ojalá no tenga que volver a verte nunca más.

–Eso, eso… andá a arrastrarte a los pies de tu amo.

oOo

 

 

 


	31. ¿Tortura? ¡Pero qué original!

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)Autora: **[labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)**

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 31 – ¿Tortura? ¡Pero qué original!**

Se despertó con un sobresalto. Un grito había resonado en el pasillo. Decir que había dormido mal hubiera sido muy suave. Acurrucado sobre el suelo duro y áspero, las manos por encima de la cabeza, aprisionadas en hierros oxidados que ya empezaban a lacerarle la piel de las muñecas… no era precisamente agradable. Y eso sin contar a los roedores que venían a visitarlo y le mordisqueaban las piernas. El único momento que podía considerarse un “respiro” era cuando venía alguien a buscarlo y lo llevaba a una gran sala llena de pozos para que hiciera sus necesidades. Aprovechaba esos cortos momentos para estirar un poco las piernas, pero eran insuficientes para desacalambrarlas por completo. Pasaba todo el tiempo a oscuras; se perdía muy fácilmente la noción de tiempo. Lo peor era la sed atroz.

¿Habrían decidido matarlo de hambre y sed? No le habían dado nada desde que estaba allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede vivir sin agua?

No obstante, Harry estaba convencido de que Voldemort iba a matarlo en duelo, frente a todos sus seguidores, para demostrar que él era más fuerte. Pero ¿A que venía esto de dejarlo tanto tiempo encerrado en un calabozo? Seguramente habría un operativo para rescatarlo, la Orden debía de estar acechando los escondites de los mortífagos. Su desaparición no habría pasado inadvertida.

A menos que Voldemort supiera que por alguna razón no podía matarlo por medios “estándar” y hubiera decidido borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra, enterrado vivo indefinidamente. Ésa idea repentina lo aterrorizó. Se imaginaba como Sirius después de tantos años encerrado en Azkaban, la mente trastornada por la locura, el cuerpo sucio y debilitado… ¡podía terminar igual! ¡Y encima, seguía fantaseando con Malfoy! El dolor que le provocaba su falta se iba intensificando a cada momento. Y estar solo y a oscuras no ayudaba para que pudiera pensar en otra cosa…

Obviamente no sabía dónde se encontraba, Crabbe venía para divertirse a su costa, le lanzaba hechizos o lo golpeaba. Se había partido de risa cuando Harry le había preguntado qué lugar era ése. –Supongo que no creerás que te lo voy a decir, habías resultado más imbécil de lo que pensaba. –eso le había respondido y le había dado un ataque de tos de tanto que se reía.

Harry nunca lo había apreciado, pero nunca hubiera llegado a imaginarse lo pérfido que podía llegar a ser. Cada vez que venía a torturarlo, el relumbrar de odio en sus ojos cobraba una intensidad tal… que metía miedo. Había tratado incluso de lastimarlo mentalmente, sin éxito, lo cual lo fastidiaba tremendamente. No tenía las neuronas y los recursos suficientes para eso. Al principio Harry se había aprovechado de eso para refregarle en la cara su cortedad y limitaciones, pero luego de varios _Crucio_ había optado por no decir nada.

Un halo de luz se aproximó a su celda y la puerta se abrió con estruendo.

–¡Potter! ¿Estás despierto?

–¡Y cómo podría dormir con el escándalo que hacés, Crabbe?

Crabbe le dio una fuerte patada en la canilla y le arrancó una mueca de dolor.

–¡Me van a matar de sed?

–¿Por qué preguntás? ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

Era claro que se burlaba de él. ¡Se estaba muriendo de sed! Muy probablemente Crabbe no le iba a dar nada, pero nada perdía con probar.

–Sí, tengo sed… dame algo de beber… por favor.

–Mmm… bueno, está bien. –Crabbe se empezó a reír a carcajadas, no presagiaba nada bueno. Y antes de que imaginara lo que tramaba sintió encima el chorro caliente de orina.

–¡Pará! ¡Te volviste loco? –Harry trató de hacerse a un lado para evitar el riego; pero poco podía moverse, las ropas ya se le empapaban.

–¡Sos un cochino asqueroso, Crabbe! ¡Un cerdo con todas las letras! –había sido la voz de Draco que acababa de entrar con una bandeja en las manos.

–¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no se lo merece?

–Sinceramente… no creo que se lo merezca. Y tu comportamiento es deplorable y pueril.

–¿No te gusta que me la agarre con tu noviecito…?

Draco pasó a sostener la bandeja con una sola mano y empuñó la varita con la otra. No la apuntó hacia Crabbe sino hacia Harry. ¿Con qué hechizo doloroso lo iba atacar ahora? Pero no fue lo que se esperaba, Draco había usado un encantamiento para limpiarlo.

–Lo que yo decía… –farfulló Crabbe.

–Esto ya apesta así como está, y dado que le tengo que traer a Potter de comer no quiero que huela peor.

Así que ahora parecía que habían decidido darle alimento, ¿por qué habrían cambiado de parecer?

–Seguro que no te habías imaginado que ibas a terminar como la sirvienta de Potter. –dijo Crabbe con una risotada.

Draco no alcanzó a replicar. Un aullido ahogó la risa de Crabbe y los hizo sobresaltar a los tres.

–¡Snape!... ¡Se lo tiene merecido! –escupió Crabbe– Si no hubiera intervenido, yo no habría fracasado, hubiera sido yo el que entregara a Potter.

–Y ahora estarías encargado de hacerle de mucama… Si serás imbécil.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas de odio entre los dos, se detestaban, Harry se preguntaba cómo podía ser que no se hubieran agarrado a patadas todavía.

–Yo creía que sólo nosotros podíamos detestarnos tanto, Malfoy. Pero al parecer no es así. Se nota que sabés hacerte de amigos. –ironizó Harry.

Draco le dirigió una mirada helada y pareció acordarse de la razón por la que había venido, se agachó y depositó al descuido la bandeja sobre las piernas estiradas de Harry, luego volvió a incorporarse con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir.

–Me parece que tu enamorado se enojó. –dijo Crabbe riendo– ¿Creés que vas a poder sobrevivir a eso?

Mal que le pesara Harry se empezó a sentir mal por haberle causado pena a Draco. Optó por golpearse la cabeza contra la pared para apartar esos sentimientos compasivos inmerecidos.

–Comé… más tarde vengo a buscar la bandeja.

–¡Esperá! hoy no me llevaron al baño.

–¿Y…?

Harry apretó los dientes y prefirió no agregar nada más. Esperó a que se hubieron ido y se lanzó sobre la escudilla de agua. No estaba precisamente fresca pero se le antojó maravillosa. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse, pero no quería que estuvieran presentes, no quería que lo vieran en esa condición… muriéndose por un poco de agua.

Sólo los gritos, que ahora sabía eran de Snape, acompasaban sus días. Era increíble que siguiera aún vivo, con todo lo que le infligían. Parecía que los gritos no cesaran en ningún momento. En alguna oportunidad había intentado gritar para entablar algún tipo de  comunicación con Snape, pero los muros eran muy gruesos y probablemente el profesor debía de estar en un calabozo alejado, e incluso si Snape alcanzaba a oírlo lo más probable era que no estuviera en condiciones para responderle.

Los turnos de guardia no estaban organizados de manera determinada, Harry nunca sabía quién vendría para conducirlo al baño. No era que le importara quién viniera, siempre que no fuera Crabbe, que se complacía maliciosamente en no llevarlo. Lo que sí era algo fijo era la comida. Siempre era Malfoy el que se la traía. Pero siempre se mantenía en un mutismo obstinado, independientemente de las preguntas que Harry le formulara o de las ocasionales provocaciones que se permitía.

Las bandejas de comida habían sido ocho, lo que significaba que habían pasado otros cuatro días. Rogaba que lo vinieran a rescatar pronto. Sentía que se hundía más y más debido a ese maldito hechizo de magia oscura. ¡Y pensar que nunca se podría curar…! Harry ya se ponía a pensar, cada vez con más frecuencia, si no sería mejor morir devorado por las ratas que cada vez se volvían más agresivas.

oOo

Al alba del décimo día de prisión lo despertó un baldazo de agua helada. Crabbe. El frío y el miedo lo sofocaron. Crabbe, como siempre, se desternillaba de risa.

–¡Pero me querés decir qué te hice? –vociferó Harry. Ya no aguantaba más.

–¿Querés saber, Potter? –el tono de Crabbe era muy amenazante– Te lo voy a decir: _¡Crucio!_

No había forma de luchar contra el dolor de la maldición, pero en otros casos Harry se preparaba, esta vez lo había agarrado desprevenido. Apretó los dientes pero fue inútil, sus gritos inundaron los calabozos. No era la primera vez que Crabbe se lo había lanzado, pero las veces anteriores no habían sido tan agresivos. Sentía como cientos de picanas eléctricas sobre la piel. Clavó las uñas en el suelo con tanta fuerza que empezaron a saltársele. El corazón se le había acelerado a tal punto que parecía al borde de explotar. El suplicio se prolongó y se prolongó… y de golpe cesó, siguieron sin embargo las olas dolorosas con cada pulsación, que fueron no obstante perdiendo fuerza poco a poco. Harry sentía como si estuviera inmerso en una bruma espesa que lo asfixiaba. Oía voces, gritos, una disputa… pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían.

–¡Perdiste el juicio? ¡Sabés lo que puede hacernos el Señor Oscuro si lo matás? ¡Nos va a matar a todos!

Crabbe no toleraba que Malfoy lo sermoneara con aires de superioridad, pero si no lo hubiera interrumpido habría seguido hasta que Harry reventara. ¡Y en buenos apuros se hubiera metido si hubiera llegado a pasar eso!

–¡Tratá de hacerlo reaccionar, Crabbe!

Crabbe se le acercó y le empezó a dar unas patadas, no demasiado fuertes.

–¡Salí! –dijo Malfoy con impaciencia empujándolo a un lado. Se arrodilló junto a Harry.

–¡Potter! ¡Potter! Despertate, vamos. –Malfoy le sacudió el hombro pero no tuvo más éxito.

Crabbe se estaba desesperando, como un chico que hubiera hecho algo muy serio y que fuera a recibir un tremendo castigo.

–¡Ayudame! ¡Me va a matar!

–¡Y qué querés que haga! ¡Todo fue tu culpa!

–¡Te lo ruego, Draco! –estaba en pánico total. Malfoy trataba de pensar en algo.

–Está bien… voy a tratar. Pero te prevengo, si no da resultado… estás solo. Voy a contar todo y como pasó.

Crabbe asintió frenético con la cabeza.

–¡Y no quiero oír ni un comentario más respecto a mi misión! –Crabbe hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa en ese momento.

–Tu padre me dijo que te necesitaba, que fueras a verlo. Tratá de actuar natural, como si no pasara nada. Yo voy a tratar de pensar en algo.

Crabbe salió disparado del calabozo en el que El Que Sobrevivió se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, ¡y por su culpa!

No era que a Malfoy lo preocupara lo que pudiera pasarle a Crabbe, si hubiera sido por él hubiera ido a denunciar todo… pero sabía que el mensajero de malas noticias solía quedar muy mal parado... el Señor Oscuro podía incluso matarlo en un arranque de ira.

A como estaban las cosas sólo avizoraba una solución, si bien lo aterrorizaba. El único que podía ayudarlo era el profesor Snape, pero nunca se había atrevido a entrar en el calabozo en el que estaba confinado… ¡y no lo había hecho por varias y poderosas razones!

En primer lugar, sabía que se iba a sentir muy decepcionado de que fuera un mortífago y que le hubiera ocultado su iniciación y su misión. Además… era cobarde, debía confesárselo: temía… el estado en que iba a encontrarlo. Algunos habían dicho que estaba irreconocible; otros, que le faltaban miembros y otros había contado horrores sin nombre. Y sentía vergüenza también, el profesor había visto todo en la mente de Potter, por eso lo habían encerrado…

Trató unas veces más de hacer reaccionar a Harry, sin resultado. Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que el Señor Oscuro descubriera lo que había pasado. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Harry estaba todo mojado, usó un encantamiento para secarlo. Se aseguró primero de que siguiera respirando, luego trató de acomodarlo en una posición más cómoda. Finalmente le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo que ya volvía… aunque eso último quizá había estado de más, puesto que seguramente Harry no lo había oído.

oOo

Draco esperaba no encontrarse con ninguno de los otros mortífagos, la mayoría había salido en diferentes misiones, pero ir a torturar a Snape era el divertimento preferido de los que estaban sin hacer nada. La celda de Snape no estaba muy lejos de la de Harry, cuanto más se aproximaba tanto más se intensificaba el olor a muerte. La mano que sostenía la varita se le tornaba resbalosa.

La voz le tembló al pronunciar la fórmula para abrir la puerta.

Lo atacó una bocanada de aire hediondo, retrocedió unos pasos. Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para recuperarse. Entró finalmente, el suelo era muy lodoso, los zapatos se le hundían al avanzar.

–Pro…profesor… profesor…

Oyó un gemido a su derecha. Draco se le acercó. Podía tratarse de un traidor… pero él siempre lo había apreciado… sobretodo cuando le daba la razón cuando tenía problemas con Potter… Draco nunca lo había torturado como los otros y esperaba que nunca lo obligaran a hacerlo.

La condición de Snape era espantosa… terrible… el corazón se le partía de verlo así rodeado y cubierto de inmundicias… lo que le quedaba de rostro se veía violáceo… uno de los ojos en compota y tan inflamado que parecía externo a los huesos de la cara… estaba cubierto de tajos y laceraciones… una herida abierta muy profunda en el mentón, todas las lesiones estaban infectadas… e infestadas… ¡había gusanos!... y supuraban… verde… amarillo… marrón…negro… ¡y el hedor!... era un desecho… ¡cómo había podido sobrevivir?... llevaba semanas…

Una tos cavernosa sacudió al profesor, Draco estaba seguro de que se iba a morir en ese mismo instante… el cuerpo… la masa informe… cayó hacia un costado sobre el suelo.

Draco lo volvió a incorporar para que no se hundiera en la roña repugnante que cubría el piso. Incluso las suaves manipulaciones de Draco le arrancaron quejidos atormentados.

–Profesor… soy Draco… ¿me oye? –el olor a podrido lo empezaba a marear, ¡cómo era posible que estuviera vivo todavía!

–Profesor… ¡por favor!

Snape hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alzar la cabeza, un ojo se fijó en Draco, el otro no podía abrirse… y tampoco hubiera visto de haberse abierto. Draco no supo interpretar lo que decía ese redondel negro clavado en él… Pero sintió cierto alivio,  el profesor parecía tener un grado suficiente de consciencia.

–No tengo mucho tiempo, profesor, Potter está acá…

Snape hizo una mueca, quizá era por lo que Draco había dicho, quizá era por algunos de los infinitos dolores que debería estar sintiendo.

–… Crabbe ha… ¿cómo se lo puedo explicar…? Él… usó un _Crucio_ muy potente sobre Potter… ¡y ahora está inconsciente!... ¡El Señor Oscuro no debe saberlo!... ¡y yo no puedo hacer que se despierte!

–…sfo… delo... nsen… 

Merlín sabría de dónde estaba sacando la energía para hablar, Draco acercó la oreja a la boca.Snape estaba dejando lo último que le quedaba de vitalidad para dictarle los ingredientes de una poción. Draco logró captar los cinco ingredientes… Snape entró en un espantoso acceso de tos… la respiración del maltrecho profesor se deshacía en silbidos agudos y estertores. La capa le cubría el cuerpo, Draco no podía ver el grado de las heridas… y tampoco hubiera querido comprobarlo… el profesor parecía a punto de morir… No le había podido dar detalles… pero Draco sabía de pociones… lo que le había dicho bastaba… sabía dónde buscar…

Le apretó suavemente una de las manos… –Gracias, profesor… lo siento tanto… –se incorporó y salió tambaleante de la celda. Afuera tuvo que apoyarse contra una de las paredes para no desplomarse. Le tomó un largo momento poder recomponerse. Volvió a celda de Harry. Intentó un par de veces hacerlo despertar, no lo logró; le controló el pulso, parecía regular… era un alivio…

Tenía los ingredientes, no sería difícil encontrar el procedimiento en algún libro, el profesor había podido darle un par de títulos… sólo tenía que preparar la poción…

oOo


	32. Revigorizante

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 32** – **Revigorizante**

Tenía que darse prisa. La poción era simple y la preparación sólo le llevaría una hora. Tenía la suerte de que en la mansión en la que se encontraban había muy pocos mortífagos, la mayoría estaba cumpliendo misiones en otra parte.

En la cocina sólo pudo conseguir dos de los ingredientes. ¿Dónde conseguiría el resto? Salir al exterior estaba fuera de cuestión, incluso en el caso en que pudiera salir… ¡no sabría regresar!, desconocía dónde estaba ubicada la mansión.

–¡Draco! –se volvió, había sido la voz de su tía. Era con la que menos hubiera querido encontrarse en ese momento. Bajaba las escaleras, junto con Greyback y otro mortífago que Draco no conocía– ¡He ahí a nuestro héroe! Draco, partimos en una misión, informale a Nott que vamos a Square, eso bastará para que entienda adónde fuimos.

Draco asintió y suspiró aliviado cuando los vio salir. Bellatrix siempre se mostraba muy orgullosa de su sobrino por haber entregado a El Que Sobrevivió. Y nunca hacía mención a lo que había sido necesario hacer para cumplir con la misión. Pero igual todos sabían. Incluso Lucius, Draco hubiese preferido que su padre nunca se enterara. Desde que había retornado, Lucius permanecía distante y frío, y nunca lo había mirado directo a los ojos, debía de considerarlo una vergüenza para la familia. Con su madre era distinto, se compadecía de él al ver las miradas desdeñosas que solían dirigirle algunos y se angustiaba porque sabía que no estaba comiendo bien, que tenía problemas para dormir y lo veía la mayor parte del tiempo muy deprimido.

En una oportunidad Draco había escuchado una discusión violenta entre sus padres. Algo inusitado. Ella le había reprochado su constante actitud derrotada y le había echado la culpa de que su hijo fuera el hazmerreír de todos, era su culpa porque no había sabido protegerlos. Desde ese día, Lucius se pasaba todo el tiempo en el jardín de invierno, con un libro en la mano y la mirada extraviada. Desde que había vuelto de Azkaban ya no era más el arquetipo de la nobleza y del orgullo de los sangrepura. El tiempo que le había tocado estar en prisión lo había cambiado profundamente.

oOo

¡El jardín de invierno! Allí podría encontrar los brotes de guindillas y las raíces de ginseng. Iba a tener que cruzarse con su padre, lo cual no lo seducía precisamente, pero no le quedaba alternativa. En varias ocasiones había intentado un acercamiento con él, sin éxito. Lucius permanecía impenetrable. ¡Era injusto que lo despreciara! ¡Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para salvarle la vida.

Dio dos suaves golpes a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta. ¡En una de esas y tenía suerte y Lucius estaba en otra parte! El jardín de invierno estaba muy iluminado por la luz del sol, la atmósfera tenía una especie de relumbrar particular que le daba un aspecto de irrealidad. Las plantas crecían con profusión tanto en invierno como en verano.

Draco observó el gran sillón de tapizado granate y la mesita de caoba junto a él. Era el lugar que ocupaba habitualmente su padre, pero en ese momento no se encontraba allí. Se dedicó a examinar las plantas para buscar lo que necesitaba. Ubicó enseguida las guindillas, la planta tenía un característico penacho anaranjado. Arrancó algunas y las guardó en un bolsillo. El ginseng le dio más trabajo, las hojas de la planta tenían formas muy variables y él nunca había sido muy ducho en Herbología. Fue avanzado muy concentrado examinando los diferentes arbustos y, sin advertirlo,  prácticamente se chocó con alguien que esta de pie junto al descomunal ventanal vidriado, era Lucius.

–¡Padre! Perdón, no me di cuenta…

Lucius estaba de pie, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No parecía siquiera haber notado la presencia de su hijo. Draco consideró la posibilidad de irse de inmediato… ¡pero necesitaba las raíces! Carraspeó. Su padre se volvió hacia él. Se lo veía cansado, estaba despeinado y con barba de varios días. Parecía haber envejecido mucho en muy corto tiempo.

–Padre, perdón por la molestia… pero… ¿sabrías dónde puedo encontrar plantas de ginseng?

Lucius demoró un instante para reaccionar. Se recompuso enseguida, no obstante. Parecía incómodo por haber sido sorprendido en un momento de debilidad. Miró alrededor unos segundos y apuntó hacia un gran macetón. Draco asintió con un gesto y fue en la dirección indicada, su padre no se había equivocado. Se hizo con las raíces. Se volvió finalmente hacia él que parecía haber entrado otra vez en una especie de trance. Le hubiera gustado hablarle pero todo indicaba que sería un intento inútil, Decidió irse.

–Draco.

–¿Sí, padre? –Draco se le aproximó. Quedó perplejo al mirarlo… una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

–Sé que me he mostrado muy duro con vos. Quisiera que me perdones. –la voz de Lucius había sonado como un susurro ronco. Draco no sabía qué decir, esperó a que su padre prosiguiera –Si no hubiera sido tan débil… nunca tendrías que haber… – las palabras parecían costarle, otra lágrima vino a unirse con la primera.

–Padre… no es tu culpa. Yo tuve la idea… estúpida… y asumo las consecuencias…

No podía dejar que su padre se reprochara de esa manera. Toda la ira y el rencor que había sentido en algún momento hacia él se transformaron en compasión.

Lucius hizo entonces algo que Draco nunca hubiese creído posible, lo abrazó… la espalda y la nuca… lo apretó fuertemente contra sí y lo acunó dulcemente. Draco se hundió dichoso en el abrazo. Buena parte de su depresión interior se evaporó. Empezó a preguntarse qué hacían allí rodeados de asesinos psicópatas. Tuvo la idea repentina de escapar de allí junto con su padre y su madre… de dejar todo atrás. Pero fue sólo un instante… pronto volvió a la implacable realidad. Su padre nunca se avendría a huir como un perro… así fuera que tuviera que pagar con su vida al servicio de un ser despreciable.

Draco se separó del abrazo… sonrió con tristeza.

oOo

Cuando salió del jardín de invierno se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse. El momento había sido muy emotivo… y perturbador. Pero no podía permitirse más demoras… había una poción que debía preparar. Enfiló al laboratorio de pociones de la mansión, allí encontraría el último ingrediente que le faltaba.

Una hora más tarde, tenía la poción lista. Metió el frasco en un bolsillo y se apresuró en dirección a los calabozos.

Ya en la celda, hizo desaparecer los grilletes con un movimiento de varita y se arrodilló junto a Harry. Hacerle tomar una poción a alguien inconsciente no es tarea fácil. No podía arriesgarse a que se le volcara la mitad, no sabía cuánta cantidad sería necesaria para que fuera efectiva. Terminó tomando a Harry en sus brazos como si fuera un chico y le fue dando a beber de a poco por la boca entreabierta. Segundos después Harry abrió los ojos.

Sin los anteojos, los ojos se le aparecían descomunales y estaban fijos en él… una mirada muy intensa.

–¡Pará con eso! ¡Es como si me estuvieras desnudando con la mirada! –protestó Draco ruborizándose.

–¡Y de quién es la culpa? –le espetó Harry con agresividad, las mejillas sonrojadas de Draco le daban más ganas de besarlo.

Harry parecía haber recobrado la vitalidad, Draco lo soltó.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué, Potter?

–¿Por qué no me dejás morir? De todas formas, tarde o temprano, es lo que me espera, ¿no?

–Tenés razón…

–¿Y cuánto más va a durar esto?

–¡Pero qué ánimo más jubiloso tenés cuando recuperás la consciencia! Pobre madame Pomfrey, a ella le debe de haber tocado vivir muchas escenas como ésta.

–¡Ay, qué gracioso! 

Harry tenía razón la escena no se prestaba para el humor, pero Draco no sabía qué decir. Voldemort había fijado la ejecución para el día siguiente. Pero, ¿cómo decirle que le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas de vida? En ese momento se oyó la risa de Bellatrix.

–Voy a visitar un ratito a Severus, hace bastante que no escucho la dulce melodía de sus gritos.

–Tengo que irme. –dijo Draco precipitadamente y salió prácticamente corriendo de la celda.

oOo

–¡Tía Bellatrix!

–¿Sí, Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

–Mi madre quería hablarte… en privado.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, como a un chico al que le hubieran negado un capricho.

–Oh… qué lástima… supongo que Severus tendrá que esperar un poco más…

Bellatrix partió sonriente. Bueno… por el momento la había sacado del medio. Narcissa iba a darse cuenta y lo cubriría… Bellatrix se veía muy contenta, la misión debía de haber sido todo un éxito… iba a disfrutar un largo rato contándole todos los detalles a su hermana.

Draco se apresuró hacia el calabozo de Snape. El profesor no parecía haberse movido de la posición en la que lo había dejado. Por un instante pensó que podría estar muerto… pero Severus abrió el ojo.

Le costó mucho darle de beber lo que quedaba de la poción, al profesor le costaba mucho tragar, se ahogaba y le agarraban ataques de tos. No quedaba mucho de poción, pero era mejor que nada. La mejora fue instantánea pero en el estado miserable en que se encontraba, estaba muy lejos de ser suficiente.

Draco se puso de pie, no quería que lo descubrieran, se excusó brevemente y salió de allí como una exhalación.

oOo


	33. Último día

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 33 – Último día**

Incluso encerrado en su celda, Harry había notado la efervescencia que había invadido la mansión. Pasaba infinidad de gente por los pasillos. Pequeños grupos se detenían frente a la puerta; algunos sólo se limitaban a observarlo y a cuchichear; otros le habían dirigido gestos obscenos. Obviamente estaba pasando algo distinto de lo habitual, pero él no sabía de qué se trataba…

oOo

Draco tenía la impresión de asfixiarse. La mansión bullía de mortífagos. Era un “día de fiesta”. Había pasado la mayor parte de la jornada en el jardín de invierno, junto a su padre que leía un libro de hechizos prohibidos y su madre que se ocupaba de las plantas, aunque en realidad esto último no era algo necesario. Los Malfoys no participaban del júbilo general. Después de que Lucius había caído en desgracia a los ojos de Señor Oscuro, los demás tendían a discriminarlos. Había, eso sí muchas miradas de soslayo y algunas sonrisas burlonas.

Los doble agentes había dejado filtrar pistas falsas para mantener alejados a los miembros de la Orden durante esa jornada histórica. Dentro de pocas horas ya poco importaría que Dumbledore y su gente descubrieran la ubicación de la mansión. Harry Potter estaría muerto. La supremacía del Señor Oscuro sería total y ya nada se interpondría entre él y la total dominación del mundo.

oOo

–¿Adónde vas, Draco?

–Voy a dar una vuelta, madre. Ya no aguanto seguir encerrado acá sin hacer nada.

En la puerta se topó con Bellatrix que entraba. Ella lo tomó de los hombros y le acercó la boca al oído como para contarle un secreto. –Draco, cuando el chico sea conducido a la gran sala, quedate cerca de mí, vas a estar en el mejor lugar para asistir a la victoria de nuestro Señor. –como siempre que hablaba de Voldemort los ojos de su tía se habían iluminado de devoradora locura y su voz había adquirido un timbre más agudo.

–Te lo agradezco infinitamente, tía.

Draco hizo un gesto amable con la cabeza y salió. Bien le hubiera gustado decirle claramente dónde podía guardarse su “generosidad”. ¡Cómo si el tuviera que recibir la limosna de un lugar entre los otros! Ya era grande, y si así lo quería podía hacerse con el mejor lugar por su propia cuenta, sin depender de nadie.

Estuvo deambulando un largo rato, la Marca le empezó a escocer intensamente, era la señal de que el Señor estaba de regreso y convocaba a todos. Se dirigió a las escaleras y se reunió con sus padres que, como él, estaban por descender a la planta baja, ninguno de los tres lucía particularmente entusiasta.

La gran sala estaba de bote en bote. Todos empujaban para aproximarse a la sede en la que se sentaba el Señor Oscuro, querían ubicarse lo mejor posible para verlo y escucharlo.

–Mis queridos amigos… el momento que tanto hemos esperado ha llegado al fin. ¡Les he de probar que todo lo que se dice sobre El Elegido es falso! –hubo murmullos, aplausos y vítores. 

–¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy?

Todas miradas se volvieron hacia él, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón en el pecho, Narcissa le dio un suave apretón de mano a modo de apoyo.

–Aquí estoy, mi Señor.

–Aproximate.

Draco así lo hizo tratando de mostrarse lo más calmo posible.

–Todos están al tanto de que es gracias a él que pudimos capturar a Potter.

Hubo un sinfín de toses entre los reunidos, pero nadie se atrevió a mostrarse abiertamente burlón delante del Señor Oscuro.

–Es por tanto a él a quien le corresponde el honor de traerlo a mis pies.

–Como mi Señor mande. –Draco hizo una breve inclinación respetuosa y salió de la sala bajo las miradas de todos los convocados.

oOo

Hacía ya un rato que los movimientos a lo largo del pasillo habían mermado hasta cesar por completo. No era algo tranquilizador. Harry sabía que todo eso tenía que ver con él, que era muy posible que ese mismo día le tocara morir. Y curiosamente eso ya no lo alteraba tanto como en otras épocas. ¿De que servía vivir si no tenía ni siquiera la esperanza de poder volver a ser él mismo?

Oyó pasos y voces que se acercaban. Se abrió la puerta.

–¡Y he aquí a El Elegido! Pfff… Quizá sería más apropiado decir El Desechado…

Crabbe había entrado seguido de Pansy y de Goyle. Crabbe había hecho un ademán grandilocuente señalando al prisionero, como el dueño de una feria de fenómenos presentando su última adquisición para su pabellón de seres monstruosos.

–Humm… yo pensé que iba a estar en peor condición. –dijo Pansy con tono decepcionado. Se aproximó a Harry y lo estudió con atención por los cuatro costados, con una expresión en la que se mezclaban el asco y la condescendencia. –Fue muy necio de tu parte imaginarte siquiera por un segundo que Draco podría estar enamorado de vos, Potter.

–Y sin embargo es lo mismo que vos viniste haciendo todos estos años. 

Pansy apretó las mandíbulas y retrocedió irritada. –Como sea, pero ya no es digno de mi amor.

–Les había contado que vos gritás como una niñita, Potter. ¿Me permitís que les haga una demostración? –Crabbe le lanzó un hechizo de dolor, no era tan terrible como un _Crucio_ , pero no se animaba a usar algo más potente… no con lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Para cuando le lanzó el segundo, Harry ya estaba preparado y lo evitó arrojándose a un costado.

–¿Cómo es posible que estés desencadenado? –aulló Crabbe, los ojos se le inflamaron de locura destructora– Fue él… él te quitó los grilletes… ¿Por qué? ¿Que estuvieron haciendo…? ¿Quiso despedirse porque sabe que hoy vas a morir? ¡Repugnante!

–No digas ridiculeces, Crabbe, sabés bien que sólo se trató de una misión. –intervino Goyle contemporizador.

Pero Crabbe se volvió hacia él con la varita en alto y la cara desfigurada de furia. Pansy y Goyle retrocedieron asustados.

–Simplemente se debe de haber olvidado de volverme a encadenar ayer, cuando vino a curarme… después de que vos estuviste a punto de matarme. –Harry lo desafiaba con el tono y con la mirada. Le daba igual, no tenía nada que perder y quizá si era Crabbe el que lo mataba…  quizá a Voldemort se le haría imposible obtener la supremacía a la que aspiraba…

–¡Ahora vas a ver! _¡Crucio!_

oOo

Draco avanzaba por el corredor, le llamaron la atención las voces que parecían venir del calabozo de Harry. Era algo muy extraño. Se suponía que todos debían estar en la gran sala. Cuando oyó los gritos de dolor de Harry, corrió y se precipitó dentro de la celda.

– _¡_ _Expelliarmus!_ –Draco no había dudado un segundo, su hechizo aplastó a Crabbe contra la pared. Los gritos de Harry cesaron. Pansy lanzó un chillido y Goyle miraba toda la escena boquiabierto.

Se oyeron los gruñidos de rabia de Crabbe que había quedado enredado en su toga con la caída y que tratando de liberarse estaba rasgando el género de sus vestiduras. Apenas se pudo incorporar le lanzó un ataque a Draco quien estaba muy alerta y no tuvo ningún problema en bloquearlo con un _Protego_. Lejos de calmarse, Crabbe empezó a lanzar ataques en seguidilla y con toda saña. Draco no respondió con ataques, se limitó a bloquear o desviar, uno a uno, todos los hechizos. Pansy y Goyle salieron huyendo despavoridos.

 _–¡_ _Incarcerus_! –el último hechizo de Crabbe había sido dirigido a Harry, quien cayó en tierra amarrado por las cuerdas de la maldición.

 _–¡_ _Incendio!_ –Draco había pasado al ataque. La toga de Crabbe, que estaba en jirones se prendió fuego. Eso le dio algo de tiempo a Draco, liberó a Harry y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lamentablemente Crabbe ya había recuperado el control de la situación.

Pronunció un conjuro de fuego infernal, hubo una gran explosión de llamas. La onda expansiva volteó a Harry y a Draco al suelo. El aire se había vuelto irrespirable y era casi imposible distinguir nada, por la espesa nube de polvo que desdibujaba todo. La mampostería del techo se estaba desprendiendo, llovían piedras. La escena era dantesca. El hechizo había derribado una de las paredes, Crabbe yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre, pero seguía vivo, seguía respirando.

Draco buscaba enloquecido a su alrededor tratando de localizar y recuperar la varita que había perdido en la caída. Al final la avistó… lamentablemente hecha trizas. Tenía que actuar rápido, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó otra varita… la de Harry. La contempló un segundo y luego se la tendió.

–¡Escapate! ¡Ya!

Harry no entendía nada. ¿Había hecho todo lo que había hecho para dejarlo escapar en ese momento! ¿Era una treta para descubrir la ubicación del cuartel general de la Orden de Fénix? Titubeó un segundo y luego empuñó la varita que se le ofrecía.

–¿Y vos? – se oyó preguntar.

–Yo me quedo… no puede ser de otra forma.

–¡Que está pasando? ¡Dense prisa! –el que había gritado la orden había sido Greyback que venía corriendo por el pasillo seguido de otros mortífagos.

–¡Qué estás esperando? –lo instó Draco con urgencia, a él no le quedaba ninguna posibilidad, pero para Harry sí la había… ¡si es que alguna vez se decidía a mover el culo!

–¡Te van a matar! ––gritó Harry, no podía abandonarlo, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Pero no era momento para titubeos. Tenían a los mortífagos prácticamente encima… y además Draco no lo amaba… y él… técnicamente tampoco. 

Harry se concentró en un destino… en ese momento los mortífagos llegaron a la celda, Greyback atacó a Draco con una maldición que le impactó en la espalda. Harry lo aferró del brazo y lo desaparicionó junto con él.

oOo


	34. ¿Y ahora?

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 34 – ¿Y ahora?**

Harry estaba extenuado. Aparicionar con alguien adosado implicaba un consumo tremendo de energía. Y él había tenido que hacer cinco translocaciones para despistar a eventuales perseguidores. Draco había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo.

El destino definitivo había sido una cueva cercana a Hogsmeade. La misma cueva en la que Sirius se había escondido después de la fuga de Azkaban.

Recurrió a lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas para arrastrar a Draco al interior. Era una cueva húmeda pero lo suficientemente profunda como para servir de buen reparo contra el frío de febrero.

Extendió a Draco sobre el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Se tomó un rato para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Luego salió a recoger algunas ramas para prender un fuego. Había estado reflexionando, no podía confiar en nadie. Voldemort mismo le había dicho que tenía otros agentes infiltrados en las filas de la Orden. No quería arriesgarse a ir a Grimmauld Square y toparse justo con uno de esos traidores. Además, desconocía cuál sería la situación en ese momento. Su huida habría sin dudas desatado la guerra franca, debía de haber ataques de mortífagos por todas partes. Incluso sería una gran imprudencia aventurarse a ir a Hogsmeade.

Tenía que esperar y tenía que pensar. Lo urgente era curar a Draco. No sabía con qué hechizo le habían acertado y tampoco sabía si lo iba a poder ayudar. Volvió a la cueva, encendió un fuego y desplazó a Draco lo más cerca posible para que se calentara. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, sangre de Draco. Lo examinó y descubrió que tenía una herida profunda en la espalda. ¡No tenía elementos para curarlo, nada! Bueno… nada no… tenía la varita y su magia. Trató de acordarse de algún encantamiento de curación, pero seguía muy sacudido por lo que había pasado y por más que se esforzaba no le venía ninguno a la cabeza. Le posó una mano sobre la frente, la sintió fría y húmeda, Draco lanzó un quejido apenas audible.

Era preciso que le limpiara la herida. Con mucho cuidado le sacó la toga y la camisa y luego lo dio vuelta para que quedara boca abajo. Por suerte, parecía que la herida había dejado de sangrar. Lo cubrió, salió al exterior y puso un encantamiento de protección en la puerta.

No lejos del lugar corría un arroyo y hacia allí se dirigió avanzando con precaución. Transfiguró un trozo de corteza de árbol en un recipiente y lo llenó. El agua estaba muy fría. Retornó a la cueva.

Draco seguía como lo había dejado. Se arrodilló junto a él. Usó un _Tergeo_ para eliminar la sangre seca. Examinó la lesión, los bordes de la herida eran bien netos, como si hubiera sido causada con un cuchillo. Conocía algunos encantamientos para lesiones menores, pero para una herida tan profunda como ésa, no creía que fueran de utilidad.

Arrancó una tira de género del dobladillo de la toga de Draco, la embebió en el agua y la entibió con un encantamiento. Procedió entonces a limpiar la herida.

Draco se estremeció de dolor cuando el trapo húmedo entró en contacto con la herida y siguió estremeciéndose durante toda la operación de limpieza, Harry trataba de proceder lo más suave posible. En ese momento recordó, con pesar, los tajos que le había causado con el Sectumsempra. ¡Todo eso parecía tan lejano! Trató de acordarse de la fórmula que había usado Snape para curarlo en esa oportunidad. Pero en ese momento había estado muy sacudido, su mente no había registrado bien las palabras.

Trató de concentrarse, era preciso que recordara la letanía del encantamiento. Sentía ganas de gritar. Por momentos parecía que estaba a punto de acordarse, pero se le escapaba. Se sentía frustrado y le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar, y el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, claro que no quería que Draco muriera, pero sabía que estaba reaccionando de manera exacerbada debido al efecto del hechizo. Eso le provocó un profundo fastidio y se dijo que dejaría de pensar, que ya no se esforzaría en recordar. Y como suele pasar con frecuencia, cuando dejó de intentarlo el recuerdo le vino espontáneamente.

Volvió junto a Draco, se arrodillo y pronunció: _Vulnera sanetur_

No hubo cambio visible. ¡Pero ésa era la fórmula! ¡Estaba seguro! La repitió, y ahora sí observó un cambio, casi inaparente. Entusiasmado, la fue repitiendo una y otra vez, como quien reza. Y poco a poco la herida se fue cerrando hasta hacerlo por completo. No cabía en su alegría y se quedó contemplando esa espalda tan preciosa y preciada… se moría de ganas de acariciarla… pero no hubiera estado bien… no debía ceder al impulso.

Tenía un hambre espantosa, pero no había nada que comer. Por Draco no podía hacer nada más, por el momento. Se acostó a su lado y no tardó en dormirse profundamente.

oOo

Se despertó en medio de la noche, Draco temblaba. Él también sentía los miembros acalambrados de frío. La cueva servía para protegerlos del viento pero era helada. El fuego se había apagado, volvió a encenderlo. Pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para calentarlos. Hizo una rápida recorrida de la cueva para ver si encontraba alguna manta que Sirius hubiera dejado, no tuvo suerte. Se sopló las manos y se las frotó para calentarlas, volvió junto a Draco que seguía tiritando en su sueño. No podía dejarlo así, se acostó junto a él y comenzó a friccionarlo enérgicamente, los hombros, los brazos, las manos… Poco a poco el calor del frotamiento lo fue calentando y los temblores fueron cesando. La actividad también había servido para calentarlo a él. Se le ocurrió entonces que podría haber usado un encantamiento para entibiar… pero… así era más agradable… para él… las fricciones se habían ido transformando en caricias… estaba mal… ¡pero qué tanto!... ¡por una vez podía darse el gusto y satisfacer sus deseos de ternura! Que Draco lo abrazara o abrazar a Draco era lo que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado. Lo atrajo más junto a sí y le acarició los cabellos. ¡Ese momento se acercaba tanto a la plena felicidad! Una vocecita en su mente le susurraba, no obstante, que nada de eso era real… pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a que nada le malograra ese instante de dicha y apartó a la vocecita de su cabeza.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado. Miró confundido a su alrededor y luego a Harry.

–¡Dónde estamos? ¡Qué hacemos acá? – se puso de pie de inmediato, pero un agudo dolor en la espalda le arrancó un grito y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared rocosa.

–Tranquilizate. Por el momento estamos en un lugar seguro.

–¡Cómo me puedo calmar! ¡Potter, mis padres quedaron allá! ¿Quién sabe si ya no…! –no pudo completar la idea, era demasiado terrible. –¡Tengo que volver!

–De nada valdría… lo único que conseguirías es que te maten. Y además, ¿cómo creés que harías para volver? ¿Sabés adónde tendrías que aparicionar? Y te recuerdo que no tenés varita…

–¡Qué voy a hacer ahora? –empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. Potter tenía razón, no sabía adónde volver… y sin varita… Se detuvo de golpe… se había acordado de algo.

–¡Vos me estabas acariciando los cabellos, Potter!

–Yo… no… había un mechón que me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara… y lo retiré a un lado…

Draco no se tragó la excusa, Potter se había ruborizado hasta las uñas.

–Bueh… será… no tiene importancia. ¿Y cómo es que vos estás acá y no entre las faldas de Dumbledore? Y ya puestos… ¿cómo es que yo estoy acá y no en Azkaban?

–Los mortífagos nos deben estar buscando y yo… ya no sé en quién puedo confiar. No tengo manera de contactarme con Dumbledore directamente… y en cuanto a tu “participación” en todo esto… no voy a decir nada… no es algo que quiera que se sepa…

Se miraron un rato en silencio. Draco volvió a sentarse, pero el movimiento le arrancó otra mueca de dolor.

–Tengo que mirarte la herida. Sacate la ropa.

Draco adquirió una expresión tan escandalizada que resultó casi cómica.

–¿Y por qué me desperté acostado medio encima de vos, Potter?

–Hacía mucho frío, estabas tiritando. ¡Qué otra cosa te estás imaginando?

–Con vos… puedo llegar a imaginar lo peor, Potter.

–Pfff… ¿cómo te creés que te curé ayer? Te saqué la ropa por supuesto. Y no te hagas el remilgado… los dos sabemos que te he visto bastante más que la espalda.

Fue el turno de Draco de ponerse colorado, igual procedió a desvestirse. La herida estaba bien pero seguía enrojecida y dolorosa al tacto, ahora sólo hacía falta un poco de tiempo.

–Está bien, ya podés vestirte. Viste que no era nada del otro mundo. Y no hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

–¿Agradecerte por qué, Potter? Yo no te pedí nada. –los dos se enfrentaron con una mirada colérica encendiéndoles los ojos.

–¿Cómo por qué? ¡Te salvé la vida!

–¿Y con eso qué? ¡Yo te salvé la tuya!

–¡Ah claro! ¡Pero vos ya me la debías, fue por tu culpa que yo estaba en esa situación! ¡Cuando me la salvaste estábamos a mano! –Harry se le había ido acercando con cada palabra, la cólera se le había ido disipando y una expresión soñadora la había reemplazado. Tenía los ojos concentrados en esa boca, tan bella, tan dulce, tan apetitosa, tan…

–Potter, acordate de que lo que sentís no es real… –le recordó Draco apretando las mandíbulas.

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría. La realidad volvió de repente y con ella retornó la cólera.

–¡Bien que lo sé! ¡Y voy a tener que vivir con eso el resto de mi vida! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que me hiciste? ¡Me transformaste en una parodia de persona! ¡Incapaz de resistirme a vos a pesar de que te detesto! ¡Todas estas últimas semanas lo único que quería era dejarme morir! ¡Siento vergüenza de lo que hice y de lo que te dejé hacer! ¡Por tu culpa me siento rastrero! –Harry se calló, corto de aliento y de más argumentos. De todas formas de nada servía, a Draco debían de importarle muy poco sus penurias.

–¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –el tono de Draco había sonado culpable, pero él no era del tipo de los que disculpan.

–¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer? No _vamos_ a hacer nada. _Yo_ voy a tratar de volver a Hogwarts para alertar a Dumbledore… y _vos_ … podés hacer e ir donde te plazca. ¡Y ojalá nunca más tenga que volver a verte!

–Bueno… entonces… ¡que te vaya bien, Potter!

Harry le dirigió una última mirada de odio. Quitó las protecciones de la entrada y salió de la cueva.

oOo

Draco se quedó con la mirada extraviada después de la partida de Harry. Estaba más perdido y solo que nunca. Tenía que salvar a sus padres, hacerlos escapar, pero para hacer cualquier cosa necesitaba una varita… ¡y ni siquiera sabía cómo regresar! Era una tarea imposible. Tenía ganas de dejarse llevar por la desesperación y de ponerse a llorar, pero no iba a ceder a la tentación. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Tenía que elaborar un plan. Como un idiota había esperado que Potter le propusiera su ayuda o la de Dumbledore para salvar a sus padres. Era demasiado para esperar, y por más que sentía una gran bronca contra Potter por haberlo dejado desamparado, en su fuero íntimo podía comprenderlo. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo si las posiciones hubieran estado invertidas.

Oyó un _plop_ en el exterior de la cueva. Una sonrisa victoriosa le afloró a los labios. San Potter no había podido con su genio y había regresado. Sabía que no podía ser tan cruel y desinteresado de los problemas de los otros. Se puso de pie y trató de adoptar un porte digno para salir a su encuentro. Lo esperaba una triste sorpresa, prácticamente se chocó contra Crabbe. Horrorizado intentó escapar pero cayó al suelo, Crabbe le había acertado con una zancadilla mágica.

–¡Malfoy! ¡Sucio traidor! El Señor Oscuro te ha estado buscando incesantemente desde que te escapaste con tu amante. Se va a poner muy contento de que te hayamos encontrado. –Crabbe hizo una mueca y descubrió los dientes en una sonrisa pérfida. Alzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia el cielo. Un segundo después una docena de siluetas negras y vaporosas aterrizaron en círculo, rodeándolo.

La silueta del medio demoró más que las otras en adquirir forma, pero Draco ya sabía que se trataba de Voldemort.

oOo


	35. Sacrificio

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 35 – Sacrificio**

Ya llevaba unos minutos de marcha y seguía tan furioso como cuando había salido de la cueva. “¿Qué _vamos_ …?” ¡Sólo eso le faltaba! ¡Su único deseo era no tener que volverlo a ver en la vida! Algunas semanas antes hubiera llorado de alegría al oír un “nosotros” en boca de Draco, pero eso se había terminado definitivamente desde el momento en que se había enterado de que sus sentimientos no eran sino una falsedad. Para ayudarse en su determinación se repetía una y otra vez en voz alta: –Nada de eso es real, él no me ama, le doy asco.

A lo lejos avistó la silueta de Hogwarts, había tenido cuidado de evitar los senderos y los caminos para no cruzarse con nadie, se había desplazado por el bosque. Pocos minutos después llegaría a la escuela, rogaba que Dumbledore estuviera allí, no sabía si podía confiar en alguien más que no fuera él.

oOo

La cara de reptil lucía más aviesa y repelente que nunca, los ojos rojos lanzaban chispas de furia. Hizo un brusco gesto con la mano como si aferrara algo en el aire. Draco se empezó a sofocar, sentía que una mano invisible lo había tomado del cuello y lo había alzado en alto. Trataba de debatirse pero no sabía contra qué luchar y cada uno de sus movimientos le arrancaba segundos vitales de oxígeno.

–¿Has visto, Lucius? Ya te había dicho yo que no era preciso inquietarse tanto, ya lo hemos encontrado. –ironizó.

Draco dirigió los ojos en la dirección hacia la que había hablado el Señor Oscuro y vio a su padre. Lucius tenía un tajo profundo en una de las  mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos. Su expresión lucía más abatida que nunca. Draco sentía ganas de gritar. Quería gritarle al Señor Oscuro que su padre no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado, pero de nada hubiera servido, ese demente no escucharía sus alegaciones. Hubiera querido gritarle a su padre que lo lamentaba, que hubiera querido no decepcionarlo, que se reprochaba muchas cosas de las que había hecho y que lo amaba. Lamentaba muchísimo no haberlos convencido de escapar cuando todavía estaban los tres juntos y tenían la oportunidad. Le resultaba muy doloroso ver a su padre con ese aspecto tan derrotado, tan destruido. Y temía… temía por lo que podría haberle pasado a su madre.

Debido a la falta de aire, estaba empezando a perder la consciencia. Voldemort lo notó y con reticencia aflojó la constricción con una exclamación de frustrada impaciencia. Draco cayó pesadamente sobre el áspero suelo rocoso, la dura caída le laceró la mejilla. La visión se le puso borrosa, no quería desmayarse. Quería morir dignamente, como una forma de mostrar respeto a su padre.

–¿Dónde está? –el Señor Oscuro había acompañado la pregunta con un violento hechizo que lo estampó contra la cuesta rocosa.

–No sé… –contestó Draco con una mueca de dolor.

–¡Estás mintiendo! –las palabras de Voldemort destilaban rabia. Hizo un gesto elegante con la mano en dirección a Draco, quien al verlo sólo atinó a pensar que su hora había llegado. Pero no fue así. Lo que vio con asombro y horror fue una imagen de su último momento con Potter, minutos antes, en el que le decía que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Voldemort había logrado horadar una brecha en sus barreras de Oclumancia.

–¡Crabbe, Rabastan, Travers! Va en dirección a Hogwarts… ¡captúrenlo! –los tres hombres asintieron con un breve gesto y desaparicionaron.

Voldemort volvió su atención a Draco y se permitió una sonrisa calma.

–¿Qué se siente al saber que todo lo que hiciste no sirvió de nada? ¿Llegás a abarcar en toda su dimensión la ironía de la situación? De hecho los sentimientos que él te demostraba eran falsos y la triste realidad es que te desprecia… y en cambio vos… has llegado a enamorarte sinceramente de él. –Voldemort hablaba con un tono despreocupado y divertido.

Draco miró a su padre como suplicando disculpas por lo que se acababa de revelar. Voldemort soltó una carcajada cínica.

–Es risible… ¿no?... y ciertamente muy triste. Quisiste tenderle una trampa y terminaste cayendo en ella. Debería haber empezado a sospecharlo mucho antes. A pesar de mis amenazas seguías tomándote un tiempo eterno para traérmelo. Él te hubiera seguido a cualquier lado prácticamente desde el principio… Bueno, nada de eso importa ya… van a traérmelo en instantes y voy a matarlo frente a tus ojos… y creeme, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no matarte ya mismo. Una vez más, –continuó con un siseo– se demuestra que el amor es una debilidad y no una fortaleza. Fue por causa del “amor” que sentía por vos que fue capturado y que pronto ha de morir, y fue por causa del amor que me traicionaste… y por eso también has de morir. _¡Crucio!_

oOo

Harry se detuvo en seco. No podía estar seguro, pero le había parecido haber oído un grito. El corazón se le aceleró. Si el grito había sido real, debía de ser Draco el que gritaba… y eso quería decir que los mortífagos lo habían encontrado. Aguzó el oído… solo distinguía el sonido de sus latidos y los ruidos habituales del bosque y del viento. Su conciencia le dictaba que diera media vuelta y regresara, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Ahora que sabía de los efectos del sortilegio, no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con Draco Malfoy.

Cuando retomaba el paso, se oyó un _plop_. Tuvo el tiempo justo para arrojarse tras un arbusto. Crabbe y dos mortífagos más acababan de aparicionar. Entonces era cierto, el que había gritado era Draco, ¡y estaría sufriendo! El pensamiento le estrujaba el corazón. Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, él también estaba en una situación crítica y precisaba ponerse alerta y concentrarse.

–Dispérsense, no debe de estar muy lejos.

Uno de los mortífagos se estaba acercando al arbusto tras el que estaba escondido. Si quería obtener más tiempo de ventaja debía atacarlo con un hechizo no pronunciado… y no era muy ducho en ese campo, sólo lo había logrado en unas pocas ocasiones anteriores. Se concentró y movió la varita… no pasó nada… probó varias veces más, a la quinta tuvo éxito. El mortífago cayó tieso al suelo con un ruido sordo. El _Petrificus_ había dado resultado. Salió de su escondite y le quitó la varita al caído.

Fue a por los otros dos, tenía que deshacerse de ellos antes de volver para rescatar a Draco.

Unos pasos más allá avistó a otro, le estaba dando la espalda, lo abatió con otro hechizo no pronunciado. Sintió el crujir de una rama y se dio vuelta de inmediato. Demasiado tarde, el ataque le acertó y lo azotó contra un tronco del suelo. Se le escapó un grito y perdió la varita. Crabbe se le fue acercando lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Tanteó el suelo alrededor tratando de ubicarla, la encontró finalmente y la aferró pero Crabbe ya estaba a su lado, lo agarró de los cabellos y lo levantó en vilo. El dolor fue espantoso… y la varita volvió a caérsele.

oOo

El _Crucio_ se había prolongado demasiado, Draco ya no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar. Las súplicas de Lucius no habían servido de nada, todo lo contrario, Voldemort se ensañaba más, parecía obtener un particular placer en torturar a un mismo tiempo al hijo y al padre.

–Los dos me dan asco. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la familia Malfoy pudiera llegar a caer tan bajo. ¡Traidores a la sangre! Pero te voy a dar una oportunidad para que te reivindiques, Lucius. –Lucius empezó a temblar, sabía lo que le demandaría.

–¡Matalo! ¡Matá a tu hijo y te perdonaré la vida…!

Sus temores se concretaban. Era una orden que no podía cumplir… así en ello le fuera la vida. Se aproximó en silencio con la varita apuntando hacia Draco, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, si lograba acercarse lo suficiente podría agarrarlo y desaparicionar lejos de allí.

Draco observaba horrorizado a su padre acercándose para matarlo. El corazón se le contrajo en el pecho… el dolor que sentía era peor que el de la tortura.

Voldemort observaba la escena con una sonrisa maligna. –¿Pero acaso me creés tan imbécil, Lucius? _¡Avada Kedavra!_

–¡Nooo…!

Lucius se lanzó encima de Draco y se interpuso recibiendo el relámpago verde dirigido hacia su hijo. Los dos cuerpos se desplomaron al suelo pero sólo el de Draco seguía con vida. Dejó escapar un aullido de dolor y las lágrimas le afluyeron de los ojos ante el rostro inerte de su padre. Ya no le importaba si Voldemort lo mataba, se aferraba al cuerpo de Lucius implorándole perdón.

–¿Qué se siente al saber que tus dos padres murieron por tu culpa, Draco?

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró fijo a Voldemort… ¡No podía ser cierto!

–Y sí… me temo que tuve que matarla como castigo. Ahora te darás cuenta de cuánto cuesta traicionar al Señor Oscuro.

El dolor y la pena se transformaron en odio por ese ser vil al que alguna vez había reverenciado como a una deidad. Le dio un último beso en la frente a su padre y luego con toda la rabia que lo colmaba le sacó la varita que todavía estaba en su mano y lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ hacia el Señor Oscuro. Quien no se lo había esperado y pudo zafar por muy poco haciéndose a un lado. Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente y empezó a lanzar hechizos en todas direcciones. Los mortífagos reaccionaron y abrieron fuego a su vez. Como un último recurso, Draco corrió hacia la cueva para protegerse. No iba a servirle de mucho, pensó, tarde o temprano lo matarían, pero antes iba a tratar de matar a todos los que pudiera.

oOo

–Te voy a llevar conmigo y voy a obtener una recompensa. Pero antes me voy a divertir un poco. –lo empujó con fuerza y lo hizo caer al suelo, y le dio un violentísimo puntapié. Crabbe iba a proceder a atacarlo con un hechizo. Harry sacó del bolsillo la varita del mortífago y se le anticipó con un _Expeliarmus_. La varita no le respondió nada bien, el ataque resultante fue muy débil, pero había agarrado desprevenido a Crabbe que lo creía desarmado. Le dio tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie y lanzar varios hechizos de zancadilla. Corrió a recuperar su varita.

 _–¡_ _Mobiliarbus_! –un enorme roble cayó encima de Crabbe. Crabbe quedó tendido bajo el árbol, sangrante e inerte. Como un recurso adicional, por si las moscas, Harry le lanzó además un _Incarcerus_.

Se echó a correr a toda velocidad de regreso a la cueva. A medida que se acercaba empezó a oír ruidos de lucha. ¿Cómo podía ser? Draco no tenía nada con qué defenderse. Llegó lo suficientemente cerca y pudo ver desde su escondite a Voldemort. Lo oyó también darles la orden a los mortífagos de capturar a Draco vivo, él mismo quería matarlo.

Se puso a pensar frenéticamente. Era preciso que pidiera auxilio. Solo contra todos ellos no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. ¡Un mensaje con un Patronus! No era fácil y la mayor parte de las veces no le salía, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se concentró con todas sus energías y visualizó a Dumbledore. El ciervo plateado brotó de su varita y partió veloz hacia Hogwarts. Harry podía ver las formas algo desdibujadas que pasaban veloces a su lado, como si las estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de su Patronus. El ciervo cruzó las rejas y entró en el castillo y se desplazó por los corredores hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, que quedó atónito al verlo.

–¡Profesor! ¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡Draco está en peligro! ¡Voldemort está acá y muchos mortífagos! ¡No puedo hacer nada solo!

–Harry, ¿dónde estás? –preguntó Dumbledore con urgencia.

–A la entrada del escondite que usó Sirius.

–¡Vamos ya mismo! ¡Quedate donde estás y no hagas nada!

Harry se sintió inútil, escondido allí sin poder hacer nada. ¡Ojalá los refuerzos no demoraran en llegar! Observó a Voldemort acercarse a un cuerpo yaciente sobre el suelo. La larga cabellera platinada era inconfundible. Parecía que Voldemort le hablaba y luego… un grito de rabia y el cuerpo voló en el aire para a ir a estrellarse a algún lugar lejos. Harry no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese hombre al que siempre había detestado… o quizá era sólo pena por lo que significaba para Draco.

Se empezaron a oír muchos _plops_ , Harry vio con estupor y horror que no se trataban de aurores, ni de miembros de la Orden sino de mortífagos. Empezó a rezar para que Dumbledore viniera acompañado de un ejército. Lo último que faltaba era que los hubiera hecho venir para que los masacraran. ¡No podía seguir quieto ahí sin hacer nada! Empezó a atacar a los recién llegados y bajó a cinco antes de que repararan de dónde venían los hechizos y empezaran a contraatacar. Una maldición poderosa  hizo estallar el risco detrás del cual se ocultaba. Corrió para esconderse detrás de un árbol pero un hechizo lo alcanzó y lo hizo caer en tierra, escupiendo sangre. Había sido un hechizo potente. Tosía y se ahogaba con su propia sangre. El mortífago que lo había derribado se le aproximó riendo a carcajadas. Era la risa de hiena de Bellatrix Lestrange.

–¿A ver qué es lo que tenemos aquí? –Bellatrix sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro como una enajenada, bueno… enajenada estaba casi constantemente… pero la tortura y la muerte la ponían incluso peor.

–Despedite, gatito. –elevó dramáticamente la varita para lanzar una Maldición Mortal y… la sonrisa se le congeló y bajó la varita cuando vio la cicatriz con forma de rayo.

–¡Mi Señor! ¡Es Potter! –chilló histérica.

–¡Traemelo, Bellatrix! –gritó Voldemort jubiloso.

Ella lo aferró de los cabellos y lo arrastró tras de sí. Harry trataba de resistirse, pero era peor. Parecía que le iba a arrancar el cuero cabelludo, Bellatrix no tenía la menor intención de cejar. 

Cuando llegaron al centro del ruedo la batalla amainó. Todos interrumpieron la acción para asistir a la aniquilación de El Que Sobrevivió. Bellatrix lo arrojó a los pies de Voldemort, infinitamente orgullosa de entregárselo a su Señor… quizá con eso podría lavar la incalificable deshonra de la familia.

–¡Harry Potter! ¡Por fin! Es una vergüenza que no haya podido matarte mientras estabas cautivo. Pero voy a reparar ese error de inmediato. De todos modos algo positivo resultó… pude identificar y sacarme de encima seguidores espurios. –siseó– ¡Ponete de pie!

Harry se puso de pie empuñando la varita, presto a atacar.

–¡Draco! Mirá a quién tengo acá… al que estoy a punto de matar… ¡tu querido e idolatrado! –silbó Voldemort.

–¡Pero déjese de joder y acábela de una buena vez! –lo desafió Harry que no tenía nada que perder ya, aunque enterarse de que Draco seguía vivo le había dado un poco de ánimo– Entre Crabbe y Ud. no se sabe cuál de los dos es más pelotudo. Hagámoslo corto, yo no lo amo y él tampoco… ¿Ud. no escuchó lo que suele decirse?... ¡los más cortos son los mejores!

–Será… será… pero no es la verdad. ¿Querés que te la diga?

–Adelante, si no hay más remedio… aunque le diga que no me lo va a decir igual. –Harry lo único que quería era ganar un poco de tiempo, quizá llegarían entretanto los refuerzos.

–Y bien… has de saber que…

Decenas de _plops_ se empezaron a oír por todos lados. A la cincuentena de mortífagos se les agregó un número similar de aurores y de miembros de la Orden. La batalla recomenzó con todo el fragor. Harry ganó confianza sabiendo que tenía apoyo y empezó a atacar con un hechizo tras otro, estaba determinado a ganar… e iba a ganar.

oOo

El combate se prolongó durante una hora. Harry logró vencer a Voldemort. Cuando el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro cayó sin vida abatido por Harry, Bellatrix lanzó un alarido que le heló la sangre a todos, al segundo siguiente cayó muerta por un hechizo que le lanzó Lupin. Muchos mortífagos habían perecido, otros estaban caídos e inconscientes, otros huyeron cuando vieron caer a su Señor, hubo incluso algunos que se rindieron. Había habido también muchas bajas entre los aurores y los miembros de la Orden, algunos habían perecido víctimas de los que creían aliados. Voldemort no había mentido, existían muchos traidores en las filas de la Luz.

Harry aprovechó que nadie parecía fijarse en él y partió en busca de Draco, no lo vio entre los cuerpos caídos. Quizá seguía en la cueva… hacia allí dirigió sus pasos.

El interior de la cueva estaba oscuro. Conjuró un Lumos, al siguiente paso tropezó con un cuerpo. Era el de un mortífago. Había muchos más yaciendo inmóviles. Gritó el nombre de Draco. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Draco no estaba allí. Aunque sabía que sus sentimientos por Draco no eran reales no podía dejar de preocuparse por su suerte.

–¡Harry!... ¡Harry!... ¿Dónde estás?

Hermione y Ron lo encontraron en el fondo de la cueva y le echaron los brazos al cuello. Luego de unos momentos de regocijo por el reencuentro, Harry partió con algunos aurores para perseguir a los mortífagos que habían escapado, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el lugar de la batalla para ayudar a atender a los heridos.

oOo

Mas tarde, esa noche, volvieron a reunirse. Harry había salvado al mundo mágico de una terrible amenaza, pero para sus amigos lo más importante era que volvían a tenerlo junto a ellos… vivo.

–Harry, nos tenés que contar todo lo que pasó.

–Si, Harry. Estábamos muertos de preocupación.

Sí, les iba a tener que contar todo… pero la idea no era algo que lo sedujera precisamente.

oOo


	36. ¿Hay nuevas?

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 36 – ¿Hay nuevas?**

Lo mandaron junto con Ron y Hermione a La Madriguera. La señora Weasley lo recibió abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, llorando de alivio de verlo vivo y bien. En la atmósfera se mezclaban felicidad, entusiasmo y tristeza por los amigos que había perecido en combate.

Molly había insistido en que Harry subiera a acostarse a pesar de las airadas protestas de Ron que quería oír la historia completa de lo ocurrido tras la desaparición. Harry se sintió secretamente agradecido, temía el momento de relatar todo y quería postergarlo lo más posible.

Subió a la pieza de Ron y se tiró en la cama, estaba exhausto pero no iba a poder dormir, demasiadas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Había estado acostado dos horas cuando la puerta se abrió. –Harry, ¿podés bajar, por favor? Vino Dumbledore y querría hablar con vos.

Asintió y se levantó, el tiempo de descanso le había venido bien para pensar en una historia conveniente…

oOo

–¡Harry! Me siento tan feliz de verte bien. –lo saludó Dumbledore, muy medido, dándole un afectuoso apretón en el hombro– Vení a sentarte.

Recibió un abrazo de Remus que también estaba presente, además de Hermione, Ron y la señora Weasley, y tomó asiento en la silla que Dumbledore le había indicado. Por suerte para él el “comité de bienvenida” era reducido, le hubiera resultado muy difícil hablar frente a docenas de personas.

–Harry, presumo que estarás muy cansado después del día que tuviste… pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó… 

No tenía vía de escape. –¿Qué quieren saber?

–¡Pues todo, Harry! –intervino Ron desbordante de excitación, pero sofrenó de inmediato el entusiasmo por las miradas admonitorias que le dirigieron Hermione y su mamá.

–¿Cómo fue que saliste de Hogwarts? –preguntó Dumbledore con más precisión.

–Fue por causa… de Draco Malfoy. 

Ron dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. –¿Qué fue lo que hizo el hurón?

–Es un mortífago… supongo que ustedes ya lo sabían… su misión era entregarme a Voldemort…

–El Que Está Muerto. –intercaló Ron jocoso.

–…había tomado polijugos, yo creía que era Ron… lo seguí con toda confianza… sé que no debería…

–¡Qué? ¡El hurón se atrevió a tomar mi apariencia…! ¡Lo voy a…!

–Ron, ¡ya basta de interrupciones! –lo cortó Hermione irritada.

–Bueno… así fue como terminé en un calabozo… ustedes ya saben lo que pasó después. –el tiempo que había estado encerrado no había sido placentero, Harry no quería abundar en detalles.

–¡Oh Harry! –Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo– ¡Te buscamos por todas partes desesperados!

–Algunos de los espías que teníamos infiltrados se encargaron de confundir las pistas. –intervino Remus.

–Los interrogatorios a los mortífagos capturados nos han permitido conocer la localización de diversos escondites de los que no teníamos noticias. Hallamos al profesor Snape, quien fue enviado de urgencia a St. Mungo.

–¡El pobre! Espero que pueda salvarse. –dijo Molly– ¡Con todo lo que hizo para proteger a Harry!

–Desde el calabozo yo lo oía… gritar. Pero no podía hacer nada…

–Harry, –retomó Dumbledore– quisiera saber detalles de tu huida… y por qué Draco Malfoy estaba con vos.

–¡Y eso? ¡Estaba con vos?

–¡Pero sí, Ron! –dijo Hermione algo exasperada– Acordate, cuando vino el Patronus de Harry al despacho de Dumbledore… dijo que estaba con Malfoy.

–Justamente… fue él el que me ayudó a escapar. –hubo asombro en todas las caras– era el día que Voldemort me iba a matar, él me ayudó… y lo hirieron. En ese momento yo no sabía en quién podía confiar… –Harry bajó la cabeza como avergonzado– Voldemort me había dicho que tenían espías…

–Es entendible, Harry. –lo tranquilizó Remus.

–Decidí aparicionar a la cueva. Allí curé a Malfoy. A la mañana siguiente partí para ir a Hogwarts para hablar con Ud. profesor… pero fue entonces que llegaron los mortífagos. Fue porque me había ayudado que mataron a su padre.

Incluso Ron sintió compasión al oírlo.

–¿Lo encontraron… a Draco quiero decir? –Harry trató de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

Dumbledore y Remus negaron con la cabeza. –Pero sí encontramos a Narcissa. Ella tampoco había vuelto a ver a Draco. Cuando le informamos de la muerte de su marido, tuvo una crisis emocional, después ya no pudo decirnos nada más.

–Se mostró muy aliviada cuando le comunicamos la muerte de Voldemort. No porta la Marca Oscura. No permití que la llevaran a Azkaban. –dijo Dumbledore.

En ese momento llegó Shacklebolt acompañado de Arthur Weasley.

–Dumbledore, una vez que termine necesitaría hablarle.

–Ya hemos terminado. Harry, ya podés ir a descansar. –Dumbledore se puso de pie pero Harry lo retuvo.

–Señor, hay algo que quisiera que me explique. –el director lo animó con una sonrisa –Cuando estaba prisionero, Voldemort mencionó el otro encantamiento de protección… que yo desconocía… el que tiene que ver con la sala de entrenamiento… lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo lastimarme Crabbe cuando me atacó… ¿el encantamiento no debería haberle impedido hacerme daño?

–Y bien, Harry. Se trata de una magia muy antigua y poderosa… ni siquiera yo logro entenderla del todo. El encantamiento de protección no es constante ni tan efectivo fuera de la sala. Su acción en el resto del castillo es variable. Es una más de las magias del edificio mismo, que son muchas y de naturaleza compleja. Debemos suponer que Crabbe tuvo suerte y en el momento elegido para el ataque la protección no era demasiado efectiva.

–Debería haberme contado todo sobre las protecciones desde el principio… yo llegué a pensar que mi integridad personal no le importaba demasiado a nadie… ahora sé que Ud. sabía que estaba bien protegido…

–Es cierto… yo lo sabía… si vos lo hubieras sabido quizá te hubieras confiado demasiado… y cuando uno se confía demasiado… tiende a cometer imprudencias. Lo que yo no sabía era que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago.

–Bueno… quisiera que me disculpe por… en St. Mungo fui duro con lo que le dije…

–Está todo olvidado. –Dumbledore le apretó suavemente el hombro y se retiró con Remus.

Ron hubiera querido hacer más preguntas pero Molly se le adelantó, le sugirió a Harry que subiera a descansar. Harry agradeció interiormente la intervención y enfiló escaleras arriba.

oOo

Se despertó al día siguiente tras haber pasado una noche agitada. Había revivido los peores momentos de su cautiverio. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que todo había concluido. Había matado a Voldemort. Le parecía todo tan irreal. Miró por la ventana, el sol ya estaba alto. La cama de Ron estaba tendida, la señora Weasley lo habría hecho dormir en otra habitación para que no lo molestara. Le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó y fue directo al baño, una ducha caliente le iba a venir bien.

Se cruzó con Ginny que salía del baño. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo. 

–Estuve preocupadísima… como todos. Me alegro tanto de que ya estés a salvo.

Harry pensó que lo de _salvo_ era cuestionable con el asunto del hechizo… pero a nadie iba a contarle al respecto.

–Iba a tomar una ducha.

–Claro… voy a buscarte algo de ropa, vas a tener que arreglarte por ahora con las de Ron que te van a quedar grandes… alguien va ir más tarde a Hogwarts para traerte tus cosas.

Harry se lo agradeció y entró a ducharse. Por alguna razón sentía cierta aprensión de compartir tiempo con sus amigos, había creído que sería algo pasajero que se arreglaría con una noche de sueño… aparentemente no era así.

oOo

–Harry querido, vení a sentarte. Te preparé asado con papas doradas, sé que es uno de tus platos preferidos.

Molly le prodigaba constantes atenciones y estaba pendiente para satisfacer cualquier cosa que necesitara. Era un poco cargante en realidad. Y no era la única, los demás se comportaban parecido aunque con más moderación. Harry esperaba que esa situación no se prolongara demasiado, porque  podría terminar resultando insoportable.

Dumbledore y otros miembros de la Orden venían con regularidad. Informaban de las novedades, hacían planes y distribuían asignaciones. La muerte de Voldemort no había sido suficiente para eliminar los actos de crueldad contra magos y muggles. Quedaban todavía algunos mortífagos obstinados en su locura y seguían siendo peligrosos.

Harry siempre se las arreglaba para tender una oreja discreta para escuchar lo que se conversaba en esas reuniones, más que nada por si se mencionaba algo sobre Draco; no se animaba a preguntar directamente, hubiera despertado suspicacias. Lamentablemente no había podido enterarse de ninguna novedad.

Además de los aliados, también solían hacerse presentes periodistas y funcionarios del Ministerio, para gran pesar de todos pero sobretodo para Harry. Literalmente lo acosaban, todos quería oír la historia directamente de sus labios, a pesar de que Harry siempre contaba lo mismo. Los primeros días se había negado a recibirlos pero finalmente tuvo que ceder porque cada vez eran más, más insistentes y más excitados. Decidió que cuanto antes se los sacara de encima, tanto mejor sería.

–Ud. no puede descuidar sus obligaciones, señor Potter. La gente reclama a su salvador. Puedo entender que…

–Lo siento mucho, pero no… pareciera que Ud. no entiende… yo no soy un animal para dar exhibiciones como en un circo. Tuve que matar a un hombre, no creo que sea algo para festejar, aunque haya sido un monstruo. –replicó Harry con acritud.

Había rechazado todas las invitaciones para asistir a diferentes galas y para dar conferencias sobre el combate. Quizá si no hubiera seguido tan angustiado por Draco, quizá las cosas habrían sido distintas, quizá habría disfrutado el papel de héroe. Pero a como estaban las cosas… no.

–Está bien… pero reflexione al respecto, por favor. El mundo mágico podría llegar a pensar que los está despreciando. –el ministro se puso de pie exasperado y se fue sin saludar.

Harry suspiró impaciente, juntó todas las nuevas invitaciones que el ministro le había traído y las arrojó al fuego.

oOo

Pasaron los días y los periodistas se fueron dando por vencidos. Los titulares no eran precisamente elogiosos para Harry, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Quería olvidarse de todo, quería encarar una nueva vida, borrón y cuenta nueva. Un día se levantó determinado a encontrar una cura para el sortilegio. No podía aceptar vivir constantemente angustiado por alguien al que ni siquiera apreciaba. Se dedicó a investigar en la bibliografía. Dumbledore había insistido en que no era conveniente que volviera Hogwarts por el momento. Ron y Hermione se habían ofrecido para quedarse con él, pero él no podía permitirlo, se mostró inflexible. Leyó muchísimos libros de pociones pero no pudo encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlo con su problema.

Según pasaban los días iba perdiendo de a poco sus esperanzas de poder encontrar un antídoto.

–Buenas noches, Harry, Molly. –Arthur acababa de llegar, como siempre saludó a Harry y besó a su esposa y luego se dejó caer exhausto en la silla más próxima.

–¿Un día pesado, querido?

–Podés decirlo. Tuvimos que hacer una operación rutinaria de registro. Había sospechas de que un cierto mago podía estar escondiendo artefactos de magia oscura en su domicilio. Pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa, un mortífago, Rogers, no sé si lo tenés presente, se escondía en el sótano. Nos atacó. Marks resultó herido. –la señora Weasley soltó un grito angustiado– Tranquilizate, las heridas no son graves y pudimos reducirlo sin mayores inconvenientes. Fuimos a St Mungo para que atendieran a Marks, estará internado un par de días. Pero allí me enteré que Severus acaba de recuperar la consciencia…

¡Snape! ¡Pero claro! Si alguien podía ayudarlo… esa persona era Snape. Tenía que ir a verlo… y por otra razón muy importante además… quería pedirle que no le contara nada a Dumbledore de lo que había visto en su mente. Aunque no se hacía demasiadas esperanzas de que fuera a acceder a su pedido. Snape siempre lo había odiado, estaría encantado de hacerlo sufrir.

–Señor Weasley, ¿sería posible que yo fuera a St. Mungo?

–Eh… no veo por qué no… –respondió Arthur algo desconcertado, Harry trataba de escapar a la notoriedad siempre y en St. Mungo lo reconocerían– ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

–Lo cierto es que me reprocho no haber podido ayudar al profesor Snape, con todo lo que él hizo por nosotros. –era una mentira parcial o una verdad a medias según se viera.

–Podemos ir ya mismo si ése es tu deseo.

–Gracias señor Weasley. Preferiría ir solo. No quiero causarle inconvenientes y Ud. está cansado…

–Ningún inconveniente, Harry. Arthur te va a acompañar. Todavía no es seguro que andes solo.

Harry no insistió, y de nada le hubiera valido contra la determinación de Molly. Iba a tener que buscar alguna forma para poder hablar con Snape a solas. Utilizaron la chimenea para transportarse.

–Yo voy a aprovechar para hacerle una corta visita a Marks. ¿Te parece bien?

–¡Pues claro! –se apresuró a decir Harry, sin ocultar su contento.

–Vuelvo enseguida.

Harry fue al mostrador de recepción para preguntar por la habitación de Snape.

–Lo lamento señor… Potter. ¿Señor Potter! ¡Ay si Ud. supiera! ¡Todos le estamos tan agradecidos por lo que hizo por nosotros!

Harry no sabía dónde meterse. La recepcionista hablaba casi a los gritos y tenía una voz muy aguda. Y la gente se empezaba a acercar y a reconocerlo por la cicatriz. Empezaron los cuchicheos y algunos ya se aventuraban a venir a saludarlo.

–¡Me podría facilitar el número de la habitación, por favor! –dijo con cierta impaciencia.

–Yo… si claro, es la habitación 27 que está al fondo del pasillo. Pero lamento mucho decirle que el señor Snape no puede recibir visitas, apenas hoy salió de un coma muy prolongado…

–¿No podría hacer una excepción? –solicitó esperanzado.

–Me temo que no será posible. – la voz que había dicho esto último había venido desde atrás, Harry se dio vuelta, era un hombre apenas unos años mayor que él– Soy uno de los sanadores que lo atienden, ya va a estar muy cansado por la visita de su esposa así que…

–¿Cómo dijo…? –preguntó Harry abriendo grandes los ojos.

–Sí, dijo ser la señora Snape. –el sanador adoptó una expresión desconfiada– ¿Está casado, no?

–Yo… no sé…. –dijo Harry con sinceridad, no le constaba que estuviera casado pero tampoco lo contrario, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo era muy poco lo que sabía de Snape– Es posible… y si la señora dijo que era su esposa así ha de ser. –el joven sanador pareció decepcionado con la respuesta.

–¿Y cuándo podrá recibir visitas?

–Si Ud. no es un familiar… podrá venir a verlo a partir de la semana que viene.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que era el hijo… pero no se atrevió, eso ya no hubiese sido una mentira… sino casi un sacrilegio.

–Oh bien… se lo agradezco. –replicó desencantado.

Volvió Arthur en ese momento. –Harry, ¿pudiste visitarlo?

Harry le explicó que no sería posible hasta la semana siguiente. Regresaron a La Madriguera.

oOo

La semana se le hizo larga. Sus amigos tenían permiso para venir a visitarlo. Harry trató de mostrarse lo más normal posible. Jugó al quidditch y escuchó pacientemente los relatos de Hermione sobre las clases y la cantidad obscena de deberes que tenían que hacer, conversó también con Ron mostrándose muy interesado escuchándolo hablar de lo placentero que era la vida de pareja y de algunos inconvenientes también, Hermione se negaba a darle el beso de las buenas noches si no había terminado los deberes. La relación de Ron y Hermione sólo la conocían Ginny y Harry, ellos todavía tenían cierta renuencia a hacerla explícitamente pública.

Harry se abstenía de darles cualquier tipo de consejo. En lo tocante a relaciones sentimentales prefería mantenerse al margen. Y con mayor razón tratándose de sus amigos porque todavía no alcanzaba a asumir por completo el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, haciéndose mimos y susurrándose palabras dulces. Quizá sería porque cuando se habían arreglado él estaba en coma. Suponía que con el tiempo terminaría habituándose.

Era viernes por la tarde, Hermione, Ron y Ginny no tardarían en llegar. Tenían permiso durante los fines de semana y dos días durante la semana. Molly estaba ocupada con el trabajo de la casa y Arthur todavía no había regresado del trabajo. Harry lamentaba lo que estaba por hacer pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, fue por la chimenea al hospital.

Prefería no pensar en cómo iban a reaccionar los Weasleys cuando volviera. Enfiló directo a la habitación 27. Golpeó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. No podía echarse atrás, iba a tener que entrar y despertarlo, así se enojara.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de luz que entraban a través de la persiana. Se aproximó a la cama, Snape parecía dormir. Los rasgos se veían cansados, grandes ojeras cubrían gran parte del rostro muy magro y una gran cicatriz le cruzaba el mentón. Snape abrió los ojos, su mirada fría y sombría se clavó en Harry.

–Profesor…

–¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de El Que Sobrevivió? –incluso en ese estado crítico seguía mostrándose desdeñoso con él. Eso lo irritaba pero no podía permitirse perder la calma.

–Profesor, me alegro de que ya esté mejor y…

–¿Cuál es el objeto de su visita, Potter? –lo cortó bruscamente. Mejor así, pensó Harry y fue directo al grano.

–Sé lo que Ud vio… la última vez… en mi mente…

Snape hizo una mueca y soltó un gruñido.

–Fue todo causa de un sortilegio… un ritual y una poción.

–Eso ya lo había deducido. La poción _Amor æternus_. Ud. debería haberle contado todo al director. Pero claro, no…

–Profesor… Voldemort me dijo que no hay antídoto… ni contra conjuro.

Los rasgos de Snape se suavizaron casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Quizá ésa era su forma de demostrar lástima? Supo incluso antes de que Snape respondiera que sus esperanzas estaban perdidas.

–Desgraciadamente, no existe, Potter. Muchos fueron los que intentaron descubrir un antídoto pero todos fracasaron. Hubo un mago, un tal Ernest Gramms, él se había, al parecer, acercado mucho al objetivo, pero desapareció de manera repentina… y no dejó registros de sus trabajos. Lo lamento, Potter. –agregó al ver la expresión de desolación de Harry.

Ni siquiera la compasión del tono del profesor, que por una vez parecía sincera, alcanzó para quitarle esa sensación de frío glaciar en su corazón, el último resquicio de esperanza se había hecho añicos.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Narcissa Malfoy. ¡Su madre se le parecía tanto! Harry sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón, ¡le traía tantas imágenes de Draco!

–Ah, perdón… Discúlpenme. –dijo ella y volvió a salir discretamente de la pieza.

Harry ya se había demorado demasiado. Tenía que volver cuanto antes donde los Weasleys.

–Profesor… quisiera pedirle… No se lo he dicho a nadie… y de nada serviría ahora que se enteraran…

–No voy a decir nada sobre su necedad, Potter. Tiene mi palabra. –igual Snape acompañó los dichos con una mueca cáustica… ¡genio y figura…!

–Gracias profesor… hasta luego. –se dispuso a salir.

–¡Potter! Una infusión de mirtos triturados todas las tardes… eso lo va a ayudar. Prepárese además una poción de Winteri: raíces de jujugs, savia de badimón y hojas de coles silvestres. La fórmula completa y el procedimiento los puede encontrar en cualquier texto de séptimo año, deberá tomarla una vez por semana. No es una cura pero ayudará a mitigar los efectos… lo hará más soportable. Es lo mejor que le puedo aconsejar.

–Se lo agradezco inmensamente, profesor. –dijo Harry y salió.

Narcissa esperaba en el corredor.

–Señora Malfoy. – dijo con un gesto de la cabeza a modo de saludo muy sobrio.

–Señor Potter. –respondió ella con el mismo tono.

–Ud…. ¿ha tenido noticias de Draco?

Los ojos de Narcissa ganaron brillo y un segundo después se llenaron de lágrimas. Sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

Harry se despidió con un breve gesto y partió apesadumbrado.

oOo

–¡Harry! Gracias a Dios.

–¡Harry volvió, ya está acá!

–¿Ya está acá? ¡Ay Harry querido!

Todos habían estado espantosamente inquietos por su ausencia.

–¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muertos de inquietud.

–Perdón, Molly. No era mi intención preocuparlos, pensé que regresaría antes.

–¡Por Dios, Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pasó algo? –Hermione lo había tomado de los hombros y lo sacudía frenética. Harry había tratado de poner una expresión neutra pero no le había salido. Se le notaba a la legua que estaba muy angustiado. Pero no podía contarles… no lo entenderían.

–No pasó nada… fui a visitar a Snape. Está mejor… pero ustedes ya saben como es… sabe elegir las palabras perfectas para hacerme poner mal.

–¡Ah Severus! No me extraña para nada. –dijo Arthur jocoso– Si ya empezó a ponerse insoportable como es lo habitual seguro que está mejorando. Dejen ya a Harry tranquilo. Pero tenés que prometer que no vas volver a hacernos algo así. La próxima vez avisá si es que vas a salir.

–De acuerdo, señor. –dijo Harry avergonzado.

oOo

Más tarde, Harry estaba leyendo en la sala. Una mano se le posó sobre el hombro.

–¿Querés hablar, Harry?

–Gracias Ginny, pero no hay nada que decir.

–Me parece bien… y para consolarse no hace falta hablar.

Ginny lo abrazó tiernamente y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca. Harry agradeció inmensamente ese gesto de calor humano, realmente lo necesitaba. Era increíble la forma en que ella sabía qué era lo que podía resultarle consolador. Quizá no era como lo había creído, quizá no toda esperanza estaba perdida. Todavía podía sentir gratitud… y afecto hacia alguien más… valía la pena luchar por eso.

oOo

 


	37. Antídoto

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 37 – Antídoto**

–Harry, dame el gusto y afeitáteme esa barba.

–Lo siento, Molly. Pero Ginny fue muy clara. Si llegara a ceder a sus demandas, mi luna de miel corre el riesgo de terminar mal. –replicó Harry jocoso.

–Así es. ¿No te parece que esa barba de tres días le otorga como una arista salvaje? –gritó divertida Ginny desde la pieza contigua.

La señora Weasley gruñó por lo bajo decepcionada. –Oh bueh… está bien. Pero por lo menos enderezate esa corbata.

Molly estaba súper ansiosa. ¿Acaso no era lo normal? Uno no festeja el casamiento de la única hija todos los días. Iba y volvía sin parar de la pieza de Ginny a la de al lado en la que se preparaba Harry para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Harry encontraba bastante exasperante ese comportamiento tan invasivo; desde que se había arreglado con Ginny, tres años antes, Molly se había vuelto demasiado maternal para su gusto. Y todo indicaba que la cosa iba a empeorar más aun una vez que pasara oficialmente a formar parte de la familia.

–¡Mamá, andate! El padrino soy yo, es a mí al que le corresponde ayudar a Harry. –Ron acababa de entrar y venía en su auxilio, sabía que Harry no se animaba a contradecir a su mamá, a Ron mismo le había costado años llegar a atreverse a ponerle freno a sus modos fastidiosamente protectores.

–Y cumpa, ¿ya estás listo?

–Prácticamente… pero tengo que confesarte que me está matando el miedo… escénico. Habría preferido que no hubiera quinientos invitados.

–¡Ah eso! ¿Pero qué otra cosa era de esperar? ¡El casamiento de El Que Sobrevivió! –se burló Ron, Harry se dio vuelta para que no se le viera la mueca disgustada, había esperado que con el tiempo toda esa historia del El Que Sobrevivió pasara de una vez y para siempre al olvido. Desgraciadamente no había sido así.

–¿Tenés que darme algún consejo de último minuto, señor marido de Hermione Granger? –dijo Harry con provocación burlona.

–Y no… lo lamento. A mi me tocó la más perfecta de las mujeres, y todo marcha sobre rieles; a vos, en cambio, te tocó mi hermana… lo único que puedo hacer es compadecerte… –Harry le tiró con un almohadón a la cara, Ron cayó sobre la cama doblado de risa.

–¿Querés que te recuerde la última pelea? Ese cuento de que todo marcha sobre rieles andá a decírselo a otro. –se vengó Harry.

–Bueno… –rezongó Ron– fue mi culpa, pero ya aprendí la lección, nunca más me voy a olvidar del aniversario. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta a Harry y lo abrazó. –Estoy muy feliz de que te cases con mi hermana, Harry. No podría llevarse un mejor partido.

Harry se limitó a palmearle la espalda. Estaba muy emocionado como para decir nada. Y también se sentía muy culpable. Nunca había encontrado el valor para hablar con nadie de todo el asunto Draco, quien seguía desaparecido, nada se había sabido de él en esos tres años. Las pociones lo ayudaban a poder vivir sin él, pero le había sido imposible olvidarlo. No obstante, estaba convencido de amar a Ginny. Ella había estado allí siempre que la había necesitado, con ella había logrado consuelo. Mucho era lo que le debía.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo decidirse, pero finalmente le había pedido que se casara con él. Estaba convencido de que era lo mejor. Si ese condenado sortilegio nunca hubiese tenido lugar, ella habría sido la mujer de su vida. Lo único que lamentaba era haberle ocultado la verdad, nunca se había animado a confesarle todo. ¿Era acaso imprescindible decírselo? No serviría sino para causarle infelicidad y no había nada que pudiera solucionarlo.

–¡Vamos todo el mundo! Tomen sus lugares, los novios ya están listos. –se desgañitaba la señora Weasley yendo de pieza en pieza para arrear a los Weasleys desperdigados por toda la casa.

–Vuelvo enseguida, Ginny. –dijo Harry. De golpe la falta de Draco se le había ahondado, era algo que no había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo. De un cajoncito disimulado sacó un frasco violeta que contenía un líquido pardo. Bebió un sorbo e hizo una mueca. Snape era el que se la había estado proveyendo todos esos años, Harry estaba convencido de que las hacía tan amargas a propósito. Sonrió, no lo había vuelto a ver personalmente pero su opinión sobre el profesor había cambiado completamente. Le había enviado una invitación para la boda, Snape no había contestado confirmando su asistencia.

Todos estaban en el jardín, la casa vacía parecía envuelta una en atmósfera de ensoñación, de irrealidad. Se miró una vez más al espejo y se acomodó la corbata, aunque no era realmente necesario, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras.

El sol entraba a raudales en la sala, hasta encandilar incluso. Buscó reparo en la sombra a un lado de la ventana y miró al exterior. Centenas de personas, una gran barahúnda. Ahora que trabajaba para el Ministerio como auror no había podido impedir que su boda se transformara en el gran evento de la temporada.

Fue recorriendo con la vista a los asistentes. Los Weasleys ya estaban casi todos sentados en las primeras filas. Todos ellos lo habían ayudado de una manera o de otra. Se consideraba desde hacía mucho parte de esa familia, ahora formaría parte de ella oficialmente. Ginny estaba despampanante, como el más maravilloso sueño plasmado en realidad. Estaba hablando y riendo con Hermione, la madrina, de vientre abultado con un embarazo gemelar. Ron miraba a su mujer con los ojos llenos de amor. Se sentía tan feliz por ellos, la época en que había sentido aguijonazos de celos había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Un resplandor le llamó la atención. El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. Estaba a la entrada de La Madriguera, la brisa le despeinaba los cabellos rubios casi blancos. ¡No podía ser él! Pero la figura era inconfundible y estaba mirando en dirección a él.

A pesar de las pociones, todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia, su familia en el cariño, sus amigos e incluso su casamiento. ¡Tenía que ir a verlo, tenía que hablarle! Quería gritar de rencor y de dolor por haber sido abandonado. Quería correr hacia él y arrojarse a sus pies y abrazarlo fuerte contra sí. Quería derramar ríos de lágrimas de pena, de alegría, de incertidumbre. Tantos sentimientos juntos, contradictorios; y la rabia se fue apoderando de él porque recordó entonces que no se trataba sino de una ilusión y que en realidad detestaba a ese ser despreciable. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no hacer nada de lo que quería hacer. Fue hacia él caminando con el aire más normal que pudo adoptar.

Había cambiado, estaba incluso más bello que en sus recuerdos. Los rasgos reflejaban madurez… y le sentaban pero que muy bien, llevaba los cabellos más largos.

–Me enteré de tu casamiento. Congratulaciones, Potter. –había hablado con tono sosegado, sin ningún dejo de ironía. En sus ojos Harry creyó adivinar una sombra de pena.

–¿Para eso viniste? ¿Para felicitarme? –el tono había sonado más hosco de lo que Harry hubiese querido.

–No, claro que no, no sólo para eso. Vine también a traerte un regalo de casamiento.

–¡Cómo? –eso sí que era algo inesperado.

Draco sacó de un bolsillo un frasco verde. –Aquí tenés. –contenía una poción vaporosa y efervescente. Harry lo miró sin comprender. Se trataba de un regalo muy extraño… y no le parecía que debiera aceptarlo.

–Tendrías que tomarla ya mismo, es una poción muy lábil, si demorás puede que no surta efecto.

–Supongo que no me creerás tan chiflado al punto de tomar así como así una poción de la que no conozco los efectos… y que viene de vos… si creés que haría algo así…

–Como quieras, Potter. Pero la poción sirve para neutralizar los efectos de _Amor æternus_ … pero sos vos el que decide si…

–Ahora veo cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Viniste a divertirte torturándome… ¿y qué mejor que en día de mi casamiento? ¡Sabés tan bien como lo sé yo que no existe ningún remedio!

–¡Contené la furia y oíme bien, Potter! No existía… pero ahora existe. ¿Por qué creés que me fui? Aunque sea algo que tu cerebro de bestia no pueda llegar nunca a asimilar, yo lamenté… lamenté profundamente haberte hecho sufrir todo eso. –Draco levantó un dedo admonitorio para que se tragara lo que fuera a decir y que lo siguiera escuchando– Partí… el día que murió mi padre, partí determinado a encontrar un remedio. Mi padre tenía un libro que trataba el tema, decía allí que un experto, Ernest Gramms había encontrado la cura, pero que se había perdido. Fueron tres años de investigaciones pero he podido lograr el objetivo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo creerle? Con lo malo…lo pérfido que era.

–¿Qué prueba tengo de que me estás diciendo la verdad?

–Nada. Sólo este frasco de poción. ¡Y mirá la hora que es! Si no te decidís pronto la gente va a empezar a pensar que plantaste a la novia frente al altar. Eso sí que sería triste.

Con renuencia Harry le aceptó el frasco. Lo destapó, volutas malva de vapor escaparon por el gollete, el olor era dulce y floral. Miró a Draco directo a los ojos y la bebió. Sintió un intenso hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, ¿le habría dado veneno? Cesó enseguida y luego tuvo la sensación de sentirse más liviano. Instantes antes había sido víctima del impulso imparable del sortilegio, ahora miró a Draco y supo que esa compulsión obsesiva había desaparecido. Era como descubrir un mundo nuevo, un mundo en que su deseo por Draco no era el centro alrededor del cual giraba todo lo demás.

Atónito, dejó caer el frasco al suelo. Tendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla, el pulgar bajó suavemente hasta la punta del mentón. Solamente percibió la agradable sensación de acariciar… nada más. Sonrió… rió. Era tal la alegría, tan viva… después de años del agobio de la tristeza. Estuvo a un segundo de tirársele al cuello para agradecérselo, pero pudo contenerse.

–No sé que decir…

–Generalmente en estas ocasiones se dice gracias, Potter.

Harry sonrió y se lo agradeció sinceramente.

–Y ahora andá con tu mujer, Potter.

–Yo… sí tenés razón… ¿Y vos? Vos…

–Volveré a partir. Seguramente pasaré unos días con mi madre y luego volveré al extranjero.

Por alguna razón la respuesta lo decepcionó.

–Bien. –dijo Harry agradeciéndole una vez más con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, y partió hacia el jardín de atrás y a la ceremonia. Dio unos pasos y se volvió.

–No tuve la ocasión de decírtelo antes. Mi sincero pésame por la muerte de tu padre.

–Gracias, Potter. 

Harry se volvió y marchó hacia su boda.

Draco lo observó alejarse, le hubiera gustado haberle dicho lo que sentía. Que a pesar de los años de separación los sentimientos que le inspiraba seguían tan fuertes como entonces. Le hubiese gustado haber cerrado los ojos y soltar un suspiro dichoso cuando le había acariciado la mejilla. Pero se había contenido, la felicidad del rostro de Harry en ese instante era por el gran peso que lo oprimía y del que se había liberado. Resistir al impulso de abandonarse a la caricia lo había hecho sufrir, pero quizá eso era lo que se merecía. Era doloroso pero justo.

oOo

Caminó hacia Ginny, no oyó los ruidos de los flashes, ni los reproches de la tía Muriel por haber demorado, ni las bromas que le gritaron los gemelos. Tuvo una sensación de vértigo, la poción se había constituido en un punto de inflexión, toda su vida tomaba una posición distinta y las perspectivas de futuro habían cambiado completamente.

Llegó junto a Ginny que estaba resplandeciente La sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. La alegría encendía y resaltaba sus bellos rasgos. La música cesó y el mago oficiante acometió su parlamento con voz monocorde.

Cuando formuló la tradicional pregunta: –¿Tomas por esposo a este hombre? –Ginny respondió con un “sí” entusiasta. Cuando le tocó el turno a Harry su voz se oyó apenas.

–Ginny, –dijo tomándole las manos entre las suyas– Sabés que te amo. Pero necesito tiempo.

La sonrisa de ella fue apagándose poco a poco, y una pregunta afloró a sus labios pero no llegó a pronunciarla: ¿Cuál es el problema?

La misma pregunta y murmullos escandalizados brotaron en la concurrencia.

Harry trató de mantener los ojos fijos en Ginny. No quería mirar a sus otros amigos, como por ejemplo Hermione que estaba casi a su lado y que no ocultaba la desesperación por como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no podía casarse con ella en esas condiciones? Habían cambiado muchas cosas dentro de él, no había obstáculos que se interpusieran, ni impulsos incontrolables que empañaran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y por lo tanto… y por lo tanto todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos debía enfocarse y analizarse con una nueva óptica. Tenía la impresión de que decir “sí” simplemente podría terminar siendo un gran error.

Los ojos de Ginny empezaron a llenarse de lágrima, que fueron lentamente corriendo por sus mejillas. Le suplicaba con la mirada que no le hiciera eso. Él solo pudo negar con la cabeza, no había explicación que pudiera haber servido.

–Perdón, Ginny. No puedo. Creeme, a la larga resultará mejor para los dos.

Se alejó rápidamente entre las exclamaciones indignadas de los invitados. Se dio vuelta un instante antes de desaparicionar. Ginny lloraba, el rostro escondido en sus manos, sentada en el suelo, el voluminoso vestido desplegado en blanca corola a su alrededor. Los ojos celestes de Ron lo fusilaban con una mirada negra.

oOo


	38. Replanteo

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 38 – Replanteo**

Estaba solo, sentado sobre la cama, la carta que Hedwig acababa de traerle en las manos. Ginny había garabateado una misiva corta pero explícita: “Me quedo en la casa de mi mamá, no quiero verte nunca más”

Se puso a mirar las fotos en las paredes. Ginny y él, abrazados, felices. Sus dos mejores amigos y él, riéndose, seguramente por una broma de Ron. No era eso lo que había querido, no había querido destrozarle el corazón a Ginny. Todo lo contrario. Le había parecido que no era honesto casarse con ella después del cambio que se había producido. Pero, ¿cómo explicarles a todos la razón?

Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Las sábanas todavía olían a Ginny. Repasó otra vez sus momentos juntos. A primera vista daban la impresión de una pareja feliz, muy feliz por cierto, él mismo había llegado a convencerse de eso. Pero por encima de todos esos recuerdos, por encima de los momentos de ternura que había tenido con ella, por sobre todos esos momentos en que sonreía sereno… planeaba la sombra de otra persona. La persona que no había visto en los tres últimos años, la persona que se había esforzado en olvidar con la ayuda de pociones. Eso había terminado, podía sentirlo. ¿Y por qué entonces todos sus pensamientos seguían enfocándose en Draco? ¿Por fuerza de la costumbre? ¿La poción de cura no había sido del todo eficaz? ¿Habían germinado sentimientos reales? De todas esas alternativas, no sabía cuál preferiría. Todo era demasiado reciente, estaba todavía muy fresco en su cabeza. Tenía que esperar. Seguramente una noche de sueño ayudaría.

oOo

La noche de sueño no había servido de mucho, la realidad lo golpeó como una bofetada al día siguiente. ¿Qué había hecho! ¿Había valido realmente la pena? Pasó todo el domingo encerrado en el departamento, cuanto más quería ordenar sus pensamientos, más parecían enredarse. Su relación con Ginny había sido siempre muy ambigua. Amistad, afecto y atracción física. ¿Qué lugar, si alguno, ocupaba el amor entre todo eso?

Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Dos meses antes habría jurado que la amaba, si bien ese sentimiento quedaba siempre enturbiado por la acción del sortilegio del que era víctima. En ese momento, sin embargo, no tenía certezas. Tenía que ir a verla, abrazarla, besarla; quizá ese simple acto serviría para hacerle entender que había tomado la decisión equivocada; que siempre la había amado y que no podría vivir sin ella.

Se vistió y aparicionó a La Madriguera.

El corazón le latía desbocado mientras esperaba que le vinieran a abrir. No se había animado a entrar directamente, en ese momento, de los Weasleys sólo podía esperar rencor. Y no era para menos, debía de haberlos desilusionado profundamente.

Atendió la señora Weasley. Que pareció sorprendida de verlo, el desconcierto se transformó de inmediato en cólera helada. No fue necesario que dijera nada su mirada era por demás de elocuente… nunca le había visto tal enfado en los ojos… ¡y pensar que él era la causa!

–Buenas tardes, Molly, ¿podría ver a Ginny, por favor?

–Ginny no quiere verte. –replicó ella fríamente. La animosidad era de esperar, pensó Harry.

–Sé que los he decepcionado, a todos, pero es preciso que me explique ante Ginny. Perdón, Molly, yo…

–No es a mi a quien le tenés que pedir perdón, –dijo ella secamente– y ya te dije que mi hija se niega a verte… así que es mejor que te vayas ya… si nos hacés el favor.

–Está bien, mamá…

Harry, que ya se estaba yendo, se volvió. Ginny estaba en el umbral, detrás de su madre, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de llanto. Harry se sintió más abyecto que nunca, ¡cómo podía ser que les causara tanto dolor a los que más quería?

Molly no parecía nada contenta con la intervención de su hija, se hizo a un lado con reticencia y lo dejó pasar. Ginny lo miró con gran resentimiento… mezclado con mucha pena. Le hizo un signo para que la siguiera.

Cruzaron la sala, Arthur lo saludó brevemente y formal, no precisamente cordial. Los mellizos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirarlo pasar, muy contrariados. Claramente, La Madriguera se había transformado en territorio enemigo y él, en persona non grata.

Subió las escaleras siguiendo a Ginny hasta la habitación de ella. Por suerte, no había tenido que cruzarse con Ron…

Ginny fue a sentarse a la cama y lo miró con la cabeza en alto tratando de aparecer lo más digna posible y dispuesta a escucharlo. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que había venido siguiendo un impulso repentino y que no había pensado en lo que podía decir.

–Ginny, perdón… sinceramente lo lamento… –fue a sentarse junto a ella y trató de tomarle las manos entre las suyas, Ginny se negó y se dio vuelta hacia el otro costado dándole a medias la espalda. No iba a ser fácil.

–Ginny… no sé qué decir… sólo que te quiero mucho…

–¿Ah sí? ¿Me querés tanto como para pedirme que nos casemos y para plantarme el mismo día de la boda? ¿Me querés mucho y te negás a que vivamos una vida juntos? ¿O acaso estás diciendo “te quiero mucho pero tampoco es para tanto”? –los ojos de Ginny relampagueaban de furia.

–No, yo… –¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que la quería, que siempre la había querido pero no como ella hubiera querido? En realidad no podía decir nada que lo justificase. Lo cierto era que por cobardía había elegido no comprometerse. Ella sí lo amaba y no se había dado cuenta de que él no la amaba… totalmente, y él se había aprovechado de eso. No había sido algo consciente ni premeditado, pero había sido así, y en ese momento Harry lo veía claramente y no podía negárselo, ni tampoco podía seguir engañándola.

–Seguís enamorado de ella, ¿no? Yo… creía que ya la habías olvidado… quería creerlo… –la voz se le quebraba.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¡No finjas no saber! Vos mismo me confiaste que estabas enamorado de una chica, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. ¡No vengas a querer a hacerme creer que la olvidaste! Todos estos años la sentí planeando entre nosotros. No dije nada, creí que se te pasaría. Sabía que no la habías vuelto a ver desde entonces… me hubiera dado cuenta… Después de que venciste a Voldemort… ella te dejó, así lo creí, así quería creerlo… vos te acercaste a mí, estabas tan triste… constantemente… y yo estaba convencida de que lograría hacértela olvidar… ¡Pero parece que no fue el caso! –concluyó con rabia.

¡Si ella supiera cuán cerca estaba de la verdad! Tenía ganas de contarle todo, desde el principio… de hablarle de Draco y no de una misteriosa chica que le habría robado el corazón… pero no se decidió. Para que borrarle su idea equivocada para reemplazarla por una más sombría, por una más cruel y dolorosa. Tendió la mano para acariciarle los cabellos pero ella lo rechazó con un gesto violento.

–¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Estás decidido a vivir una vida juntos? –lo emplazó ella mirándolo directamente.

Él le tomó la cara con las manos, ella lo dejó hacer. Sus ojos llorosos lo emocionaron hondamente. Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Todo le gritaba que tenía que responderle “¡sí!”, para borrarle esas lágrimas de los ojos, para volver a formar parte de esa familia a la que adoraba… pero el corazón se negaba. Una vez más no era la imagen de Ginny la que ocupaba su mente sino la de Draco. Y no eran los labios de Ginny los que quería sentir sobre los suyos sino los de Draco. Se separó y se puso de pie.

–Lo siento, Ginny…

Ella se puso de pie furiosa, lo golpeó y lo empujó para echarlo, le gritó que le había destrozado el corazón, que lo odiaba y que nunca más quería volver a verlo. Y una vez que hubo salido cerró con un portazo.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras y se topó con Ron que lo apuntaba con la varita.

–Yo confiaba en vos. ¡Cómo podés ser tan hijo de puta! ¡Me das asco!

–Ron, por favor, estoy hecho mierda, no te imaginás hasta que punto, entiendo como te debés sentir…

–¡Rajá de acá! –le gritó y le dio un puñetazo. Harry se le tiró encima y los dos rodaron escaleras abajo.

Toda la familia corrió para ver a qué se debía el estruendo. Quedaron unos segundos en el suelo algo mareados y luego retomaron la pelea con toda saña y violencia, los golpes llovían de los dos lados sin parar. Les resultó muy difícil al señor Weasley y a los mellizos poder separarlos finalmente.

Ambos estaban sin aliento pero sus miradas destilaban furia. Algo se había roto definitivamente entre ellos.

Harry observó alrededor, a los demás Weasleys y a Hermione, todos lo miraban como si no lo reconocieran, como si hubieran vivido equivocados durante todos esos años. Fue muy doloroso para Harry, se deshizo de las manos de Arthur que lo sujetaban y salió sin decir palabra.

Atravesó el jardín pateando con rabia a los gnomos que tuvieron la mala suerte de interponérsele, con el dorso de la mano se secó la sangre que le brotaba de un labio. Cuando ya se decidía a desaparicionar oyó la voz de Hermione que lo llamaba, reticente esperó a que se le acercara. No tenía ya ganas de disculparse ni de explicarse.

–Harry, siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar. Todo está muy en carne viva todavía, tendrías que haber esperado un poco más para venir… –a pesar de su tono contemporizador era evidente que ella estaba también muy fastidiada.

–¿Esperar qué, Hermione? –replicó perdiendo lo poco de calma que le quedaba– ellos ya tomaron una decisión y de nada vale que trate de explicar, porque ni yo mismo me entiendo.

–Tenés que comprendernos, fue una sorpresa muy desagradable para todos nosotros, sinceramente creíamos que estabas enamorado de ella.

–Y yo también lo creía así, Hermione, pero ahora… ¡oh, es demasiado complicado!

–¿Pero qué es lo que puede haber pasado entre los preparativos y la ceremonia? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que está de regreso el Harry torturado de hace unos años? Contame qué te pasa…

Harry la miró, pero guardó un silencio obstinado. Hermione se dio por vencida.

–Será mejor que no vuelvas… por un tiempo… largo…

–No valdría la pena… nada será igual que antes de ahora en más. –dijo con una mueca.

Hermione bajó los ojos, era cierto y su lugar estaba junto a Ron… y dado que la situación exigía que eligiera… por más que le desgarrara el corazón…

Harry la abrazó y luego bajó los ojos al vientre abultado. Le acarició suavemente la panza y suspiró.

–Supongo que no le pondrán mi nombre a ninguno de los dos. ¿Sabés?, me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlos. Por tu bien espero que salgan más sosegados que los tíos. –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él también tenía ganas de llorar. Había perdido a sus amigos y a su familia. Volvía a estar solo. Le dio un último abrazo y desaparicionó.

oOo

Llegó a su departamento con una sensación de pesada opresión. Sentía que se ahogaba. Esas paredes, esos muebles que había compartido con su pareja, decenas de fotos que le recordaban lo que había sido su vida. Gimió de rabia. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía náuseas. Hay personas a las que en circunstancias como ésa les da por romper todo. Harry descubrió que era una de esas personas. Procedió a destruir todo… toda su vida anterior… quería que dejara de existir… no quedó nada sano…

Se tiró finalmente sobre un colchón destripado, una pluma vino a posársele sobre la cara, se echó a reír como un enajenado… y enseguida se puso a llorar.

oOo

Se despertó al día siguiente. Había soñado con Draco. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños eróticos, pero antes se esforzaba para hacerlos a un lado, para olvidarlos, puesto que los atribuía a los efectos del sortilegio. Ahora era distinto… ahora podía repasarlos, degustarlos… En su sueño habían intercambiado muchos besos y él se había acurrucado en los brazos de Draco… y la sensación había sido una de las más agradables que recordara.

Draco seguía ocupando sus pensamientos incluso ahora; y sólo podía ser así si sus sentimientos por él eran reales. Y si se ponía a reflexionar… esos sentimientos, aunque no de manera explícita, habían nacido muchos años antes, mucho antes del sortilegio. Durante años se habían buscado uno al otro constantemente, siempre girando uno alrededor del otro… para pelearse o para insultarse, si… pero igual… Todas esas ocasiones en la que se había preguntado dónde estaría… o que pensaría de tal o cual cosa… Siempre había querido hacerlo enojar… o hacerlo morir de envidia… ¿formas algo retorcidas de establecer un contacto?

No estaba seguro, ya no estaba bajo los efectos del condenado sortilegio, y sus sentimientos le estaban jugando malas pasadas… ¿hubiera sido mejor que todo fuera como antes? Por entonces sabía a qué era que tenía que tratar de resistirse…

oOo


	39. Razones y confesiones

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 39 – Razones y confesiones**

Se había pasado el lunes rumiando en su departamento. En ese momento debería haber estado de luna de miel en Hawai, tomando tragos largos en la playa, bronceándose y haciéndole mimos a su mujer; pero, en lugar de eso, estaba lamentándose en un departamento destruido. No tenía que reincorporarse a trabajar sino muchos días después, pero no soportaba estar sin hacer nada hundiéndose en el pesimismo. Sería mejor que fuera a trabajar, eso serviría para aclararle la cabeza. Se levantó temprano ese martes, “El Profeta” traía grandes titulares sobre su “huida”, al igual que en la edición anterior; de hecho toda la prensa estaba haciendo su agosto con el escándalo de la boda frustrada.

Enfiló hacia el baño, el único recinto que se había librado de su furia destructora, para el aseo matinal. Hizo una mueca cuando se lavó la cara, las heridas de la pelea no estaban del todo curadas. Tenía los labios violáceos e hinchados. Le entró horror de que todos pensaran que había sido Ginny la que lo había golpeado, disimuló todo con un encantamiento cosmético.

Aparicionó al Ministerio, llegó veinte minutos antes de lo habitual pero igual se cruzó con varios conocidos, era evidente que todos estaban al tanto, el asunto había salido en todos los diarios. Se cruzó con miradas curiosas y de lástima.

–Ah… señor Potter. Estoy tan apenada. Si necesitara hab…

–Gracias, Candice, –la cortó en seco– ¿tengo correo?

La recepcionista hizo una verificación rápida pero ya sabía que no había nada, no esperaban que se reintegrase sino hasta la semana siguiente. Le hizo un signo negativo con la cabeza y lo miró con tal cara de afligida compasión, que a Harry casi le entraron ganas de pegarle. Se apuró para entrar rápidamente a su oficina, las miradas que le dirigían todos lo habían puesto muy nervioso y fastidiado. Una voz lo detuvo.

–Potter…

–Ratz… –Harry apretó las mandíbulas, si había alguien que no quería tener enfrente en ese instante, éste iba al tope de la lista. Lizard Ratz, tan chupamedias como Percy Weasley pero mucho más hipócrita. Harry estaba seguro de que si hubiera ido a Hogwarts en lugar de Durmstrang, lo habrían puesto en Slytherin. Los ojos ámbar rebosaban astucia maliciosa, los cabellos negro ébano le otorgaban un aire salvaje. Era más alto que Harry y mucho más robusto y con frecuencia se aprovechaba de eso para mirarlo con aires de superioridad.

–¿Qué hacés acá? ¿No deberías estar de luna de miel?

–No es asunto tuyo…

–Ah claro… si seré tonto… me había olvidado de que saliste corriendo… –dijo con una sonrisa maligna– …pero bueno, tampoco hay que creerse todo lo que pone la prensa…

Harry apretó los puños, le hubiera gustado agarrarlo a trompadas… pero no quería llamar aun más la atención… no sería sensato mandar a un colega al hospital. Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Ratz entró detrás de él.

–¿Que querés, Ratz?

–No estoy acá por placer, Potter. Mirá sobre tu escritorio.

Había una breve nota.

_Potter:_

_Nos han informado que Draco Malfoy ha sido visto en Londres. Estaría parando en la Mansión Malfoy. Vaya a verlo para interrogarlo. Ratz lo acompañará._

_P.R_ _._

Sintió un torrente de emociones afluir dentro de sí. ¡Iba a ver a Draco! Pero lo tendría que interrogar sobre su propia desaparición y sobre su huida posterior. Y Draco desconocía la versión que él había contado.

–¿Cómo es que…?

–El jefe lee los diarios, Potter. Se imaginó que vos no demorarías mucho en volver a trabajar. Vayamos cuanto antes, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a este Malfoy del que se ha hablado tanto.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque es un personaje legendario. Fue el que entregó al célebre Harry Potter. –respondió irónico. Ratz estaba en constante competencia con Harry, quizá porque sentía celos de su fama. Consideraba que Harry no la merecía y que él era mucho mejor.

–¿Legendario? Nunca me dio la impresión de que fuera una leyenda viviente. Ya te vas a dar cuenta vos mismo. Es pretencioso, arrogante y pagado de sí mismo. Ah… ahora me doy cuenta de por qué estás ansioso de conocerlo… es casi tu alter-ego.

El comentario le cerró la boca a Ratz, Harry suspiró resignado, le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y partieron hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Las enormes rejas forjadas se abrieron lentamente con un rechinar siniestro. En el centro de cada una de las hojas se destacaba el escudo de la familia con una gran M en el medio. Marcharon en dirección a la casa por el camino de grava que crepitaba bajo sus pasos.

Sobre los costados del camino un movimiento les atrajo la mirada. Eran unos pavos reales blancos magníficos, tan espectaculares que quitaban el aliento. En muchas oportunidades en Hogwarts, Harry había oído a Draco alardear de las cosas carísimas que adquiría su padre, y de los pavos reales en particular, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que podían ser tan bellos.

Pronto estuvieron en el portal de entrada, Harry esperaba interiormente que Draco no estuviera en casa, quería prevenirlo de alguna forma de la versión que él había inventado, no lo iba a poder hacer si Ratz estaba presente.

Ratz golpeó enérgicamente. Harry se mantuvo discretamente a un costado La puerta se abrió. Una elfa doméstica había venido a atender.

–¿Qué deseaba? –preguntó desconfiada.

–Deseo… es decir… deseamos ver a Draco Malfoy. –dijo Ratz en voz alta y clara.

Las orejas de la elfa descendieron varios centímetros, giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, luego les pidió que esperaran un momento y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Regresó instantes después.

–El joven amo pregunta que por qué asunto es.

–¡Basta! Decile a tu amo que han venido dos aurores para interrogarlo por el _affair_ Potter-Voldemort.

La elfa dio un respingo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Ratz sacó la varita. –Si intenta escaparse, ya va a ver. Esto puede resultar muy divertido.

Harry encontró muy extraño esa reacción tan exacerbada. Nunca antes lo había visto actuar así.

Ratz volvió a golpear la puerta con tal violencia como para tirarla abajo. Pero se calmó cuando se volvió a abrir. Quedó como boquiabierto ante Draco. Luego de unos segundos se recompuso, trató de adoptar un aire desenvuelto y con voz suave le preguntó si era Draco Malfoy.

Draco no ocultó su sorpresa, el hombre parecía querer comérselo con la mirada… ¿y le estaba haciendo ojitos?

–¿Y Ud. es…?

–Lizard Ratz. –replicó tendiéndole una mano, que Draco no estrechó.

–¿Tengo entendido que ha venido para interrogarme? –dijo sin disimular su animosidad.

–Así es. –Respondió Ratz bajando la mano que le había quedado en el aire.

–¿Y por qué no le preguntan al principal interesado?

–Porque es necesario contar con todas las versiones. Es un caso sumamente interesante… es decir… sumamente grave… Ud. comprenderá.

–¿Pone en duda la palabra de El Que Sobrevivió? – dijo Draco con un dejo de impaciencia en el tono.

–No se trata de eso. Es una cuestión de procedimiento. Y la “popularidad” de las personas implicadas no es algo que deba influir. Le solicito, pues, que nos acompañe al Ministerio, no le tomará mucho de su tiempo, se lo aseguro. –dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

–¿Nos..? –Draco volvió la mirada hacia un costado y descubrió con gran sorpresa a Harry. Carraspeó sonoramente. –Está bien, los acompaño entonces. –concedió finalmente.

Durante todo el trayecto tanto Draco como Harry estuvieron muy incómodos. Ratz no se dio cuenta de nada, se complacía en recorrer a Draco de arriba abajo apreciativamente y le formulaba una serie de preguntas banales a las que Draco sólo contestaba con monosílabos.

Una vez en el Ministerio se dirigieron a una salita en la que sólo había una mesa y una silla.

–Tome asiento, por favor.

Harry se empezaba a exasperar por las excesivas amabilidades de Ratz, pero no dijo nada, se dio cuenta de que lo irritaba tanto debido a los celos que sentía.

–Entonces… cuéntenos como hizo para hacer caer al susodicho Potter en la trampa.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ¡Hacía de cuenta que el no estaba ahí, como si no lo conociera! Era ridículo. Pero su atención estaba más que nada fija en Draco, trataba de indicarle con señas que no había contado la verdad.

Pero Draco ya se lo había imaginado, y los visajes desesperados de Harry se lo confirmaron.

–Confieso que no me acuerdo bien de lo que paso, ha trascurrido mucho tiempo.

–No es posible que se haya olvidado. ¡Pero si tuvo que ver con su cuerpo!

Draco alzó las cejas y miró furtivamente a Harry con una expresión divertida.

–¿Lo que yo hice con mi cuerpo…? Humm… sí… este… –Draco parecía estar buscando las palabras… sonreía malicioso.

–¡Ya lo he contado más de mil veces! Malfoy usó polijugos para adoptar el aspecto de Ron Weasley… y de esa forma me pudo llevar al exterior.

Draco pareció ahogarse… quizá de risa, quizá de indignación. Pero se recompuso enseguida, Ratz fusilaba a Harry con la mirada.

–Ah… eso es… transformé mi cuerpo…

–Una jugada aventurada. –dijo Ratz volviéndose hacia Draco con ojos de corderito.

–Puede decirlo. Y debería agregar que no fue una jugada muy sagaz, adoptar el aspecto de la comadreja. ¡Es el peor recuerdo de mi vida! –exclamó Draco dirigiéndole un mohín jocoso a Harry– ¡Y ni hablar del sabor de la poción, repugnante!– agregó con una exagerada mueca de asco– Pero bueno, no es mi culpa si Potter no sabe elegir a sus amigos.

Ratz soltó una carcajada muy poco discreta. 

Se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cara muy seria. –Ratz, el ministro quiere verte de inmediato.

Ratz fulminó al recién llegado con la mirada, no le gustó nada que lo tratara de esa forma delante de los otros.

–Bien. –gruñó. –se volvió hacia Draco y agregó– Voy a tratar de desocuparme lo más rápido posible, quisiera poder asistir a la última parte del interrogatorio.

–Estaré encantado de que así sea. –replicó Draco irónico, ironía que le pasó totalmente inadvertida a Ratz, quien le sonrió complacido.

Harry deseó interiormente que no pudiera volver en horas.

–Veamos, –dijo el otro auror, estudiando las notas que había dejado Ratz– ¿Cómo y por qué ayudó Ud. a escapar a Potter?

–A ver…humm… déjeme pensar… Volví a tomar polijugos, pero esta vez me transformé en Granger, y empecé a hacer gala de mis amplísimos conocimientos y aburrí a todos los mortífagos de la mansión hasta dejarlos dormidos… –dijo Draco burlón.

–¿Le da por hacerse el gracioso? Sepa que más de un mortífago como Ud. sucumbió al beso del dementor después de la caída de Voldemort. Quizá le gustaría también a Ud….

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y perdió el aire jocoso.

–Draco fue el que me permitió escapar de allí. –intervino Harry– ¡Me salvó la vida! No corre ningún riesgo de que lo envíen a Azkaban. –miro torvo al otro auror.

Draco lo miró con los ojos llenos de emoción, gratamente sorprendido de que saliera así en su defensa… quizá Harry ya no lo detestaba tanto como antes…

–Tiene que firmar unos papeles. –dijo el auror bruscamente– Potter, ¿dónde están?

–Deben de estar en la oficina de Ratz. –dijo Harry e iba a ir a buscarlos pero el otro se le adelantó y salió antes que él.

Hubo un silencio, Draco tenía los ojos fijos en él, Harry sólo se animaba a miradas de soslayo.

–Me enteré de que finalmente la dejaste plantada frente al altar.

Harry se puso a la defensiva. Pero no había habido ni desdén ni burla en el tono de Draco.

–Con el escándalo que hicieron los medios, difícilmente debe de haber alguien que no se haya enterado.

–Mentiría si te dijera que lo siento por vos.

–Por alguna razón que no sabría determinar bien… eso no me extraña en lo absoluto. –ironizó Harry.

–Lo que quiero decir… es que ella no está hecha para vos. –el tono de Draco había sido serio

–¿Y qué se supone que signifique eso?

–Quizá una intuición. O el hecho de que te vi titubear un largo momento en el porche de la casa el día del casamiento.

Harry se sonrojó. Él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión en ese momento.

–¿Quién está hecho para mí? –preguntó en una voz muy baja, casi como quien habla consigo mismo.

–No sé… quizá… yo…

–Ah… ya estoy de vuelta. – dijo Ratz alborozado entrando en la sala– Me había olvidado de unos papeles…

Draco se calló y Harry se dio vuelta, como dándose cuenta de que en el mundo no estaban Draco y él solos. Draco tenía los ojos fijos en él ansiosos, esperaba algún tipo de reacción… no obtuvo ninguna, sin embargo. Debió rendirse a la evidencia, Harry no lo había oído… o no había querido oírlo.

–Necesito que me proporcione algunos datos. ¿Dónde reside?

–Actualmente estoy visitando a mi madre en la mansión Malfoy.

–Quizá tengamos la posibilidad de vernos en una nueva ocasión, entonces. Debo decirle que no es Ud. como Potter lo había descrito. No tiene el tipo de alguien pretencioso, arrogante y pagado de sí mismo.

Harry tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado, Draco les dirigió una mirada glaciar a los dos, pero Ratz estaba muy ocupado con sus apuntes y no lo notó.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

–Parto… esta noche. – dijo Draco con tono fastidiado.

Harry lo miró, había sentido como una piedra cayéndole en el estómago. ¿Draco se iba? Y quizá no lo vería nunca más… no sabía qué era lo que había estado esperando… pero si Draco se iba no lo iba a saber nunca…

–Oh… es una pena… ¿y adónde va Ud.?

–Al extranjero… es todo lo que Ud. precisa saber.

–Bien… –dijo Ratz decepcionado y desconcertado– debo, sin embargo informarle que si bien Ud. jugó un papel importante en la caída del Señor Oscuro, también es cierto que por entonces era un mortífago… por lo tanto, cada vez que Ud. vuelva al país, tendrá la obligación de venir a registrarse al Ministerio.

­–Eso no será necesario… porque no pienso volver. –ya nada había que lo retuviera allí, quería irse.

oOo

Se iba a ir para siempre, había sido necesario que llegaran hasta ese límite para que Harry se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tenía que hablarle aunque terminara chocando con su desprecio, aunque se ridiculizara ante él. Era absolutamente preciso que le hablara a solas.

Draco acababa de salir y Harry fue tras él, empujando en su precipitación a su colega. Lo vio, casi estaba llegando al fondo del corredor.

–¡Potter!

–¿Sí, señor ministro? –Draco se le estaba yendo– Perdón, pero tengo que…

–…traerme el informe de la entrevista con el señor Malfoy.

–Sí, se lo voy a alcanzar…

–En este mismo momento. –lo intimó el ministro– E inmediatamente después irá Ud. junto con Ratz a investigar el caso de los magos ebrios que cometieron actos vandálicos contra viviendas muggles.

Harry no podía sentirse más frustrado. Draco había desaparecido de la vista.

–Está bien, señor…

oOo

La investigación les había llevado más tiempo del esperado. Y eran casi las ocho. Juntó todo el valor que pudo y volvió a la Mansión Malfoy. Para su gran sorpresa, fue Snape el que vino a atender.

–Eh…

–Veo que los años pasan pero Ud. sigue tan locuaz como siempre, Potter.

–¿Está Draco?

–No, se fue hace un cuarto de hora. ¿Por qué razón quería verlo?

–Eso no es asunto suyo, profesor. ¿Adónde fue?

Snape lo miró un momento con ojos insondables.

–Lo ignoro, Potter. Si no hay nada más que…

Harry no podía haberse sentido más decepcionado. Todo había terminado.

–Sí, gracias… ¡Ah, profesor! Ya no será necesario que me haga llegar las pociones de ahora en adelante.

–Ya estaba al corriente, Potter.

El profesor le cerró la puerta en las narices sin más ceremonia. Harry se encontró solo, en la noche, frente a la puerta cerrada.

Volvió muy abatido. La esperanza que había empezado a avizorar se había desplomado otra vez. Parecía estar escrito que jamás iba a poder ser feliz. La felicidad no era para él. Sin fuerzas, ni ganas se dirigió a _El caldero que pierde_. Todo lo que quería era olvidar.

oOo

¿Arrogante? ¿Pretencioso? ¿Pagado de mí mismo? Draco echaba chispas. ¡Pues claro! Había sido todo eso, y mucho más con Potter que con nadie. Pero el hecho de que Harry no hubiera notado en sus últimos encuentros todos los esfuerzos que había hecho, era algo que tenía atravesado en la garganta. Se había comportado de manera más adulta, más sociable, pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente para abrirle los ojos.

La rabia que sentía, no obstante, amainó un poco cuando se acordó de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir. Ya era bastante que no hubiera querido matarlo por lo que le había hecho… y se había avenido incluso a hablarle. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban, y cada vez que pensaba que los había hecho a un lado definitivamente, volvían atropellando y aniquilando sus esperanzas. No había sido sensato lo que le había dicho, exponer así sus sentimientos. ¿Con qué fin? Le había hecho mucho mal y no podía mirarlo a la cara, sin que le volvieran imágenes de los días de Hogwarts, sus miradas implorantes, la pena de su rostro, la desesperación creciente que lo había ido invadiendo día a día, y todo por culpa de Draco. No era de extrañar que le guardara rencor y lo despreciara.

Se había despedido de su madre, quien le hizo prometer que le escribiría regularmente. Su intención había sido irse cuanto antes pero había extrañado mucho Londres y lo iba a extrañar enormemente. Había querido, antes de irse, pasear un poco por Hogsmeade y luego por Diagon Alley. Los negocios, ya cerrados a esa hora, le traían tantos recuerdos. El de Flourish & Blotts, donde se había burlado de Harry, que iba acompañado por los Weasleys y Granger, en segundo año. El de madame Malkin, donde había conocido a Harry, antes de entrar a primer año. Se detuvo unos instantes frente a la vidriera del negocio de artículos de quidditch. Al frente estaba expuesto el último modelo de Firebolt y bien atrás la Nimbus 2000. Recordó la envidia que había sentido cuando se la habían regalado y lo furioso que lo había puesto que lo admitieran en el equipo, ¡y había sido porque él le había birlado el Recordador a Longbottom! Y luego le habían regalado la Firebolt, ¡Harry era espectacular volando! Se le estrujó el corazón; pero… de nada servía vivir en el pasado.

Siguió caminando lentamente, dejó de mirar las vidrieras, empezó a observar las ventanas de los departamentos, ¿quizá lograra ver a Harry a través de una de ellas, una vez más antes de partir? Pero no parecía que hubiera ninguna ventana iluminada. _El caldero que pierde_ sí estaba bien iluminado  y abierto. Salían unos clientes en ese momento, muy dicharacheros. Lo que decían le llamó la atención porque hablaban de El Que Sobrevivió.

–Si es de no creer… haberlo visto así… completamente… –el que hablaba estaba bastante achispado. Draco frunció el ceño. Tenía que saber.

–Discúlpeme, hablaba de Harry Potter, ¿no?

–¿Eh?... ah sí… ¡ _hic_!… está ahí… – dijo moviendo el brazo hacia atrás y tambaleando.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no les iba a poder sacar mucho más en la condición en que estaban. Enfiló directo al pub. 

El salón estaba casi en silencio. Había algunos parroquianos en unas pocas mesas y dos más en la barra. Draco miró alrededor, A El Que Sobrevivió no se lo veía por ningún lado. Se dijo que los borrachos habían estado hablando disparates y se decidió a irse.

–¡Otra botella! ­– la voz le sonó inconfundible incluso contaminada con los acentos y los efluvios del alcohol. Dio unos pasos en la dirección de donde había venido la voz. Una silueta estaba semioculta en la penumbra. Una botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso, vacíos, sobre la mesa delante de él.

–¿Potter?

La silueta salió a medias de la penumbra, eran las facciones de Harry Potter, pero en estado deplorable, magulladuras y laceraciones en el rostro que no habían estado allí horas antes.

–Ah… sos vos… te a… _rmo_ … _¡mirrrg..á_ que sos _lir_ _…ndo… jjjer…moso… ‘ellísimo_!

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba.

Un carraspeo. –No se ponga incómodo, se lo dice a todos los que ve desde hace media hora. –dijo el mozo que venía trayendo otra botella, llena, en una bandeja. La dejó sobre la mesa.

–¿Y Ud. le sigue sirviendo alcohol? –le espetó Draco con tono admonitorio.

–¡Epa, amigo! ¡Es El Que Sobrevivió! Es mucho lo que todos le debemos. Y si pide más, se le sirve más.

–¿Ah sí? Bueno… Ahora El Que Sobrevivió se va de vuelta a casa…¡parate Potter!

El tono de Draco no admitía réplicas… y le dio un empujón al mozo fusilándolo con la mirada. Harry había seguido la escena boquiabierto y trataba de enfocar a esa figura borrosa que se alzaba frente a él.

–¿Cuánto le debe?

–Nada. Atención de la casa. –dijo el mozo y se retiró indignado.

–¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Parate!

Harry no tenía intenciones de obedecer. De hecho se empezó a servir otro vaso.

Draco suspiró exasperado y le sacó el vaso con brusquedad volcando buena parte sobre la mesa. Harry iba a protestar pero no llegó a tener la ocasión. Draco le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo hizo poner de pie.

–¿Adónde me llevás? ¡Dejame olvidar, quiero olvidar! –farfulló Harry que empezaba a sentir arcadas con todo ese alcohol en el estómago vacío.

Draco lo condujo hacia la puerta y fulminó con los ojos a todos los que se daban vuelta para mirarlos salir. El aire fresco era revitalizante pero Harry estaba más allá de experimentar mejoría del estado de alerta, tal era la cantidad de licor que había consumido.

–¿Dónde vivís, Potter? –el fastidio de Draco iba creciendo a cada segundo. Estaba allí, de noche, en una calle desierta, arrastrando a El Que Sobrevivió, que estaba más borracho que una cuba, y sin saber donde carajo tenía que llevarlo.

– _…’iero ‘olver a casa…_

–¡Estupendo! ¿Y eso dónde sería?

Harry alzó pesadamente la cabeza, miró alrededor y levantó el brazo señalando en una dirección no muy determinada. Draco revoleó los ojos, lo apretó más contra él y enfiló, más o menos, en el rumbo indicado. Cada tanto Harry volvía a levantar el brazo cambiando la dirección, tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos dos veces. Finalmente y tras media hora de idas y venidas llegaron frente a un inmueble de dos plantas, debajo del llamador se podía leer en letras doradas: “Potter/Weasley”

Con gran alivio, Draco subió los pocos escalones del umbral y apoyó a Harry contra el marco para poder revisarle los bolsillos en busca de la llave. Pero Harry no se podía tener en pie y se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Tuvo que levantarlo otra vez, puteando a diestra y siniestra contra “Salvadores del Mundo en pedo”. A como venía la mano iban a seguir así hasta que amaneciera. Se lo colgó encima alrededor del cuello, quizá así iba a resultarle más fácil. Harry le asió la nuca con las manos y le sepultó la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

La temperatura de Draco ascendió como un cohete, ¡Harry le estaba lamiendo la muy sensible piel del cuello! ¡y succionaba! ¡y le acariciaba los cabellos! Lo había puesto en un estado febril y conteniendo la respiración… hasta que por fin pudo ubicar al tacto las putas llaves.

Lejos de tranquilizarse cuando entraron, casi se desmaya, ¡estaba todo destrozado! ¡Como si hubiera pasado una horda de hipogrifos alienados! Redobló las puteadas, lo llevó tambaleante hasta la pieza y lo tiró sobre lo que quedaba de la cama. Harry murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Draco no se molestó en tratar de entenderlo.

– _¡_ _…oy a …omitar…!_ –Harry se levantó de golpe y corrió a los trompicones al baño para vaciar el contenido del estómago.

Draco suspiró y se preparó para quedarse a cuidarlo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Sacó la varita y arregló la cama con un par de movimientos precisos. Luego fue al baño para asistirlo. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza metida en el inodoro. Draco abrió las llaves de la ducha. Mientras tomaba temperatura, le sacó las ropas sucias de vómito. Luego lo llevó y lo metió bajo el chorro. Harry trataba de resistirse pero Draco se mostró inflexible. Lo friccionó bajo el agua durante unos minutos. Cerró las canillas y lo secó rápidamente, lo envolvió en el toallón y lo trajo de vuelta a la cama. Al parecer la ducha lo había despejado un poco, pero seguía en bastante mala condición.

Draco marchó entonces a la cocina para preparar café, pero antes tuvo que arreglar y ordenar, fueron varios minutos de _Reparo_ s y de _Placio_ s. El departamento recuperó un aspecto cercano a lo normal.

Volvió un rato después al dormitorio con una taza humeante de café, se arrodilló junto a la cama, lo hizo incorporar un poco y le hizo beber un par de sorbos. Harry bebió obediente y luego se abrazó a él. Los brazos rodeándole el torso y la nariz hundida en el pecho; y murmuraba palabras algo incoherentes.

–…lo perdí… nunca va a saber…

–¿Qué perdiste, Potter?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta directa, Harry parecía haber retomado sus balbuceos alcoholizados.

–¡Tengo frío! –dijo después de unos momentos y tembló y se apretó más contra él. Draco le friccionó la espalda y luego lo cubrió con el acolchado.

–Te amo… quedate conmigo… por favor…

Bajó los ojos y se cruzaron con los de Harry. ¿Quién hubiera podido resistirse a esa esmeraldas suplicantes? Se resignó. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado. Harry se  acurrucó de inmediato contra él. Debía de estar imaginándose con Ginny, pensó Draco, sintiendo una punzada de celos y de envidia. ¡Qué no habría dado para que esas palabras hubiesen sido dirigidas a él!

Se dedicó a observarlo largamente, Harry dormitaba, le acarició los cabellos desordenados. Con el pulgar le fue acariciando la mandíbula, la mejilla y luego los labios congestivos. Se preguntó cómo se habría lastimado. No pudo aguantarse más, le posó un suave beso en los labios. Luego lo apretó más cerca de sí.

Harry finalmente se durmió profundamente. Draco siguió mirándolo, acariciándolo y abrazándolo. Y de a poco, él también fue dejándose invadir por el sueño.

oOo

Se despertó de repente, Harry se agitaba en sueños, tenía el ceño fruncido. Probablemente una pesadilla, pensó.

– _Draco…_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y le acercó la oreja a la boca.

– _…’ciste tanto mal… ¿por qué?... ‘etesto…_

Se puso tenso. He ahí la prueba. Lo detestaba. ¿Y cómo hubiera podido ser de otro modo?, pensó amargamente.

Lenta y cuidadosamente se separó del abrazo.

oOo

Se despertó con un dolor lancinante, como si un taladro le estuviera perforando la cabeza, quiso abrir los ojos pero el sol atacaba con ensañada luminosidad a través de la ventana.

Se levantó con dificultad y fue tambaleante al baño. Trató de acordarse de la noche anterior pero su mente se negaba a funcionar, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había hecho para volver al departamento. Abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro helado. No le ayudó con el dolor de cabeza pero lo hizo despertar. Se acordaba de haber soñado con Draco. Allí en el departamento, atendiéndolo y cuidándolo, ¡había sido una sensación tan agradable! ¡Lástima! Un lindo sueño y nada más.

Después fue a la cocina a preparar café. Había algo que no estaba bien, pero no podía determinar de qué se trataba. El café obró maravillas, sólo bastaría que se tomara una poción contra la resaca y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Dirigió los ojos a la repisa de la chimenea. Las fotos de Ron y Hermione le sonreían, contentos. ¡Y fue entonces que se le hizo la luz! Miró alrededor, todo estaba como antes, todo arreglado y ordenado. ¿No había vuelto solo? ¿Había vuelto Ginny? Empezó a recorrer las habitaciones, en el dormitorio algo le llamó la atención.

Un sobre encima de la mesa de luz. “Harry”, podía leerse claramente sobre la superficie levemente rugosa.

Lo abrió y sacó la hoja de pergamino plegada por el medio. Estaba escrita con una caligrafía inclinada que no le resultaba conocida.

_Harry:_

_Después de varios intentos sigo sin saber cómo empezar… Me empiezo a preguntar si es una idea sensata el escribirla… pero tengo necesidad de decir ciertas cosas que llevo guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Te estarás preguntando cómo fue que llegó esta carta a tu cabecera. Diré simplemente que te encontré por casualidad, en_ El caldero que pierde _, habías tomado de más y necesitabas ayuda._

Interrumpió la lectura, ¡por una vez que se emborrachaba y justo tenía que toparse con Draco! ¡Qué iba a pensar de él…! Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo:

_Supongo que también te estarás preguntando por qué te escribo. Para pedirte perdón, en primer lugar. Me imagino que poco puedan importarte mis disculpas después de todo lo mal que te hice, sin embargo son sinceras. No sabés cuánto me lo reprocho y cuánto me desprecio. Y puedo entender que me odies, si bien el saberlo me hace mucho daño._

_Pero incluso sabiendo que me detestás quiero decirte lo que, a mí mismo, me costó tanto aceptar y comprender._

_¿Te acordás de lo que te había dicho el día que te entregué?  Te dije que te amaba y te pedí disculpas. Te dije que hasta ese momento me había negado a ver pero que finalmente había llegado a aceptarlo. Todo eso que dije era verdad… en parte al menos._

_Y es claro que te surgirá la pregunta: ¿Por qué entonces seguí adelante para cumplir mi misión? ¿Por qué si era algo tan odioso? Es muy complicado y no sé si podré llegar a explicarme… Quizá lo mejor sea recorrer todo el camino que nos llevó hasta ese día._

_En el verano, antes de nuestro séptimo año, mi padre fracasó en una misión que le había encomendado el Señor Oscuro. Y lo mandaron prisionero a Azkaban. Por entonces ni mi madre ni yo lo sabíamos, ni siquiera sabíamos si seguía vivo. Se había dado la orden de que no se nos informara. Sin embargo, Severus igual terminó contándonos la verdad de la situación de mi padre. A pesar de que mi madre se opuso a que lo hiciera, fui a ver al Señor Oscuro y le ofrecí hacerme mortífago para tratar de subsanar el fracaso de mi padre. Al principio se negó terminantemente, pero cuando le prometí que le entregaría a El Que Sobrevivió, consintió. Yo creía que él haría liberar a mi padre, pero se negó, dijo  que permanecería prisionero hasta tanto yo hubiera cumplido mi misión._

_Todo era mucho más simple en ese momento porque, a qué negarlo, yo te detestaba. Puse manos a la obra para entregarte. De lo que siguió, hay mucho que ya conocés. Mi idea que parecía tan genial en teoría, resultó calamitosa en la práctica. Yo estaba horrorizado cuando vi cómo iban desarrollándose los acontecimientos. La situación me repugnaba y hubiera querido suspender todo, pero no podía. Mi padre me necesitaba, yo tenía que armarme de valor y seguir adelante._

_No puedo ocultártelo, no que me sienta orgulloso de haberlo hecho, al principio me fascinaba poder humillarte. Pero poco me duró, enseguida empecé a sentir remordimientos, y peor, en el armario de escobas supe que estaba surgiendo afecto… y más… esa noche en mi cuarto, después del sexo, estábamos tendidos en la cama… yo no osaba moverme y vos viniste a acurrucarte bajo mi brazo… y supe entonces que no era sólo afecto… supe entonces que te amaba. Me invadió el terror, me di cuenta de la enormidad que estaba cometiendo. Por un lado quería negar esos sentimientos que no podían ser, que no debían haberse inmiscuido… y por el otro, ¿cómo iba a poder cumplir con mi misión desde ese momento en adelante? ¿iba a tener que elegir entre vos y mi padre? ¿entre vos y mi propia vida? Quise entonces que desaparecieras de mi vista, que desaparecieras de mi vida. No quería tener que elegir, no podía, era demasiado duro. Me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, traté de convencerme de que no debía perder de vista mi objetivo… ¡no tenía derecho a hacerlo! Decidí que tenía que alejarte de mí, maltratándote, rebajándote, humillándote al máximo. Mi intención era que llegaras a odiarme a tal punto que dejaras de venir… pero era imposible por el condenado sortilegio. No sabía qué hacer. Vos te estabas destruyendo y yo me destruía al mismo tiempo. Creo que de alguna forma estaba tratando de salvarte… sí ya sé… como tentativa, muy deplorable. Lo cierto es que yo no tengo madera de héroe. Lo que estaba haciendo era algo retorcido y vil… quizá habría que concluir que eso es lo que soy… tortuoso y rastrero…_

_Fue entonces que recibí la carta del Señor Oscuro, no era la primera que me había mandado, pero en esa última las amenazas eran explícitas. Si no cumplía la misión en los días siguientes mataría a mis padres y también a mí. ¡Tenía que actuar, sí o sí! Y apareciste vos. Igual traté de rechazarte, pero fue un tibio intento, estaba contra la espada y la pared. No tenía retorno. Y sí… elegí sacrificarte… y sacrificar mi amor por vos._

_Claro que me permitía todavía alocadas ilusiones… de que podría salvarte de una manera u otra en el último momento… interiormente sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. Actué consciente de que te estaba empujando a la muerte._

_Es una confesión que me cuesta enormemente hacerte. Y es por lo que hice que no merezco estar a tu lado, incluso en el caso de que vos compartieras mis sentimientos. No pasa un día en que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice, de haberte arruinado así la vida. Una vez más te pido perdón._

_No sé que efecto tendrán sobre vos estas confesiones que te hago. ¿Te vas a reír de mí? ¿Me vas a odiar incluso más? ¿Vas a sentir lástima por mí? ¿Te vas a regodear ahora que los roles se han invertido, ahora que soy yo el que se va a pasar la vida pensando en vos, imaginándote en mis brazos, ansiando verte de un momento a otro cruzando una esquina?_

_¿Estás saboreando este momento de justicia divina, de dulce y fría venganza? No lo sé, pero ojalá que sí, sería una forma de brindarte una cierta compensación… de manera muy retorcida… ¿acaso podría ser de otro modo?_

Una lágrima de Harry cayó sobre el pergamino e hizo correr la tinta. La releyó varias veces… y cuanto más la leía peor se sentía. Mal por los años desperdiciados, mal por él, mal por Draco, mal por esa condenada felicidad que lo esquivaba una vez más… como siempre.

Draco debía de haber partido ya hacia el extranjero y él no sabía adónde ir a buscarlo.

Leyó la carta una vez más y al terminar no pudo evitar exclamar: –¡Me ama!

oOo


	40. Adiós

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 40 – Adiós**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Draco se había ido. Y a pesar de las averiguaciones hechas, sabía lo mismo que al principio. Día a día sus esperanzas disminuían.

Hermione había dado a luz. Le había mandado una lechuza anunciándole la buena noticia, Harry no había ido a visitarla. En la carta le informaba también sobre Ginny que seguía sin reponerse de la ruptura. Le daba a entender además que Ron seguía guardándole tanto rencor como desde el día del frustrado casamiento, aunque le aseguraba también que a la larga las cosas terminarían arreglándose. Harry tenía muy serias dudas al respecto.

En las últimas semanas había ido madurando en él una idea… partir. Era un sueño que ya había acariciado en sus épocas de Hogwarts, se decía por entonces que una vez que venciera a Voldemort y que todo hubiese terminado le diría adiós a Inglaterra y dejaría todo atrás; pero la oportunidad no se había dado, de cumplir con esa vieja ansia… no hasta ahora.

¿Por qué no rehacer su vida en otra parte donde nadie lo conociera? Además ya no había nada que lo retuviera allí. La ruptura con sus amigos había sido muy seria y difícilmente podría repararse y todo indicaba que no le sería posible encontrar a Draco. Y en todo caso podía seguir buscándolo desde otra parte, no era necesario que se quedara para eso.

Finalmente se decidió y estaba embalando todo. Todavía no sabía adonde iría. ¿Francia? ¿Italia? Entre magos o entre muggles, eso no le importaba.

Sintió un aleteo contra el cristal de la ventana, fue a ver, para su sorpresa no era una lechuza sino un murciélago, que arañaba frenético el cristal. Tenía un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado al cuello. Harry no sabía que se los usara para enviar mensajes.

Abrió la ventana y desató la nota. ¡La condenada bestia lo mordió dos veces!, y luego, ya liberada de su carga partió pronta lanzando un agudísimo chillido fastidiado.

Desenrolló la misiva, tuvo que concentrarse para leerla, la caligrafía era muy angulosa y abigarrada, pero ya la conocía de la escuela.

_Potter:_

_Hace poco fui a visitar a Draco, me dio la impresión de que el alejamiento de su país natal no le está sentando del todo bien. Como, según creo, tiene Ud. un cierto grado de…amistad con él, considero que podría hacerle mucho bien si Ud. fuera a verlo. Le adjunto la dirección._

_Severus Snape_

El corazón le saltó de alegría en el pecho, ¡iba a verlo de nuevo! No cabía en sí de felicidad.

A continuación se sonrojó: era evidente que Snape sabía de sus sentimientos por Draco. Luego lanzó una carcajada. ¡Snape obrando de celestina! Nunca iba a llegar a entenderlo, el profesor seguiría siendo siempre un misterio para él; tan insondable como los designios divinos.

oOo

Terminar los preparativos le llevó varios días más. Ardía de impaciencia.

Finalmente todo lo que se llevaba consigo ya había sido enviado a Salem, la más conocida de las ciudades mágicas americanas. Harry había decidido no prevenir a Draco de antemano, no sabía como podría reaccionar Draco… y temía sus propias reacciones también.

El día de la partida sólo le quedaba un asunto más del que tenía que ocuparse. Se sentó al escritorio, tomó pluma y pergamino y se puso a escribir. Empezar no le resultó fácil, los primeros intentos terminaron en el cesto de los papeles.

Pero una vez que superó la inhibición inicial estuvo escribiendo largamente. Tenía todo muy claro en su mente, amaba a Draco y Draco lo amaba. Partía, dejaba atrás algunos buenos recuerdos y otros muy malos. Lamentaba como habían ido las cosas con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás. No podía partir sin explicarles.

Puso sobre el papel todo lo que había vivido esos años, en secreto. Les pedía perdón. Se disculpaba por no habérselo confiado antes. Muchos pesares podría haberles y haberse evitado. Todas esas oportunidades en las que se había sentido acorralado, se había enfadado y los había rechazado. Y Ginny… esa parte de la carta le resultó particularmente difícil, cuanto más trataba de encontrar razones, más se daba cuenta de que se había servido de ella para salir del pozo emocional, de desolación y frustración. Había actuado mal y podía entender muy bien que ni ella ni su familia lo perdonaran. Les contó de Draco, obviamente, de los sentimientos que tenía por él y de toda la historia entre ellos. Había decidido sincerarse completamente y eso hizo.

Terminó diciéndoles cuánto los seguía queriendo y que los llevaría siempre en su corazón. Una última disculpa por irse sin haber ido a conocer a los gemelos, pero justificándose, agregando que si los iba a ver quizá ya no tendría el valor de partir.

Caía ya la tarde, no podía demorarse mucho más. Incluyó las llaves mágicas del departamento en el sobre, cerró la carta y la envió con Hedwig a La Madriguera.

Harry la observó alejarse, ya no había marcha atrás. Se preguntó cómo tomarían sus amigos las revelaciones… quizá con el tiempo… quizá pudieran perdonarlo. Ojalá fuera así, pensó, y suspiró hondamente.

oOo

Pasó la noche ya en su nuevo domicilio. Se levantó muy temprano para desempacar y acomodar todo.

Apenas pasadas las ocho marchó hacia la dirección que le había dado Snape.

Allí todos los magos usaban ropa muggle, la ciudad tenía gran afluencia de turistas. Le costó un poco encontrar el lugar pero finalmente llegó, desde afuera parecía un pequeño negocio, estaba protegido con encantamientos para repeler muggles.

Entró, las campanillas que colgaban de la puerta lo anunciaron. El salón estaba en penumbras, estanterías cubrían casi todas las paredes con gran cantidad de frascos de pociones en ellas.

Lo vio al fondo, detrás del mostrador atendiendo a una clienta; esperó semioculto detrás de unos anaqueles a que se desocupara. La clienta salió unos minutos después, Draco se puso a anotar algo en un registro, Harry se acercó.

–¿Qué necesitaba? – preguntó Draco con tono aburrido levantando por primera vez la vista.

–¿Pociones? Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminarías poniendo un negocio de pociones. –dijo Harry con un media sonrisa.

–Y sí… parece que yo tengo muy buena mano para las pociones. ¿Qué te trae por acá? – el tono de Draco había querido ser despreocupado, casual. No le había salido bien del todo.

–Nada excepcional. Me acabo de mudar… busco trabajo. ¿No te está haciendo falta un aprendiz?

–¿Y que te tome a vos? Pero si siempre fuiste un bestia en pociones, terminarías destrozándome el negocio en la primera semana.

–¡Qué lástima! Con lo que me hubiera encantado tener todo el día a un patrón exigente encima de mí…

Draco carraspeó, el tono de Harry había sido particularmente intencionado.

–¿Cómo fue que… quién te dio la dirección?

–Estaba buscando algo particularmente valioso… en Inglaterra no pude encontrarlo… Snape me recomendó este negocio…

–Le había dicho claramente que no quería…

–¿Y lamentás que haya venido?

–No sé… tendría que saber para qué viniste…

–Habrías tenido tu respuesta mucho antes si te hubieras quedado a esperar a que se me pasara la borrachera. Yo hubiera podido entonces contarte todas mis cuitas. Esa noche yo creí que vos te habías ido para siempre y yo no había tenido la oportunidad de confesarte cuánto te amaba. En realidad yo estaba convencido de que no significaba nada para vos… ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando leí la carta. ­–mientras hablaba Harry había pasado del otro lado del mostrador y se le había acercado, muy próximo, su aliento acariciaba la mejilla de Draco. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de emociones: alegría, incredulidad, asombro, esperanza.

–Ah… –fue todo lo que atinó a replicar con una sonrisa tímida.

–¡Oh… que feliz casualidad! No había notado que tenías una trastienda… ¿no te gustaría que la visitemos juntos? –dijo Harry sonriendo malicioso, reproduciendo la táctica del armario. No le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, lo besó en los labios y lo arrastró a la trastienda. Draco apenas si tuvo tiempo para cerrar el negocio con un movimiento de varita y respondió de inmediato al llamado de los sentidos.

Con un rápido movimiento del brazo, Harry vació la mesa. Todo lo que había encima fue a estrellarse al suelo, con mucho ruido de frascos haciéndose añicos. Tendió a Draco encima y se le montó a horcajadas. Le arrancó la camisa en un segundo y lo atacó con la boca empezando por el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar al ombligo.

Transportado de deseo y gimiendo, Draco lo atrajo hacia arriba y le buscó la boca, las lenguas ansiosas se reencontraron después de mucho tiempo. Sus manos exploraban, despeinando aun más los eternamente desordenados cabellos negros y sintió una mano intrusa que bajaba y empezaba a desabotonarle los pantalones para colarse dentro.

–¡Esperá! –lo detuvo Draco.

Harry obedeció, desconcertado. Draco lo observaba, jadeante, los cabellos revueltos, los labios encarnados de deseo… pero con una expresión de determinación en el rostro.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es demasiado repentino… quiero decir…

–¿Repentino? ¿Me estás cargando? Hace años que me muero de ganas… aunque no lo supiera. Y vos también… según me parece…

–Sí, pero…

–Pero nada. Yo te quiero, vos me querés… ¿qué más? ¡Es lo natural! –dijo Harry y lo besó en los labios.

Draco interrumpió el beso y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

–Me resulta difícil de creer. ¿Cómo es posible que me quieras? ¿Después de todo lo que te hice? –empujó a Harry y se incorporó– Lo siento… pero no puedo.

Harry, perplejo, lo vio desaparicionar.

–¡Esto no se puede creer! –vociferó frustrado al verse así abandonado. Esperó unos minutos, Draco reconsideraría y volvería… pero no. Se acomodó la ropa y desparicionó al exterior. Preguntó en varios negocios vecinos pero nadie le supo decir la dirección de Draco, ya iba a darse por vencido cuando se le acercó una mujer, era la clienta que Draco había estado atendiendo.

–Vive en una _villa_ encantadora en las afueras, por esta misma calle, unas diez cuadras más allá. –Harry le agradeció calurosamente y partió en la dirección indicada.

Se trataba en efecto de una casa muy bonita, Harry golpeó insistentemente a la puerta y empezó a llamar a Draco a los gritos. Vino a atender una elfa doméstica.

–¿Qué deseaba el señor?

–¡Quiero ver a Draco Malfoy!

–El amo no se encuentra en casa. –le informó amablemente la elfa.

–¡No es verdad! –aulló Harry, empujó a la elfa a un lado y entró. Pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos, salió proyectado afuera.

–¡Ud. no tiene ningún derecho de entrar sin autorización! –lo recriminó y cerró dando un portazo.

Harry se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Volaba de rabia. –¡Esto no va a quedar así, Malfoy! –gritó y luego desaparicionó.

oOo

Los tres días siguientes el negocio estuvo cerrado y en la _villa_ nadie salía a atenderlo. Era demasiado, si Draco se negaba a comportarse como un adulto iba a tener que recurrir a formas menos convencionales. ¡A grandes males, grandes remedios!

De un cajón sacó una pequeña gema color ámbar, le puso un encantamiento y la deslizó dentro de un sobre. 

–Llevásela a Draco. Entregásela en mano propia –dijo atándosela a la pata de Hedwig. La lechuza partió presta, consciente de la importancia crucial del encargo.

Harry bajó a esperar a la sala. No iba demorar. Minutos después se oyó un _plop_ y Draco se materializó.

–¡Potter! ¡Qué…?

–¡ _Accio_ varita! –la varita saltó del bolsillo de Draco a la mano de Harry– Ahora ya no vas a poderte escapar y vamos a poder hablar.

–¡Me tendiste una trampa! ¡Devolveme la varita y dejame salir de inmediato! –lo intimó Draco amenazante.

–Sí, esta vez te tocó a vos. Aguantátelas. –replicó Harry implacable.

Draco refunfuñó y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho decidido a guardar un silencio obstinado.

–Es necesario que hablemos y no me dejaste otra opción. –prosiguió Harry con un tono más moderado– Quiero que me expliques, ¿por qué reaccionaste así? Porque, sinceramente, no logro entenderte.

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga.

–Nunca fuiste bueno para entender, Potter. No puedo verte… y mucho menos tocarte o besarte… me vuelve a la cabeza todo lo que te hice. ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Odioso! ¡Abusé de vos! –chilló Draco con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Pero que disparates estás diciendo? – intervino Harry que no se había esperado una reacción emocional tan violenta.

–Vos estabas bajo el influjo del sortilegio. Pero yo… yo podría haber parado todo… yo debería haber parado todo… ¡te traté como a una basura! ¡Cómo podrías perdonarme si yo mismo no puedo! –la voz se le quebraba de remordimiento, los ojos fijos en el suelo no se animaban a mirarlo directamente. Abundantes lágrimas le corrían por la cara. Decir finalmente lo que tenía en el corazón era una liberación dolorosa. Pero era preciso que saliera.

Harry se le acercó y tendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Draco retrocedió.

–Yo no quiero reprocharte nada, Draco. ¿Qué es lo que vos querés? ¿Que te diga que me hiciste sufrir? Bueno… está bien, sufrí… incluso llegué a desear estar muerto. ¿Te ayuda eso a expiar las culpas, que te abrume con recriminaciones? ¿De qué serviría? Te aseguro que yo no lamento nada de lo que hice… de lo que hicimos juntos. Te quiero y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Aceptémoslo simplemente. Vos ya confesaste todo lo que hiciste, ¿cosas reprensibles? sí… pero tenías tus razones… ¿alcanzaban para justificar las acciones?... quizá sí, probablemente no, pero… ya no tiene importancia.

Harry se calló. Por un lado le dolía la pena de Draco, por otro… un poco cínico quizá… se sentía contento… Draco demostraba humanidad y sensibilidad… las tenía aunque se obstinara en ocultarlas.

–¿Y entonces qué? ¿Hacemos de cuenta que vos no sabés nada de las bajezas de las que fui capaz? ¿Que no sabés cuán hijo de puta puedo llegar a ser? ¿Y vamos a formar una pareja a pesar de todo eso?

–Humm… sí, pero me niego a que me llames “mi tartaletita de jalea” y yo no pienso llamarte “mi chupetincito de frambuesa”…

–Confieso que esa noche no estaba muy inspirado para las agudezas…

–Draco, sinceramente, el que tengas tantos remordimientos ya prueba que no sos tan malo…

Draco bajó los hombros rendido, probablemente siguiera sin convencerse, pero ya no le quedaban energías para oponerse.

Harry aprovechó la ocasión, lo abrazó y le apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro. Draco lo abrazó a su vez. Se quedaron así un largo rato saboreando el reconfortante contacto de los cuerpos.

oOo

Pasaron el resto del día sentados en el sofá y con las manos entrelazadas, hablando sobre muchas cosas, sobre los tres años que habían estado separados. Harry le elogió la tenacidad que había demostrado para obtener el antídoto.

El reloj sonó las once, Draco se puso de pie para retirarse, Harry decidió tomar la delantera. –¿Te quedás a pasar la noche?

–Es mejor que vuelva a casa…

–Reformulo: ¡Te quedás a pasar la noche! Es una orden.

–¿Sabés? Vos sí que sos un caso serio, Potter. – dijo Draco riendo.

–¿Sabés? Me encanta que me llames Potter.

Draco lo miró sonriente y muy emocionado. –¡No sabés cuánto te extrañé, Harry!

Harry le posó un casto beso sobre los labios y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Ya en el dormitorio, se sacó la camisa y los jeans y se acostó en la cama, Draco permaneció quieto observándolo.

–¿Vas a acostarte vestido? –lo provocó burlón. Draco titubeó un instante, luego se desvistió y fue a acostarse a su lado.

–¿Sabés cual es mi sueño? –dijo Harry sonriendo.

–Si se trata de invertir los roles ya te podés ir olvidando. –dijo Draco con tono jocoso, pero se había crispado un poco.

Harry soltó una carcajada. –No, no te asustes… ya podremos considerar la posibilidad otro día… Esperá.

Se incorporó sobre un codo, levantó el brazo de Draco y se le acurrucó muy junto contra el torso. Se acomodó en el abrazo y lanzó un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Así era como quería estar, ése era su lugar.

–Sos una sanguijuela, Potter… y me encanta…

–Buenas noches, Draco. –no quería precipitar nada. Iban a necesitar algo de tiempo. Para “domesticarse”, como el zorro y el principito de un cuento que alguna vez había leído…

oOo

Se despertó después de la mejor noche de sueño que pudiera recordar. Seguían abrazados.

–Te despertaste finalmente. –gruñó Draco– Me tengo que levantar.

Harry lo reprendió con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, se desperezó voluptuosamente.

–Te hubieras levantado, no soy tan pesado… bastaba que me empujaras un poco.

–No quería despertarte… y sos tan lindo cuando dormís. –confesó Draco dándole un beso en los labios– ¡Pero ahora ya estás despierto así que soltame! –lo empujó y se levantó, Harry hizo lo propio riendo y anunció: –¡Me voy a tomar una buena ducha!

El agua nunca se había sentido tan agradable. Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad, no podía creerlo. Aunque no todo fuera color de rosa todavía. La relación seguía siendo frágil… en parte… pero tenía confianza…

–Podés usar el baño ya… –dijo cuando salía secándose los cabellos con una toalla. Draco no estaba en el dormitorio, debía de haber bajado.

Se vistió y bajó pero no divisó trazas de Draco por ningún lado. Lo empezaba a invadir la angustia. Terminó en la cocina, cruzado de brazos, aferrando la varita en la mano y protestando… ¿acaso iba a tener que raptarlo todos los días?

Draco aparicionó en ese momento con varios paquetes en los brazos.

–¡Eh che! ¡Qué cara! Pareciera que querés atacarme, ¿qué te pasa? Fui a buscar algo para comer, no tenías n…

Harry no lo dejó terminar, se le echó al cuello y lo besó con pasión.

–Voy a tener que traerte medialunas más seguido. –dijo Draco para distender el clima.

–No sabés el susto que me diste. ¡Que ni se te ocurra hacerme algo así de nuevo! –la mirada de Harry era tan intensa: amor, miedos, esperanza.

–Prometido. –dejó los paquetes a un lado y tomó la iniciativa. El beso que le plantó fue más apasionado que el anterior, si cabe, pero parecía insuficiente. Las manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, todavía con cierta mesura pero con determinación también.

Comenzaron a hacer el amor lentamente, acompasándose de manera perfecta, los cuerpos ondulaban lánguidos al principio y luego con brío creciente. Las bocas iban buscando cada centímetro de piel desnuda, encendiendo el deseo. Fue completamente distinto de todas las veces anteriores, que habían estado ensombrecidas por tantos demonios interiores. Éste era un acto de amor liberador.

Terminaron sobre el suelo, Harry a medias encima de Draco. Los dos recuperándose de la gratificante actividad.

–Bueno… la cocina ya la cubrimos…

–Cierto… a ver recordame… ¿cuántas habitaciones tenés acá?

–Unas diez… pero si les sumamos las de tu casa y el negocio… ¡bastante más de veinte! ¡Va a ser duro!

–Pues habrá que poner manos a la obra ya mismo. –dijo Draco y volvió a atacarle la boca con un beso.

oOo

Ya llevaban un año juntos. Y todo iba muy bien encarrilado.

–Harry una lechuza trajo esta carta. Aunque más que una lechuza parecía un hámster volador o una snitch con plumas. 

El corazón de Harry le saltó en el pecho, la descripción le cuadraba bien a Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron. Con gran ansiedad abrió la carta.

_Harry:_

_Sos un pelotudo._

_Ron_

_PD 1: Los mellizos cumplen un año el lunes y les gustaría conocer a su padrino._

_PD 2: Podés traer a quien quieras._

 

–¿Y…? ¡Qué cara más rara pusiste! ¿Buenas noticias?

Harry sonrió. –Draco… ¿que te parecería un viaje a Londres? ¿Te tienta?

oOo


	41. Epílogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en francés [Il fallait bien ça](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6235394/1/Il_fallait_bien_ca)

Autora: [labulle](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1480600/labulle)

**Hacía falta todo eso**

**Capítulo 41 – Epílogo**

Por enésima vez, Harry se acomodó la ropa, que no tenía ninguna necesidad de ser acomodada. Durante los últimos días había sido él el que había tratado de darle ánimo a Draco, de darle seguridad; y ahora, a pocos minutos de reencontrarse con Hermione y Ron, todas las inseguridades parecían haberlo invadido.

–Acordate de lo que me dijiste cien veces, Harry: “Todo va a salir bien”. Y de última, si todo se va al carajo, nos vamos y ya.

Harry bajó los ojos tristemente. No era sólo irse y ya, iba a tener que soportar las consecuencias. Significaría que esa amistad que había llegado a ser tan fuerte en el pasado se habría perdido para siempre, y eso era algo que le iba a costar mucho asimilar. La sola idea lo horrorizaba y ya le había tocado soportarlo un año antes.

–Vení. –Draco lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda para darle consuelo. Como siempre, Harry se dejó acunar en esos dulces brazos. Eran increíbles las sensaciones maravillosas que experimentaba entre ellos. Y para Draco tampoco iba a ser fácil, más difícil que para él, Draco iba a estar en territorio “enemigo”. Él y sus amigos nunca habían simpatizado, por culpa de Draco principalmente, y Draco había sido el que le había tendido una trampa a Harry y lo había entregado al Señor Oscuro para que lo matara. Y en última instancia había sido por causa de Draco que había abandonado a Ginny y se había distanciado de sus amigos… si hacían un sorteo para ver quién era el más antipático… Draco tenía todos los números…

Sí, para Draco… la visita no pintaba nada bien…

Harry alzó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra la de Draco y con la nariz le acarició la nariz. Como una especie de ritual para infundirle fuerzas. Draco se daba cuenta de lo vacilante que se mostraba Harry y le propuso como una solución de compromiso posponer la visita para otro día. Harry se negó.

–Bien, siendo así… tenemos que irnos ya… siento pasos, Severus viene para acá, y ya sabés como rezonga cuando nos ve abrazados.

–Cierto, prefiero cualquier otra cosa y no tener que soportar eso. –le tomó la mano y desaparicionaron juntos.

oOo

Aparicionaron frente al portoncito del jardín. La casa era hermosa, no muy grande, pero con todo el aspecto de un nido acogedor. Las paredes eran de madera blanca y al frente había un jardincito primorosamente cuidado. A la derecha, a lo lejos, se divisaba el contorno de La Madriguera.

–¡Ya llegaron! –se oyó desde adentro la voz de Hermione y segundos después salió corriendo a recibirlos. Harry sintió que lo abandonaban todos sus reparos, soltó la mano de Draco y avanzó corriendo a abrazarla. La alzó en vilo y la hizo girar varias vueltas en el aire. Finalmente la volvió a depositar sobre el suelo y se tomó unos segundos para observarla, parecía tan cambiada… y sin embargo la misma. Ella reía pero los ojos se le habían humedecido. A él también… ¡quería decirle tantas cosas!… pero las palabras parecían trabársele en la garganta.

Draco los observaba… se sentía un poco como un intruso. Pero había prometido poner todo de su parte para no arruinar la jornada… y si bien Granger y Weasley no eran santos de su devoción…

–¡Ay Harry! No sabés lo felices que nos puso recibir tu respuesta. Yo tenía miedo de que… –Hermione se interrumpió y se volvió hacia la puerta, Ron estaba apoyado contra el marco. Los ojos de Harry se levantaron en la misma dirección… 

–Andá a saludarlo… –le susurró ella al oído– te espera ansioso; mientras, yo voy a ir a recibir a Draco…

Harry se volvió un segundo hacia Draco y le hizo un gesto como indicándole que no se sintiera abandonado, luego avanzó al encuentro de Ron.

Draco se sentía feliz por Harry, lo había visto tantas veces mirar las fotos con los ojos llenos de nostalgia. Granger se le aproximaba. Juntó valor y fuerza, tenía que hacer un buen papel, controlarse en lo que dijera y tratar de no mencionar nada del pasado que los hiciera enfadar. ¿Le saldría?

–Hola, Draco. –Hermione le tendió la mano, los labios sonrientes.

Draco se dijo en ese momento que quizá no había sido una buena idea haber venido con Harry. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

–Gracias por el recibimiento, tenés una casa encantadora. –saludó cortésmente.

Ella sonrió complacida y los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta, curiosos ambos de asistir al reencuentro de Harry y Ron.

–Hola. – saludó Harry con un poco de aprensión porque Ron no se había movido hasta ese momento y tenía los ojos fijos en él.

Ron lo encerró en un apretado abrazo. –¡Qué bueno volver a verte, Harry! Te extrañamos enormemente.

–¡Yo también! ¡No te imaginás hasta que punto! –replicó Harry abrazándolo a su vez, si algo de angustia le quedaba todavía se le evaporó en ese instante.

–¡Estos chicos! –dijo Hermione sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza y suspirando aliviada– Vení, Draco, parece que la amenaza de tormenta ya pasó. Conozco muy bien a Ron pero igual tenía cierto temor… de que pudiera reaccionar un poco…

Draco la siguió sin decir nada, Hermione parecía tratarlo como si no lo aborreciera… quizá sólo era cortesía de anfitriona… le convenía por el momento no bajar la guardia…

La cara con que lo recibió Ron no era precisamente cordial pero al menos lo saludó con seria formalidad.

–Malfoy.

–Comadreja.

Ron se puso rojo de indignación y levantó un dedo índice amenazador, si bien se contuvo y no dijo nada. Hermione y Harry observaban boquiabiertos y espantados.

–Perdón, Weasley… –se apresuró a corregirse Draco con un sincero gesto de disculpa– La fuerza de la costumbre…

Hermione tomó a su marido del brazo tratando de apaciguarlo y le susurró en voz baja. –Estoy segura de que fue un desliz no intencional, Ron. Ya lo habíamos conversado, es una situación muy difícil para todos.

Ron gruñó pero terminó aviniéndose. Hermione se apresuró a empujarlo para que entrara. –Entremos ya, hace mucho calor afuera.

El interior era muy agradable, bien puesto, acogedor. –Acomódense, –invitó Hermione señalando los sillones– ya les sirvo un poco de té helado.

Los tres se sentaron, Draco lo más alejado posible de Ron.

–Contame entonces, –dijo Harry para distender un poco el ambiente– ¿estás trabajando con Fred y George?

–Sí, por el momento. Pero pronto van a abrir una sucursal acá en Ottery St. Catchpole y me van a poner a cargo. –dijo Ron con orgullo no disimulado.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó Harry.

Hermione entró trayendo una bandeja con cuatro vasos y una gran jarra de té helado.

–Y ustedes, ¿de qué se ocupan?

–Hace poco entré a trabajar como auror… de nuevo. –dijo Harry– Durante unos meses lo estuve ayudando a Draco.

–Si es que a eso se le podía llamar ayuda. –intercaló Draco con una expresión divertida.

–¡Qué gracioso! –lo recriminó Harry sonrojándose un poco– Decía entonces… hace unos meses el Ministerio hizo una convocatoria para el ingreso de nuevos aurores, me postulé para uno de los cargos y me tomaron. El trabajo no es igual que acá, pero ya me he adaptado.

–Me alegro por vos, –dijo Hermione– ¿y en qué le ayudabas a Draco?

–Tengo un negocio de apoticario –se adelantó a contestar Draco– Harry se había propuesto ayudarme, pero ustedes bien saben que las pociones nunca fueron lo suyo.

–Claro, en cambio vos… –empezó a decir Ron, pero dejó inconclusa la idea por la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Hermione.

–Bueno, en realidad, Draco tiene razón. Las pociones no son lo mío y no es algo que me guste, y metía la pata constantemente, ¡la cantidad de pociones que malogré! Sí… no se puede decir que haya sido de gran ayuda… todo lo contrario…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo con varios carraspeos.

–Harry me comentó que estás trabajando en el Ministerio, Hermione. ¿En el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en defensa de los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas según tengo entendido?

–Así es, –respondió Hermione sonriendo– a favor de goblins, elfos, centauros y otros que han sido discriminados hasta ahora de una u otra forma. Es una tarea que promete ser ardua, en Inglaterra estamos muy atrasados en ese campo. Pero es algo que me entusiasma… y con el apoyo internacional…

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba a punto de meter otra vez las de andar haciendo un comentario fuera de lugar, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

–¿Y dónde están mis ahijados?, ¡quiero conocerlos!

–Están en la pieza, durmiendo la siesta. Vengan a verlos; pero entren sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos. –dijo Ron con todo el orgullo de padre. Harry sonrió con simpatía, Draco revoleó los ojos.

Los dos dormían profundamente, ambos eran pelirrojos, igual que el papá.

–Son unos angelitos. –dijo Harry encantado.

–Ciertamente una ricurita, que pendejitos más… –empezó a decir Draco pero no pudo concluir la frase, Ron se le tiró encima, lo hizo caer al suelo y le empezó a dar de golpes.

–¡No te voy a permitir que insultes a mis hijos! –aulló Ron.

Harry corrió a separarlos. No le resultó fácil.

–¡Pero qué te agarró de golpe, comadreja? ¿¡Te volviste loco o qué? –los gritos de Ron y de Draco habían despertado a los mellizos que sumaron sus llantos al escándalo desatado.

–¡Te creés que me podés insultar e insultar a mis hijos y que no voy a reaccionar! ¡Ésta es mi casa y no te voy a permitir que nos faltes el respeto! ¡Y mirá lo que lograste… se despertaron!

–¡Para tu información… no los estaba insultando! ¡Y si no querías que viniera hubieras puesto en la carta, traé a quien quieras EXCEPTO A DRACO MALFOY! ¡Y si vos no te me hubieras venido encima gritando, todavía estarían durmiendo!

Hermione, a medias escandalizada, a medias resignada, fue a atender a sus hijos para intentar calmarlos.

–¡Y Harry, soltame! ¡Dejame que le rompa la cara de hurón!

–Ron, te juro que si él le hubiera faltado el respeto a los chicos, no hubiera movido un dedo para intervenir…

–¡Ah qué bonito! Gracias por nada… –masculló Draco.

–… pero te puedo asegurar que no fue su intención insultarlos, “pendejito” es como le dice cariñosamente a su hermanito.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron desorbitados.

–¿Me estás cargando? ¡Pero si todos sabemos que es hijo único!

–Y bien, no… para que sepas… –dijo Draco con arrogancia, acomodándose la ropa– Tengo un medio hermano de cuatro meses.

–Es… ¡genial! –dijo Hermione tratando de parecer entusiamada– No sabíamos que tu madre se había vuelto a casar.

–Sí, hace un año, con Severus.

–¿Severus! ¡Severus Snape? –exclamó Ron.

–Así es. –replicó Draco– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenés algún problema con eso? –agregó amenazante.

–No, no… claro que no… –dijo Ron con tono de disculpa y ruborizándose– Sólo que me sorprendió… ¿vendría a ser una especie de suegro o de… padrastro político tuyo Harry… o algo así, no?

–¡Ni me hagas acordar! –dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto y horror que los hizo reír a todos y sirvió para distender el ambiente– Bueno, y ahora que están despiertos creo que me corresponde poder alzarlos, sólo espero que no me agarren bronca como Sven.

–Ya te dije que Sven no tiene nada contra vos, es que vos lo alzas como con miedo. Te muestro… ¿puedo? –le preguntó a Hermione que asintió aprobando– vos te acercás con ternura pero con seguridad. Eso les da confianza… y entonces lo alzás… así… ¿ves?

Alan dejó de llorar apenas Draco lo alzó en brazos. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes, fascinado, y le sonrió ampliamente dejando ver un diente único y desproporcionadamente grande.

Incluso Ron que había seguido la escena con desconfianza tuvo que reconocer que Draco sabía manejarse muy bien con los bebés.

–A ver, Calvin, –dijo Harry dirigiéndose al otro bajito pelirrojo– veamos si el tío Harry aprendió la lección de Draco. –lo alzó en brazos y Calvin le respondió mostrándole una sonrisa con todos los dientes (los únicos tres que tenía), se metió un dedo en la boca y empezó a babear profusamente bajo las miradas indulgentes de los adultos.

–A vos te resultó más fácil porque el tuyo no estaba llorando. – le recordó Draco.

–Nada, nada… no trates de desmerecer mis habilidades y talentos… reconocé lo bien dotado que estoy.

–Eso nunca lo puse en duda…

Hermione se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

–Mejor volvamos a la sala… ahora que los gemelos se despertaron.

–Sí… va a ser mejor. –gruñó Ron

oOo

–¿Querés un regalo? –le preguntó Harry a Calvin mientras lo ayudaba a dar pasitos desde el sillón a la mesita ratona. El nene dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Harry y Draco les dieron sendas escobas voladoras. Un juguete encantado para no poder elevarse a más de 50cm del suelo.

–Sé que yo tenía una cuando cumplí un año, así que pensé que estaría bien regalárselas. –se explicó Harry.

–¡Genial! ¡No veo la hora de verlos como jugadores profesionales! –se entusiasmó Ron, pero Hermione…

–Es que… me parece que pueden ser peligrosas. –dijo con voz angustiada– No creo que…

–Vamos Hermione… –rogó Ron– …un regalo no se rechaza… y podemos controlarlos de cerca…

–¡Uy perdón! –se disculpó Harry– De haber sabido…

–Está bien, Harry, no te preocupes, soy un poco miedosa… ¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor?

oOo

La presencia de los chicos había distendido el ambiente. La conversación giraba más que nada en torno a ellos.

–¡Y he aquí el postre! –dijo Hermione trayendo una enorme torta de chocolate de la cocina– ¿Quién quiere?

–¿Se puede pasar? –se oyó un grito desde la entrada.

Ron y Hermione se miraron horrorizados y luego se volvieron muy inquietos hacia Harry, que se había crispado de repente al oír la voz de Ginny.

–Perdón Harry… no se suponía que viniera… –Hermione se mordisqueaba el labio presa de la misma angustia que se había apoderado de todos. Draco tomó la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa para darle apoyo.

–Bueno… visto que nadie salía a recibirme… –dijo Ginny entrando en el comedor. La sonrisa se le desvaneció al ver al Harry y perdió todo el color de las mejillas.

–¡Harry! Yo… no sabía… ¿después de tanto tiempo? Yo no sabía que venías a visitar… a la familia. –el tono de reproche iba dirigido a su hermano y a Hermione.

–Hola, Ginny. Es la primera vez, a decir verdad, vinimos para el cumpleaños de los gemelos…

–¿Vinimos? ¡Ah, claro! También está _él_ … –dijo reparando con desprecio en Draco.

–Y sí… _él_ también está porque _él está_ con Harry. –dijo Draco sin disimular la agresividad del tono.

–¡Draco! Me parecía que era tu voz –dijo un hombre negro que entró en ese momento y se detuvo junto a Ginny.

–Zabini… –respondió Draco con las mandíbulas apretadas.

–¡Se comentaban tantas cosas! No creí ni la mitad… pero veo que la que parecía más inverosímil y disparatada es cierta. –dijo mirando a Harry con una mueca de disgusto en los labios– Perdón por haberlos interrumpido en medio de una reunión familiar tan… emotiva. –dijo con una risita.

–Gracias por tus disculpas Zabini, por las molestias que provocaste –intervino Ron– y en efecto, con un Slytherin ya tengo más que suficiente… Así que si no tienen nada más que hacer acá… –sugirió mirándolo con mala cara.

–¡Ron! No seas ordinario… Blaise es mi novio… sea que te guste o no. –Ron masculló algo ininteligible entre dientes, Ginny prosiguió– Sé bien que hubieras preferido que me casara con tu mejor amigo, pero te recuerdo que fue él el que ¡me dejó plantada delante del altar!

Harry parecía no saber dónde meterse y Ron estaba por explotar de impaciencia e incomodidad.

–Deberías haber hablado con nosotros, habérnoslo contado. –continuó Ginny con ojos ya húmedos– Te habríamos ayudado a sacarte de encima a este ser abyecto.

–¡De nada hubiera servido, Ginny! Igual yo ya lo amaba desde mucho antes… sea que te guste o no… –replicó Harry con brusquedad para sorpresa de todos– Y te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ustedes podría haber hecho nada al respecto. El único que hubiera podido era Draco. –Harry no quería seguir hablando de la cuestión y mucho menos delante de Zabini.

–¿Y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¡Como si te fuéramos a creer que vos ya lo amabas de antes! Como excusa deja mucho que desear… ¡Vales tanto como él!

–Voy a tomar eso como un elogio… puesto que a mis ojos Draco tiene un valor incalculable.

–¡Solamente a tus ojos, Harry! –gritó ella entre sollozos.

–Decís eso porque no lo conocés…

–¡Ni ganas que tengo…!

Harry se puso de pie y lo mismo hizo Draco. –Ron… Hermione… les agradezco por todo… nos vamos a retirar…

–¡No… de ninguna manera! Los que se van son ellos. –dijo Ron fusilando a Ginny con la mirada.

–Así son las cosas entonces… ¡nos echás a nosotros! –aulló Ginny histérica.

–Será un placer dejarlos. –acotó Zabini burlón, tomó a Ginny de un brazo y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Siguieron unos momentos de muy pesado silencio.

–Lo siento mucho Harry… Draco… por el momento tan desagradable –dijo finalmente Hermione– No debió pasar… pero hay que entenderla…

–Perdón por la pregunta pero… ¿qué es lo que hace con Zabini? –quiso saber Draco.

–¡Ni me hables! –rezongó Ron– Lo volvió a ver hace unos meses en Hogwarts, en una reunión de ex alumnos. Y no sé bien por qué pero se enganchó con él… y desde entonces está muy cambiada… en fin… ustedes la vieron y la escucharon…

–Creo que sigue enamorada de vos, Harry. –dijo Hermione– Y quizá eligió a alguien que es lo opuesto de vos para olvidar más pronto…

–Discúlpenme…– dijo Harry y salió. Draco fue tras él. Lo encontró en la pieza de los gemelos, asomado a la ventana con la cara en las manos. Se le acercó sin hacer ruido, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le apoyó el mentón sobre un hombro. 

–Hiciste muy bien sacándotela de encima, es una arpía.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Me siento tan culpable. ¿Te das cuenta de que le arruiné la vida? Y la de los Weasleys… perdieron a la Ginny encantadora que solía ser…

–No es tu culpa que ella no haya podido superar la ruptura. Y si bien a ella la hiciste infeliz… hay otro al que hiciste muy… muy feliz– dijo Draco sonriendo– A la larga se le pasará. ¿Habrías preferido quedarte con ella y no ser dichoso? Ella tampoco podría haber sido dichosa con vos. Vos tomaste la decisión correcta. Terminará por entenderlo… y si no fuera así no merece que tengas remordimientos por lo que hiciste.

Harry se dio vuelta y lo abrazó. Draco sabía encontrar siempre las palabras apropiadas que le hacían bien. Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados.

–Gracias por estar conmigo, Draco.

–Vos me obligaste a venir.

–Callate, boludo. Vos sabés lo que quiero decir.

–Claro que lo sé. –y lo besó con ternura.

–Espero no estar interrumpiendo… –dijo Hermione con emoción en el tono, ella y Ron habían sido testigos de la última parte del beso.

–A decir verdad, sí… pero que le vamos a hacer… – dijo Draco separándose de Harry.

–Bueh… ¿y que les parecería un partidito de quidditch? ¿Se anotan? –propuso Ron.

–¿Y por qué no? –respondieron los dos al unísono.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Ron– Espero que durante este año no te hayas ablandado, Harry.

–No lo creo. –dijo Harry.

Draco estaba por decir algo pero Harry lo frenó con la mirada.

–Fred y George tienen acá un par de escobas que usan cuando vienen, pueden usarlas ustedes.

–Humm… deben de ser unos cepillos viejísimos… –dijo Draco.

–Ah sí… lo siento pero vas a tener que conformarte, a las Nimbus 3000 las mandamos para que les hagan el service… –dijo Ron usando un tono que era una perfecta imitación de la altanería desdeñosa de Draco.

–Bueno…igual… no es la escoba la que hace al buen jugador de quidditch… te voy a vencer incluso con un cepillo duro.

–Tenés razón, no es la escoba… vos fuiste siempre deplorable y solías tener siempre una de las mejores…

– Pero…

–¿Y si en lugar de seguir peleando vamos a jugar de una vez? Demuestren quien es el mejor jugando y sin hablar tanto –intervino Harry para parar la discusión.

–No hace falta que juguemos para saberlo. –dijo Draco– Pero para que no queden dudas voy a tener el placer de demostrárselo.

–Estos nunca van a dejar de pelearse, ¿no, Harry? –dijo Hermione resignada.

–Mucho me temo que sería pedir demasiado. –replicó Harry con el mismo tono.

–Ustedes tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderse, háganlo por Harry.

–No veo por qué. –dijo Draco– Nos conocemos y sabemos que no nos caemos simpáticos.

–Por una vez, de acuerdo con el hurón.

Hermione suspiró exasperada. –Bueno… al menos no me podrán decir que no lo intenté.

–Te agradezco mucho el intento, Hermione. Prometo que Draco y yo vamos a darles una oportunidad para que puedan jugar…

–¡Ah no! –intervino Ron– si me toca con Hermione seguro que perdemos.

–¡Ah muchas gracias… querido… eso sonó encantador! ¿Quizá lo que querés es que vaya a cuidarte los hijos, que llevé durante nueve meses en la panza, y que me quede sola mientras vos te divertís?

–No, mi amor… pero si no fue eso lo…

–No te sulfures, Hermione. Vas a jugar conmigo… y vas a obtener venganza. Draco y Ron jugarán juntos, y los dos saben que no me pueden ganar…

Hermione le sacó la lengua a Ron y montó a su escoba con decisión.

–¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –se quejó Draco.

–No creas que yo estoy encantado, Malfoy. Pero hay que darle una lección a Harry. Tenemos que ganarles.

–Pero tratá por lo menos de no caerte de la escoba. –dijo Draco y tomó vuelo.

oOo

Ganaron Harry y Hermione. Para sorpresa de todos, fue ella la que atrapó la snitch.

–Prácticamente los teníamos…

–Fue tu culpa, te la dejaste arrebatar… vos estabas más cerca que ella.

–No es culpa de ninguno. Lo cierto es que nosotros somos mejores. –dijo Harry con tono fingidamente compasivo.

–Sí, ríanse nomás… pero la próxima vez les vamos a ganar…

–¿Quiere decir que me van a invitar de nuevo? –preguntó Draco

–Sí… pero tenés que traer unas escobas mejores.

–Está bien… pero eso no cambiará nada para vos… sos un caso sin remedio.

–Bueno… bueno… guarden algo para la próxima vez. –dijo Harry enlazando la cintura de Draco con el brazo– Si siguen así vamos a terminar pensando que se aprecian.

–Por eso no tenés que preocuparte. –dijo Ron.

–Vamos… confesalo… que de todos los Slytherins que conocés soy el que menos detestás.

–Reconozco que a Zabini no lo puedo ni ver…

–Es increíble de que forma puede acercar el quidditch. ¿Y para cuándo los abrazos y las palmadas en la espalda?

–¡Soñá nomás! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Draco.

–Gracias por haber venido, Harry. –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo– Vuelvan pronto y queremos recibir noticias seguido.

–Prometido. Y gracias por la invitación. –luego le susurró al oído– sé que para ustedes no debe de haber sido fácil, sobretodo para Ron, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo.

Ella le dio un apretón en el brazo y fue a despedirse de Draco que seguía intercambiando pullas con Ron.

Cuando ya se iban, Ron le recordó a Draco: –¡No te olvides de traer las escobas para la próxima!

–No me voy a olvidar. Y vos podrías aprender a volar, mientras tanto. Aprovechá para practicar con las escobitas de los gemelos. –le gritó Draco riendo. 

Y Harry y él desaparicionaron.

 

 

 **FIN**

**Nota:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios y en particular a aquellos que lo hicieron prácticamente en cada capítulo.

Seguramente nos reencontraremos pronto.

Chau.


End file.
